


Alisa

by unaspectre



Series: Alisa [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Reality, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 55
Words: 134,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaspectre/pseuds/unaspectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's more than one McKay on Atlantis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 0 -  Lis And Lissa

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing  
> Some of the formatting in some chapters is a little odd but I couldn't get it work properly. Hopefully it won't spoil your enjoyment of the story.

“Idiot, idiot, idiot,” Rodney muttered to himself as he sat in the lab, trying to study while unable to get his mind off the slap he’d just received. He should have known better than to actually open his mouth and make a comment after they’d met but he had, which led to his now stinging cheek and amazingly stinging heart.

She’d been beautiful with shoulder length blonde hair, bright blue eyes and an absolutely bewitching smile, someone far too good for an idiot like him.

Glancing up at the clock, he realised he had at least another three hours before his lecture, so he could either sit here and feel sorry for himself or study what they were doing today.

Looking down at his books, he grimaced and dropped his head onto the desk, “Rodney, you’re an idiot.”

 

Alisa Bonner shook her head in annoyance at the guy who’d just called her a ‘Dumb Blonde’ seconds after meeting her. Her best friend, Margo was dating his friend, Tim and they’d assured her he was a nice guy, that’s what she got for listening to them. She decided to take a shortcut past the physics labs and frowned hearing someone talking.

“Idiot, idiot, idiot,” the familiar voice ranted, “Rodney, you’re an idiot.”

She stopped, a little surprised at the voice, moving she managed to look into the room while still hiding from his sight.

“All you had to do was say hi, nice to meet you,” he continued berating himself, “But could you? No. You had to insult her in the first ten seconds. The most beautiful woman you’ve ever seen and you offend her.”

A blush covered Alisa’s face that he thought she was beautiful, surprised he seemed so upset by it, he didn’t seem the type.

“Come on Rodney,” he said sternly, “Get over it. She never would have gone out with you anyway.”

“Says who?” Alisa asked, walking in seeing him jump in shock.

“Alisa,” Rodney gasped, “Oh I…well…I…”

“Stop before you hurt yourself,” she couldn’t help smiling at his look of confusion.

Rodney took a deep breath, “I’m sorry about what I said. I really didn’t mean to say that to you I just…my mouth sort of runs on automatic sometimes. I didn’t mean to call you a blonde… I mean a dumb blonde because of course you’re blonde but you seem really intelligent though…” he stopped as she placed a finger onto his lips.

“Do you have a class just now?” she asked, stopping him from speaking, “Just nod or shake your head,” at the shake of his head she smiled, “Alright then you can buy me a cup of coffee and apologise some more.”

A little shocked, he nodded and grabbed his books, tossing them in his backpack before following her out.

 

“You know for an English Major, you’re actually easy to understand,” Rodney teased grateful that she laughed instead of slapping him again.

“And you’re not as pale skinned as the rest of the science club,” Alisa retorted, sipping her coffee, “Tim was right, you’re not that bad.”

“I’m flattered,” the automatic sarcastic response shot out before Rodney could stop it, “I didn’t…”

“Stop apologising,” Alisa told him, “I get your sense of humour. I’m no dumb blonde remember?”

Rodney narrowed his eyes before tossing the cookie he had at her; Alisa deftly caught it and smiled.

“Chocolate, you know the way to a girl’s heart,” she took a bite before he could say anything.

Rodney laughed, his eye catching the clock on the wall, “Oh no, I’ve got a class in ten minutes.”

Alisa shrugged, “Oh. I suppose I’ll see you around,” she finished her coffee and grabbed her bag.

“Will you have dinner with me tonight?” he blurted out.

“You took long enough to ask,” Alisa grinned, “Of course I will.”

Rodney felt a grin spread across her face, he impulsively kissed the side of her mouth before he ran out of the café. Alisa shook her head, amazed at how different he was now that he had relaxed around her.

“Where will I get you?” he asked, reappearing suddenly.

“Meet me at Margo’s at seven,” she smiled, watching as he nodded and ran out again now late for class.

*********************************************

Alisa sat cuddled up to Rodney on his couch after everyone else had left her surprise birthday party, she’d been amazed he’d organised all this with her parents without her even suspecting but she had come to realise over the few years they’d been dating, that Rodney was full of surprises. Despite the fact he hated his parents, he got along brilliantly with hers, in fact they absolutely adored him. Her mother just mothered him incessantly while her father seemed to have made Rodney into the son he’d never had.

“Thank you,” she murmured to Rodney, cuddling closer, “I never suspected you for a minute.”

“You’re lying,” he laughed, gently kissing her forehead, “But I forgive you.”

Alisa giggled, snuggling closer frowning as he moved away from her, “Rodney?”

“I have another present for you,” Rodney said, pulling a small jewellery box out of his jacket, “Actually I have a question.”

“A question?” she frowned more than a little confused.

Rodney sat beside her again and took her hand, “You know how much I love you right?”

“I have an idea,” her blue eyes sparkled.

Rodney took a deep breath, “I don’t mean we have to do this straight away. I mean we both have to graduate then find jobs but I never want to lose you.”

“You won’t,” Alisa touched his cheek, confused by how serious he was being.

Rodney smiled and opened the box to reveal the small diamond ring, “Then say you’ll marry me one day?”

Alisa gasped in amazement, unable to speak she covered her mouth with her hands taking several deep breaths and Rodney waited for her to answer him. After a moment he realised she was crying.

“Lis?” he whispered, thinking he’d upset her, “What’s wrong? I didn’t mean to…” she stopped him talking by placing a finger on his lips.

Alisa took a deep breath, sniffing back tears, “Yes.”

“Yes?” Rodney asked in astonishment.

Alisa launched herself into his arms, hugging him tightly laughing, “Of course yes.”

Rodney laughed wrapping his arms around her for a few moments before he pulled back and pulled the ring from its box. Taking her hand, he slipped the ring onto her finger, “I love you.”

Alisa kissed him softly, “I know and I love you too.”

As they kissed, Rodney didn’t think he’d ever been so happy and was content to hold her for the rest of his life, no matter where he went.

 

Alisa sat staring at the ring on her finger, wondering if this would change his decision to be with her. It was something she definitely hadn’t expected but it was happening and she was terrified.

“Hey,” Rodney appeared, quickly kissing her cheek before dropping into the seat beside her, “What a day, my computer decided to crash as I was working on my paper. I think I saved everything so hopefully I won’t have to spend all night rewriting it. What about you?”

Alisa looked up at him, “Oh…I had my doctor’s appointment.”

“I almost forgot,” he grimaced, “Is everything okay? You were pretty sick yesterday.”

Alisa shook her head, “I…em…I…”

“Lis, honey,” Rodney took her hands, “What’s wrong? Tell me.”

“I’m pregnant,” she whispered, seeing shock fill his eyes.

Rodney stared at her for a long time before finally managing to ask, “Are you sure?”

Alisa nodded, “Doctor confirmed it. I’m three months pregnant,” she started to cry, allowing all her fear and confusion out after holding it in all day.

Rodney wrapped his arms around her, rocking her murmuring to her, “Its okay, we’ll be fine.”

“I won’t give up the baby,” she told him sharply.

Rodney frowned that she thought he would suggest such a thing, “I wouldn’t ask you to but we’ll need to think of something. And we have to tell your parents.”

“I don’t know if I can,” Alisa whispered, burying her face against his chest, “How do I tell them this?”

Rodney held her close, “With me.”

She nodded and just stayed in his arms, only moving when he lifted her face up to his.

“We’re going to have a baby, Lis,” he smiled at her, “This is a good thing, this is something I want…I expected maybe in a few years but I can move my timetable up.”

“Timetable?” she asked suspiciously.

He nodded, “This means you’re due to write your best selling novel next year though.”

Alisa laughed and for the first time since she’d been given the news, she felt hopeful, looking into her fiancé’s eyes she smiled seeing her future in there.

*********************************************

Rodney looked down at the tiny bundle sleeping in his arms, he laughed as she yawned, her tiny nose wrinkling before she settled back into slumber.

“Hey,” a tired voice made him tear his eyes away from his child.

“Hey,” he grinned back, “Here’s our daughter, Lis.”

Tears welled up in her bright blue eyes as Rodney rested the baby in her arms, “Oh Rodney, she’s beautiful.”

“Yes, she is,” he pulled the seat up beside her and sat watching them together, “Alisa,” he breathed into her thin blonde hair, not wanting to wake the child, “Marry me now.”

Alisa stared at him, “Really?”

“We’ve just had a baby and I want to be able to say my wife and child,” he teased weakly, “Your parents are here and when they kicked me out earlier I met the Chaplin. I know it won’t be the wedding you had in mind but…”

“Yes,” Alisa told him, “Please. You get the priest and send in my parents.”

Rodney leaned in and gently kissed her, being careful of both the baby and how fragile she was these days. The cancer had taken its toll on her body and although none of them wanted to say it, they knew Alisa would not see the next morning.

 

Running out of the room, he met Alisa’s parents who both hugged him tightly.

“Well?” Andrea asked him.

“It’s a girl,” Rodney told them, “Andrea, Arthur, we’re going to get married now. I’m going to get the priest.”

They both nodded and disappeared inside Alisa’s room leaving him alone. Rodney leaned against the wall for a moment, taking in a deep shuddering breath, no matter how long they’d been expecting this, it still felt like someone had punched him in the gut. She had been six months pregnant when they discovered she was sick and by then there was nothing they could do. If she was treated, it would harm the baby and neither of them wanted that, unfortunately now she was too weak to even be treated which was why he wanted them to get married now.

It wasn't hard to find Father Harris, they’d spoken earlier in the day and he was actually waiting for Rodney to come by. Rodney wasn’t religious in any way but Alisa was, so at her request he’d lit a candle in the small chapel earlier in the day.

“Rodney,” the older man greeted him with a nod when he entered the chapel again, “Has the baby been born yet?”

“It’s a girl,” Rodney told him.

“And do you have a name for her yet?” Harris continued.

Rodney shook his head, “Father, I was hoping you’d marry us. Alisa is not going to make it and…and…”

Harris rested his hand on Rodney’s shoulder, “It’s alright son. Do you have rings and witnesses?”

Rodney pulled out a small jewellery box; he’d stumbled across the rings when trying to get a birthday present for Alisa’s mother and had been carrying them around with him for the past few days.

“Her parents are here,” Rodney explained.

Harris nodded, “Then let’s go.”

 

Rodney sat at Alisa’s side, his arm around her so that they were both holding the baby who was fast asleep, completely unaware of the excitement in the room. The wedding had been quick as Alisa was getting weaker and weaker.

“Rodney,” she whispered.

“Yes, Lis?”

“I’m sorry,” Alisa sighed, her head resting against his shoulder.

Rodney frowned confused, “For what?”

“Leaving you and the baby,” Alisa cried, “I wanted so much to be able to stay with you both.”

“You just need to get your strength back,” Rodney told her.

“Liar,” she sighed, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Rodney felt his tears starting to slip along his cheeks, “I was thinking, for the baby’s name.”

“What?”

“I want to call her Alisa,” he told her, “After her mother.”

A faint smile touched Alisa’s lips, “I like that,” she looked down on the little girl resting against her, “Little Lissa.”

“What do you two think?” Rodney asked Alisa’s parents who were sitting at their sides.

“I think it’s perfect,” Andrea whispered as she tried to hold back her own tears.

Alisa sighed, “I’m so tired.”

Rodney swallowed hard, “Go to sleep, honey. Just rest.”

Alisa’s eyes closed as she leaned against him, “I love you,” she murmured.

He could feel her breathing slow and soon she was at peace.

Rodney shook with grief, relieved when Andrea took the baby from them; he pulled Alisa close, sobbing into her hair, feeling his world crash down around him.

“Rodney,” Andrea whispered, touching his shoulder, “Rodney.”

He pulled away from his wife, looking up at his mother-in-law who stood beside him, the baby in her arms, tears flowing freely along her cheeks. Andrea placed the little girl into his arms as he stared at her confused.

“She’s yours, Rodney,” Andrea reminded him, “And you need to be strong for her.”

Rodney stared down at the baby who was still fast asleep, “I don’t know if I can do this.”

Andrea gently stroked his hair, “Yes you can and we’ll always be here for you, you know that.”

Rodney nodded moving his daughter to rest against his shoulder as she started to fuss slightly, “I promise that I will do everything to be the best father to you,” he murmured to the warm bundle resting against him, “You are the most important thing in my life, Lissa,” he gently kissed her, “My little Lissa.”


	2. 1 - Rising

“Dr McKay,” Elizabeth called as he headed past her, through the Antarctica Base, “Rodney, I need to speak to you.”

Rodney turned with a sigh, knowing what she was going to say, “Yes, Elizabeth? What can I do for you?”

“I need you to come with us, Rodney,” she told him, “You are the most qualified person for the job, you know more about Ancient technology than anyone. We need you.”

Rodney sighed again, hating this, “I’m flattered, Dr Weir but I’ve already explained that I can’t,” with that said he turned, heading back to work.

“General O’Neill told me your reason,” she called after him, making him turn back to her, “I understand.”

“If you did, you wouldn’t ask me to come,” Rodney snapped, “Don’t you think I want to, Elizabeth? This is the opportunity of a lifetime but I have responsibilities I can’t walk away from.”

Elizabeth sighed, “Is there nothing I can do to persuade you?”

“No,” he replied sharply, leaving her standing.

 

“Hi, Lissa,” Rodney smiled for the first time in over a day when she answered the phone.

“Hi, Dad,” the cheery voice of his fifteen year old daughter greeted him; “You’re a day early for your weekly call.”

“Is that a bad thing?” he asked with a laugh, talking to her always cheered him up.

“Course not,” she replied, “I just didn’t expect to hear from you till tomorrow.”

They talked for a while, Rodney questioning her on school, making sure there were no problems that he’d need to deal with when he arrived home and he smiled indulgently as she told him about things that were happening in her social life.

“How are things in Antarctica?” she asked after she’d finished.

“Cold,” Rodney laughed, “You’d hate it here but the good news is I should be home for good sooner than I expected.”

“That’s great!!” she exclaimed before pausing, “Does that mean your job’s finished?”

“Kind of,” Rodney sighed, wishing he could join the others heading to the Pegasus galaxy but leaving Alisa was something he could never ever do, “I’ll be back to my old job though.”

“Don’t think I’m trying to get rid of you or anything,” Alisa said in a manner very similar to his, “But weren’t you really excited about this thing in Antarctica?”

“And I’ve been, seen and solved everything for them,” he lied, “I should be home by Saturday so I’ll see you then okay?”

“Great,” she told him.

“I love you, kiddo,” Rodney told her with a fond smile.

“Love you too, Dad,” Alisa replied, “I’ll see you soon.”

With that they hung up and Rodney sat down annoyed, both at not getting this opportunity but also having to lie to his daughter.

“Rodney?” Carson’s voice brought him back to reality, “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” he sighed, “There’s still a lot to do before you guys head to Pegasus.”

“It’s a shame you can’t come with us,” Carson told him, “But your daughter does come first.”

“Could you tell Elizabeth that?” Rodney grimaced, leaning back against the wall, “I want to come but her mother’s parents died a few years ago and if I could ever even contemplate leaving her while I did this they would have been the only ones I’d even have considered to care for her.”

Carson clapped his friend’s shoulder, “Come on, your team are looking for you. You’ve got some things to wrap up.”

 

“General,” Elizabeth caught up with Jack O’Neill, “We need to talk.”

“Look Doc,” Jack rolled his eyes at her, “One, you can’t take Daniel with you I need him here. Two, I’ll talk to Sheppard about going with you. Three…I don’t have a three just now but give me time.”

“I had no intention of even trying to take Dr Jackson along, I only pick the battles I can win,” Elizabeth said, “And I know you’ll talk to Major Sheppard which I’m grateful for. This is about Dr McKay.”

“What about him?” Jack asked suspiciously.

Elizabeth took a breath, “We need him. He’s the best person for the job, he has the most knowledge of Ancient technology but he says he won’t come.”

“He has a kid,” Jack reminded her, “He’s not going to abandon her and I, for one think that’s the best reason in the world.”

“Could she come too?” Elizabeth asked.

“Are you nuts?” Jack demanded, “A kid? On an expedition of this kind?”

“From what he’s said she has his brains,” Elizabeth continued her pitch, “We need Dr McKay if we’re going to have any hope of returning home; you know this as well as I do.”

Jack sighed, “Alright Doc you win. You give him the choice but if he refuses then that’s it. He has the final say on it and everything to do with her.”

“Thank you,” Elizabeth smiled, disappearing to talk once again with the man she wanted as her head scientist.

 

“Lissa,” Rodney called as he entered the house, although she had been staying with her best friend’s family while he was away, he knew she’d be home since he’d called her from the airport, “Hey, Lissa. Where are you?”

“Dad,” his whirlwind ran down the stairs, jumping into his arms, her dark blonde ponytail swinging, “You’re back.”

Rodney hugged his daughter tightly, he always missed her when he was away working but this moment almost made up for it.

She looked up at him her blue eyes sparkling, “What did you bring me?”

Rodney rolled his eyes, “Some ice,” he pulled out the bottle of water he had and tossed it at her.

Alisa stuck her tongue out at him before taking one of the bags he handed her as they headed into the lounge. He watched her, wondering how to bring this up, still reeling from being told it himself. Elizabeth had cornered him and explained everything to him, leaving him to make the decision. Now, he was here with his daughter not sure how to bring up the subject, thankfully he didn’t need to.

“What happened with your job?” Alisa asked, taking a seat, “You said you could be there for a few more months.”

“Something…” Rodney paused for a second, “We found something that is going to take us in whole new directions.”

“That’s great,” Alisa said before frowning at his gloomy expression, “So, what’s wrong?”

“I’ve been offered the job of head scientist with an expedition,” Rodney explained, “But it’s far away and we don’t know how long it’ll be for so…”

“And because of me you can’t go,” Alisa sighed, upset that her father was obviously upset by it.

Rodney took a deep breath, “I’ve been told if we agree you can come too.”

*********************************************

Elizabeth stood in arrivals, waiting for Rodney to arrive with his daughter; she’d decided to come pick them up herself, mostly so she could meet Alisa before they were in the intimidating interior of the SGC.

After a few minutes she saw her Head Scientist, walking towards her deep in conversation with the girl at his side. She didn’t look like him much, Elizabeth decided as she studied Rodney’s daughter. Alisa was slightly chubby with long dark blonde hair that was hanging down around her face; her eyes were the one thing that spoke of any connection to the man beside her.

“Elizabeth?” Rodney asked, confused to find her there, “What are you doing here?”

She smiled, “I thought I’d come pick you up so I could get out of the base for an hour or so,” she turned to the girl standing there, “And you must be Alisa.”

“Lissa,” Rodney smiled at his daughter, “This is Dr Elizabeth Weir the head of the…team.”

“Hi,” the girl said quietly, shyly Elizabeth realised which was strange considering who her father was.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Alisa,” Elizabeth offered her hand not missing the look that the girl gave her father before shaking it.

“Come on you two,” Elizabeth told them, “The car’s outside.”

 

Jack O’Neill watched as Rodney walked through the corridors a teenage girl at his side, clutching his arm looking more than a little overwhelmed.

“Dr McKay,” Jack greeted him, “And this must be your daughter.”

Rodney smiled proudly, “General Jack O’Neill this is Alisa.”

“Nice to finally meet you,” Jack offered the girl his hand, smiling as she shook it, “Doc, I’m going to steal her for a bit while you get ready to open the Gate.”

Alisa looked at her father confused but Rodney simply nodded and squeezed her arm whispering, “Don’t worry honey, he’s in charge.”

Alisa followed the General through the corridors to his office and took the seat he offered.

“So, Alisa,” he started before frowning, “Mind if I call you Alisa?”

“Of course not, General,” the girl replied softly.

“Well,” he dropped into his own seat, “Call me Jack. Anyway, I was wondering why you agreed to do this.”

“Do what?” Alisa asked confused.

“Go to Atlantis,” Jack clarified, “You’re leaving your home and going to a completely new world with nobody your own age.”

“Gen…” she paused as he held up his finger in warning, “Jack, I know this must be hard to understand but I’m doing this for my father.”

“Really?” Jack asked, leaning back interested.

“I was born when my Dad was twenty one, my Mom died not long after,” Alisa explained, “And because of me he lost out on a lot of opportunities to use his brilliance. He wants to do this and I don’t want to be the reason he doesn’t get to.”

“Alisa,” Jack said, “You understand that we don’t know if you’ll be able to return, that we have no idea what’s on the other side of the Gate, don’t you?”

“Yes I do,” Alisa told him, swallowing hard, “I am scared, General but I don’t want to be the reason my father doesn’t get to follow his dreams.”

Jack smiled at her, “It’s an absolute pleasure to have met you, Alisa.”

She stood up when he did, following him gasping in amazement as she saw the Stargate for the first time.

“There you are,” Rodney appeared, smiling at his daughter, “There are some people you need to meet. Are you finished, General?”

Jack nodded, “You have a great kid, McKay.”

Rodney grinned, wrapping his arm around Alisa’s shoulders and squeezing, “I know.”

*********************************************

Alisa followed her father through the corridors, finding herself in the commissary where there were several people sitting around eating, in one corner there were three men sitting, wearing a sort of uniform similar to what her father was wearing.

“Lissa,” Rodney pulled her over to the three men sitting around, “I want you to meet some of the team,” he motioned to the man nearest who Alisa noted had a Scottish flag on his sleeve, “This is Dr Carson Beckett, he’s the head of the medical team.”

“Pleased to meet you, Dr Beckett,” Alisa said politely.

“It’s nice to finally put a face to all the boasting,” Carson smiled at her, “And call me Carson.”

Rodney motioned to the next man, “Dr Peter Grodin.”

Grodin gave a gentle wave and a grin as Rodney turned to the third man.

“Dr Radek Zelenka,” Radek introduced himself, one McKay who couldn’t remember his name was bad enough he didn’t want two.

“It’s nice to meet you all,” Alisa smiled, taking the seat Rodney pushed her to.

“Well we’ve all heard so much about you,” Carson grinned, “Are you excited about where we’re going?”

Alisa laughed, “More scared but I doubt there’s anybody else my age can claim this sort of trip.”

A call for Rodney made him frown, “I have to go, Lissa…”

“She can stay here,” Carson waved him away, “She’s going to be stuck wi’ us for the next while so…”

“Sure,” Rodney nodded, squeezing his daughter’s shoulder, “Be good and I’ll see you later.”

 

“General, I don’t agree with bringing this…child with us,” Sumner was saying as Rodney reached the briefing room, “We have no idea what we’re heading into not to mention having someone who has no actual function within this expedition…”

“She’s coming so I can come,” Rodney stopped the marine mid-rant, “I am the foremost expert on the technology we will be walking into and if I’m not there it is more than likely you’ll get yourself killed within minutes.”

“And there’s no one to leave her with?” Sumner demanded.

Rodney’s eyes narrowed, “I am not, under any circumstances, abandoning my daughter, Colonel. The only reason I’m coming on this expedition is because she has been given permission to join us. If she is refused this now then I’ll just unpack my stuff and head home.”

“That won’t be necessary, Doctor,” Jack interrupted them, “The President has already agreed with Alisa McKay joining the Atlantis mission. Dr McKay, Silar is waiting for you to hook up the ZPM. Let’s get everyone ready to go. People, its showtime.”

Rodney nodded and left the room, if he hadn’t been extremely worried about bringing Alisa on this expedition before Sumner, he was now.

*********************************************

John fixed his pack, looking around the room filled with the expedition team. His eyes fell on a girl standing with three men, looking nervous, a backpack almost dwarfing her. He recognised at least two of the scientists with her, one being Dr Beckett who’d shot that drone thing at him.

John grabbed one of the marines, “Who’s that?”

The kid, Ford it said on his jacket grinned, “She’s Dr McKay’s daughter.”

“McKay?” John frowned he knew that name.

“Scientist, Canadian,” Ford listed, “Sarcastic, arrogant.”

“I know him. And she’s here why?” John asked confused.

Ford glanced around, “Rumour has it the only way Dr McKay would come with us was if she came too. Apparently she’s meant to be as smart as him anyway.”

“Great,” John muttered, that was all they needed a smart-alec kid on hand to piss people off.

 

Alisa listened to Dr Weir’s speech, feeling Carson rest his hand comfortingly on her shoulder. The Doctor had been really nice to her since they’d met; apparently her father had talked about her to him all the time. She stared in amazement as she watched the Stargate dial, jumping at the explosion of what looked like water from the centre.

“Oh my God,” she breathed, looking at the three men she was standing with, “We’re going through that?”

“It’s not so bad,” Carson told her with a grimace.

“You’ve never be through it have you?” Alisa noted.

“No I haven’t,” he smiled at her, “But as far as I know it’s easy.”

Alisa looked at him slightly panicked, relieved as her father arrived. He placed his hand on her shoulder for a second before picking up his pack and moving her forward.

“Dad,” Alisa whispered worriedly.

He turned to her “If you want we won’t go. We’ll just turn around and head home. It’s your choice.”

She stared at the ring that people were walking through before looking up at him, “Let’s go.”

She smiled at the relief that filled his eyes, gripping his hand tightly as he led her forward. With a glance back, she saw General O’Neill standing watching them, he gave her a quick encouraging nod before she turned back and with a deep breath stepped through with her father holding onto her tightly.

Alisa stared in amazement as they entered Atlantis, she found herself moved away from the Stargate and her father dropped his pack before removing hers and placing it beside his. This was home now.

 

“Lissa, stay with me,” Rodney told her as he started up the stairs with one of the military guys.

The lights came on with every step they took and Alisa fought the urge to grab her father’s hand. She needed to be as brave as possible, considering he had things to do.

She glanced around the room they were in; the place felt so clean, so sterile and so cold.

“Lissa,” her father’s voice brought her back to the group standing there, “Can you grab my laptop, honey?”

She slipped over to his bag and pulled out his computer for him, switching it on quickly before handing it to her father. He gave her a quick smile before turning to work, Alisa found a seat and pulled it over, watching as her father pulled up schematics of the city and she gasped.

“Wow,” she breathed, leaning further over her father’s shoulder who turned and frowned at her, “Move back?” she asked.

Rodney nodded but he was smiling fondly at her.

“Holy hell,” he muttered, he put the computer down and turned to Peter, “Keep working,” Alisa was a little shocked as her father grabbed her arm, “Come on, Lissa, stay with me.”

They headed down until they found who Rodney was looking for.

“Colonel, Doctor Weir,” Rodney called finding them.

“We’re under water,” the man they’d walked up to the control room with called back.

“Yes I was just, uh, coming to tell you. Fortunately there is some sort of a forcefield holding back the w...water,” Rodney stopped and stared out the window, “Oh, that _is_ impressive, isn't it?”

Alisa stood at her father’s side and stared, “Wow,” she breathed again.

“I second that,” the other man murmured.

“Dr Beckett has found something you should see,” Rodney told them, moving them away from the window.

 

Alisa found herself walking beside the unknown man, who looked down at her.

“Hi,” he said.

Alisa looked up at him confused, “Hi.”

“I’m John Sheppard, he introduced himself.

“Alisa McKay,” she replied softly, “But I’m guessing you already knew that.”

John grinned at her, “I did. Having fun so far?”

Alisa looked a little confused but nodded, “It’s interesting.”

He gave her another grin as they entered the room where Carson was standing watching some sort of hologram. Alisa turned and studied the man who’d been talking to her as they all listened to the Ancient recording. He was the only military member of the expedition who actually looked at her. The marines she’d met so far, especially Sumner, would give her a quick glance before dismissing her from their thoughts but Sheppard actually seemed interested that she was there.

“Stop,” her father yelled suddenly, “Turn it off. Power levels throughout the city are dropping like a stone.”

Sumner frowned, “What does that mean?”

“That if we don't stop everything we're doing right now, we are dead,” Rodney replied, motioning his daughter as he left the room, “Lissa.”

Alisa followed him quickly, aware that everyone else was coming as well. She listened as her father explained to the group exactly what was going on, making sure she was in no ones way.

As the team assembled to go through the Stargate, Peter opened a case, he handed Alisa several devices.

“Give these out,” he told her as he turned to the team, “For now, we're going to use the tried and true system for identification for inbound Gate travellers.”

When Alisa handed him the GDO, John grinned at her, “Don’t worry. We’ll find something.”

“My dad’s the best,” Alisa replied with a shrug, “He’ll work it out.”

“Alright,” Sumner yelled, “Move out.”

*********************************************

Alisa sat with a laptop in front of her, rhyming off numbers for her father and Peter as they worked to keep them alive. She’d never actually had the opportunity to witness her father’s genius but at this precise moment in time, she’d rather have forgone the pleasure. Every so often the city would shake and a deep rumble would fill the room, making Alisa shiver with fear.

Rodney glanced over at his daughter, smiling proudly at how calm she was being in the middle of all this. He was interrupted as the city started shaking again. He reached out and caught her by her wrist until the shaking stopped.

“Dad,” she whispered softly.

Rodney pulled her into a quick hug, “It’s going to be okay,” he whispered into her hair.

She nodded nervously as they went back to work.

 

“We can't wait,” Rodney snapped at Elizabeth, “It is time to go _now_.”

Frustrated, she walked away from him then activated her radio as Rodney returned to the console where Alisa was sitting.

“Attention all personnel, this is Weir,” she started as the base began to shake violently, “Stand by for immediate evacuation,” she turned to Rodney who was waiting, “Dial the Gate.”

Rodney started dialling but before he could get through the sequence the Gate dialled in.

“We've got an incoming wormhole,” Rodney called, switching on the force shield as the Gate activated.

“I'm reading Lieutenant Ford's identification code,” Peter called from his console.

Elizabeth smiled in relief, “Let him in.”

Rodney lowered the shield and Alisa sat, watching as John came running through the Gate, followed by the rest of the marines and several villagers.

“Step in folks, move away from the puddle,” he called, motioning the frightened people forward as Elizabeth ran down the steps towards him.

“Major Sheppard?” she demanded as the last people come through and the Gate shut down, “Major Sheppard, who are all these people?”

John managed to keep himself steady as the city continued to shake violently, “Survivors from the settlement,” he reported, “We were attacked. Sumner and some of our men were taken. What's going on?”

Elizabeth glared at him; “We are in no condition to help anyone right now.”

“What the hell's going on here?” John demanded.

“We are about to abandon the city.” Elizabeth explained, her voice sharp.

“Going back there is a _really_ bad idea.” John replied.

Elizabeth frowned at him, “Major Sheppard, the shield is about to fail and the ocean is about to come crashing in on us. Do you have a better place for us to go?”

“Jinto,” John grabbed a boy standing behind him, “Do you have any other address we could gate to?”

“Yes,” the boy replied, enthusiastic at the man requesting his help, “Many.”

“He's just a boy,” Elizabeth stared at him confused.

“I am Jinto,” the boy introduced himself to her as John yanked the boy past her.

“She's pleased to meet you,” John told him, dragging the boy up the stairs.

 

Rodney glanced at the screen finding their time had run out, “The shield is collapsing,” he cried.

The entire base jolted and everyone was thrown to the ground. Rodney grabbed the console with one hand, pulling Alisa to him with the other. Alisa wrapped her arms around her father’s waist, burying her face against his chest. Rodney rested his cheek against her hair, wishing he could go back and stop himself from being so stupid as to bring his child to this place.

“I'm dialling an address,” Peter yelled as he gripped the console, trying to stay upright.

Elizabeth glanced up at him, “No, wait!”

“She's right,” Rodney called; he was managing to keep his eyes on the computer screen as his daughter held onto him tightly.

John held onto Jinto, keeping the boy from falling down the stairs, “We're moving!”

“Lissa,” Rodney whispered as light suddenly flowed in through the windows while water ran down the panes, “You can let go.”

“What happened?” she whispered to him.

“We're on the surface,” Ford answered her question from his position staring out across the ocean.

Rodney and Alisa moved to join them. Rodney kept his arm around his daughter hugging her tightly; they were safe.

“I was hoping for another day,” Elizabeth breathed as she stared out with a smile before turning to the others, “Looks like we just got a whole lot more than that. Let's not waste it.”

*********************************************

Alisa stood at the balcony, watching as the members of the expedition and the Athosians mingled, sharing in the relief of being alive and the excitement of the city.

“Here,” her father handed her a mug, “Just don’t get used to it.”

Alisa looked at him confused, smiling to find some of the champagne sent through for them by General O’Neill.

“So,” Rodney leaned beside her, “What do you think?”

“It’s incredible,” Alisa breathed, “I mean…the technology…just everything.”

Rodney laughed, wrapping his arm around his daughter’s shoulder, “I know.”

“This is going be great, Dad,” she told him as she looked across the crowd of people, “I’m actually looking forward to what we’ll find.”

“Just don’t let anything get in the way of your schoolwork,” he reminded her, “I expect you to work on that while we’re here.”

“Dad,” Alisa frowned, “School doesn’t start for at least another two weeks back home. I should at least get the rest of my vacation.”

Rodney laughed, “Alright. Two weeks and then work.”

They stood side by side, watching everyone eating, drinking and enjoying themselves. Rodney gently stroked his daughter’s hair, actually quite relieved that they’d met the Athosians as that meant there were at least some people the same age as his baby. Looking down at her, Rodney wished he knew if he had done the right thing but they were here now. Alisa looked up at him and smiled, she looked so like her mother sometimes it made his heartache. Smiling back down at her Rodney hoped that bringing her here had been the right thing.


	3. 2 - Hide And Seek

John Sheppard strolled through the corridors of Atlantis mulling over his conversation with Elizabeth Weir concerning his team. He was still having problems with the fact that he was in another galaxy but now he was the superior military officer, he was in charge.

He didn’t want to be the one making the decisions, John never had but here he was. He wanted Teyla for the team, that was an obvious choice since she knew the place and had contacts they could use. Next he was musing over having Ford on the team even if he was one of the youngest marines he’d already shown himself to be smart and John liked the kid. Finally was Weir’s suggestion of Rodney McKay which John was balking at quite a bit. Not only because he was arrogant and annoying but there was also the teenage girl he’d brought along with him. John didn’t want to be responsible for making the kid an orphan…assuming her mother was dead but John didn’t have a clue about that. Nobody knew anything about Alisa’s mother in fact though rumours were already flying thick and fast over her parentage.

 

“Lieutenant,” he greeted Ford as he appeared from round the corner before smiling at the teenager who followed, “Alisa.”

“Hi, Major,” Alisa greeted him looking tired but she managed a grin.

“I need to talk to Ford for two seconds,” John told her.

“No problem,” she shrugged.

“I’ll catch up,” Ford told her before turning to his CO, “Something wrong sir?”

“What you doing?” John asked curiously.

Ford grinned, “I was running and Alisa was hanging around looking bored so I asked her to join me.”

“Okay,” John replied with a shrug, “Well, I’ll see you at the briefing tomorrow.”

“Briefing tomorrow?” Ford asked confused.

“You’re on my team,” John told him, “Get going; I like my team members to be fit.”

 

John continued along the corridors frowning as he heard someone laughing gleefully. Moving closer he was surprised to find Rodney standing grinning.

“What?” John demanded sure that he was the butt of some joke.

“It works,” the grinning scientist announced, “The gene therapy works.”

John stared in amusement at the other man who was still congratulating himself.

“What is that?” John asked as he noticed a strange jewelled device on Rodney’s chest.

He laughed again, “It’s a personal shield. Hit me.”

“Don’t tempt me,” John replied.

“Seriously,” Rodney told him, “I won’t feel it,” he somehow produced an iron bar, “Use this.”

John was sure his eyes were the size of saucers but he took the bar sure that he could do this without actually hurting the guy. He swung it gently hitting the scientist on his arm; a sudden green glow covered the Canadian.

“Cool,” John grinned before he decided to try again.

“I told you,” Rodney bounced barely flinching as John slammed the bar against his stomach.

“Ow,” John winced as pain shot through his arm, “Damn that hurt me.”

“But I didn’t feel it.”

John dropped the bar and pressed his lips together in thought his hand straying to the gun before letting it go.

“Try it,” Rodney told him with a grin.

“Are you serious?”

The scientists nodded, “I’m protected. Just shoot me.”

John sighed and pulled out his gun before aiming it at Rodney’s leg, “Ready.”

“Go for it.”

John fired then flinched as the bullet ricocheted off the green glow and into the wall.

Rodney’s grin grew even wider.

*********************************************

John looked out across the black expanse that was filling the Gateroom. It wasn't taking the bait and as soon as it finished feeding on the generator it was going to finish up with them.

Movement caught his eye and he turned in time to see Rodney start down the stairs and into the cloud a faint green glow covering him.

“McKay!!!” he yelled stopping at the edge of the cloud as Weir yelled for the scientist.

The next few moments were achingly long as they waited, finally the black disappeared leaving Rodney unconscious on the floor. As he ran down with the others John knew he’d made his decision, he’d be happy to have Rodney on the team…possibly.

All he had to do was make sure the scientist wanted to be on it.

 

“What?” Rodney demanded as his daughter gave him a worried look while he sat in the infirmary while Carson poked him with needles.

“I’m wondering if insanity skips a generation,” she replied dryly.

He rolled his eyes at her, “Aren’t you meant to be doing something?”

“I am,” Alisa told him sweetly, “I’m guarding you for Carson so you don’t disappear.”

“Brat,” Rodney muttered affectionately frowning as John wandered in, “What is this? Show and Tell.”

“Alisa,” John turned to the girl, “Could you give me a minute to talk to your father.”

She shrugged, “Just make sure he doesn’t leave until Carson says so.”

“Out,” Rodney told her smiling to himself as she disappeared before he turned to John, “What do you want?”

John folded his arms, “Just thought I wanted to see how you were doing after your…little adventure.”

“I’m fine,” Rodney replied suspiciously, “Is that all?”

An amused smirk covered John’s face, “Elizabeth suggested you for my team. I wasn't precisely sure about it though.”

“Why?” Rodney snapped annoyed.

John shrugged, “Are you in or not?”

Rodney stared at him for the first time John had met him he didn’t have anything to say, finally he nodded.

“Sure.”

John nodded, “See you tomorrow for the briefing.”

 

“Rodney is there a reason you wanted to see us?” Carson asked as he and Elizabeth stood in his lab later that day, “Or did you just want some protection from the sunlight?”

“I need to ask you both something,” Rodney turned to them, “And it’s extremely important.”

Intrigued Elizabeth took a seat as Carson grabbed the one beside her.

“I walked into the cloud today,” Rodney said softly, “When I saw Alisa arrive in the infirmary I realised that I have nothing in place in case something happens to me.”

“Rodney…” Elizabeth started.

“Let me finish,” he cut her off, “Alisa is the most important person in my life, she’s all I have and I don’t know what I’d do without her but life here is dangerous,” he took a deep breath, “If anything happens to me I want you two to be her legal guardians.”

“Us?” Carson asked a little surprised.

“Alisa will be sixteen in a few months so she won’t need a guardian but who knows what will happen before that,” Rodney explained, “I trust you both and Alisa knows you. If you don’t want…”

“Rodney,” Elizabeth cut him off, “I think I speak for us both when I say we’re honoured you asked us.”

“Aye,” Carson smiled, “And we’re more than happy to do it.”

Rodney gave a half-smile, “Thank you. Now go away I have work to do.”

 

“You’re going on missions?” Alisa demanded in astonishment as they sat eating dinner that night in the mess.

Rodney nodded, “Elizabeth suggested it.”

“Isn’t that dangerous?” worry creased the teenager’s forehead.

Rodney licked his lips, “It can be but there’s more chance that there’ll be a ZPM on a planet somewhere and I’m the best person there is in case we need to work around any Ancient technology.”

Alisa shrugged, “It’s not like I’m not used to you being away working.”

“Lissa,” Rodney frowned.

The girl dropped her eyes focussing on her dinner ignoring her father’s attempts to catch her eye.

“Lissa,” he caught her hand, “You know I never wanted that.”

She nodded slightly still not looking up.

“Lissa.”

“I know, Dad,” she sighed, “But…I guess I thought since we were here I might actually see you more than once a month.”

“It won’t be the same as it was I promise,” Rodney told her.

Alisa gave a small smile, “Okay.”

“Good,” Rodney smiled at her, “Finish your dinner.”


	4. 3 - 38 Minutes

Elizabeth turned from the latest report she was being given on the progress of the teams to glance down to where Alisa was sitting silently hunched into a little ball on the stairs her blue eyes filled with fear. She’d originally been there waiting for her father to return so she could find out how his first mission had gone but since the accident she couldn’t be moved by any of them. Elizabeth tried, Carson tried, Peter and even Bates had tried but Alisa had her father’s stubbornness and refused to be moved from her spot until her father arrived back or the Gate shut down.

Elizabeth was worried about how this was affecting the teenager especially as Alisa had also unfortunately witnessed Halling’s request to perform the Athosian death ritual. Elizabeth knew someone would have to talk to the girl about this though she knew it would be better for it to be Carson if Rodney didn’t return. Elizabeth in the past few weeks had become very fond of the teenager; it was hard not to be. She was smart and as witty as her father but a hell of a lot nicer, which Elizabeth attributed to Alisa’s mother whoever she was. However Alisa didn’t interact much with the female members of the expedition spending most of her time with Carson, Zelenka and Ford when she wasn’t with her father. She wondered if Alisa even knew that Rodney had asked herself and Carson to be Alisa’s guardians if anything happened to him.

When the Puddle Jumper finally appeared through the Gate a gasp of relief sounded from Alisa.

“I’ll be in the Jumper bay,” Elizabeth told Peter, “Alisa, come on.”

Alisa jumped up jogging alongside the commander of Atlantis, the moment she saw her father though she ran throwing herself into his arms. Elizabeth smiled slightly as Rodney gripped the girl tightly quickly kissing the top of her head murmuring softly into her hair before turning to check on John.

 

Alisa stood with her father and the rest of his team as they waited for the nurse to be finished with the Major. Rodney was in a surprisingly good mood considering they’d been almost been killed less than two hours ago.

“How are you feeling?” Elizabeth asked as she walked over to the bed.

“Starving,” John told her with a frown.

“He's got quite the hickey, but Doctor Beckett says he'll be fine in a few days,” Rodney spoke up with a grin.

“Could start a few rumours with that,” Alisa noted.

John grimaced at her before looking up at Rodney, “Why did you teach her to talk?”

“There was no way to stop it,” Rodney shrugged, “She is my kid after all. Genius remember?”

Elizabeth grinned as Teyla moved forward, “We should let you rest.”

“You should get me food,” John replied.

“I think we can arrange that,” Elizabeth told him.

“Good,” John muttered waving away the rest of them, “Go away.”

“With pleasure,” Rodney replied, “You may be stuck here but I have better places to be. Come on, Lissa; let’s go get some proper food.”

“Bastard,” John muttered after the scientist before grinning at Elizabeth once they’d left, “You were right.”

Elizabeth gave him a smug smile, “I know.”

*********************************************

John woke up when he heard movement near his bed and blearily watched the girl who was cleaning up.

“Hi,” John mumbled.

“Good morning, Major,” Alisa gave him a bright smile, “How’re you feeling?”

“Better than last night,” he threw her a crooked smile back, “What are you doing?”

“I’ve to help Carson for today,” she shrugged.

“Oh,” he rubbed his eyes and sat up, “I think this is the first time I’ve talked to you properly since the first day here. Weird.”

Alisa shrugged, “Not really. You’ve all got a lot of things to do; I’m not military so you don’t have to worry about me.”

John looked confused before shaking his head, “I just meant since your Dad’s on my team.”

“I don’t think he expected that,” she told him.

John laughed, “So, is it true the only reason he came was because you were allowed to come too?”

Alisa shrugged, “He told me I had the choice, I decided to come.”

“That’s quite a burden to place on someone your age,” John pointed out.

“Dad wouldn’t leave me,” Alisa sat on the bed across from him, “It’s just been us for a long time.”

“You got no other family?” John couldn’t help probing since Rodney didn’t talk about himself much not that you could get him to shut up on any other subject.

Alisa shrugged sadly, “My Mom died just after I was born and my grandparents were killed almost five years ago in a car crash.”

“What about Antarctica?” John asked, “Where were you when he was there.”

“My best friend’s mother made some sort of arrangement with Dad so I stayed with them for the three weeks and Dad would come back home for the last week of every month,” Alisa explained before frowning, “I probably shouldn’t be telling you this, Major.”

John laughed, “Don’t worry about it. And call me John.”

“You know it’s funny,” Alisa noted, “Everyone has told me to use their first name but if we were back on Earth no one would ever think of it.”

“Well this isn’t Earth,” John reminded her.

Alisa laughed, “I’d better tell Carson you’re awake.”

“Hey, Alisa,” John called after her, “Make sure he gets me some food. I’m starving.”

She grinned, “I will.”

 

Alisa left the infirmary for lunch; she’d arranged to meet her father and was heading to his lab to make sure he would have lunch. The events of the previous day had been weighing on her mind almost constantly. As she entered the lab she was greeted by the sound of her father yelling at a few of the other scientists. Leaning against the doorframe she waited until he finished before going up to him.

“Dad,” she grabbed his attention away from glaring at the poor souls who took advantage of her arrival to sneak out of the lab.

“Is it that time already?” Rodney frowned, “I’ve barely got anything done thanks to those idiots.”

“Before we go,” she stopped him moving, “Can I talk to you about something?”

Rodney frowned at how worried she looked, “What’s wrong, Lissa?”

“Yesterday,” she started hesitating slightly, “It’s just…”

“Lissa, tell me,” Rodney encouraged worried by her hesitation.

“If I asked you never to go on another mission would you?” she blurted out.

Rodney stared at his daughter, “What happened yesterday was not the norm.”

“I know,” she replied tears filling her eyes, “But there will be something else and you could be the one in the infirmary or you could die and I don’t want to be alone, Dad. I don’t, I can’t…”

“Sh,” Rodney pulled her into his arms rocking her gently, “Lissa, its okay,” he continued to soothe her until she calmed down enough to continue the conversation, “I know you were scared yesterday and I’ll admit I was too but I am going to do everything in my power to come home fine. I want us to get back to Earth at some point and that means finding a ZPM. I am, especially after the evidence shown by this morning, the best person on Atlantis to find it.”

“I know,” Alisa whispered.

Rodney rested his hand on her cheek, “If something does happen to me and I’m not saying it will but if it does I spoke with Carson and Elizabeth, they would be your guardians until you were old enough.”

“It’s not the same,” she sighed before frowning in confusion, “Why didn’t you tell me this before?”

“I didn’t want you to worry,” Rodney gave a slight smile, “You obsess on things you shouldn’t you know. Just like your mother.”

Alisa smiled at this; she always did when he compared her to her mother.

“Do you want me to stop going on missions?” Rodney asked seriously, his eyes intense.

“Yes,” she glanced down before looking back up at him, “But I know you can’t.”

“I will be careful,” he promised her wiping away the tears on her cheeks before pulling her up, “Come on let’s go get lunch.”

“Dad,” Alisa asked as they started walking, “Do I have to work in the infirmary this afternoon?”

“It’s that or you start studying,” Rodney replied.

Alisa made a disgusted noise, “Fine, infirmary it is.”

Rodney laughed and settled his arm around her shoulders guiding her through the corridors.


	5. 4 - Suspicion

John was grinning as an almost bouncing Ford walked along beside him towards the Jumper Bays. The moment Rodney had told them the ceiling had retracted he’d been eager to get the Jumper out and check out the planet they were on. Ford has bribed his way on the trip with a turkey sandwich.

“Alisa?” he heard Ford say pulling him out of his thoughts, “What’cha doing?”

The teenager looked up at them from her spot on the stairs a grimace on her pale face, “Studying.”

“Explain that one to me,” John told her folding his arms.

Alisa gave a sigh, “Dad somehow managed to get everything he’d need for me to be home-schooled. I thought I’d try study here since I can’t get any work done anywhere else.”

John picked up her book and grimaced, “History, yeuch.”

Alisa laughed, “That pretty much sums it up.”

John glanced at Ford and grinned, “We’re going for a little jaunt around the planet. Want to come?”

Alisa’s eyes lit up, “Really?”

John nodded, “Sure. Have a break from studying and get back at it refreshed.”

“That sounds great,” she grinned before hesitating, “I don’t know if Dad will…”

“I’ll talk to your Dad,” John assured her motioning her to move, “Come on.”

Alisa bounced up and joined the two men. As they entered the Jumper her eyes ran over everything before she took the seat behind John watching everything he did intently.

“Flight this is Jumper Three,” John called over the radio, “We're go for bay launch.”

Alisa and Ford tilted their heads round to see the roof as it slid open both grinning openly.

“Jumper three you are good to go,” Peter replied a hint of a grin in his voice.

John motioned Alisa to sit down, “Yes we are,” he murmured as he lifted the ship slowly off the ground.

“This is so cool,” Alisa breathed as they started to speed through the clouds.

“It's strange not pulling any G’s,” Ford noted after several minutes of skimming the clouds.

“Yeah, kinda miss it,” John nodded in agreement, “Although at this rate of acceleration, we'd be dead by now.”

“Yeah?” Ford asked as he and Alisa shared a glance.

“Oh yeah,” John grinned staring out into the clouds, “Without inertial dampening we'd be hit by so many G’s our eyes would pop, the skin would pull away from our faces, our brains would squish up to the back of our skulls and our internal organs would be crushed into these chairs.”

“Thank you so much for that image,” Alisa grimaced at the pilot who grinned back at her before turning to Ford.

“What about that sandwich?” John took the offered bag and opened it removing his prize with a grin, “Flight, we're gonna take a low orbit around the planet. We'll advise when we're back in radio range.”

“Copy that, Jumper Three. Good luck.”

 

Rodney was getting annoyed. Alisa was meant to be in their quarters studying as today constituted what would have been the first day of school. His daughter was bright; in fact she was incredibly bright to his level possibly more but if it didn’t interest her she couldn’t be bothered to even pretend to learn about it. It was one of the reasons he had to make sure she actually studied everything so she could graduate High School especially here in the Pegasus galaxy.

However when he’d gone to check on her she was nowhere to be found. As he checked the few places he could think of where Alisa would have gone Rodney started to panic because she was nowhere to be found.

“Okay,” he took a deep breath heading up to the main control room reasoning that maybe she’d come to see him, he’d told her he’d be there most of the day. However when he reached there his daughter was nowhere to be seen.

“Where the hell is she?” he snapped to himself trying very hard to not panic.

Peter glanced up from his console at the question, “Who?”

“Alisa,” Rodney replied, “I can’t find her.”

Peter nodded, “I think she’s with Major Sheppard.”

Rodney sighed feeling a little better.

“They’re out in the Jumper looking around the planet,” Peter continued, “They’ll be back soon.”

“What?” anger filled him before he turned to the other man, “Tell me when they’re going to land.”

“Of course, Rodney,” Peter nodded from the console sighing in relief as the scientist left.

 

“That was so cool,” Alisa grinned excitedly as she exited the Jumper with John and Ford.

“Alisa Jennifer McKay,” her father’s angry voice made her stop dead.

“Uh oh,” she whispered turning to where he stood arms folded across his chest, his eyes blazing.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Rodney snapped.

“Rodney,” John started, “It was just a…”

“I will deal with you in a minute, Major;” Rodney cut him off before turning back to his daughter, “What are the rules?”

“Dad…”

“What are the rules, Alisa,” his use of her full name made her wince.

“That if I go out I tell you where I’m going,” she replied keeping her eyes down, “And I ask permission for any trips…like that.”

“And did you?” Rodney held up his finger to keep John from answering.

“No,” Alisa replied still not looking up.

“You’re grounded,” Rodney told her, “One week.”

“Dad,” she protested looking up for the first time.

“Do you want two?” he snapped.

Alisa dropped her eyes again, “No.”

“Room. Now,” he ordered watching her until she had left the bay. Once he was sure Alisa was gone he turned on John, “What the hell did you think you were doing?”

“Come on, McKay,” John replied, “I just took her along for a ride.”

“Without my permission,” Rodney yelled, “How dare you? Alisa is my daughter and you do not ever take her out of this city without first talking to me.”

With that he turned on his heel and strode out of the Jumper Bay.

John let out a long breath turning to Ford, “I think he was a little mad.”

 

Rodney headed back to his labs knowing that going anywhere near his daughter right now was not a good idea. He was in too bad a mood to deal with her. Once he was in the solitude of the lab he sat down and rested his head in his hands.

He could only think of a few times he’d ever been so scared. Not knowing where she was terrified him to a degree Rodney didn’t know had existed until she’d been born.

*********************************************

 _Rodney couldn’t actually remember the ride back from the hospital; he wasn’t sure which route had been taken or even how long it took but one minute he’d been in front of the hospital the next he was back at his apartment building._

 _Vaguely aware of the man walking beside him carrying a bag Rodney shifted his daughter to one shoulder as he pulled out his keys letting them both in. Once inside the apartment he stopped and felt his heart clench._

 _“Rodney,” Arthur said softly worried at how pale the young man had become, “Are you alright?”_

 _Rodney nodded, “Fine,” he managed to say, “I just forgot how much of Lis was in here.”_

 _“I know,” Arthur whispered the pain of losing his daughter fresh._

 _“I should put Lissa down,” Rodney murmured absently heading towards the bedroom where they’d curtained off a corner for the nursery._

 _Arthur put the baby’s bag on the couch wondering if they were doing the right thing leaving Rodney alone tonight. It wasn't that they didn’t trust him with the baby, he’d already demonstrated how attached he’d already become to the child but Arthur worried that he would give in to the anguish he was feeling._

 _“You should probably get home to Andrea,” Rodney’s voice was quiet filled with melancholy, “We’ll be fine.”_

 _“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay for a while?” Arthur asked._

 _Rodney shook his head, “I need to get some sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow.”_

 _Arthur reached out and placed his hand on the back of Rodney’s neck, “If you need us son, just call. Okay?”_

 _Rodney nodded not trusting himself to speak as his father-in-law hugged him tightly. He forced back the tears threatening to overwhelm him as Arthur let him go._

 _“We’ll see you tomorrow,” Arthur sighed before he left Rodney alone._

 _“We’re not in just now,” the message told him, “But leave a message after the beep.”_

 _Rodney sat with the phone to his ear listening to the message for about the fifth time but this time instead of hanging up he managed to speak._

 _“Mom, Dad,” he said, “I don’t know if you’ll care but two things happened to me recently that I think you should know. My fiancée Alisa died. She had cancer and she died,” Rodney stopped taking a deep breath before continuing, “Before she died she was pregnant and now I have a daughter. I don’t know if you care but if you do you have my number.”_

 _With that said he dropped the phone back into its cradle exhausted. They’d met Alisa once at one of Jeannie’s birthday party and hadn’t been too receptive to the fact they were engaged, his father had muttered something about them being far too young. Rodney wasn't sure why he’d called them, he hadn’t spoken to them in a long time but he needed someone to be there for him just now, he needed to feel that he had support and they were the only ones he could think of._

 _He was jolted out of his thoughts as his daughter started to cry. He quickly headed into the room and lifted her from her cradle. Her pink face was screwed up, her tiny fists clenched as she used her powerful lungs to show her displeasure. Rodney brought her into the lounge and picked up her bottle, settling on the couch he began to feed her smiling slightly as he watched her guzzle down the milk. He never expected this, never expected to be alone on her first night home. Once she finished he gently rested her on his shoulder rubbing her back, after a while he realised she was asleep again. Rodney moved to place her back in her crib before stopping and using the pillows created a small safe space on the bed before he lay beside her. As Rodney lay watching his baby girl sleep his eyes drifted shut and sleep finally claimed him until Alisa started screaming a few hours later._

 _The rain battered down upon them as they stood in the graveyard watching the coffin being lowered into the ground. Andrea and Arthur stood beside him Arthur’s arm was wrapped tightly around his wife holding her as she cried, Rodney stood beside them with his daughter held close to him thankfully fast asleep at this moment in time._

 _He sat silently in the car heading back to Andrea and Arthur’s house for the wake his eyes constantly on Alisa and he refused to let anyone else hold her. Only Andrea was allowed to and that was only because Rodney had to fix her dinner._

 _Finally everyone left, their condolences whispered and Rodney sat in the lounge with his mother and father in law simply staring into space. He looked up when Alisa was taken from his arms._

 _“I’ll put her down,” Andrea told him leaving the room before he could protest._

 _“Have you thought about what you’re going to do, Rodney,” Arthur asked jolting him into the room again._

 _“Do?” Rodney asked._

 _“Alisa told us you were offered a job recently,” Arthur replied softly._

 _Rodney nodded, “I don’t know how I’ll be able to do it though. I can’t leave Lissa for such along time each day and if I’m in a lab…”_

 _“She will be fine with us Rodney,” Andrea reminded him as she re-entered the room._

 _Rodney frowned, “I guess I just don’t want to leave her.”_

 _“We understand,” Arthur reminded him making Rodney wince._

 _Rodney licked his lips, “If I do take it, I’ll make sure I am here for her as much as possible. That I’ll…”_

 _“We know, Rodney,” Arthur cut him off, “Go and get some sleep and we can discuss it properly tomorrow morning.”_

 _Rodney gave a sad smile, “Thanks. Goodnight.”_

 _Rodney was woken up a few hours later by his daughter screaming. Tiredly he got out of bed and picked her up, changing her quickly before rocking her back to sleep. He sat watching her amazed that he’d had a part in making this little angel._

 _“I can’t do this,” he frowned, “I can’t. You’re going to end up hating me I know it.”_

 _Rodney didn’t know how to raise a kid; he didn’t know what to do when he had to discipline her or how he was going to talk to her. He was awful when it came to dealing with kids and they hated him just as much._

 _Rodney reached into the crib and touched his finger to her hand smiling as even in her sleep she gripped it tightly, “Guess I have absolutely no choice in the matter,” he laughed softly to himself. There was no way on Earth he could give her up and he was just going to have to find out everything the hard way._

*********************************************

The past few days had been hell, Rodney decided, especially the stress Bates suspicion of Teyla had on the team to them going after and capturing the Wraith and the fact that Alisa had been ignoring him since he’d grounded her wasn’t making his _home-life_ any easier.

Entering their quarters after being released by Carson after their mission to capture the Wraith Rodney wasn't surprised to find her sitting flipping through a book staring out across the ocean not bothering to turn to acknowledge his presence in the room.

“Lissa,” he greeted her not surprised that she didn’t even look at him, “Alright, that’s enough.”

“What?” Alisa asked quietly still not looking at him.

Rodney sat next to her and took the book making her glance up at him, “I’m sick of you ignoring me, Lissa. We agreed on the rules a long time ago and you broke them meaning you have to take the consequences. Here in Atlantis they are more important than ever before, do you understand that Lissa? This place can be very dangerous and I need to know that you understand that fact.”

“I do,” Alisa murmured.

“Good,” Rodney replied, “Because the work I’m doing is important.”

“Yeah,” she snorted, “More important than anything else.”

Rodney stared realising what she meant, “Nothing is more important to me than you, Lissa. Nothing. Do you have any idea how terrified I was when I couldn’t find you?”

Alisa looked up at him surprised.

“Lissa, why didn’t you come and ask me?” Rodney asked deciding to try another way of talking to her.

Alisa shrugged, “I don’t know. Major Sheppard said he’d talk to you and…”

“And you hoped that’d be enough,” Rodney finished for her, “because I couldn’t object if you’d already been.”

Alisa nodded not looking up at him.

“I would have said yes to you going by the way,” Rodney told her making his daughter look up at him confused.

“Really?” disbelief covered her face.

Rodney nodded, “The database told me there were no threats that could take down the Jumper on this planet when we first got here. Not to mention I do actually trust Sheppard.”

“I’m sorry, Dad,” Alisa sighed.

“I know, kiddo,” Rodney smiled and pulled her into his arms hugging her tightly, “This time and this time only your grounding is revoked but the rules are there for a reason and the next time you break them there will be no reprieve.”

“Thank you, Dad,” Alisa smiled hugging him back.

Rodney sighed in relief before pulling away, “Okay, let’s go get dinner.”

“One thing, Dad,” Alisa said with a hopeful look, “I can’t study like this. I’m bored and I was hoping you could find some way for me to help out in the labs?”

“Well I could use…”

“Not with you,” she cut him off.

“How about Zelenka?” Rodney suggested as they left the room.

Alisa nodded, “That’d be good.”

“I’ll talk to him,” Rodney promised her, “But you still have to do the rest of your schoolwork. Deal?”

“Deal.”


	6. 5 -  Childhood's End

“Okay,” Ford lifted the kid Casta up and put him down a few feet away from Rodney who was still glaring at the kids, “Okay? Okay?” he nodded to the kids before turning back to Rodney, “You got a real gift with kids. You do birthday parties? How the hell did you manage to raise Alisa into a real person?”

“Look, I have a purpose here,” Rodney snapped, “You deal with them,” he stalked away shoving his way through the two kids, “Excuse me. Thank you.”

Ford rolled his eyes as he led the kids away from Rodney and bribed them with chocolate.

Rodney stood working frowning at Ford’s question. How the hell had he managed to raise Alisa into a real person? He mused over this as he examined the device. He didn’t remember Alisa ever being _that_ annoying, yes she asked a lot of questions, yes she always demanded answers from him but she had never annoyed him like the brats Ford was loading up on sugar.

Alisa had changed in the few months they’d been here. She had lost a lot of weight for one thing; it showed most on her face making her resemble his wife more and more with each passing day. He discovered a few days ago she went running every morning with Ford which he had to say surprised him. Alisa had never under any circumstances liked exercise; she was like him in that respect very laid back and lethargic when it came to exerting herself but she went running every morning.

 

“So what are you doing?”

Rodney glanced round to where his daughter had jumped up onto the table and was swinging her legs.

“Aren’t you meant to be helping Radek?” he asked tapping her shoulder so she moved off the table.

Alisa shrugged, “He told me to take a break. Apparently it’s not healthy to work so long at my age.”

Rodney laughed softly at the roll of her eyes, “So shouldn’t you be relaxing?”

“I am,” Alisa leaned over and looked at the ZPM, “I’m here to see you and see what you’re up to.”

Rodney glanced round at her before turning back to the ZPM; “I’m seeing how much power is left in this thing.”

Alisa nodded pulling over a seat and settling down to watch him work listening intently as he explained everything he was doing.

*********************************************

Rodney wasn't sure he was happy about having Alisa along on this visit back to M7G-677 but they had the shield protecting all the villages. She was excited about being off-world for the first time and since this was definitely safe Rodney wasn’t too worried.

As they entered the village Keras appeared and smiled at them, “Welcome back.”

“Just thought we’d pop in and see how you were doing,” John replied, “How’s the arm?”

“It is fine, Major,” the young man told him.

“Good,” John grinned, he rested his hand on the leader’s shoulder, “So what’s been happening?”

Rodney ignored John as he continued speaking to Keras instead he glanced over to where Alisa was standing with Ford a crowd of teenagers surrounding her making Rodney frown. The boys were all a bit too interested in her but before he could open his mouth Ford rested his hand on Alisa’s shoulder the look he gave them warning them to back off.

A tugging on his pants leg made Rodney look down and he grimaced to find Cleya standing there looking up at him with a hopeful smile.

“What?” Rodney demanded.

The girl rolled her eyes at him spreading open her hands waiting.

“What?” he demanded again before he realised what she wanted, “I don’t have any chocolate.”

Cleya pouted, “Who has it?”

“How should I know,” Rodney waved her away, “Go away.”

The pout deepened and he saw tears well up in her eyes making him sigh, “Stop it.”

Cleya started to sniff.

“I don’t have any chocolate,” he cried annoyed, wishing someone would come and get the brat away from him.

“Here,” a bar was pressed into his hand, Rodney looked round smiling to find Alisa standing there.

She crouched in front of the little girl, “Hey, what’s up?”

“He’s mean,” Cleya pointed to Rodney before sticking her tongue out at him.

Alisa laughed glancing up at her father who was frowning, “He can be,” she agreed wiping the girl’s tears from her cheeks, “But he can also be really nice sometimes.”

Rodney rolled his eyes at his daughter when she looked up at him before he crouched down beside her in front of Cleya.

“Here,” he handed her the chocolate bar which she took skipping away to rejoin her friends.

They stood up together looking at where the girl had gone before Alisa turned to him and gave him a smile.

“You’re a brat,” he told her. “You know that don’t you?”

Alisa leaned into him, “I learned from the best.”

“Yeah, your grandmother,” Rodney wrapped his arm around his daughter’s shoulder and kissed the top of her head, “By the way if I catch any of those boys near you…”

“Don’t you trust me?” Alisa asked him with a small pout of her own.

Rodney frowned at her, “I don’t trust them.”

*********************************************

John watched as Rodney glared at any teenage boy who came within ten feet of his daughter. Alisa was having a great time being on another planet as well as spending time with people her own age. Rodney didn’t need to worry anyway; Alisa had her own personal bodyguard in the form of Ford who had become the teenager’s shadow since they stepped out of the Jumper, on Elizabeth’s orders.

“Come on so you can look at this thing,” John tapped Rodney’s shoulder stopping him from calling his daughter over, “Let her stay and have some fun. Ford’s watching over her.”

Rodney grimaced before nodding, “Fine, let’s go.”

John signalled Ford they were heading back to the ruins, the young Lieutenant nodded back quickly as John steered their antsy astrophysicist towards the ruins so he could do a few tests.

 

Alisa glanced up from the group of girls she was talking with to see her father and John walking away. With a quick look over at Ford she returned to her conversation. One of the girls, Hinta touched her arm.

“Come and we’ll show you the river,” she said, “There’s lots of flowers.”

Alisa shrugged, “Sure.”

The group of girls walked with her chattering away. Alisa was amused that the main topic of conversation was the ‘full-growns’.

“The one called McKay is mean,” one of the younger girls said, “Cleya told me.”

Alisa gave a soft laugh, “He’s not that mean.”

“Really?” disbelief covered the girls face.

“Yes really,” Alisa replied, “In fact all of the…‘full-growns’ are nice people,” she stopped and smiled looking around at the menagerie of flowers covering the river bank.

Alisa had been raised in a city; the closest she normally got to nature was the park near her school so she moved away from the chatter which was slowing beginning to annoy her and towards the trees. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath of the sweet scent stepping towards it before screaming when the ground disappeared below her and she fell.

 

Alisa cradled her right wrist close to her as sharp pain shot up her arm; she shook her head trying to get rid of the foggy feeling in her head. She seemed to be in some sort of underground cavern but she could barely see anything other than the circle of light that was streaming in from the hole she’d fallen through.

“Dad’s going to be mad,” she groaned to herself as she managed to pull herself to her feet. She shuddered as she saw a spider the size of her best friend’s hamster scuttle away.

“Alisa?” Ford’s voice filled her ears.

“Aiden, I’m down here,” she cried back looking up to see him leaning over looking in, “Wherever here is.”

“I’m going to go get the Major and your Dad,” he yelled down, “Don’t move.”

“No chance of that,” she moaned wincing as she jarred her wrist again.

It was about half an hour later when she could hear her father’s voice from nearby and he didn’t sound happy.

“Lissa?” he yelled down.

“I’m okay,” she called back, “Mostly. I may need to sleep with the light on for the rest of my life though.”

“Are you hurt?” Rodney called.

Alisa winced, “I’ve hurt my wrist.”

“Alisa,” John took over, “The ground around where you fell is kinda unstable. We’re going to have to get some equipment to get you out.”

“Okay,” Alisa grimaced at how weak and pathetic she sounded.

“Do you want anything?” Rodney called down to her.

“A flashlight would be nice,” Alisa replied.

“Stand back,” John called before tossing in his flashlight, Alisa grabbed it and flicked it on feeling a little better with a source of light. She stood in the circle of light and slowly moved around the cavern, the beam fell across what looked to be a leg so Alisa moved the light up and screamed at the sight before her.

“Lissa?” Rodney yelled worry filling his voice.

“It’s alright,” she hurriedly assured him her voice still shaking, “It’s dead. I’m not going to sleep for the next hundred years but its dead.”

“What is?” her father yelled.

“A Wraith,” she squeaked.

“Just a few more minutes, Lissa,” Rodney soothed, “Just a few more minutes.”

Alisa nodded even though he couldn’t see her, making sure she kept herself in the circle of light. She bounced nervously on the balls of her feet the beam from the flashlight bouncing up and down as well. Suddenly it hit something and Alisa stopped, staring as she moved closer to the small cylindrical object.

“Dad,” she called up as she examined it, “I’ve found something.”

“Something?”

“I think it’s an Ancient device,” she called back; “You might want to have a look at it.”

“Once you’re up then I’ll investigate whatever you’ve found,” Rodney told her, “Now get back where I can see you.”

 

John finally arrived back with the gear to get Alisa back up. Once they’d set everything up he stopped Rodney.

“I’ll go down and get her,” John told him.

Rodney frowned, “This is my daughter.”

“And I’ve had experience of doing this sort of rescue,” John replied, “Have you?”

Rodney frowned at him again but moved over to the entrance again.

“Lissa,” he called, “Major Sheppard is coming down to get you. Stay back okay?”

“Okay, Dad,” she replied sounding calmer than he was.

John made sure he was secure before he started slowly down the rope and into the cave beneath them. As he made it to the ground he grabbed Alisa into a quick hug.

“You okay?” he asked checking her quickly.

Alisa nodded giving him a watery smile, “My wrist is really sore.”

John gently touched her arm wincing at how swollen it was, “We’ll get you back to Carson.”

“Dad’ll want to see what I found,” Alisa reminded the Major.

“We can come back,” John reminded her as he fixed the harness around her, “Okay hold onto me and we’ll be up in no time.”

Alisa nodded and keeping her hurt arm close to her chest she held onto John closing her eyes tightly as they ascended, she’d never been big on heights since she’d been seven and she really didn’t feel like throwing up over the man who was rescuing her.

“Lissa,” her father’s relieved voice sounded just before she felt two hands grab her and she opened her eyes to see him, “I’ve got you.”

Alisa felt her father hold onto her tightly and after he checked her just as John had Rodney started them to the Jumper. Alisa tried to say goodbye to the other kids she’d been talking to but Rodney kept her moving.

*********************************************

Carson had met them as soon as the hatch to the Jumper opened, John had been watching Rodney mother-hen his daughter and wandered out behind them waiting until Carson motioned for him to get the overbearing father away from the patient.

“So,” Carson said once he’d x-rayed the arm, “This looks pretty nasty.”

Alisa nodded, “Hurts pretty bad too.”

“Well it’s just a very bad sprain,” he told her.

“It didn’t feel broken,” Alisa replied wincing as he moved it slightly.

“And you know how that feels because?” Carson asked crossing his arms and looking interested.

“I was seven when I broke this arm,” Alisa waved her left arm; “I fell out of a tree.”

Carson shook his head trying not to laugh, “Okay, you tell me the story while I wrap this.”

The teenager nodded, “I was seven and I’d made a wind generator for my school science project, Dad said it was very advanced for my age and I was dying to test it out. Except it was a really hot day and there was no wind. I looked up and I could see the wind moving through the tree in our back garden. Except it was a bird but I’ll get to that,” she winced as Carson wrapped the bandage tightly round her wrist, “So in my logical seven year old brain I climbed the tree so I could test it. Unfortunately I got to the top, the bird flapped at me scaring me. I let go and I fell.”

Carson laughed suddenly, “I take it your dad went crazy.”

“He was pretty upset,” Alisa shrugged, “I spent six weeks with a cast on my arm and six months being watched like a hawk.”

Carson laughed again, “And I’m pretty sure that will happen again. There you go,” he finished wrapping her arm and fixed it in a sling, “You’ll have to wear that for a few days and take the painkillers. I’ve given you something already which might make you a little drowsy.”

Alisa nodded, “Thanks, Carson.”

“And enjoy being wrapped in cotton wool for the next few months,” he told her as he left to let Rodney know he was allowed in.

 

Alisa looked over as Rodney entered the room.

“Hi,” she smiled hoping to avoid getting yelled at.

Rodney sat beside her, “At least you didn’t break anything this time, especially a prize project.”

She smiled slightly leaning into her father’s side sighing tiredly.

“It’s just typical you finally let me out of the city and this happens,” she glanced up at him.

Rodney frowned down at her, “I was sure I told you not to go wandering.”

“They were showing me some things,” Alisa sighed tiredly, “I was looking round at the trees when suddenly…”

“You were under the ground,” Rodney finished for her.

“Uh hu,” she yawned curling closer to him as the painkillers Carson had given her kicked in, “I’m s’rry, daddy,”

Rodney stood up and moved her so she was laying down, “It’s okay, Lissa,” he covered her with a blanket gently kissing her forehead as she fell asleep.

He stood watching her for several minutes smiling to himself. That was how he’d raised her into a normal person because she questioned and badgered him and made him talk to her.

Because with her he was a real person.

“Hey,” John arrived and Rodney turned.

“You wake her,” Rodney warned in a harsh whisper, “And you have no hot water for a month.”

“Just wanted to see she’s okay,” John whispered, “And I see she is.”

Rodney grinned, “Yeah.”

“Come on,” John grabbed his shoulder, “They still have some hot food in the mess. And I want something to eat.”

Rodney nodded; he took one more look at his little girl and smiled before following his friend.


	7. 6 - Poisoning The Well

Carson sat on the balcony staring out across the ocean his mind continuously going over the events of the past few days wishing he knew what he could have done to persuade the Hoffans that they were wrong.

 

“Here,” a mug was thrust into his hands and Carson looked up surprised to find Rodney standing above him another mug in his hand.

 

The scientist slid down the wall to sit beside him as Carson sniffed the clear liquid in the mug wincing at the fumes.

 

“Athosian alcohol,” Rodney noted, “Possibly able to be used as industrial cleaner as well, Radek’s looking into it but you need it.”

 

Carson sighed placing the mug down, “Look, Rodney I appreciate the gesture but I prefer to be alone just now.”

 

“You may want to be alone,” Rodney told him taking an experimental sip before wincing and placing his own mug to one side, “But it’s not exactly the best thing for you.”

 

Carson frowned confused by how Rodney was acting like…well a real person, “And since when did you become the expert?”

 

Completely unfazed by Carson, Rodney pulled out a power bar and started eating looking out across the waves.

 

“Rodney!!!” Carson snapped.

 

“I know how you’re feeling, Carson,” Rodney’s voice was almost so soft Carson didn’t hear him, “I’ve watched someone I care about fade away while I was completely helpless to stop it.”

 

Carson swallowed as he realised what Rodney was saying, “Alisa’s mother.”

 

His friend nodded not looking round, Carson wanted to ask what had happened but he knew that Rodney telling him this much was unusual.

 

“Yes,” Rodney turned to him.

 

“Perna made her own choice,” Carson sighed, “She knew the consequences.”

 

“It doesn’t mean you can’t hate her for that,” Rodney told him.

 

Carson was amazed by how well Rodney was reading him; Rodney didn’t understand people at all. This meant the other man had experienced it all.

 

“Do you hate Alisa’s mother?” Carson couldn’t stop himself from asking.

 

Rodney turned away from him and for a moment Carson thought he’d pushed too far but he wanted to forget everything he’d done on that planet.

 

“Every so often yes,” Rodney answered before sighing, he took a swig from the mug at his side gagging at the taste, “Forget fighting the Wraith, just let them try that once and they’ll run screaming,” Rodney pushed the mug away.

 

“In that case I’ll pass,” Carson pushed his own further away leaning his head back against the wall.

 

 

 

They sat in silence for several minutes both men caught up in their own thoughts.

 

“Lis was six months pregnant when we found out she had cancer,” Rodney suddenly spoke up making Carson turn to him, “We had no idea she was sick. I just thought she was tired because of the baby and the fact she was still studying late into the night.”

 

Rodney stood up and moved to lean against the railing; “The doctor thought she was probably anaemic so they took some blood. I went with her to get the results cause we were going to get some stuff for the baby and when he told us we were both overwhelmed.”

 

He stopped again the events from such a long time ago crushing him but he knew that telling Carson this was the only way he could help his friend. Looking over to where Carson sat watching him Rodney sighed softly.

 

“I reacted badly,” Rodney continued, “I threw myself into my studies while Lis dug up every piece of information she could on her condition. Telling her parents was hell but Lis as always took charge and told us all she wasn’t doing anything that could hurt her baby. The baby she could feel move every day, the baby I talked to every night.”

 

Carson stood up moving to stand at his friend’s side.

 

“She was so strong,” Rodney told him, “But…” he stopped swallowing hard, “But she deteriorated so fast that by the time Lissa was born she wasn't strong enough to handle the treatment.”

 

“I’m sorry, Rodney,” Carson told him, “You didn’t need to tell me this.”

 

Rodney frowned at him, “The point is Carson, you did everything you could on Hoff but those people were never going to listen to you. Perna made up her mind and once someone like that makes up their mind there’s nothing you can do.”

 

Carson sighed, “Did her mother get to hold Alisa before she died?”

 

Rodney closed his eyes and nodded, “She died holding her,” Rodney pushed himself off the railing and left Carson standing.

 

The doctor stood watching his friend’s back who for the second time had let Carson know something he never spoke of.

 

                        *********************************************

 

 _Rodney sat going over reports from his team on the latest test results on the outpost, checking his watch he realised he was to meet Carson soon for a working lunch as it was the only time they could both get in their schedules._

 _“Dr McKay?” a timid voice made him look over at to find one of his staff members standing, a young woman with bright red hair and large glasses._

 _“What?” he snapped, he had very little time and a lot of work to do before he headed home for his one week with Alisa._

 _“There’s a call for you,” the woman told him gratefully disappearing now her message had been imparted._

 _Rodney frowned, the only reason anyone would be calling him here in Antarctica was there was something wrong with his daughter, considering how hard it was to get through to him._

 _Leaving his work Rodney headed to find out what had happened, trying to keep his worry at bay._

 _“McKay,” he barked sharply._

 _“Rodney, its Diane,” the woman on the other end told him, “There’s nothing to worry about I’m just calling you because…well…”_

 _“Is Alisa alright?” Rodney demanded._

 _“She’s fine,” Diane replied calmly, “She was however suspended from school today for a week.”_

 _“What?” Rodney shook his head in disbelief not noticing Carson arrive behind him, “Put her on would you.”_

 _He waited impatiently as his daughter came on the phone._

 _“Dad,” she said nervously._

 _“What did you do?” Rodney demanded._

 _“Ah…” she hesitated._

 _“Alisa, you have been suspended from school the week I’m home and you are already now grounded for a month,” he snapped, “If you want to persuade me not to make it two then start talking.”_

 _Rodney listened in astonishment as she explained to him what had happened and Rodney had to cover the mouthpiece so she didn’t hear him laughing. When she finished her explanation Rodney took a deep breath._

 _“Alright,” he said keeping his voice level, “We’ll talk about this when I get home. You know the rules for being grounded and I’ll be talking to Diane about it. I’ll be back soon.”_

 _“Yes, Dad,” she whispered._

 _“Put Diane back on the phone,” he ordered relieved he hadn’t laughed while talking to her since he didn’t want to undermine how serious this was._

 _“Rodney?” Diane came back on._

 _“I’ll be home in a few days, I’ll call when I can give you an actual time,” Rodney explained quickly, “She’s grounded for a month. So this includes no TV, no movies and no internet. She is to study during the day and don’t let her out of it.”_

 _“Don’t worry, Rodney, I can handle Alisa’s punishment,” Diane told him, “They want to see you at the school as well so I’ve made an appointment for you for Wednesday.”_

 _“Thanks, Diane,” Rodney sighed, “Tell her I’ll see her soon.”_

 _Rodney placed down the phone and rubbed the bridge of his nose turning he stopped finding Carson standing watching him looking bemused._

 _Carson hadn’t been surprised to discover Rodney was late for their meeting, the man ran on his own time system. Deciding to look for him, Dr Spears one of the biochemists told him where Rodney was so he’d gone to catch him after the call._

 _“How long have you been there?” Rodney demanded when he saw his friend._

 _“A few minutes,” Carson replied, dying to ask who Rodney had been talking to but knew better, “Something wrong?”_

 _Rodney let out bark of annoyance, “I was talking to my daughter.”_

 _“You have a daughter?” disbelief filled Carson’s voice despite what he’d overheard._

 _“Yes.”_

 _“Really?”_

 _Rodney grimaced at the incredulity that his friend had in his voice, “Yes.”_

 _“Well that explains where you disappear to every few weeks,” Carson mused, “So, is something wrong?”_

 _Rodney rolled his eyes, “She’s been suspended from school.”_

 _“That’s bad,” Carson sympathised._

 _“It’s incredible,” Rodney laughed suddenly, “I just wish I could find some way to get her to focus on her homework as much.”_

 _Carson stared at him bemused._

 _“Alisa, my daughter,” Rodney explained, “Is extremely smart. If she’s interested in the subject but if she isn’t then she doesn’t even try.”_

 _Carson pulled over a seat, “How old is she?”_

 _“Fifteen,” Rodney pulled out a picture of the two of them, “This was taken at her birthday about a month before I came here.”_

 _Carson took the picture smiling at the image of his friend and daughter suddenly realising how much of a mystery his friend was to him. He handed back the picture to Rodney who looked at it for a few moments before putting it away._

 _“Where is she while you’re here?” Carson probed gently._

 _“She’s staying with her best friend’s family,” Rodney explained crossing his arms defiantly as Carson opened his mouth, “Not exactly the ideal situation I know but it was the best I could arrange at such short notice.”_

 _Carson decided to change the topic seeing his friend about to stop talking, “What did she do to get suspended?”_

 _Rodney laughed suddenly, “You understand officially I’m mad as hell.”_

 _“And unofficially?” Carson asked interested._

 _“One of her friends was being bullied by an older boy,” Rodney explained, “So Alisa took it on herself to get him back.”_

 _Carson leaned forward, “How?”_

 _“She fixed his locker so that it sprayed foam when he opened it, managed to soak his things while he was in the gym and my absolute favourite,” Rodney laughed again, “She superglued him to his seat in English class despite the fact she wasn’t even in the same class.”_

 _Carson looked confused, “How…”_

 _“She created a small pellet of some sort that she dropped onto his seat in the cafeteria,” Rodney told his friend proudly, “It was designed to stick to his pants originally but it didn’t do anything until it heated up. Once at body temperature the packaging disintegrated and superglue.”_

 _“That’s brilliant,” Carson laughed, “How did she get caught?”_

 _“That’s the thing that’s keeping me from grounding her for life,” Rodney continued, “She confessed. Apparently the boy was blaming her friend so Alisa stepped forward.”_

 _“You must be proud of her,” Carson noted, before laughing at his friend’s grin, “I mean for stepping forward not for the tricks she played.”_

 _“I am,” Rodney checked his watch, “Aren’t we meant to be eating?”_

 _Carson laughed and led the way for them to get some food._

 _When Rodney arrived back after his week away Carson found that the scientist openly talked about his daughter to him now except if there was anyone else around. Carson had always known Rodney was a private man but the fact he kept his child a secret confused him._

 _“Alisa is mine,” Rodney snapped at him when he dared one day to ask the question, “My life is no one else’s business. I am here to help discover the secrets of this place not to let every Tom, Dick or Harry wander through my private life.”_

 _“Surely it’s hard on you not to talk about her,” Carson replied, “I mean you’re very proud of Alisa.”_

 _Rodney shrugged, “You know now.”_

 _Carson rolled his eyes but never brought it up again._

 

                        *********************************************

 

Carson could hear the sound of laughter as he entered the mess, looking over he saw Rodney sitting with John, Zelenka, Peter and Alisa. Alisa was gesturing wildly, similar to her father’s usual method of talking obviously in the middle of a story.

 

Rodney glanced up and saw him standing there; the scientist tilted his head slightly questioningly.

 

With a sigh Carson walked over to join his friends. As he arrived at the table they acknowledged him and all held the question in their eyes wanting to know how he was.

 

Carson took a seat beside Alisa, “What did I miss?”

 

“Alisa was regaling us with how she was suspended from school,” John answered with a laugh, “With Rodney adding a few details.”

 

“I remember that,” Carson grinned settling in to enjoy the rest of the story.

 

As the girl continued he looked around the table, his friends were here and he had people he could turn to. He would never forget what had happened on Hoff but sitting with the people he cared for he felt the weight lift.


	8. 7 - Underground

“So?”

Rodney frowned looking over to where his daughter stood staring at him expectantly.

“So what?” he asked confused.

“You were on a Wraith ship,” she cried excitedly, “And you got to use their technology.”

“And?” Rodney grimaced at her.

“What was it like?” she demanded a little petulantly that he was being so unforthcoming with the answers she wanted.

“Terrifying,” he replied blandly, “Lissa, this wasn’t a fun trip.”

His daughter rolled her eyes at him, “I’m not talking about that,” she folded her arms across her chest, “I’m talking about the actual technology they use which you were able to operate. I mean how cool was that?”

“You have to stop hanging around with Ford,” Rodney muttered as she continued to wait expectantly.

Alisa rolled her eyes at him again, “Dad, this is a completely alien technology that there has been no one working on before you to give you any ideas on how to use unlike the Ancient tech around us which was studied on Earth...” she trailed off as he smiled at her, “What?”

“And you still say you’re not going to be a scientist,” he laughed.

“I’m just interested is all,” Alisa sniffed slightly in derision; “You know I want to follow in Mom’s footsteps and be a writer.”

“Of course,” Rodney replied flatly, “Despite a few little experiments that are in your permanent record from school?”

Alisa spread her hands and gave him an innocent smile, “I’ll use it in my book.”

Rodney laughed, “Go, it’s time to get some sleep.”

“What about you?” Alisa asked concerned.

Rodney smiled at her resting his hand on her head, “I’ve just got some stuff to finish then I will get some sleep myself.”

“Really?” she frowned suspiciously at him.

Rodney nodded, “Yes. I promise. Is that okay?”

Alisa shrugged before stretching up and kissing his cheek, “Night, Dad.”

Rodney watched her wander out and smiled, “Night, Lissa.”

 

 _“Help us!!”_

Rodney gasped as he woke up from the nightmare. He’d seen them trapped in one of those Wraith cocoons, both Lis and Lissa, his wife and daughter screaming at him to help them. Shakily he went to the sink and quickly threw some water on his face before he went to check on her.

When they’d arrived on Atlantis John had found this apartment for them which had two bedrooms and a lounge, Alisa had tried to argue that she should get a room of her own but Rodney vetoed it instantly. This thankfully hadn’t been a long argument; Atlantis had been frightening at night at first. It sometimes still was.

Rodney stumbled through the lounge swearing under his breath as he hit his foot on the table that shouldn’t have been in that position.

“Lissa, move things back,” he muttered as he slid it across the floor out of his way.

Rodney continued to hobble over to his daughter’s room gently pressing the panel and opening the door.

Sliding in he smiled to see his daughter fast asleep curled around her pillow. Her pale face was relaxed as she dreamed what he was sure were good dreams from the smile on her face. She didn’t wake up; she almost never did when he watched her sleep. It was something he had done more often than he would admit to anyone; he got a great deal of comfort just watching her like this.

After a few minutes he slipped out and after pulling on some clothes went wandering the corridors of Atlantis in search of a little peace of mind.

 

“Dr McKay?”

Rodney stopped as he entered the mess to find Teyla sitting eating some chocolate pudding staring out at the starlit sky.

“Sorry,” he said, “I didn’t think anyone else would be here.”

“I could not sleep,” Teyla told him offering him the seat beside her.

“Tell me about it,” Rodney sighed grabbing one of the puddings taking the seat at her side, “So, why can’t you sleep?”

Teyla didn’t flinch at the bluntness of his question, she was getting used to Rodney’s nature, “I cannot stop thinking of what happened to Tyrus,” she told him sadly, “I knew him for a long time…even if I did not truly know him.”

“Yeah,” Rodney sighed leaning back against his seat.

Teyla turned to him, “His daughter Sora is now without her father, do you worry about this yourself?”

Rodney blanched.

“I apologise,” she said quickly, “I didn’t mean to…”

“Its fine,” Rodney cut her off.

They sat in silence for several minutes finally Teyla turned to him.

“I hope you do not take offence to this,” she spoke softly, “But when we first met I would never have suspected you to have a child.”

Rodney snorted amused, “Nobody does.”

“Is that why you never speak of her to those who do not know?” Teyla asked.

Rodney dropped his head for a second.

“You do not need…”

“Alisa is my world,” Rodney told her, “I have given up a lot of opportunities because I had to raise her and I know that I wouldn’t change that for anything. The reason I don’t talk about her is because I don’t want anyone trying to use her against me.”

Teyla looked a little shocked, “Have people tried…”

“Once,” Rodney replied dropping his eyes back to his pudding before looking up at her again, “And I won’t let it happen again.”

Teyla smiled softly at him and as they both turned back to look at the stars she rested her head against his shoulder; Rodney sighed and tilted his head to rest upon hers both of them taking comfort from a friend.


	9. 8 - Home

“Alisa?”

The teenager glanced up as Radek came onto the balcony, “Hey.”

“Is there something wrong?” the scientist sat beside her.

“No,” she replied lightly with a shrug.

Radek frowned, “Then why are you sitting out here when you were due in the lab half an hour ago?”

“Huh?” Alisa looked confused before she checked her watch and grimaced, “I didn’t realise it was so late, I’m sorry, Radek. I…”

“It is alright, Alisa,” he cut her off, “I did not come here to scold you,” he smiled as she rolled her eyes, “But I would like to help with whatever is troubling you.”

Alisa glanced up at him, “I’m fine, Radek. I just lost track of time that’s all.”

“Are you sure?” he asked resting his hand on her shoulder.

Alisa smiled at him, “I’m fine. Come on I should get to work.”

She bounced up and left Radek standing on the balcony frowning, he’d talk to Rodney once he arrived back from trying to fix the Stargate on M5S-224 to connect back to Earth.

 

Alisa sighed as she played with her dinner, it’d been a long day wondering if her father had managed to make the connection to Earth and wondering what would happen if he did.

A tray being placed on the table made her look up.

“Hey, kid,” Peter Grodin slid into his seat, “Is the food that bad?”

“The usual,” Alisa replied shrugging at him, “I was just thinking.”

Peter laughed, “And killing your potatoes.”

She looked at the plate disgusted, “It was mercy killing,” she pushed it away, “I guess I’m just a little worried.”

“Your Dad is the best,” Peter reminded her, “He won’t break the Gate beyond repair.”

“That’s not what’s worrying me,” Alisa sighed.

“What is?” he pushed.

Alisa grimaced at him, “Do you miss Earth?”

Peter looked a little amazed at her question but nodded, “Occasionally. I miss my family and proper food. Little things like that. Why? Don’t you?

“Not really,” she told him, “My family is here. And for once Dad isn’t some place where I only see him a few days a month. I know people don’t really like him but I do.”

“It’s not that people don’t like your Dad,” Peter told her, “It’s more he scares them.”  
Alisa grinned, “He’s a teddy bear.”

“To you maybe,” Peter laughed, “But he has teeth and claws.”

Alisa gave a sharp laugh before sighing sadly, “I don’t want to leave here, Peter.”

“What makes you think that you will?” Peter asked.

“Because they’re not going to let a kid stay here when the Wraith are coming,” she replied before leaving.

*********************************************

“It didn’t work,” Alisa said softly when her father entered the main room of their quarters, “Did it?”

Rodney sighed annoyed, “Thought we were back on Earth and everything but it wasn’t real.”

“Good,” she murmured.

Rodney frowned at her, “What do you mean good?”

“I…”

“We have to be able to contact Earth,” Rodney snapped the exhaustion of the day catching up with him and shortening his temper, “We need to let them know we’re still alive and that the Wraith are coming.”

“I guess,” Alisa muttered.

Rodney turned to her, “You guess? Lissa, is something wrong?”

“Why would there be anything wrong?” she snapped back, “Life is wonderful.”

“That’s enough,” Rodney barked, “I am not in the mood for you to have a tantrum right now over nothing.”

“I’m not the one yelling,” Alisa shot back at him.

Rodney drew in a deep breath trying not to lose his temper, “Alisa, stop acting like a child you’re almost sixteen.”

“Well stop treating me like one,” she cried.

Rodney stared at her astonished, “When have I treated you like a child? When I gave you the choice to come here, when I let you work in the lab or when I give you the freedom you have around here?”

“Freedom?” Alisa laughed harshly, “Your little network of spies keeps tabs on me no matter what I do.”

“That’s nonsense,” Rodney replied sharply, “You think I’m treating you like a child then fine that’s what you’ll get. As of now you’re no longer working with Radek. Any projects you were working on are on permanent hold. You are grounded; you study and leave the room only for meals. Your computer is also confiscated.”

“What?” Alisa yelled.

“If you’re bored read a book,” Rodney snapped, “Major Sheppard has War and Peace with him. Borrow it.”

“This isn’t fair,” she cried.

“Tough,” Rodney turned away and headed to get cleaned up, “Go to bed. You now have a nine o’clock curfew as well.”

*********************************************

Rodney felt guilty for taking his bad temper out on Alisa but her bad mood had only heightened his own. They had similar temperaments so it was now a matter of time to see who cracked first and since Rodney had given in last time he had no intention of backing down this time.

“You know I haven’t seen Alisa recently,” John noted as he entered the lab, “Something wrong?”

“Why would there be anything wrong?” Rodney muttered his eyes never leaving his computer.

John frowned, “Because she’s usually floating around.”

“Alisa is grounded at the moment,” Rodney told him sharply, “I would appreciate it if you didn’t do anything to undermine this.”

John looked a little confused and leaned against the bench, “What did she do?”

Rodney turned to him his eyes flashing with anger, “It is none of your business and unlike you I have work to do. Leave.”

Deciding to make a dignified exit John nodded and slipped out of the lab leaving Rodney alone.

 

John opened the door to Rodney and Alisa’s quarters not surprised to find the teenager sitting her nose buried in a book.

“You know Dad’ll go insane you’re here,” Alisa noted looking up at him.

“Maybe,” John dropped to sit beside her, “Mind you I’d prefer to find out what’s going on with you.”

“Nothing,” she snapped looking back at her book.

“Both Dr’s Zelenka and Grodin don’t agree,” he replied, “You’ve been moping around for days now. And it’s not your normal personality.”

“What do you know…”

“Alisa,” John cut her off, “We have been here several months and I actually take note of the people around here. You are brilliant and bright but unlike your father you are also a cheery person.”

“Cheery?” Alisa looked at him bemused.

“Yeah cheery,” John grinned, “So, want to tell me why the little black cloud is hanging over your head?”

She dropped her eyes back to her book.

“Or better yet,” John continued, “You could tell your father.”

Alisa sighed, “I don’t know how.”

He squeezed her shoulder, “Alisa, I have never known anyone to have a relationship with a parent that you have with your dad. I could barely talk to mine. Just talk to him.”

Giving her shoulder another squeeze John left her alone.

 

Alisa stood outside Rodney’s lab trying to get the courage up to go in and talk to him. There were very few times she found it hard to talk to her Dad, most things were easy the only things that weren’t had been things she’d talked to Diane about.

Finally she walked in and stood waiting to be noticed.

“Why are you here?” Rodney didn’t look up, “You’re meant to be studying.”

Alisa grimaced, she hated when he was angry at her.

“When you said you could contact Earth,” she blurted out before she could lose the nerve, “I was afraid.”

Rodney looked round at her, “Afraid of what?”

“That when you tell them about the Wraith they’ll find a way to come here and I’ll be made to go home,” she sighed dropping to sit on the stool.

Rodney frowned, “What makes you think that would happen?”

“Because,” Alisa said slightly sharper than she meant, “They’re not going to let a kid stay somewhere so dangerous.”

“You know I…”

“Dad,” she cut him off, “You won’t be able to stop it and what’s more you know you wouldn’t want to leave everyone here without you to help save them.”

Rodney stared at her knowing she was right and couldn’t find a way to refute her words.

“I’m sorry I was so bad tempered,” Alisa continued, “I just…I don’t want to be sent away from here and one day be contacted by someone from the SGC telling me you’re dead.”

He rested his hand on her shoulder pulling her close to him, “Lissa, it’s not going to happen.”

Alisa glanced up at him tears streaking her cheeks, “You can’t promise that.”

Rodney closed his eyes sadly as Alisa slipped away from him.

“Goodnight, Dad,” she sighed.

“Lissa,” Rodney called after her, “Go see Radek tomorrow morning,” he told her as she looked back, “You’re no longer grounded.”

She nodded silently before she left him alone brooding over her fears which were now his.


	10. 9 - The Storm/The Eye

Alisa stepped out of the Gate and back into Atlantis relieved as her father walked over to her catching her in a tight hug.

“You did it,” she grinned a little unnerved by how tightly he was holding her.

“Of course,” Rodney finally released her and looked down at her intently, “And did you behave?”

A small smirk appeared on her lips, “I did as you said and stayed with Radek, Peter and Sergeant Bates.”

“Really?” suspicion filled Rodney’s voice and he turned to find Bates nearby supervising the populations return, “Bates?”

The sergeant looked up at the call and walked over to join them, “Yes?”

“Did anything happen?” Rodney demanded his arm still wrapped around his daughter.

Bates shook his head, “Nothing,” he replied turning to leave before looking back, “But I’m putting out a warning about your card sharp.”

Rodney turned to Alisa who had an innocent smile on her face, “How much did you fleece?”

“Enough,” she grinned laughing as he did, “I’ll be buying dinner when we get back to Earth.”

“Come on,” Rodney started to move her from the Gateroom when she noticed the bandage wrapped around his jacket.

“Dad,” worry filled her voice, “What happened to your arm?”

Rodney hesitated for a second before he shrugged, “Just a slight accident it’s nothing to worry about.”

“Has Carson looked at it?” Alisa demanded trying to get a better look.

“It’s nothing, Lissa,” Rodney assured her keeping his arm away from her probing eyes, “Really,” she continued to look worriedly at him and Rodney sighed, “Alright, we’ll go see Carson okay?”

Alisa smiled relieved, “Okay.”

 

“Rodney…” Carson started as he stared at the cuts in Rodney’s arm.

“Just fix it and tell Alisa it was only a cut,” the scientist stated sharply.

“But…”

Rodney glared at him, “I am not worrying her over this. So…please just do it.”

Muttering under his breath Carson gently cleaned, stitched and then wrapped Rodney’s wounds. He wanted to find out how these had been made because he knew knife wounds when he saw them.

“Good,” Rodney yanked his arm back the moment Carson had finished, “You should get some rest, Carson. You look like hell.”

Before the doctor could reply Rodney was off the bed and pulled open the curtain to where Alisa was sitting waiting for him.

“Is he alright, Carson?” she asked instantly worry creasing her face.

Rodney turned to the doctor waiting.

“It’s just a cut, Alisa,” Carson told her reassuringly, “It’s clean and wrapped. There’s no reason to worry.”

A smile covered the girl’s face, “Good.”

“Are you happy?” Rodney asked with a frown.

Alisa nodded, “Now I am. Let’s go for dinner.”

*********************************************

 _“You have a daughter I’m told,” Kolya breathed in Rodney’s ear twisting the knife in his arm making him grit his teeth even harder, “Just imagine everything I could have done to her Dr McKay…just imagine.”_

Rodney covered his face with his hands trying desperately to get those words out of his head. The ache in his arm started again and Rodney reached out grabbing the painkillers Carson had given him, throwing two back dry. Once before someone had done this to him, they’d threatened to take Alisa away from him and that time too Rodney had done what had been demanded of him.

Angry with himself and the universe Rodney threw back his covers and started to pace the room. He’d given up so easily, the people here were his friends but when it came to his daughter…

After a few minutes he headed to Alisa’s room just wanting to check she was there and safe despite knowing how stupid it was.

Opening the door to his room relief filled him to see her sleeping and Rodney leaned against the wall taking a few deep breaths.

“Dad?” Alisa groaned blinking at him sleepily.

Rodney grimaced annoyed he’d woken her, “Its okay, Lissa. Go back to sleep.”

“You sure?” she yawned sitting up.

Rodney nodded; “I was just…it was a long day and I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Alisa slid across her bed to one side giving Rodney room to sit beside her; once he was there Alisa rested her pillow against his leg and cuddled in falling back asleep quickly.

Rodney couldn’t remember the last time he’d sat with her like this, she hadn’t needed him to watch over her sleep for a long time. His hand rested lightly on her head gently stroking her long blonde hair thinking back to when this was to comfort her from nightmares and not him.

 

It was about half an hour later Rodney moved making sure he didn’t disturb her this time. He gently kissed her forehead fixing her covers. Slipping out Rodney decided to go for a walk hoping to tire himself out.

“Rodney?” John was sitting against a wall in the darkened mess when Rodney entered hoping to find some hot chocolate, “I thought you were sleeping.”

Rodney snorted, “Can’t. You?”

“Can’t sleep either,” John replied he reached over across the floor and found a chocolate bar, “Want one?”

Rodney took the chocolate happily tearing into it like a starving man.

“How’s the arm?” John took a bite of his own bar.

Rodney winced at the thought, “Fine.”

“Are you going to tell me what happened now?” John pushed, “Or are you going to wait.”

“John…”

“Rodney,” John cut him off, “Kolya was an absolute bastard. Elizabeth told me you were alone for a while then she came back you had that wound and he knew the plan.”

Rodney swallowed feeling his stomach roll and pushed away the rest of his chocolate.

“It wasn't your fault,” John continued, “I’ve had a knife in me, there’s…”

“I didn’t give in because of the knife,” Rodney cut him off.

John turned to him confusion in his eyes, “What?”

“I wasn't speaking,” Rodney continued, “No matter how many times he cut me I stayed silent.”

“What happened?” John asked softly.

“He threatened Alisa,” Rodney whispered achingly, “He threatened my daughter and at that point I would have done anything he wanted.”

John’s eyes widened in horror, “How the hell did he know about her? You never mentioned her when we were there, none of us did.”

“I don’t know,” Rodney snapped, “But he did. They had the Iris codes, John. I didn’t know…”

“If he could get to her,” John finished for him.

Rodney dropped his head against the wall, “I thought that being here I’d never have to worry about this again.”

“Again?” John stared at him horrified, “Someone has done this before?”

Rodney’s eyes were dark, “And I did exactly what they wanted because I was terrified someone would take her away from me.”

“Who was it?” John demanded darkly.

Rodney shook his head refusing to speak anymore pulling himself off the ground, “Goodnight.”

“Rodney,” John called after him making him turn, “I’d do the same for her. You know that don’t you?”

A slight smile touched Rodney’s lips, “Yeah.”

*********************************************

“Good morning,” Alisa bounced into the mess and took her seat at the table with her father, his team and Carson a few days later.

“Who let her at the coffee?” John muttered tossing her a grin.

“Happy birthday, honey,” Rodney leaned over and hugged her, “How can you be sixteen?”

“Happy birthday,” the rest of the table called making the girl grin.

“What you doing today?” Ford asked.

Alisa shrugged, “I was planning on doing nothing, unless someone wants to take me flying.”

John and Rodney swapped grins at her hopeful look.

“You know,” John drawled, “I was planning on taking Jumper three out for a quick flight to make sure it’s working fine. If you want to come?”

Alisa grinned, “Dad?”

“What are the rules for your birthday?” Rodney asked one finger in the air.

Alisa grinned, “I get what I want…within reason,” she rhymed off, “What time?”

“We leave after lunch,” John told her.

“Cool.”

 

Alisa sat in the co-pilots seat watching the clouds skim by a grin on her face.

“You’re as bad as your father,” John laughed, “He loves to fly.”

Alisa turned to him, “I never knew that.”

“Can you believe it?” John dipped the Jumper bringing the mainland into view, “I’d let you have a go but you need the gene.”

“Yeah and Dad refuses to let me get it,” she rolled her eyes, “I could always try today. He finds it hard to say no to me on my birthday.”

“I can believe that,” John told her, “Where to now?”

Alisa bit her lip slightly, “Can I see the stars?”

John grinned at her enthusiasm, “Hang on,” he told her aiming the Jumper up towards the atmosphere.

Alisa let out a breath of amazement as the blue sky became a black star field; she leaned forward to get a better view her mouth wide open as she stared at the view.

“This is incredible,” she whispered tears filling her eyes, “I wish…”

“Wish?” John pushed.

“I wish my Mom was here,” she told him sadly, “But I make the same wish every year. It’d make Dad so happy if she was with us.”

John gently squeezed her shoulder, “I know, kid. Let’s do a complete orbit of the planet then we’ll head home.”

Alisa sat back again, “You’re the driver, let’s go.”

 

Rodney watched Alisa exit the Jumper with John both were laughing and Rodney felt relief fill him again that everything had turned out fine after the storm. And now she was sixteen, he found it amazing so long had passed since the day she was born yet he could recall that day so clearly.

 

 _“Rodney?”_

 _He looked up from studying to see his extremely pregnant fiancé sitting on the hospital bed frowning at him._

 _“What’s wrong, Lis?” he asked worriedly._

 _Alisa rolled her eyes, “There’s nothing wrong,” she laughed at him, “My waters just broke.”_

 _“What?” Rodney cried shocked, “I should call…I should get…”_

 _“Rodney,” Alisa caught his hand, “Take a deep breath. Now go to the nurses’ station and tell Christina I’m having the baby.”_

 _He nodded but Alisa held onto him pulling him back to her._

 _“What?” Rodney asked worried at how tired and pale she was already._

 _“I love you,” Alisa reminded him kissing him before waving him away, “Now go get Christina then call my Mom and Dad.”_

 _Rodney stared at the bundle in his arms aware of the warmth and nothing else for a few moments. He knew that in his arms was someone he was now responsible for and would be forever. He couldn’t believe that he had this kind of responsibility when he could barely take care of himself._

 

“Dad,” the rich voice of his daughter interrupted his musing.

Rodney turned and smiled finding the sixteen year old version of the baby he remembered so well standing there expectantly.

“Enjoy the ride?” he asked walking with her.

“It was incredible,” she enthused.

“You’re not getting the gene therapy,” Rodney cut her off.

“I thought I got what I wanted today?” she groused.

“Within reason,” Rodney shot back instantly, “Not reasonable. Now come on and get ready for your party tonight.”

Alisa stopped suddenly, “What?”

“Oh didn’t I tell you,” her father shrugged, “We’re throwing you a party,” he walked back to her and took her by the shoulder moving her forward again, “Come on, this place doesn’t need statues.”

*********************************************

Rodney stood in the corner of the room watching as Alisa danced with Ford. The party had been going on for several hours now and Alisa was obviously enjoying herself. Everyone had either given her presents they’d managed to get made by the Athosians on the mainland, while others gave her parts of their chocolate rations and a few gave IOU’s for when they returned to Earth. Rodney had a few things to give her but not until they were alone however neither was a proper present and he felt guilty he didn’t have an actual gift for her.

He fiddled with his wedding ring as he watched Alisa laugh, the beauty from her mother shining through. Rodney took one last quick look at her before he slipped away from the party.

 

“You know there’s a party going on,” John said making Rodney look up at him.

“I’m well aware of it,” Rodney replied sharply, “So why don’t you head back to it.”

John moved to sit beside his friend, “I would but that leaves you sitting here alone in the dark.”

Rodney refused to answer and continued to sit staring at the stars.

“Come on, McKay,” John snapped annoyed, “Your daughter is in the middle of her party and will more than likely be looking for you.”

“She won’t,” Rodney replied softly twirling the gold band on his finger, “It’s after midnight.”

John stared at him confused his eyes drifting to the ring and back to Rodney’s face, “Can you give me a straight answer.”

Rodney sighed softly, “Five hours after Alisa was born her mother died. Yesterday I celebrated my daughter’s birth, today I mourn her mother.”

“Rodney, it’s been sixteen years,” John whispered.

“You think I don’t know that?” Rodney snapped pulling himself to his feet, “Because I have lived every day missing her and raising the child we should have raised together.”

“What happened?” John asked gently, “You’ve never told me.”

Rodney sighed again before sitting again and telling his friend about the best and worst night of his life.

 

“Dad,” Alisa beamed as he returned to the hall just as the party was ending, “Thanks for this.”

Rodney shrugged, “I can’t take the credit. Ford and Teyla suggested it.”

Alisa hugged him tightly, “Do you want Mom’s ring?”

Rodney gently kissed the top of her head, “Yeah. You know…”

“I do,” Alisa cut him off as she reached under her top and unhooked the chain holding the gold ring she wore around her neck at all times, “I’m going to bed.”

Rodney took the band and held it tightly in his fist, “I have some thing to give you for your birthday honey but it can wait until tomorrow.”

Alisa grimaced at him, “Sure. Night, Dad.”

Rodney gently touched her cheek, “Night, my little Lissa.”

Alisa gave a soft laugh and left him standing staring at the ring in his hand.

 

*********************************************

Rodney sat with Alisa the next morning nervously playing with a DVD case as she looked at him confused.

“This is for you,” Rodney said softly handing her the case, “I was told to give you it when you turned sixteen. I did transfer it from tape but I haven’t watched it.”

“Okay,” Alisa stared at it.

“I’ll leave you to watch it,” he stood.

“Dad?”

Rodney turned back to her, “Yes, Lissa?”

“You don’t need to leave.”

He nodded with a sigh, “Yes I do.”

“Is this thing working, Rodney,” a voice asked as the DVD started, “Alright good, now go away because I don’t want you hearing this.”

Alisa turned from where her father had just left and stared at the woman on the screen before her, “Mom?”

“Hi, baby,” her mother smiled at the camera, “You just turned sixteen and I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you. If you’re watching this then I died not long after you were born because otherwise you wouldn’t be watching this tape but another and I’d know your name.”

Alisa curled into her chair tighter feeling tears slip along her cheeks.

“I know you’re a girl because I got the doctor to tell me but your father doesn’t know,” she smiled mischievously, “He’s so smart it’s nice to be able to surprise him every so often especially as his stunned face is so funny.”

She rested her hands on the large bump and smiled again, “So, I’m going to tell you a few things I think you should know and you’re old enough now to understand.”

 

Rodney was sitting in his lab worrying about how Alisa would react to the DVD. He only knew his wife had wanted her to have it when she was sixteen and not before. Rodney had been tempted so many times to watch it, just to see it and hear her voice again but he’d always managed to be strong enough not to. The only thing he had done was transfer it from tape to disc so that it would survive.

“Dad.”

Rodney turned to find Alisa standing in the doorway, her eyes were red from crying but she wore a smile that he hadn’t expected, “Hey.”

“Did you really knock yourself unconscious at Mom’s first scan?” she giggled.

Rodney frowned, “She told you that story. Thanks, Lis,” he muttered but with a smile. He looked concerned at his daughter, “Are you okay, Lissa?”

Alisa nodded sniffing slightly, “She…she told me why she chose not to have the treatment and a few stories about you and…” tears started to trail down her cheeks and Rodney drew her into a tight embrace, “And how much she loved us both.”

Rodney dropped his head resting it on his daughters’ as she continued to hug him tightly, “She did, honey. I debated a long time about giving that to you because I was afraid it would upset you too much.”

“I’m glad you gave me it,” she whispered smiling at him.

Rodney nodded, “So am I.”


	11. 10 - The Defiant One

Rodney sighed in relief as he landed the Jumper glancing over to where John was sitting beside him looking in desperate need of sleep and painkillers and not necessarily in that order. He opened the rear hatch allowing Carson and the medical team in so they could check out the injured Major.

Rodney waved away any help from the medics; he had no physical injuries from the encounter with the Wraith and stood to follow them out finding Elizabeth waiting for him.

“Rodney?” her voice was filled with concern.

“I’m fine,” he sighed, “Look I want to get the medical over with so I can get some rest.”

“Of course,” the leader of Atlantis said motioning him past.

Rodney walked to the infirmary knowing Carson would be too busy stitching up ‘Major Insanity’ to notice how long it took Rodney to get there.

 

He couldn’t believe what Gaul had done, he couldn’t fathom it. And he couldn’t get it out of his mind. Finally he trudged into the infirmary and took a seat on one of the beds waiting for Carson to notice he’d arrived.

“Dad?”

Rodney turned finding his daughter at his side looking concerned. He studied her aware of the differences in her since they’d come to Atlantis, the most obvious was that she was slimmer than she had been back home. A combination of the food rationing and running with Ford every morning when he wasn’t on a mission had been instrumental in this. The casual jeans and bright green t-shirt were a counterpoint to the uniforms worn by everyone else.

“Dad?” she asked again worry in her eyes and voice.

His hand came up to rest on her cheek, “I’m fine.”

He saw the concern in her eyes and pulled her close to him hugging her tightly feeling relief fill him that he’d survived.

“Are you sure,” she pulled back from him.

Rodney smiled at her softly thinking once more that he couldn’t understand what Gaul had done.

“Just need some sleep, Lissa,” he murmured, squeezing her shoulder affectionately, “I just need some sleep.”

*********************************************

“Dr McKay,” Kate greeted him, “I see Dr Weir has finally persuaded you to come see me.”

“It’s not like I had a choice Dr Heightmeyer,” Rodney replied sharply dropping into a seat, “I have exactly one hour for this nonsense.”

“You think talking about what happened to Dr Gaul and Abrams is nonsense?” Kate rolled her pen in her hands trying not to be unnerved by his piercing stare.

“I feel that talking about my feelings is a waste of time,” he snapped, “I am fine.”

“That’s good to know,” Kate told him; “However, I also have to talk about other events including how you got that scar on your arm.”

Rodney flinched, unconsciously wrapping his hand around the reminder of the Genii invasion of the city.

“Dr McKay…Rodney,” Kate said gently, “I know you feel this is a waste of your time but it is a requirement. It’s not like you haven’t spoken to a counsellor before.”

Annoyance covered his face, “I don’t see why that’s relevant.”

“Seeing a grief counsellor is nothing to be ashamed of,” Kate told him.

“And I only did that because it made my in-laws happy,” he snapped.

“Of course,” she wasn't even ruffled by his anger which irritated him more, “Rodney, you have to remember you have a stressful job not to mention the added stress of having to care for your daughter.”

“Now it’s coming out,” Rodney declared angrily, “You’re assuming that Alisa causes stress.”

“She’s a teenager,” Kate laughed, “I believe it’s a requirement.”

“Alisa is not a problem for me,” Rodney continued, “I actually like having her here. It means I get to see her more than once a month.”

“Like when you were in Antarctica,” Kate finished for him.

“Exactly.”

 

Kate watched as he took some water weighing up how to approach him next, she decided the best way was to approach him as he approached others bluntly.

“I noticed last week you wore a wedding ring,” she said seeing him stiffen, “Just for one day.”

Rodney turned away to look out of the window trying desperately not to hear her question.

“What made that day so special, Rodney?” her soft voice floated through despite his mind trying to block it.

He stared across the city, “What does it matter?”

“It matters because your wife died sixteen years ago,” Kate’s voice remained gentle but firm, “It matters because your daughter stayed away from you for most of that day when she usually eats dinner with you every night you’re here.”

He turned to her a question in his eyes.

“I was with Carson when she went to meet him for dinner,” Kate explained.

Rodney continued to stay silent.

“I understand how it feels for you, Rodney,” Kate told him, “I can see why you feel you need that one day but you need to let your wife go.”

“I let her go,” Rodney breathed absently rubbing his where his wedding band would sit.

“No, Rodney,” Kate continued, “You haven’t. You hold onto her memory like a lifeline because you’re afraid what will happen when you let go. But you have to let go.”

“I can’t,” he closed his eyes.

Kate moved to sit at his side, “Look at me.”

Slowly he opened his eyes, Kate could see so many emotions running through them that he normally kept so well hidden from the world and her heart ached as she got to see the depth of pain he carried.

“Rodney,” she took his hands and separated them, “You have friends here who care a great deal for you, you have a life here in Atlantis and you have a daughter who idolises you. Your wife wouldn’t want you to be clinging to her like this.”

Rodney laughed suddenly, the laugh filled with bitterness, “Then she shouldn’t have left me a daughter who is her spitting image.”

“That’s not something she could help,” Kate reminded him, “And she did leave you with an amazing gift. Alisa is brilliant and sweet, she has the ability to come out top no matter who she’s talking to. She is the future, Rodney. You have to let her be and stop holding onto your past.”

He let out a long sigh staring past her for several minutes before turning back to her, “Lis, my wife, left Lissa a video telling her things.”

“Did you ever watch it?” Kate probed gently.

Rodney shook his head, “I couldn’t because then I’d be admitting she really was never coming back. I’d have to say goodbye to her completely.”

Kate was amazed he was talking this much did something she was sure would normally get Rodney angry or defensive. She took both his hands in hers and looked into his eyes.

“Have you had anyone in your life since your wife died?” she asked straight to the point, “Has any woman come close to even being more than a casual girlfriend?”

She was expecting instant defence at the question but instead he just shook his head sadly.

“And I’ll bet being a single parent didn’t help much either,” Kate gave a small smile relieved her smiled as well.

“Lissa was always my first priority,” Rodney told her taking his hands back as Kate released him, “And even when I did manage to date the instant they found out about her…”

“Vamoose,” Kate finished for him.

“A lot of the times…except once but that was even worse.”

“Rodney,” Kate moved back to her desk noting their time was almost up, “If you want to talk to me some more my door is always open, even if it is just to rant when Alisa has annoyed you. But I do have one suggestion for you.”

“What?”

“I believe that if Alisa allows it you should watch the tape your wife left for her,” Kate told him, “You have to say goodbye to her and this is the best time to do it.”

*********************************************

Rodney stood at the door to Radek’s lab where Alisa was sitting at her own space in the middle of a project; he wasn’t precisely sure what it was. He’d promised her he wouldn’t interfere in anything that she was doing as a ‘school project’, Radek was supervising and despite Rodney’s tendency to berate and belittle everyone who worked under him normally he trusted Radek to do this.

“Dad?” the surprised voice brought him back to reality.

“Hi,” he smiled at her.

Alisa looked at him waiting, “Why are you here? I thought you had stuff to do?”

“I…” he hesitated and tilted his head to look at her for once not just seeing Lis in her but also a little of himself, “I wanted to know if you minded me watching the video your mother left.”

Surprise covered her face at his request, “Of course not.”

“Where is it?”

Alisa gave a sad smile, “My top drawer. It’s just sitting on top of everything.”

Rodney moved over and gently kissed the top of her head, “I’ll see you for dinner.”

Without another word he left.

 

“Is this thing working, Rodney,” a voice asked as the DVD started, “Alright good, now go away because I don’t want you hearing this.”

Her voice hit him like a hammer and Rodney felt his eyes tear up instantly. Wiping the tears away he smiled as he saw her the way he remembered her most, short cropped blonde hair, bright mischievous blue eyes and heavily pregnant.

As the video continued Rodney found he was remembering things that he’d forgotten in his sadness about her. Lis had brought out a side of him that no one had ever seen before or since. She’d found parts of him that he hid away from the world because of his parents and childhood.

“That’s really all I can think of to say, baby,” Lis continued from the screen, “So I just want you to know I love you and nothing could make me change the decision to have you. Take care of yourself and your Dad, he needs someone to keep him out of trouble. Ask him what he said to me when we first met if he hasn’t already told you that one.”

Rodney laughed softly reaching out to switch it off.

“And Rodney,” Lis interrupted him making him stare at the screen, “I’m assuming you will watch this at some point because you can’t not. I’m hoping you waited till after our baby’s sixteenth. I’m going to assume you did and be proud of you. If you didn’t then I hope you’re feeling guilty pal.”

Rodney laughed amazed that she could do it to him from so long ago.

“I want you to know that the time I spent with you was the happiest of my life,” she told him, “And this baby,” she gently stroked her stomach, “Is the best gift you gave me. I just want you to remember I love you, darling and I want you to be happy.”

She smiled at the camera for a few seconds before she reached up to switch it off.

Rodney paused it and stared at her, his fingers gently brushing her face.

“Thank you, Lis,” he sighed, “I love you too,” deliberately he held out the remote and pressed the stop button, “Goodbye.”


	12. 11 - The Hot Zone

Alisa rolled her eyes as she listened to her father and Radek playing their favourite game, Prime-Not Prime.

She gave a long sigh as she walked beside her father not surprised when he turned to her.

“What?”

“It’s a sad, sad day,” Alisa said, as she moved to Radek’s side away from her father, “When you realise your parent is insane.”

Rodney glared at her, “Why are you here?”

“I believe the conversation went something like this.” Alisa said slightly dramatically, “You said you were all going to check out to see what damage the storm had caused out here in the outer reaches of the city, I mused aloud at what I could do with a free day, maybe ask John to take me out on a Jumper again and you said I was coming too. So ask again.”

Rodney shook his head disgusted turning to Radek, “You know, it was so much nicer when she couldn’t talk. I miss those days of peace and quiet.”

“You taught her too well, Rodney,” Radek patted his shoulder in mock sympathy, “It is a tragedy for us all.”

“Hey,” Alisa cried indignantly but was interrupted as Elizabeth called Rodney.

 

The day had turned into a nightmare that Alisa wanted to waken from but she couldn’t. Her father was going to die, this time it was for certain because they’d watched the people before him die. Just like Hays had moments before.

“How are you feeling?” Ford asked Rodney while keeping a comforting hold on his daughter.

Rodney swallowed, “I'm ... I'm ...” he trailed off and his eyes firmed decisively, “Listen, I have a sister.”

“What?” Alisa breathed in shock.

Rodney looked at her sadly, “We're not close, I don't even know how you'd find her.”

Ford frowned at him, “Don't talk like that.”

“She's the only family Alisa has,” Rodney snapped, his eyes rested on his daughter’s pale face, “So someone should tell her what happened.”

“Dad…”

“I just want you to have someone, Lissa,” he told her, “Jeannie will be there for you,” he swallowed again, “Zelenka, I've got some theories on looping the power on the Gate to charge a dummy ZedPM. It probably won't work, but-but you should have someone look at it cause it might lead somewhere else.”

“We'll look at it together,” Radek told him.

“Look,” Rodney snapped getting angry, a few tears welling in his eyes, “You seriously have to stop interrupting my last thoughts. I mean, this is important stuff you need to hear. Now, if you're here for more than a year, I've left some notes on how to roll blackouts to effectively maintain your power requirements and-and, oh, tell everyone that I was, I was inches away from a Theory of Unification but uh, uh, the notes, they were lost when I died saving…”

“Kids?” Radek suggested.

“Yeah,” he paused looking around the room, expecting ghostly visions to start. He turned around slowly staring towards the ceiling, but still the horrors didn’t come. After a long moment Rodney looked confused, “OK. I should be dead now.”

Carson moved over to him interest in his eyes, “You ran into Dumais at the same time?”

“Exactly the same time,” Rodney confirmed.

“Then, yes,” Carson told him. “You _should_ be dead.”

Rodney stared at the others in the room astonished, “Oh, God!” he grinned at his daughter, “I'm still here.”

Ford nodded holding up Alisa who was taking deep breaths, “Yes, you are.”

“Interesting,” Radek mused.

Rodney turned on him “Interesting?”

Carson looked at him thoughtfully, “Don't take this the wrong way, but...”

“Why?” Radek finished for him

Carson nodded, “Exactly. “

Rodney started to laugh, “Well, I don't care.” he moved and grabbed his daughter in a tight embrace, “I mean, I _really_ don't care!”

“Me neither,” Alisa breathed hugging him tightly.

*********************************************

Alisa had travelled back to the main part of the city just wanting to crawl into her bed and sleep for a week. Unfortunately her mind kept going over and over something her father had said when he thought he was dying.

She had an aunt.

There was actually more to her family than just herself and her father, it was something she’d never dreamed of. As much as she loved him, she’d always desired there to be more than just the two of them. A lot of that was because she wanted there to be someone her father could talk to.

It niggled at the back of her brain that he’d lied about that, what else hadn’t he told her.

 

“Lissa?” Rodney called, entering their room finding her curled up in the chair with the laptop hooked up so she could watch a movie.

“Hey,” she paused the film, “Are you finished playing with the virus?”

He frowned at her, “We had to study it while we could.”

“Yeah,” she muttered sharply.

Rodney sighed; he really wasn’t in the mood for a fight just now, “What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong,” Alisa cried incredulously, “I don’t know. Let’s try the fact that I have an aunt.”

“Oh,” Rodney groaned.

“Yeah,” Alisa continued with a roll of her eyes, “And you know I’m not angry, anymore. I just want to know if I have any other relatives running around you’ve forgotten to mention.”

“Lissa…”

“Dad,” she stared at him confused, “Why did you never tell me? Were you ashamed of me?”

“Honey,” he sighed moving to her, “No, never. Sit down.”

Alisa sat cross-legged on the couch facing him as he sat across from her.

“Alright, Lissa,” Rodney started, “What you have to understand is that my parents didn’t actually like me.”

Alisa spread her hands waiting for the punch line, “Meaning.”

Rodney rubbed his eyes, “They had very definite plans for after they were married, that were ruined when my mother found out she was pregnant. They always made sure I knew this.”

“So you were an accident,” Alisa shrugged, “So was I.”

Rodney laughed fondly, “You were an accident, I was a mistake.”

“Ow,” Alisa muttered.

“Anyway, they met your Mom when we went to your aunt’s birthday party,” he continued slightly wistfully, “They both went on and on about how we were too young to get married, to young to even think about it.”

Rodney paused and sighed, “My father is…the only way I can put it is ultra-religious, though I don’t think he even follows a specific religion.”

“That’s why we’re not,” Alisa noted.

Rodney nodded, “Anyway, if I’d told them your mother was pregnant without us being married, would not have been a good thing.”

“Do they know I exist?” Alisa whispered.

Rodney moved and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, “I called just after you were born, I still don’t know why. I think I was still in shock, anyway I got the answering machine so I left a message.”

“They never called back,” Alisa saw the sadness in his father’s eyes, “Did they?”

Rodney shook his head, “And just after your 1st birthday I took you to see them.”

 

 _Rodney stopped the car outside the house he’d grown up in wondering once more why he was doing this. He rolled his eyes as he remembered; it was because Andrea had told him continuously that Alisa’s other grandparents should get to know her.  
Getting out the car he went to the back of the car, opening the door he smiled down at his sleeping daughter. Gently he disentangled her from the car seat lifting her onto his shoulder being very careful not to wake her before pulling her bag onto his shoulder. Slamming the door shut he turned to the house and swallowed hard, he could do this._

 _Shifting the slumbering child on his shoulder to a slightly more comfortable position, Rodney started towards the door._

 _He heard the ominous footsteps of his father coming and held onto his daughter as she snuggled closer to him._

 _The door opened and Rodney found himself face to face with his father._

 _“What are you doing here?” Stuart McKay demanded, his eyes falling on the baby asleep on his shoulder, “What are you doing with that?”_

 _“This is my daughter,” Rodney snapped back, his voice quiet so not to wake her._

 _“Get out of here before your mother sees you here,” Rodney’s father yelled at him, “And take your…bastard with you.”_

 _Rage flowed through Rodney, how could this son-of-a-bitch not want this little angel that slept on his shoulder? How could he not want his own granddaughter?_

 _Rodney glared at him, for the first time in his life not afraid of the man who’d terrorised him throughout his childhood._

 _“I came here,” Rodney forced out through gritted teeth, “To let you see your first grandchild. Look at her because you’ll never see her again. I will not put my daughter through the shit you put me through.”_

 _With that said he turned and headed back to the car, putting his daughter safely into her seat before he drove away refusing ever to return or contact them again._

 

Alisa stared at her father once he’d finished telling her the story. After a few seconds she moved and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

“Dad, I don’t want to meet them either,” she said, “They can go to hell, we don’t need them.”

Rodney hugged her back, “Thanks, Lissa,” he sighed, “But your aunt more than likely didn’t have a choice then and after that I didn’t contact her.”

“Then maybe we should try once we find a way to contact Earth,” Alisa told him decisively, “Because…I’d like to meet her.”

Rodney smiled and gave her one more squeeze, “Alright, honey. I have to go and try find out more about the virus.”

Alisa nodded, “I’m going to get some sleep, I’ll see you in the morning, Dad.”

Rodney smiled and waved her away, “Night, Lissa.

*********************************************

“Good morning,” Alisa greeted John the next morning as she dropped to sit across from him, “I hear you got your ass chewed out by Weir for what you did yesterday.”

John frowned at her, “What happened to respecting your elders?”

“Yeah, keep hoping for that,” she took a bite of her toast.

John watched her for a few minutes, “How are you, after the scare you had yesterday?”

Alisa shrugged, “I’m getting kinda used to it, which I think has to be the strangest thing of all. Fear he’s going to die, then he’s okay and life goes on.”

“That’s a pretty weird thing for a teenager,” John told her, “I mean…”

“John,” she cut him off, “I’m sixteen, I’m not a kid anymore. Especially after everything I’ve seen here. And yesterday is just one more thing I have to tell my therapist.”

John laughed, “Heightmeyer is always available.”

“I’m waiting till I can send the therapist to therapy,” she grinned, “More fun that way.”

“You’re seriously weird,” John told her smiling as she gave him a cheeky grin while munching on the remains her breakfast.

Alisa shrugged.

“What are your plans today?” John asked, as they both finished eating.

Alisa shrugged, “The dynamic duo are still working on the nanite thing so I am free from any actual work today.”

“Cool,” John told her as they started walking along the corridors, “I’ve not got anything either, some rubbish about flying too near a nuclear explosion.”

“Oh yeah,” she laughed at him, “That’s rubbish. Of course.”

They continued through the corridors, neither had anywhere particular to be so they started to randomly meander through the city.

“I overheard your Dad mention he had…”

“A sister,” Alisa cut him off, “Yeah, he told me about it last night.”

John looked at her confused, “You seem pretty okay with it.”

“I am,” she replied, “Now. I mean when I first found out he was dying so I couldn’t be angry then I was relieved he wasn’t dead. Then I thought about everyone else here and I realised I’m lucky.”

“How?”

“Do you have any family?” Alisa asked him.

John stopped walking, “What?”

“It’s ‘cause you don’t talk about anyone, John,” Alisa told him, “Carson, talks about his Mom, Peter about his two sisters even Bates talks about his brother. But you…you never talk about anyone. Do you have anybody back on Earth who gives a damn about you?”

John shrugged, “It’s not important.”

“Why not?”

“Here,” John waved his hand around, “This is where my family is. I have your Dad and Carson who somehow have become like brothers to me while Ford is a younger brother. Weir who is an older sister but tell her I called her older I will kill you.”

Alisa giggled, “What about Teyla.”

John mused, “The good-looking cousin who intimidates me.”

Alisa continued to laugh.

“Then,” John draped an arm around her shoulders, “There’s little old you.”

“What am I?” she asked with a worried grimace.

“Annoying as hell,” John told her, “But I guess I kinda think of you as a niece, if you don’t mind.”

Alisa smiled at him, “You do realise the downside to having a brilliant and talented niece like I, is the fact…I will hit you for cash.”

*********************************************

The night sky was clear with the stars bright above them. On the balcony Alisa lay next to the railing waiting for the meteor shower that had been predicted. Rodney was sitting leaning against a wall sipping coffee, John was sitting beside him with Teyla at his side. Carson was leaning on the rail beside Ford who was trying to name some constellations.

“Is there any room out here?” Elizabeth asked appearing at the door.

John turned round to look at her, “Grab a spot. Apparently there’s about five minutes before the show.”

“Peter better move his ass or he’ll miss it,” Alisa said from her spot on the ground, “What?” she cried as Rodney nudged her shoulder slightly with his foot.

“Language,” he told her.

“I’ve been living with Marines for months,” Alisa shot back, “Be thankful that’s the worst I came out with.”

“She has a point,” John laughed.

“Point or not,” Rodney replied elbowing John, “Watch your language.”

“Yes, Dad,” she smiled at him before looking up at the stars again.

“Am I late?” Peter arrived, his arm filled with snacks.

Alisa looked up, “Not yet.”

“Good,” he squeezed onto the small balcony managing to find a space in the corner and started handing out the last of the chocolate, “This is a pretty tight squeeze.”

Rodney gently nudged his daughter’s shoulder again, “If someone would sit up there’d be more room.”

Alisa batted his foot away, “I’m one tiny person. You take up more room sitting than I do lying here.”

“She’s got you there, Rodney,” John noted.

“It’s starting,” Carson called before Rodney could retort.

The eight people on the small balcony all looked up into the cloudless sky watching in awe as the meteors lit up the sky.

 

From his seat on Rodney glanced around the group of people there, his gaze landing on his daughter. For many years he’d wondered if he’d done the right thing in cutting all contact with his family, if he’d done the best thing by lying to his little girl about them. He’d become afraid as she grew up and found out she’d resent him. But she didn’t hate him.

Alisa took the information in her stride because she did have more family than just him. Everyone on this balcony adored her, she was treated by them as part of the family, they treated him as part of the family and it was something he hadn’t had in a long time.

Alisa gave him a cheeky grin before returning to watch the sky and Rodney grinned back before looking up again.


	13. 12 - Sanctuary

Rodney marched through the corridors towards his room still fuming with John over the ‘Ancient’ woman. He couldn’t believe the man who was supposed to be in charge of their safety had spilled his guts on everything to the bimbo. Fine she was an Ancient, but the Major hadn’t known that from the start.

“Lissa?” he called sharply when he entered the lounge, “Lissa, are you in here?”

Rodney let out an annoyed huff, she was supposed to be studying today. He had all the exams for her to do so she’d be able to pass the school year and he’d planned for her to do them within the next few weeks. The last thing he needed, today especially, was his daughter to start acting up.

“Lissa?” he yelled again.

The door to her room slid open and his daughter staggered forward looking pale and weak.

“Dad, I’m not feeling well,” Alisa groaned, leaning heavily against the doorframe.

Rodney strode forward and gently touched her forehead, he frowned at how hot she was.

“Let’s go see Carson,” he placed his arm around her starting her out the door.

 

Carson came over the instant he was told Alisa wasn’t well. He already had met Rodney, the mother-hen from hell; he was not giving the other man the chance to bitch about Carson’s medical skills.

“Well, Alisa,” Carson greeted her with a gentle smile taking the thermometer from her mouth, “You have a fever. Have you had any other symptoms?”

Alisa sighed, “My head hurts, I feel really cold and I was sick.”

“Have you been sick more than once?” Carson asked, checking her blood pressure.

“No,” she replied, “But I’ve felt like it most of the day.”

“Well,” Carson turned to Rodney including him in the conversation, “There’s a bug going round the Athosians. A few of the science team that were on the mainland a few days ago caught it. It’ll probably make its way round everyone over the next few weeks.”

“So,” Rodney started, “There’s nothing to worry about?”

Carson smiled reassuringly, “Of course not. However, with your work schedule I’m going to keep Alisa here. It means she won’t be alone and I can keep an eye on her.”

Alisa’s eyes fluttered as she tried to stay awake and concentrate on the conversation

“Good,” Rodney told Carson before gently stroked his daughter’s forehead, “Go to sleep, Lissa. You’ll feel better for it.”

“Uh huh,” she sighed, sliding down on the bed curling up and falling asleep quickly.

Carson draped an extra blanket over the girl then motioned Rodney away from the sleeping teenager.

“You’ve no need to worry,” the doctor told him again, “It’ll make her sick and she’ll be tired for a few days but it’s not that bad.”

“You’re sure?” Rodney demanded.

Carson smiled, “Aye, Rodney she’s gonna be fine. And since she’s here you don’t have to worry about her being alone.”

*********************************************

Alisa opened her eyes blearily and smiled seeing who was sitting at her bedside thumbing through a comic book.

“Hey, Aiden,” she murmured, her throat dry and rough.

“Hey,” Ford dropped his reading material and handed her a glass of water, “Here.”

Alisa sighed in relief as the water cooled her burning throat, “What’re you doing here?”

Ford laughed, “Thought I’d see how you were feeling. You look terrible by the way.”

“Thanks,” she replied wryly, “You know you’ll probably catch this if you stick around here.”

Ford shrugged, “I’ll take my chances. Doc Beckett’s got some orange juice; I think that’s what it is, if you want,” he frowned in thought, “That is if you can have that.”

Alisa looked a little confused but realisation dawned quickly, “I’m not allergic to citrus,” she told him, “I was lucky.”

“Considering how many allergies your Dad supposedly has,” Ford laughed, finding her frowning at him, “What.”

“It’s not supposedly,” she rasped annoyed, “It’s serious.”

“Really,” he looked at her in disbelief.

“I’ve seen him go into anaphylactic shock,” Alisa whispered.

Ford stared at her horrified, “When?”

“It was my best friend’s thirteenth birthday party,” Alisa explained, a slight shiver went through her at the memory, “He took a bite of a cake, there was a tiny bit of lemon juice in the mix for flavouring,” her blue eyes fixed sharply on her friend “It was terrifying.”

Ford looked contrite instantly, “Sorry.”

“S’okay,” she sighed, yawning again despite having just woken up.

“Are you allergic to anything?” Ford couldn’t stop himself asking.

Alisa laughed, which turned into a slight coughing fit; she took the water he handed her quickly, sighing as she leant back against her pillows.

“I’m actually allergic to the one thing he’s not,” Alisa told Ford.

“What’s that?” he grinned.

“Cats,” Alisa replied, “Which sucked cause Dad wants one. He seems to like them for some reason.”

She yawned again closing her eyes for a moment, falling asleep within seconds.

 

“And the sleeping beauty awakens,” a voice made her turn blinking at the man at her bedside.

“Peter?” she pushed herself to sit up looking confused at the man glancing down at the laptop sitting in front of him, “What are you playing?”

Peter looked down at his screen and back at her with mock horror, “I happen to be working on something of great importance.”

“Solitaire or Freecell?” Alisa smiled as she took a drink of the water at her bedside cabinet.

“Actually,” Peter grinned back, “Minesweeper. Need some actual skill to play.”

Alisa coughed still managing to keep the amused smirk on her lips.

“Is there a rota or something?” she asked waving at the chair he was sitting in.

Peter looked at her innocently before nodding, “Your Dad can be a right bastard when he’s in a bad mood and with him worrying about you as well…let’s just say it’s to stop him being pissed at one thing.”

“Is he in bad mood?” Alisa asked, she hadn’t actually seen her father since the teams return from Proculus other than when he’d brought her here.

Peter winced, “He and Major Sheppard appear to have had…a disagreement.”

Alisa frowned at him, “What do you mean by disagreement?”

“All I know,” he told her, “Is that when they’re not talking everyone else is happier. Because when they are talking they’re yelling.”

Alisa grimaced, “Do you know why they’re arguing?”

Peter shook his head, “I’m not precisely sure,” he checked the time, “Sorry, I’ve got a meeting in a few minutes”

“I’m going to sit and stare at a wall for a while,” she said, noticing a book sitting on her bedside cabinet, although unsure where it came from she picked it up.

Peter gently squeezed her shoulder, “I’ll see you later, Alisa. Feel better.”

“Thanks, Peter,” Alisa smiled softly, she waited until he was gone before she opened the book and started it.

*********************************************

“Ow.”

John frowned confused when he heard Alisa cry out slightly as he walked into the infirmary to see her.

“Stop moving and it won’t hurt,” Rodney was saying when John arrived at the teenager’s infirmary bed.

The picture that greeted him was something he never in his life would have imagined. Alisa, dressed in scrubs was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed with Rodney behind her braiding her hair.

“John,” Alisa smiled when she saw him, wincing as her father pulled on her hair slightly.

“What do you want?” Rodney glared at the Major.

John grimaced at the venom in the other man’s voice but couldn’t resist baiting him, “At the moment, to see if you’ll do my hair.”

Alisa swallowed her laugh choking slightly.

Rodney fixed an angry glare on him, “You try having a five year old daughter with hair to her waist and a tendency to crawl through hedges. The day you have to untangle that then you can make fun of me.”

Alisa let out another yelp of pain returning Rodney’s attention to her, “Stop complaining, Lissa. You were the one who wanted your hair fixed.”

“Fixed,” she replied, her voice still rough, “Not yanked out by the roots.”

Rodney leaned forward, “Then stop squirming,” he muttered into her ear.

Alisa let out a sigh but stayed silent as Rodney finished and moved to the chair beside her bed. She slid back against her pillow sliding back under the covers which Rodney fixed properly.

“How’re you feeling, Alisa?” John moved to the other side of her.

She turned to him, “Much better. Carson’s going to keep me here for a few more days though.”

“I’ll be back later, Lissa,” Rodney said suddenly standing up, he leaned over and gently kissed her forehead, “Get some more rest.”

Alisa waited until he was gone before turning to John, “What the hell is wrong with the pair of you?”

He looked at her confused, “What?”

“You guys are friend,” Alisa reminded him, “Why are you acting like grade-schoolers?”

John sighed, “It’s complicated…”

“No,” she cut him off, “It’s not. You just like to think it is so you can justify being bitchy to one another.”

“Bitchy?” John raised a questioning eyebrow.

“You know what I mean;” Alisa sighed, leaning back tiredly, “Dad doesn’t have many friends. You need to talk to him.”

“Alisa…”

“Please,” she pleaded, her big blue eyes beseeching.

John winced at the emotional blackmail he was getting. It was hard to believe that this girl had ensconced herself so deep into his heart in such a short time but she had and he hated disappointing her.

“Alright,” he cried after a few moments.

The teenager gave him a small smile, “Thank you,” she sighed before yawning turning away from him to get some sleep.

 

John had avoided Rodney for the past few days after the Chaya thing. Anytime they had been in the same room ended with one or both of them yelling. With a sigh he headed to find Rodney.

“What do you want?” the sharp question came from behind the computer when John entered the lab.

“To talk to you,” John moved and grabbed the spare stool.

“Why?”

John winced, he hated trying to talk to McKay when he was in this kind of mood but he had promised.

“Because your daughter looked at me with big sad eyes and asked me to,” John replied with a grimace.

He noticed the tiny smirk that appeared on Rodney’s face so John decided to stay on that track.

“Yep,” he mused, “That girl of yours has the emotional blackmail bit down pat. She knows I find it hard to say no to her.”

Rodney finally looked up at him, “You’ve talked to me, now go away.”

“Look, Rodney,” John sighed, “I’m sorry alright. But I knew what I was doing.”

Rodney snorted, “Like hell you did.”

“I knew I could trust her,” John countered, “Just like I knew I can trust you.”

“Bullshit,” Rodney yelled, “You didn’t trust me until after I stepped into that cloud. I know that, I’m not stupid, Major.”

John grimaced but before he could think of an answer Rodney jumped off his seat and left the lab.

 

“I’m trying to sleep, Dad,” Alisa sighed seeing her father march into her room.

“Well that’s tough,” he replied taking a seat, “I want a word with you.”

She groaned, “About what?”

“Your interfering ways,” he frowned at her.

Alisa looked innocently at him, “I haven’t done anything.”

“Major Sheppard came to talk with me and said you sent him,” Rodney glared at her.

“Dad!!!” she moaned wanting him to go away.

“Alisa, I do not need you telling John Sheppard to talk to me,” he snapped, “I am the adult, not you.”

“So act like it,” she snapped back, biting her lip worrying she’d stepped over the line.

Rodney sat beside her, “Lissa, this is complicated.”

Alisa rested her head against his shoulder, “You’re the one who said talking about things clears the air.”

Rodney snorted, “You were ten and you and your best friend had fallen out over a rock. Of course I told you to talk.”

Alisa gave a soft laugh before sighing, “I hate when you’re angry, Dad. I hate when you’re so obviously unhappy and I hate that I can’t do anything to help,” tears filled her eyes, “You are happy here, Dad and I think it’s the first time I’ve ever seen you content. Major Sheppard is the first friend of yours I’ve ever met and I hate that you’re not talking to each other because you’re sad again.”

“Lissa,” he sighed pulling her into him, “I never realised you thought of me like that.”

“All I knew was that you worked and you spent time with me,” she murmured drowsily, “I never got to see you laugh at stupid things, play practical jokes on people and swap insults playfully. I never saw that side of you till we got here.”

Rodney frowned gently stroking his daughter’s hair as she fell asleep again, once he was sure she was completely asleep Rodney moved and rested her back against the pillows. He’d never thought about how his isolated existence affected his daughter. Rodney stood watching her sleep thinking about how life was before they’d come here, he did work most of the time and had only acquaintances. The closest thing he had to a friend was Diane and that was only because their children were best friends. It saddened him that the only person before Atlantis he could possibly call friend had a distinct function.

 

John entered the infirmary to try one last time to talk to Rodney finding the other man standing, watching his teenage daughter sleep.

“Rodney,” John said very softly not wanting to wake the girl.

“She’s right,” Rodney turned to John folding his arms across his chest, “We both said things that we shouldn’t have. I’ll forget if you will?”

John looked at him amazed finding his voice after several moments, “Sure.”

Rodney nodded before leaving the infirmary and John standing over the girl.

“Damn,” John murmured amused, “You’re good kid. You’re really good.”

With that he left her alone not noticing the self-satisfied smile on Alisa’s face.


	14. 13 - Before I Sleep

“Radek!!!!!!!!”

Alisa’s scream mingled with the explosion that rocked the small lab and threw Zelenka against the wall. Elizabeth grabbed the girl, pulling her away from the console as it showered flames and sparks over them. Ford batted at the flames with his jacket sighing in relief when the fire was doused.

“Is everyone okay?” Ford asked turning back to them, wincing finding Zelenka unconscious. He tapped his radio, “Dr Beckett, we have a medical emergency.”

Alisa’s attention was pulled from Ford as he called for help for her unconscious tutor; she looked past the marine to the doors. Ignoring Elizabeth calling her name, Alisa started to study the controls and grimaced.

“We have a problem,” she said turning to the other two still conscious in the room.

“Another one?” Ford demanded.

“We’re locked in here,” Alisa told them, “I don’t think they’ll be able to get to us.”

“Doc did you hear that?” Ford called over the radio.

“Aye,” Carson’s voice sounded in all their ears, “Rodney and Sheppard will there soon.”

“Dad’ll get us out,” Alisa completed for him.

 

It was almost ten minutes later when their radio’s clicked.

“Rodney?” Elizabeth said, “Tell me you’re almost done.”

A long sigh came over the radio, “I can’t. We can’t get near the lab, Elizabeth. Whatever Radek was doing locked and sealed the corridors surrounding you.”

“Can you open it?” Elizabeth demanded, glancing down at the unconscious scientist.

“It’ll take a long time,” Rodney explained, “But there should be a way within the lab.”

“Radek is unconscious,” Elizabeth replied softly, trying to stay as calm as possible considering Rodney’s daughter was trapped with them, “He can’t do anything, even when he wakes up I doubt he’ll be able to focus.”

There was a long pause on the other side of the radio before Rodney came back on, “Alisa can.”

“What?” Elizabeth demanded as Alisa frowned.

“Lissa,” Rodney ignored Elizabeth, “You know all the systems.”

“Dad…”

“I know I’m putting a lot of pressure on you here, Lissa,” Rodney continued, “But if we have any hope of getting you out of there anytime soon then you have try.”

Alisa’s chin firmed and she nodded to herself, “Alright. I’ll try.”

“That’s my girl,” Rodney said, “When you need help I’ll be here.”

 

Alisa stared at the console for a second frowning at how dark it was. This lab had been filled with records on the tactics the Ancients used against the Wraith and they’d been excited about showing it off to Elizabeth.

Her father’s team had come back from the first address given to them by the Alternate Weir with the Jumper covered in strange green goo. Alisa had watched, doubled over with laughter as Elizabeth managed to trick John and Rodney into betting against her for cleaning it.

A bet they promptly lost.

That was why it was just Elizabeth, Zelenka, Ford and herself that had come to the lab.

Alisa grabbed the toolkit Zelenka carried with him at all times and settled down pulling off the first panel.

“Alright,” she said taking a deep breath, “Here goes.”

 

John was pacing the balcony outside Elizabeth’s office waiting to hear if Alisa had managed to release them from the lab. What really surprised him was how calm Rodney was. Considering his daughter was trapped with no way for him to get to her without her doing something, Rodney was incredibly laid-back.

Heading back to the control room John found Rodney sitting at one of the consoles, he was concentrating on the readouts in front of him with a slight smile on his lips.

“Alright,” John snapped, “What are you so happy about?”

A little taken back by the demand Rodney shook his head, “Nothing. But…”

“But?”

“I’m interested in how Alisa will deal with this,” Rodney explained leaning back in his seat, “Having to put something back together she hasn’t first taken apart.”

Suspicion filled John, “You didn’t…”

“Don’t be an idiot, Major,” Rodney rolled his eyes, “Do you think I would do anything like this…not to mention I don’t think there’s anyway I could do that making sure no one was hurt.”

John thought back to what Rodney had originally said, “She takes things apart?”

Rodney rolled his eyes, “Has done ever since she was a child. The amount of times I walked in to find her pulling apart her TV or stereo. I got so sick of fixing them I finally gave in and made her fix it herself.”

“Dad,” Alisa called over the radio softly as John stared at Rodney, “The whole thing is fried. I can’t reconnect the power.”

“There should be something in the lab,” Rodney told her, “It’ll be well hidden but it will allow you to bypass that connection.”

“Did you get it?” Ford’s voice came over the radio.

An annoyed sigh came from Alisa, “Aiden, if I’d fixed it the doors would be open. Just stay there and don’t ask me any more stupid questions.”

John, who had been taking a quick drink started to choke at her words.

“Great,” Ford muttered, “There’s two of them.”

This made John laugh even harder especially when he saw the smirk on Rodney’s face.

*********************************************

 _Rodney grabbed the phone on the third ring, “Hello?”_

 _“It’s Andrea,” the voice came, “We were just calling to talk to Alisa on her first day.”_

 _“Hold on a second,” Rodney pulled the phone away from him calling, “Lissa, your Gran wants to talk to you.”_

 _A smile touched his lips as his daughter bounded into the room, she had been up since five that morning excited about going to school for the first time. Rodney handed her the phone unable to stop grinning as she started telling Andrea everything about starting school._

 _Rodney couldn’t believe she was old enough to be going to school, it barely seemed like yesterday she was just a baby. Now she stood there in purple denims, a pink and purple sweatshirt with her long blonde hair in bunches._

 _“Daddy,” Alisa turned to him offering him the phone, “Gran wants to talk to you.”_

 _He smiled at her taking the phone, “Go get your jacket, Lissa.”_

 _Alisa disappeared still bouncing._

 _“Is anything wrong, Andrea?” Rodney asked._

 _“No,” she laughed, “I just wanted to know what you were doing today.”_

 _“She’s only in school for the morning,” Rodney told his mother-in-law, “I’ve to be there today as well. I’m just going to have to take her to the lab this afternoon.”_

 _“Rodney…”_

 _“I can’t afford to put her in daycare for the next few weeks until she’s at school full time,” Rodney reminded her, “Andrea, she’ll be fine. I have things for her to do and I can watch over her.”_

 _“Alright,” the woman told him, “I’ll call tonight and find out about her first day.”_

 _Rodney sat tapping his nail on the chair arm as he sat with the rest of the parents, for some reason it was asked that they be there for the first day. Rodney had no idea about the reasoning behind it but he came._

 _“I guess being a single parent can be a pain in the ass,” a woman with dark brown hair beside him said making Rodney turn, “Means there’s no one else to do these things.”_

 _“Yeah,” he replied a little confused._

 _“I’m Diane Walker,” she introduced herself._

 _“Rodney McKay,” he struggled to think what to say now, he didn’t do idle chatter._

 _Diane smiled at him, “I think this is insane having us here for the first morning when we’re supposed to be getting rid of the kids. I mean, I could actually be shopping without my daughter trying to grab every bar of chocolate at her height.”_

 _Rodney couldn’t help but smile, he knew the feeling._

 _“If my husband was in town I would have sent him,” she continued with a smirk._

 _Rodney glanced down at her hand noting the presence of her ring; he didn’t want to put his foot in it._

 _“He’s a doctor,” Diane explained at his curious look, “Works with the Air Force. They paid for medical school and he gives them a few years service.”_

 _“Can’t be easy,” Rodney finally contributed to the conversation._

 _Diane shrugged, “At least I have him some times.”_

 _Rodney winced, “I guess I kinda stand out,” he glanced around the room full of women._

 _“Just a little,” she laughed sighing, whatever this was was about to start._

 _Rodney was relieved when the lecture on how they were going to educate the children was over. Standing up he moved to look out the window smiling to see Alisa playing with another little girl, both grinning as they ran about._

 _“That’s my daughter,” Diane joined him, “Red jumper and short dark hair. That’s my Kirsty.”_

 _Rodney smiled, “She’s playing with Alisa.”_

 _“Your daughter,” Diane grinned._

 _“Excuse me,” a voice interrupted them, they both turned to find the girls’ teacher standing, “Dr McKay, could I speak to you?”_

 _Rodney looked a little confused; Diane gave him a smile before returning to watching the girls play as Rodney joined the other woman. They entered a small office and she motioned him to take a seat._

 _“I’m Mrs Ellison,” she introduced herself, “And I need to speak to you about Alisa.”_

 _Rodney felt worry fill him, “Is she alright?”_

 _“She’s fine,” Ellison assured him, “However, when we gave the children their work for the morning she was finished very quickly. I gave her the next level and she finished that also.”_

 _“Is that a problem?” Rodney asked annoyed._

 _Ellison smiled, “Of course not. It’s the fact that I skipped several levels and when I gave her that to do…Your daughter is extremely intelligent.”_

 _“I know,” Rodney replied with a shrug, “She takes after me. If you’re wanting to move her forward then the answer is no. She’s just made a friend and I won’t take that away from her.”_

 _Ellison nodded, “In that case I will keep her with the class but her work will be angled more towards her gifts.”_

 _“Good,” Rodney nodded smartly, he checked his watch, “I need to get to work.”_

 _“I hope you’ll continue to be involved with Alisa’s schoolwork,” Ellison smiled at him._

 _“Daddy,” Alisa ran over to him smiling as he picked her up._

 _“Hey, Lissa,” he grinned putting her down after a hug, “Did you like school?”_

 _She nodded enthusiastically pointing over to Diane and her daughter, “That’s Kirsty. We were having fun and her mommy is taking her to the park and she asked us to come and…”_

 _“Okay,” Rodney cut her off, “Lissa, I have to go to work.”_

 _“Daddy,” she moaned, her bottom lip jutting out._

 _Rodney sighed, “You know I have to work.”_

 _“Rodney,” Diane interrupted them, “She can come with us to the park and you can pick her up once you’ve finished.”_

 _He stared at her surprised; he’d never had anyone other than Alisa’s grandparents who would offer such a thing, “Are you sure?”_

 _Diane nodded, “I’ll even feed her.”_

 _Rodney finally nodded. He leaned down till he was at Alisa’s level, “Now you be good. Do everything Mrs Walker tells you and I’ll come collect you later.”_

 _Alisa nodded hugging him before returning to talk to Kirsty.”_

 _Rodney stood up to find Diane handing him a piece of paper._

 _“My address and a phone number in case you get lost,” she explained._

 _“Oh,” Rodney realised he needed to give her a way to contact him, he quickly scribbled down the number to the lab for her, “Thanks for this,” he quickly checked Alisa before heading to his car stopping in his tracks and turning, “Oh, I should warn you. Don’t leave her unattended with your stereo, TV or things like that.”_

 _“Why?” Diane asked confused._

 _Rodney grimaced slightly, “She has a habit of taking them apart to find out how they work. If she does it to anything I’ll fix it for you.”_

*********************************************

Alisa chewed her lip as she looked around the lab trying to find what her father assured her would be there. Finally she noticed the small, almost invisible line indicating the back ups she needed. However this released a new problem.

“How the hell do I get up there?” she questioned aloud.

Ford appeared at her side and Alisa looked up at him a thought entering her mind.

“Do you think you get me up there?” she asked him.

Ford looked up and nodded, “Sure,” he moved so that he was in the right spot before crouching and creating a foothold with his hands, “Go.”

Alisa placed her right foot in his hands, gripping his shoulders she pushed up as he lifted. They wobbled slightly but Aiden managed to stabilise his stance.

“Okay,” Alisa breathed once she was as settled, as much as she could be considering she was standing on Ford’s shoulders, in front of the panel, “Dad, I found it. To bypass…”

“Good,” her father’s voice was comforting, “You’re looking for….”

“No,” she cut him off, “Let me work it out,” Alisa told him, “I know this, Radek showed me once.”

She skimmed over ideas as she stared at the crystals before her, “Okay,” she breathed to herself, “I know this. I know this.”

“Alisa?” Ford called, “No offence but can you hurry this up?”

“Just give me a minute,” Alisa snapped before giving a cry of victory, “That’s it.” With a grin Alisa confidently moved the crystals to bypass the damage circuits.

“Did it,” she told them wincing as Ford moved slightly, “Getting up was easy, what about getting down?”

“Lieutenant,” Elizabeth took over, “Ease yourself down and I’ll catch you, Alisa.”

Alisa grimaced but didn’t say anything as she felt Ford slowly crouch; she used the wall to keep her up right before feeling Elizabeth’s hands on her waist.

“Step down,” Elizabeth told her.

Feeling nauseous at the thought Alisa never the less moved her foot from Ford’s shoulder and slowly lowered it until she felt him catch her in the same foothold he’d used to get her up there. Once she was sure he had a secure grip on her Alisa placed her hand on his shoulders, moving her other foot finding it on the ground amazingly.

Once on the ground Alisa headed back to the control console.

“Alright,” she said decisively, “Let’s get this thing fixed.”

 

 _“I’m really sorry about this,” Rodney sighed as he sat putting Diane’s stereo back together, “I’ve warned you, many times.”_

 _She laughed handing him some coffee, “I took my eyes off them for a few minutes. They’re watching a movie just now and after your scolding I don’t think she’ll be trying to pull apart anything else tonight.”_

 _Rodney shook his head irritated, “I wish she’d get out of this phase,” he snapped the casing back on, “Phase. That’s what her grandmother calls it. It’s being going on for at least three years now.”_

 _Diane sat across from him with her own mug, “Alisa is brilliant. Maybe you need to let her have the consequences of her actions.”_

 _Rodney frowned, “Meaning?”_

 _“Don’t fix things,” Diane told him, “Once she’s pulled something apart make her be the one to fix it. She’ll soon stop.”_

 _“Huh,” Rodney mused, “That’s a good idea.”_

 _“But,” Diane told him, “Fix my things.”_

 _Rodney laughed, “No problem.”_

 

Alisa gave a cry of delight as the power came back on and the doors opened.

“Well done, Lissa,” her father said in her ear, “I knew you could do it.”

Alisa started to laugh, grinning at Ford as he pulled her out from under the console.

“You did it,” he smiled at her.

Alisa bounced to her feet and dusted her hands off, “Did you have any doubt?”

Ford rolled his eyes, “I shouldn’t have. You’re definitely your father’s daughter.”

Alisa continued to smile smugly before worry slid over her face as Carson and his medical team arrived.

“Is he going to be okay?” she asked as Carson checked Zelenka over.

“Aye,” Carson told her, “Maybe a bit of a headache but he’ll be fine.”

“Well done, Alisa,” Elizabeth said warmly, squeezing her shoulder, “I suggest we get out of here.”

Alisa nodded in agreement, walking out behind the medical team.

 

“Lissa,” Rodney laughed gleefully as his daughter ran over to him and jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly.

“I get it,” Alisa cried as he let her go, waving hi to John who was standing there with a grin, “I totally get it now.”

“Get what?” Rodney asked watching her amused.

“You,” she explained, “I totally get why you love this.”

“Really?” Rodney folded his arms across his chest, watching her beam.

“Totally.”

“How many times has she said ‘totally’ now?” John asked from Rodney’s side.

Rodney shrugged, “No idea.”

“Dad,” Alisa let out an annoyed sigh, “I’m telling you something.”

Rodney smiled affectionately, “And what is that?”

“I want to do it,” Alisa told him determinedly, “I want to follow in your footsteps.”

Pride filled Rodney and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders moving her along the corridors, “I think you already have.”


	15. 14 - The Brotherhood

Rodney stood looking at the large mural on the wall before him, studying it with interest as he mused over their mission here.

“It’s a layout of the Sudarian villages,” Alina appeared at his side with some bread, smiling at him, “The walls of this monastery have protected it for 10,000 years.”

“Hmm…it’s ah beautiful,” Rodney told her.

Alina nodded, “It is,” she looked at him with a gentle smile, “And yet my eyes are drawn elsewhere.”

“Hmm…” Rodney looked back at wall, then to a spot over his shoulder to find out what she was looking at. Seeing nothing Rodney turned back to her, “Elsewhere?” his voice was soft, confused.

“I’d like to restore it one day,” she continued, “But I’m afraid of damaging it. Perhaps you could help me, Doctor?”

“Really…you have to start calling me Rodney,” he told her, heading to take a seat.

Alina followed him and placed the bread down as she sat beside him, “Very well.”

Rodney unable to stop himself yawned.

Alina frowned at him, “I don’t bore you do I?”

Rodney shook his head, “No, its not you. No… suddenly I feel so tired.”

“You’re a scientist,” Alina said confused, “Are you not used to this by now?”

Rodney laughed, “Ah but my kind of science is the good kind of science,” he took a deep breath trying not to yawn again, “The kind you can do sitting on a chair or lying on a couch.”

Alina laughed a little before changing the subject, “What was it like growing up in the city of the Ancestors, Rodney?”

“Sorry?” Rodney asked, a little thrown by the sudden change in topic, as well as the question.

“Atlantis,” she clarified.

“Oh,” Rodney realised, “No, no, no, no, we didn’t. We come from a planet called Earth in an altogether different galaxy. We only just recently made Atlantis our home.”

“How recently?” she probed with a frown.

Rodney shrugged, “Well, it’s a matter of months really.”

Alina grimaced very slightly, “You’re tired,” she said suddenly, “Do not let me keep you from sleep.”

Rodney was a little confused, “Well if you insist I’ll um…ok…”

He left her sitting and wandered towards where his team was sitting round a table talking, “I’m heading to bed.”

“Which bed might that be?” John asked, with an extremely unsubtle grin.

“Hmm,” Rodney sighed, before stopping and staring at his friend. “What?”

Ford grinned at him. “Think the leader might have a little crush on you, Doctor.”

Rodney turned in astonishment to where Alina was still sitting, “She does?”

“It is very clear to us all,” Teyla told him with a smile of her own.

“It is?”

John grinned at him even more, “To everyone but you apparently.”

Rodney swallowed completely perplexed, “Well should I have um…I mean…are you sure about this.”

“Yeah,” John told him, “Pretty sure.”

Sudden panic flicked through him, “What should I do?”

John raised an eyebrow at him,” You don’t know what to do?” he asked, not even bothering to hide his grin, “Rodney, you have a kid. What happened there? Did you find her under a bush?”

Rodney fixed a glare on John, “I know what to do eventually. I mean what should I do now? Should I say something tonight?”

John glanced at Teyla who was trying hard not to laugh out loud, “Tell you what Valentine, wait till tomorrow.” He told Rodney, “You’ll be more on your game after you get some rest.”

“Oh…right,” Rodney nodded, “Right… Good answer. Good night.”

As he headed to his room, Alina glanced over watching him. Once Rodney was out of hearing range the rest of the team started to laugh.

 

“Good morning,” John greeted Rodney who was standing staring at the wall again.

“Yeah,” Rodney murmured before turning to his friend, “What do you think of letting Alisa help us?”

John was stunned by the request, “It’s your choice.”

“I wasn’t asking your permission, Major,” Rodney told him scathingly, “I was asking your opinion. Do you think it’s safe to bring her here to help?”

John mused over the question for a few moments, there hadn’t been any sign of danger and they’d been here for several days now. Finally he nodded.

“Yeah, she should be fine,” he replied, “Why this sudden urge to let her offworld? Would it have something to do with the woman whose been eyeing you up?”

“It has to do with my daughter wishing to learn more about what I do,” Rodney replied coldly, “Nothing more.”

John squashed his urge to laugh and simply nodded, “Of course.”

 

Alisa smiled as she exited the Gate; she was dressed in a uniform borrowed from Lieutenant Selena Johnston which pleased her no end. Johnston was about the same height but had been a few sizes smaller than her when they’d arrived in Atlantis.

“Nice look,” Rodney greeted her with a fond smile, “You know what we’re doing?”

“I was given the full briefing,” his daughter replied with a roll of her eyes, “We’re looking for stone tablets which should in turn lead us to the ZPM.”

“Brat,” Rodney playfully shoved her in the direction where everyone else was waiting for them.

They made it to the most recent site they were excavating. Alisa gave John a quick wave hello as Rodney moved her over to Alina who was waiting for him with the eight stones.

“Rodney,” Alina gave him a warm smile before she glanced at Alisa standing at his side, Rodney’s arm slung around her shoulders, “Who is this?”

“Alina,” Rodney pulled Alisa in front of him, “I’d like you to meet Alisa, my daughter. Lissa, this is Alina, she’s the leader of the people of this planet.”

“Hi,” Alisa grinned.

“It is nice to meet you,” Alina said softly before turning to Rodney, “Your wife does not mind you bringing her to another world?”

“My wife died a long time ago,” Rodney swallowed, “Lissa, why don’t you go see if Ford needs some help.”

“Sure,” she nodded, heading to where her friend was digging, “Sixteen years old and being forced into manual labour,” she murmured just loudly enough for Rodney to hear.

 

Alina looked at the eight stones they had in front of them, “It doesn’t look much like a map. I guess I was wrong.”

“Possibly,” Rodney murmured before continuing as she glanced at him, “Although just because you…you thought it was a map. It doesn’t make your initial assumption bad…or incorrect. Incorrect yes but… it was a good guess.”

“I’m sorry,” Alina frowned at him.

“You’re very,” he glanced over to where John and Alisa were standing watching both looking amused, “very smart…and uh…and attractive and what not and…” he saw John coming towards them and glanced back at the stones, “You know…when things aren’t going through…when things don’t…you know…”

“Is everything alright?” Alina even more confused than before.

“Yeah it’s great,” Rodney stammered slightly, “Its great…you know everything’s really…why wouldn’t it be?”

John arrived at that moment, “You sure we’re in the right place. We’ve almost doubled the size of the dig. And we haven’t found anything yet.”

Rodney frowned at him for daring question, “This has got to be the right place. The other eight stones were exactly where we thought they were going to be. Why would this be any different?”

“Major!” Ford’s call interrupted them

“Tell me you found the stone,” John yelled over.

“Not quite sir,” Ford replied, “But I think McKay should take a look at this.”

Everyone headed to where Ford stood and dusted off a large stone sunk into the ground.

“It carries the mark of the Brotherhood,” Alina told them.

“The writings in ancient,” John noted glancing up at Rodney, “Can you read it?”

“Lissa?” Rodney turned to his daughter; she grimaced at his question moving to get a better look.

“Only the something of fifteen could…should something something?” she looked up at him hopefully.

“It’s a warning,” Rodney told them giving her a small smile; “It says only the brotherhood of the fifteen should enter the chamber of…” he trailed off not knowing the final word.

“Of the Quindozum,” Alina finished for him receiving a smile.

“What chamber?” Teyla asked.

With a shrug John motioned them to take up position and they heaved the panel off revealing a chamber, Ford threw down three night sticks and as soon as they hit the bottom the group looked at one another questioningly.

“So who wants to go first?” Rodney spoke up first, “Seems like more of a Sheppard thing.”

*********************************************

“Easy, Ford,” Rodney ordered as his daughter was lowered down, he caught Alisa when she was close enough to him.

“You know, I really hate caverns,” Alisa muttered as she started to look around.

“Alright she’s down,” John called up.

“Alright I’ll stay up here,” Ford called down, “Keep an eye on the descender.”

“Stay sharp,” John ordered.

The group wandered around the cavern to see what they could find, Rodney saw Alina set the stones into a pedestal and moved to join her as she was dusting away the centre indentation.

“Do you see this,” Teyla said, “This is the whole pattern.”

“So the ninth stone must integrate into this centre piece,” he looked at the sides to two hand prints. He placed his hand in the first hand print before turning to Alina, “May I?” he asked, giving a slight smile as she moved out of his road so he could press his hand in the other one.

“I think we can rule out a map,” Teyla noted.

“You’re right,” John said to her before turning to Rodney, “Any ideas?”

“I’m getting there,” Rodney sighed.

They stood staring at the stones.

“It looks like a Gate address,” Alisa noted twisting her head from side to side.

Rodney nodded proudly at her, “It is a Gate address. A six symbol gate address.”

“Gate symbols?” Teyla mused.

“I see them now,” Alina smiled over at Rodney, “Yes.”

“Do you recognize the address?” Teyla asked them.

Rodney frowned, “No.”

Alina shook her head, “I am not familiar with this one either.”

“So,” John said, “The ninth stone’s on another planet?”

“You’re fast,” Alisa murmured to him.

“Little respect, kid,” John gently shoved her, “We’ve got company.”

Alisa shrugged before frowning, “What’s that noise?”

John wandered over to the entrance and looked up, “Ford?”

“Major Sheppard,” a man yelled down, “I’m afraid the Lieutenant has had to step away for a moment.”

Rodney looked up worry in his eyes, “Who’s that?”

“It can’t be,” John’s eyes widened in horror.

Teyla gasped as she also realised, “Sounds like…”

John’s eyes narrowed, “Kolya!”

Rodney moved grabbing Alisa to him, keeping his arm wrapped around her shoulders as Kolya appeared above them.

“Surprised?” the Genii leader asked a smile on his face.

John glared up at him, “You’re alive?”

“As far as I can tell,” Kolya spread his arms with a grin, “Did you actually think a single bullet to the shoulder would kill me? I always thought you were smarter than that.”

John glanced back to where Rodney was keeping a good grip on his daughter, “What’d you do to Ford?”

“He’s fine,” Kolya replied dispassionately.

John folded his arms realising they were stuck, “So what do you want?”

“Same as you, Major,” Kolya’s lip curled with a sneer, “The lost treasure of the Quindozum.”

John heard Rodney’s sharp intake of breath, “What possible use could that be to you?”

“The Daganians have informed me that this ZPM…what ever it might be, is an object of great power,” Kolya told them, “And great power is of use to all people, especially the Genii.”

“Sunira,” Alina snarled, turning on the other native of the planet with them.

“They offered us a great reward, Alina,” Sunira defended herself, “They agreed to let us keep the treasure if we…” she stopped suddenly as Alina slapped her, the sound echoing round the small bunker.

“They’re no use to you, Kolya,” John shouted up, “ZPM’s only work on Atlantis.”

Kolya shrugged, “Perhaps but I prefer hearing that from a Genii scientist.”

“We do not have it yet,” Teyla spoke up, “We have not found the ninth stone.”

“We have an unbelievably large tactical advantage over you,” Kolya reminded them, “Now if you would rather I just covered the mouth of the chamber up and forget about the whole thing. I’m more than willing to consider it.”

Rodney let out a sigh of annoyance, “She’s right. We’re close, but we’re not there yet. Look the ninth stone is hidden on another planet. All we have is the Gate address.”

A vicious grin covered Kolya’s face, “Dr McKay!” he laughed, “So wonderful to hear your grating voice again. How’s the arm?”

Rodney winced as Alisa spun to him horror filling her eyes, her mouth opening and shutting silently.

“Stay here,” Rodney told her, softly kissing her forehead, “Just stay here and do whatever John tells you.”

Before she could do protest Rodney stepped forward so that Kolya could see him, “You wanna keep trading barbs or do you want to find the ZedPM?” he challenged, “Look let me out of here and I’ll help you find it. But then you let my team go.”

“Shut up, McKay,” John snapped in a harsh whisper.

“Have you got a better idea?” Rodney whispered back.

“No,” John sighed in annoyance glaring at him.

“Look after her,” Rodney murmured to John before looking up, “Do we have a deal or not?”

“You and one of the Daganians will be raised out,” Kolya told him, “Along with everyone’s weapons and radios. The rest of you will remain here. Oh and your daughter is more than welcome to come too.”

“She stays here,” Rodney snapped.

“Very well,” Kolya laughed, “If Dr McKay finds the ZPM you will all be let go. I give you my word.”

“Well we have his word,” John muttered.

Rodney grimaced at his friend. “I don’t see that we have much choice,” he glanced over to where Alisa was standing; he gave her a soft nod before shouting, “Coming up.”

 

“He,y kiddo,” John moved to where Alisa was pacing as Teyla helped Ford, “Your Dad will be fine.”

“This is the guy who took over Atlantis,” the teenager’s voice was dull, “And that cut on Dad’s arm wasn't an accident, was it?”

John looked down into the frightened blue eyes; he slipped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

“It’s goin’ to be okay,” John murmured into her hair feeling her shake in the embrace, “You gotta trust me.”

Alisa nodded pulling back and sniffing back the tears that were threatening her. John gently squeezed her shoulder before he started moving around the chamber.

“This is pointless,” he snapped after several minutes of studying their cell.

“No way out,” Alisa asked softly from her position at Ford’s side.

“You think they’d have given us a trapdoor or something,” John pushed his hand through his hair.

“So, what do we do now?” Alisa asked very softly.

John looked at them. “What you got that we can use?”

They started to rummage through their bags, Teyla pulled up her pant’s leg revealing a knife.

John grinned, “That’s a start.”

“I got a couple of flash bangs,” Ford spoke up with a grin before shrugging, “I think that’s about it though.”

“Flash bangs?” Teyla asked exchanging confused glances with Alisa.

“Kinda like grenades,” Ford explained grinning again, “Pull the pin, press the trigger, once you let the spool pop you’ve got about 1.5 seconds before the rooms filled with 2.4 million candle power and a bang about 175 decibels.”

“It will stun anyone with they’re eyes and ears open for about 10 seconds,” John finished the explanation a smile spreading across his face.

“You’ve got an idea?” Alisa asked looking hopeful.

“Yeah,” John nodded as he started dragging his foot through the dirt floor. “Come over here and give me a hand.”

*********************************************

The moment Rodney hit the bottom he moved to Alisa, “Are you okay?”

She nodded, her eyes widening as Kolya arrived. He motioned to his men who forced Alina, Ford, Teyla and Sheppard to kneel and place their hands behind their heads as one of the men moved to Alisa Rodney pulled her behind him.

“Leave her,” Kolya ordered, “It’ll be better if she’s with her father.”

Rodney glared at him before moving to the pedestal again Alisa in tow, “I just assume that we put the stones on the pedestal, someone puts their hands on the palm prints and hopefully we will get the ZedPM. The question is what order do we put the stones in?”

“I think it’s pretty straight forward,” Kolya’s second in command said.

Alisa snorted in derision; Rodney turned to her and smiled noting that Kolya was smirking.

“Well nothing’s been straight forward yet,” Rodney sneered at the man, “What makes you think this would be?”

“The last stone is the only one with grooves that match the centre position,” the Genii man challenged

“So?”

“So it fits snugly into place, complete the pattern, get the ZPM,” the man stepped forward, “Why would they continue to play games at this point?”

Rodney rolled his eyes trying to stop the man but couldn’t. Rodney kept Alisa at his side as he was pushed to one side while the Genii man tried his theory.

“He’s dead,” Kolya growled moving towards Rodney, “You knew this would happen.”

Rodney let out an annoyed breath, “Yes. Yes I did. In fact I was in the middle of telling you as much when you ordered him to activate the pedestal. You killed him not me!”

As Kolya moved towards him, Rodney kept Alisa behind him, she gripped her father’s hand as she stared at the dead man laying not that far from her feet.

“What is the correct order of the stones?” Kolya demanded.

Rodney shook his head, “Not sure yet.”

Kolya walked over to the other members of the team, “Well you have five chances to get it right,” he told Rodney, he grabbed Alisa and pushed her to stand with Ford and Teyla, “The girl will be last. But Sheppard, you go first.”

 

“Alright. We tried 1 to 9,” John mused glancing over to Rodney, “How about 9 to 1?”

“Possibly,” Rodney nodded down at the dead man, “He was right. The centre stone is the only one that locks into place, all the others must move around it. I’m just trying to think of a combination that makes sense with 5 in the middle.”

“Fifteen,” John mused. “It’s got to be something to do with 15. Or…9 or…5…”

“Shut up please,” Rodney snapped, “I’m trying to think.”

John glared at him heatedly, “Don’t tell me to shut up, Rodney. My life’s at stake.”

“Exactly so simmer down and let me save it,” Rodney snapped back.

They argued back and forth for a while before Kolya got tired of it, “This is taking too long. Choose and go.”

“You got somewhere you got to be?” Rodney turned on him.

“Choose and go,” Kolya threatened, aiming his gun at Alisa’s head making her gasp in horror.

Rodney stared in horror at the gun pointing at his daughter’s head before turning to John, “I got nothing.”

“Thanks for the pep talk,” John grimaced; his mind went over and over the possibilities responding to Rodney automatically.

“I got it,” he cried suddenly.

Rodney gasped, “What?”

“The Brotherhood of Fifteen,” John told him before explaining as Rodney questioned him, “The numbers 1 to 9 have been put in 3 by 3 grids with fifteen in every direction.”

Rodney frowned at him before realisation struck, “Oh You’re right,” he looked at his friend confused, “How’d you know that?”

“It was on the Mensa test,” John waved the question away.

Rodney stared at him in astonishment, “You’re a member of Mensa?”

John grinned, “No. I took the test.”

“When?”

John rolled his eyes, “You wanna talk about this now, Rodney?”

Together they moved the stones into position before glancing at each other. John let out a long breath.

“Good luck,” Kolya told him with a sneer.

Swallowing hard, John placed his hands to the imprints in the pedestal grinning as the ZPM came out of the wall. Kolya and Rodney simultaneously walked towards it then chaos broke out.

As Ford let off the flash grenade, Alisa moved against the wall keeping away from the fighting as ordered by John, watching in astonishment as the people she loved and trusted as family calmly took out the men that had been holding them at gunpoint.

“What the hell just happened?” Rodney yelled rubbing his eyes.

“You ok?” John turned to the others.

Alina nodded, “Yes thank you.”

“Yeah,” Alisa nodded still shaking slightly.

“Sorry, Rodney,” John apologised, “I had no way of telling you what was coming?”

“My eyes,” Rodney yelled at him, “I need my eyes for seeing.”

“Get the ZPM, Rodney,” John ordered with a grimace.

Rodney did as ordered, muttering under his breath as he headed to get the ZPM, when he saw Kolya glaring at him Rodney rolled his eyes, “Don’t look at me.”

“Alright we’re getting out of here,” John told them, “Alisa, you’ll go up straight after Ford.”

 

“I’m gonna be up all night,” Rodney grinned, holding his prize tightly to him, “Lissa, just wait. I’ll be getting every system I can online,” he moved forward, “Alina, I don’t think we’ll ever be able to properly repay you for this.”

“You won’t have to,” she told him, stopping as villagers appeared behind her, weapons pointing directly at them.

Rodney stared at her, “I’m sorry?”

John moved Alisa between Ford and Teyla, “Alright easy.”

“Alina?” Rodney stared at the woman, hurt in his blue eyes, “You’re involved with the Genii?”

She pulled herself up, “This has nothing to do with the Genii. I’m a member of the new brotherhood.”

“Then what is this about?” Rodney snapped, Alisa moved to him standing at his elbow.

“Ten generations ago after a severe culling the brotherhood was destroyed. Many of us found their writings and decided to complete the task handed down to us by the ancestors. I am the new master handler. We thank you for helping us find the Potentia but it must go into hiding again,” she explained.

“We come from the City of Ancestors,” John yelled annoyed, “That ZPM was intended for us.”

“No,” Alina retorted, “You live in Atlantis but you are not the Ancestors.”

“What’d you tell her?” John demanded of Rodney.

Getting slightly desperate Rodney turned to Alina, “Atlantis might fall if we don’t take this back and it would serve no purpose. You really think the Ancestors would have wanted that?”

“None of us can know their plan,” Alina replied with conviction.

“Oh you’ve gotta be kidding me,” Alisa muttered, annoyed with the stupidity of what was going on.

“They don’t have a plan?” John demanded incredulously. “You think getting attacked by the Wraith and getting chased out of the galaxy’s something they planned for?

“Alina,” Rodney pleaded, “You’re far to smart to think that.”

“Apparently not,” Alisa murmured, receiving a shove on her shoulder from Ford.

“The Potentia will be put into hiding on another world,” Alina told them sharply as she took the ZPM from Rodney’s hands, “When the Ancestors return our people will be greatly rewarded.”

“Alina, you can’t believe that,” Rodney pleaded, “Look come back with us. Let me prove it to you.”

She shook her head, “This is how it must be.” A catch developed in her voice, “Now it is time for you to leave.”

Rodney stared at her back before spinning and marched towards the Gate. The rest of them followed him in silence.

*********************************************

Alisa peered into her father’s lab finding him sitting staring at his computer screen. He’d been upset by Alina’s betrayal and now the news the Wraith would be here within two weeks had everyone going crazy.

“What do you want?” her father’s question made her jump.

“I…” she hesitated, “I wanted to know how you were. After…you know.”

Rodney sighed, “I’m fine, Lissa. But I have a lot of work to do.”

“I know,” Alisa moved to his side, “I just wanted to…about Alina.”

“What about her?” Rodney grimaced.

“You liked her,” Alisa noted.

Rodney frowned at her.

“I’m just saying,” Alisa defended herself.

Rodney sighed, “Alisa, look…”

“Mom died a long time ago,” Alisa reminded him, “You are allowed to date, you know. I’m not exactly going to have a tantrum about it.”

Rodney looked into her eyes and smiled slightly, “Maybe once we survive the Wraith.”

“And assuming you can find anyone crazy enough to take us on,” she grinned at him, sliding out of the room before he could retort, heading back to her own work.

Rodney watched her for a few minutes before sighing. If only they’d got the ZPM, if only she’d listened to reason.

If only’s slipped through his mind before he shook his head and grabbed his mug needing either coffee or at least the Athosian tea stuff they’d been drinking.

The Wraith were two weeks away.

Two weeks was all he had to come up with a way to save them all.

Two weeks to keep his daughter safe.

And Rodney had no clue how to do it.


	16. 15 - Letters From Pegasus

“Oh come on,” Ford cried.

“The man hasn’t slept more than six hours in days,” Alisa stood with her arms folded across her chest, her blue eyes flashing with annoyance, “And you’re going to abuse the trust placed in you to send these messages home?”

“Alisa,” he tried to appease her, “He gave me the tape and told me to send it.”

“And as you recall he’s sleep deprived,” Alisa settled her hands on her hips challenging, “Alright, Aiden you want to send the entire tape? Fine. But just so you know, if you do then there will be extreme retribution.”

Ford’s grin faded slightly at the thought, “Retribution?”

“And if you think my Dad’s bad then remember he taught me,” Alisa’s grin widened, “And I’ve also had the Major’s input. So tell me, Aiden. Do you _really_ want to go up against me?”

Ford frowned and handed her the tape, “Fine. You win.”

“Of course I do,” she grinned at him.

*********************************************

Diane Walker was extremely surprised when the package arrived for her from the Air Force. Inside was no note but a tape. Confused Diane slid it into the player, smiling as the familiar face appeared on the screen.

“Hi, Kirsty,” Alisa greeted, “Dr and Mrs Walker, I know it’s been a while since I’ve contacted you and there is a reason for it. Unfortunately, I can’t tell you.”

Diane smiled at the rueful look on the teenager’s face; she looked so much slimmer and healthier than she had before they left.

“I just wanted to let you know both Dad and I are fine,” Alisa continued, “I’ve got some great friends here and I’m learning so much more than I ever would at school,” a frown creased the girl’s face, “I…I hope you guys are all okay and I hope to see you soon.”

Alisa stopped speaking for several moments’, sadness filling her eyes.

“I want to thank you guys for always being there for me,” she finally continued, “And…thank you. Goodbye.”

As the screen went blank, Diane frowned confused by the way Alisa had finished her message. Taking the tape out of the machine she replaced it in the box so that it was safe.

*********************************************

“Excuse me, General?”

Jack looked up from his computer screen to the man standing in his doorway, “Yeah, Walter?”

“These are the personal messages for you from Atlantis,” the sergeant told him, handing him a DVD.

Jack took the disc and waited until the door had closed before he slipped the disc into his computer. He went through Weir’s and Sheppard’s messages before he came to the last one.

“Hi, General,” Alisa smiled at the camera, “I thought I’d let you know you made the right choice letting me come here. Dad’s been instrumental in saving everyone quite a few times. As for me, I’m working with Dr Zelenka and learning amazing things I’d never get to learn back at home.”

Jack grinned at the smile on the teenagers face.

“Dad won’t let me get the gene therapy though,” Alisa rolled her eyes; “You’d think he doesn’t trust me to learn to fly a Jumper.”

Jack laughed as she stopped speaking momentarily.

“I know the Wraith are coming,” Alisa became serious suddenly, “And I know we have very little chance of getting out of this but…I don’t regret coming here. If we get through this and you can make it here I’ll give you the tour,” she took a deep breath and Jack could tell she was trying to remain composed, “Goodbye, General.”

As the screen went blank Jack sighed, he knew they had to find a way to help the expedition team.

“And if we do, and I make it there,” Jack murmured, “I’ll hold you to that promise kid.”

*********************************************

Jeannie stood holding the tape in her hand, wondering who it could have come from, wondering who would send her something via the US military without even a note.

However, she had always been curious so Jeannie slipped the tape into the machine, letting out a small gasp at who appeared onto the screen.

“Mer?” she gasped, staring at the man in complete shock.

“Ok? Jeannie? This is your brother, Rodney...obviously,” he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “I wanna s…say, um...I wanna say something. Uh...family is important. I…I've come to realise that because the people here have become a sort of a kind of a surrogate family to me,” he gave a quick smile, “Now, I know what you're thinking: I've never really been the poster child for that kind of sentiment but when...when one's contemplating ones own demise, one tends to see things more clearly. I really do wish you the best, you know, and I'm sorry we weren't closer. Perhaps, if by chance I make it out of this, perhaps one day we _can_ be, and I would like that.”

Jeannie smiled at him, wishing he was there in person so she could hug him then smack him round the head.

“What are you doing?” a new voice came from off-screen. “Shouldn’t you be getting some sleep, Dad?”

Jeannie froze, Dad? When did Rodney become a father and why didn’t she know about it?

“Lissa,” Rodney reached out to the source of the voice, “Come here and say hi to your aunt.”

Jeannie felt her breath catch as the teenager appeared on screen, she was the image of Alisa. Jeannie had met Rodney’s fiancé only once and started to wonder what had happened to the woman because the girl was definitely hers.

“Hi,” the girl gave a slightly sardonic smile, “I’ve never met you so I have no idea what to say.”

“Lissa,” Rodney scolded, making Jeannie laugh at how…parental he sounded.

“What do you want from me?” the girl…Lissa rolled her eyes at him before refocusing on the camera, “I’d like to meet you and I hope we get the chance.”

“That’s my girl,” Rodney murmured proudly.

“I’ll see you later, Dad,” Lissa told him, “Get some sleep.”

Rodney smiled as the girl left before he turned back to the camera, “I don’t know if you know what happened. I don’t know if Mom and Dad told you, so I’ll give you the quick story.”

Jeannie found herself leaning forward.

“Lis got pregnant, she had cancer,” Rodney explained softly, “She had Alisa…Lissa and…and…and she died. So, I have a daughter who’s amazingly brilliant.”

“Oh, Rodney,” Jeannie sighed, “Why didn’t you call?”

“Hopefully you’ll want to see us if…when we manage to get back,” Rodney shrugged, “Bye, Jeannie.”

As the picture disappeared Jeannie continued to stare at the blank screen. Finally she managed to pick up the phone and dial.

“Mom,” Jeannie said the moment it was answered; “There’s something I need to know.”


	17. 16 - The Gift

“You feel powerless,” Kate said softly as she handed Rodney the mug of coffee, “I don’t think anyone can blame you.”

Rodney took a long drink, “We’ve got less than a week and then the Wraith will come here and kill us all and…”

“Okay,” Kate stopped him with a now practiced ease, “I know this is hard for you, Rodney but you need to remember that there are many people on Atlantis. All of whom are counting on you to come up with something.”

“This isn’t just about Alisa,” Rodney sighed, “But…she’s always been my first priority.”

“And it’s hard to change that,” Kate finished for him.

He nodded silently.

“Rodney…”

“If anything happens to her,” Rodney cut Kate off, “If I lose my daughter then I will never forgive myself, no matter who survives.”

Grabbing a tissue from her desk, Rodney headed out the door, running onto Teyla on her way in.

 

Rodney headed back to his lab finding Alisa already there. She’d been floating around quite a bit for the past few days as everything was focussed on the incoming Wraith ships so all projects had been put on indefinite hold.

“Hey, Dad,” she said softly as she shoved the small device she was working on to one side.

“How’s it coming,” he sat at her side.

“I got nothing,” she sighed leaning into his shoulder, “Dad, we’re going to do this. I know you’ll find a way to keep us safe.”

“You can’t always…I’m not…” Rodney sighed dropping his head against hers, “I don’t know how to do this. I don’t know what to do.”

She turned looking up to him with the gentle blue eyes, the one thing she’d inherited from him in the looks department.

“Don’t,” he frowned at her, “Don’t do that to me.”

“Do what?” Alisa looked confused.

“Emotional blackmail,” he replied, “Alisa, I’m trying…

“I know,” she told him, “Dad, let me help.”

Rodney nodded, “Sure, sweetie.”

Alisa rolled her eyes at him; he hadn’t called her that since she was about five years old.

“Come on,” Rodney pulled her to her feet, “Chair.”

“Chair?”

“Now,” Rodney let out a very soft laugh, “Brat.”

Alisa bounced up and moved to his side, “You know you look like hell,” she shot at him running ahead.

*********************************************

“Hi,” Alisa said softly as she stood near Teyla’s bed.

“You can come closer, Alisa,” Teyla said, “I am not going to harm you.”

Alisa shrugged sheepishly, “I know but you did throw Carson across the room. And he’s not exactly a lightweight.”

Teyla sighed, “The Wraith can not connect with me unless I connect with them first. You are perfectly safe.”

“Okay,” she pulled over a stool and took a seat.

“Have they made much progress?” Teyla asked pulling herself to a more comfortable position.

“Dad threw me out,” Alisa replied with a shrug, “He’s allowed to work himself to death but I have to take a break every few hours.”

Teyla laughed, “That is what Fathers do, Alisa. They create rules for us that they ignore themselves.”

Alisa looked at her puzzled making Teyla laugh again.

“I was also raised by only my father,” Teyla explained with a fond smile, “My mother died when I was very young.”

“Did you know her?” Alisa questioned leaning closer to the woman.

Teyla nodded, “I have many memories of her, most of them are of her singing to me.”

Alisa tilted her head thoughtfully, “My Dad can’t sing. He used to try every so often but, according to my Gran, when he sang he made me cry.”

“Did no one sing to you?” Teyla asked her.

“My Grandmother,” Alisa smiled sadly, “I learned all the songs my Mom loved from her.”

“They do not miss you now you are in Atlantis?” Teyla questioned softly, wincing as sadness covered the girl’s face.

“They died,” Alisa stated blandly.

Teyla frowned, “I am sorry, Alisa. I didn’t mean…”

“You weren’t to know,” the teenager shrugged sadly, “They died when I was eleven. I sort of…I had a lot of problems after that.”

Teyla reached out and gently stroked Alisa’s cheek, Alisa gripped her hand.

“Sorry, Teyla,” Alisa apologised, “I didn’t mean to get so maudlin. This place is like a morgue as it is.”

“We will defeat the Wraith,” Teyla told her, “The people of Earth, your people are ingenious in a way I have never known possible. They will do this.”

Alisa sighed falling into a thoughtful silence.

 

“Coffee?”

Rodney and Zelenka turned to where Alisa was standing two mugs in her hands.

“Thanks, Lissa,” Rodney gave her a warm tired smile, “I think we need this.”

“Yes thank you, Alisa,” Zelenka smiled, looking just as exhausted as her father.

Alisa moved to one side watching them as they stood side by side and drank their coffee, continuing to discuss what they could do.

“Do you need any help?” Alisa spoke up making both men turn to her.

Rodney nodded, “That’d be great, Lissa. Help Radek there, he’s having trouble reading the results.”

“Trouble?” Zelenka cried before muttering under his breath in Czech as he moved away from father and daughter.

Rodney wrapped his arm around his daughter’s shoulders, “You don’t need to be here, Lissa. I’m sure…”

“I’d rather we stick together, Dad,” Alisa whispered, “I…I don’t want to be with anyone else.”

Rodney hugged her before gently kissing her forehead, “Okay. Come on, we’ve got work to do.”

Alisa gave him a weak smile following him back to the Chair, “The Wraith are coming.”


	18. 17 - The Siege

The briefing room was filled with both scientists and marines.

“Not only has Teyla been able to ascertain that the Wraith are more interested in Earth than Atlantis, Rodney was explaining, “Which is...you know, terrifying, she realised that the hive ships will go right past the only surviving LaGrange point satellite.”

“The last of what we assume were dozens of defence satellites,” Zelenka interrupted, “Destroyed during the Ancients' last stand with the Wraith.”

Rodney hit the other scientist with a sharp glare. “Yes, yes, yes. The point is we think we can use it to our advantage.”

“I thought you said it was dead,” John spoke up from his seat.

“It is,” Rodney grinned, “But Alisa has been working on it with Zelenka and they’ve learned enough about it so we can bring it back.”

“If we are right about what is wrong with it,” Zelenka reminded him.

“Yes, of course if we're right about what's wrong with it!” Rodney rolled his eyes, “But if we're right and it's just out of power…”

“We can make the ships go boom,” Alisa threw in making the others in the room laugh, relieving the tension a little.

Zelenka smiled at her slightly before continuing, “Our preliminary estimates indicate a single Naqahdah generator would be enough to bring it back online.”

“Why can't we use our generators to get the weapons systems of Atlantis working?” Ford asked.

“This place needs the ZPM,” Alisa spoke before Zelenka did, “The satellite doesn’t.”

“And you think it's powerful enough to take out a Wraith hive ship?” John leaned against the wall.

“According to the Ancient database, it should be able to take out all three when fully charged,” Rodney reminded him, “Keep in mind that the Ancient technology was far superior, they only lost the war because they were vastly outnumbered.”

John shrugged, “Well, we're vastly outnumbered!”

“And outgunned,” Bates added.

Alisa grimaced at them, “You two are a bundle of joy.”

“But they don't see the satellite as threat,” Zelenka reminded them, bringing the conversation back to its original direction.

“In military parlance,” Rodney grinned, “Surprise...is an element on our side.”

Alisa rolled her eyes at her father as he frowned at the end of his sentence.

Elizabeth stood silently before nodding, “What do you need?”

“The satellite's fifteen hours away by Puddlejumper,” Rodney reminded her, “I recommend that we put together a small crew, say myself, Grodin and a pilot,” he turned to his daughter, “You’re not coming.”

Alisa grimaced at him, “I help work out what you need and I don’t get to see it through.”

“When you’re older,” he replied pointedly.

“You were saying,” Elizabeth interrupted.

“Right,” Rodney nodded, “A pilot.”

“I'll go,” John volunteered.

“No,” Elizabeth replied, “Miller can handle it. Major, I need you to keep searching for alternate Alpha sites, just in case this fails.”

“The hive ships will be in range of the satellite in forty-nine hours,” Rodney told them, “We're gonna need every last second of that time.”

Elizabeth looked around the room, “Questions?” silence greeted her, though she did note that Rodney placed his hand over his daughter’s mouth, “OK, let's get on it.”

The meeting broke up and soon only Elizabeth, Rodney, John, Zelenka and Alisa were left in the room.

Zelenka put his arm around Alisa’s shoulders, “Come on, we need to make sure they have everything they need. It is the only way they’ll get things right.”

The moment they were out of hearing range Rodney turned to his friends, “I want her sent to the Alpha site as soon as you have one,” Rodney told Elizabeth and John, “I don’t care what she says, you send her there.”

“Of course, Rodney,” Elizabeth nodded to her Head Scientist, “And I don't mean to put any undue pressure on you but at this moment, that satellite is the only thing standing between the Wraith and Atlantis.”

As she left the room John stood up, “No undue pressure?” he murmured as he left the room leaving Rodney standing alone.

“This will work,” he murmured to the empty space, “This has to work.”

 

“Rodney, I should go,” Zelenka told him as they got the equipment together.

“Yes,” Rodney rolled his eyes annoyed the other man’s insistence to help, “I agree. Go.”

Zelenka frowned at him, “I mean on the mission.”

“Why?” Rodney asked confused, continuing with his packing

Zelenka grimaced, “Sure, you probably know a little bit more about the satellite than I do…”

“Generous of you,” Rodney cut him off.

“But you know a lot more about the city than I do,” Zelenka continued.

Rodney stopped working and turned with a smug grin on his face, “Ok, I think I see where this is going now.”

“If, for whatever reason, there is problem there, it should be me, not you,” Zelenka finished.

“There's not going to be a problem,” Rodney waved him away.

“Rodney, you don't know that.”

“If it seems like we can't fix it,” Rodney reminded him, “We'll just turn round and come back. Now I realise I am invaluable everywhere…”

Zelenka snorted in annoyance, “You know what? Forget about it. I take it back.”

Rodney was smug, “Sorry…”

“No,” Zelenka snapped.

Rodney laughed gleefully, “You can't take it back because you've just admitted that I am smarter than you are.”

“I admitted no such thing,” Zelenka told him indignantly.

“It was hard for you to say,” Rodney sighed dramatically, “But the truth shone through and you were compelled to speak.”

Zelenka poked a finger at him, “You are a miserable little man.”

“Hey-hey-hey-hey-hey, let's not ruin the moment here, huh?” Rodney closed the lid on the case, “If anything happens to me, please be there for her,” he said just loud for the other man to hear while keeping his eyes on the case. Finally he turned to Zelenka, “Now,” he shook the other scientist’s hand, “Keep an eye on my city for me while I'm gone, huh?”

“Good luck,” Zelenka told him.

 

“You know I’d be able to help?”

Rodney smiled slightly as his daughter stood in front of his door, her arms folded across her chest.

“I know,” he told her, “I know how brilliant you are and I know that you can fix almost anything, especially if you’ve taken it apart first.”

A small smile touched her lips; quickly she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist burying her face in his chest.

“Don’t worry, Lissa,” Rodney soothed, “I’ve got a good team with me and you know me. I’m a…”

“Genius,” she looked up at him.

“Got it in one,” Rodney kissed her forehead, “Now, you are to obey Elizabeth until I get back. Alright?”

“Yes, Dad,” Alisa replied before giving him a final hug, “Please be careful.”

Rodney hugged her quickly once more before starting towards the Jumper Bay leaving her standing watching him.

“He will do this,” Zelenka came to her side.

Alisa sniffed slightly before turning to him, “But I might never get to know.”

He stood silently not knowing how to respond to that, so instead he placed his hand on her arm, “Alisa, there is still work to be done.”

“While I’m still here,” she let out a sigh of annoyance and started towards the lab.

***********************************************

Alisa had headed up to the control room to listen in to her father’s report from the satellite. Silently she joined Zelenka hoping no one would notice her, she’d so far managed to avoid being sent to the Alpha site with the rest of the science team who were going.

“Doctor Weir, it’s McKay,” Rodney’s voice came over the radio clearly, despite how far away he was, “Satellite is armed and ready. It should fire within the next minute or so. Keep your fingers crossed.”

“Fingers crossed,” Elizabeth replied, managing not to show her anxiety, “Good luck.”

“Switching over from manual to automatic firing mode,” Peter’s voice came through next, “Stand by.”

“Standing by,” Rodney replied.

Alisa sat her fingers interlaced tightly, the knuckles almost turning white.

“Yes,” Miller’s voice came through the radio.

The entire room held their breath waiting.

“We have a kill,” Rodney cried joyfully.

A cry went out around the room and Alisa grabbed Zelenka in a hug, as several others embraced.

“We copy that, Rodney,” Elizabeth laughed in amazement.

“One down,” Rodney called, “Two to go.”

Silence filled the room again as they waited for the satellite to take out the other two ships. Alisa frowned, something had to be wrong or they would have been in contact again.

“Atlantis,” his voice came again, this time however it was cold and hollow, “This is McKay. We have lost the satellite.”

“Did you manage to take out any more ships?” Elizabeth called hopefully.

“Negative,” Rodney replied efficiently, not showing his feelings, “Two of the hive ships are intact.” He paused, “Elizabeth, Peter Grodin was aboard the satellite.”

“What?” Alisa’s horrified cry filled the room.

“Lissa?” Rodney’s voice was sharp, “Elizabeth, what the hell is she still doing there?”

“She made a good case about how it was pointless to leave if you succeeded,” Elizabeth told him.

“Get her out of there now,” Rodney snapped.

“Dad…”

“Alisa,” Rodney cut her off, “You are to leave Atlantis now. If I find you there when I get back…”

“She’ll be gone,” Elizabeth assured him, motioning Alisa to go get her things before refocusing, “Rodney, what's the status of the other two?”

“They're not coming any closer,” he reported tiredly, “Looks like they're rethinking their plans. At the very least, he's bought us some time.”

Elizabeth nodded to herself; “You can't do any more out there, Rodney. Return to Atlantis.”

“On our way.”

 

Alisa stood at the bottom of the stairs thinking about the speech Dr Weir had just given to the city, her stomach was churning at the thought of what was coming towards them and her cheeks were stained from the tears she’d cried over her friend’s death while she packed.

“Hey, Alisa.”

She turned to find Ford jogging over to her.

“Hi, Aiden,” she whispered, “I’m going soon.”

“I know,” he replied softly, “And I know you hate the thought of leaving us here.”

Alisa covered her eyes with her hand as more tears threatened her. Ford wrapped his arm around her and hugged her tightly.

“I’m okay,” she pulled back, sniffing slightly. She quickly wiped her eyes surprised as Ford pressed something into her free hand. Alisa looked down at her hand, “What…”

“My dogtags,” Ford told her, “I want you to hold onto them for me and I’ll get them back once this is over.”

“I…I…” Alisa struggled; the Gate opening saved her from trying to say anything else.

“Time to go, kid,” John appeared on the stairs.

Alisa swallowed nodding slightly; she fastened the chain around her neck before picking up her bag and turning to them.

“Go,” John ordered giving her a gentle push, “Dr Biro is waiting to meet you on the other side.”

The teenager did as she was told but just before the event horizon she turned back. Her eyes wandered the room, catching Elizabeth and Radek talking up at the controls with Carson while John and Aiden stood watching her, Teyla entering the room just at that moment. Finally she turned and walked away.

***********************************************

Alisa was sitting near the medical building under a tree, her laptop open on the ground in front of her as she tried to focus on something, anything other than what was happening in the city. She’d been banished here by Dr Biro after she’d firstly scared away the Athosian children playing near her, then called Dr Kavanagh a pretentious pratt.

With a sigh she turned off the computer and closed her eyes, “If only I’d said no,” she whispered over and over, “If only I’d said no.”

 

 _“What do you mean you’re going?”_

 _Alisa sighed, turning back from the window to look at her best friend who was sitting at her computer desk._

 _“Kirsty,” Alisa bit her lip slightly, “Dad’s got a new job that’s out of the country.”_

 _“He was in Antarctica,” her best friend cried, “How much further away can he go?”_

 _Alisa turned away wishing Kirsty could understand._

 _“Come on, Alisa,” Kirsty continued, “Why can’t you stay here while he’s away? You’ve done it plenty of times before.”_

 _“Kirsty,” she took a deep breath, “This is different from before. When Dad starts working with these people, he doesn’t know when he’ll be able to get back home. You’ve always had both your Mom and Dad. When one wasn't here the other was. I only have my Dad. I hate that I only see him for one week every month so I agreed to go with him.”_

 _“What about school?” Kirsty demanded sadly._

 _“Come on,” Alisa laughed, “You know I don’t really need it. Dad’s getting stuff so I can be ‘home-schooled’.”_

 _“I’m gonna miss you,” Kirsty moved and the two friends embraced._

 _Alisa hugged her best friend tightly, “I’m gonna miss you too.”_

 

“Alisa,” a voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

She glanced up to see Dr Biro standing over her with some food, “Hey.”

The older woman sat beside her and handed her the plate, “You need to eat.”

“Thanks,” Alisa took the plate and without really tasting anything she ate it.

Biro gently touched the girl’s arm, “I wish I could tell you everything’s going to be alright, I wish I could say something to make any of us feel better.”

Alisa rested her head back against the tree, “I just want it to be over, so that I can know one way or another.”

Biro nodded, “You’re too young to worry about anything like this. When I was your age all I worried about was if the boy I liked was going to ask me out and if the outfit I was wearing looked alright.”

“They’re not exactly high on my list right now,” Alisa murmured.

“Did you have a boyfriend?” Biro asked, trying to distract Alisa from worrying.

The girl shook her head, “Nah, the guys were a little intimidated by me. Dad’s temperament and all.”

Biro laughed, “Nobody?”

Alisa shrugged, “There was one guy. Kirsty was determined to set us up but then I left,” she let out a long sad sigh, “You know I was thirteen before I realised something could happen to my Dad and I might be left alone.”

“Alisa…”

“You know for someone who’s meant to be smart,” Alisa laughed bitterly, “That’s pretty dumb.”

Biro pulled the girl into an embrace, “No, Alisa.”

“Yes it is,” Alisa replied, relaxing into the comfort being offered, “My Mom died hours after I was born, my grandparents died when I was eleven. I should have known he wasn’t immortal by then but I didn’t.”

Biro hugged her tightly rocking her gently as they fell into silence.

 

“I want to come back,” Alisa demanded, when John called to recall all military personnel.

“And you know your father would send you right back,” John reminded her, “Alisa, you’re not coming back until this is over.”

“Don’t even try to argue,” her father’s voice came through the radio, “Stay there, Lissa.”

“Dad,” Alisa sighed relieved to hear him, “Are you okay?”

“Fine,” Rodney’s reply was short, terse.

Alisa frowned, “Dad?”

“He’s had to go do something, Alisa,” John came back on, “He’s pretty wound up with everything that’s going on. Don’t worry about it.”

A yell came from John’s side of the radio.

“I’ve got to go, Alisa,” he told her, “The Cavalry’s here, Alisa. We’re fighting them.”

With that the Stargate shut down again and Alisa was left alone.

***********************************************

 _Alisa glanced up from the film they were watching seeing her father wander in behind Kirsty’s mother. He gave her a small wave as he passed by, smiling at her wry smile._

 _“Sorry I’m early,” Rodney apologised to Diane as they entered the kitchen, “I finished…” he trailed off seeing several other women in the room._

 _“It’s okay, Rodney,” Diane laughed, handing him a mug of coffee, “Here, come and relax for ten minutes. Everyone’s leaving once the movie’s over.”_

 _Rodney smiled at her hesitating as he looked at the others in the kitchen. Diane took his arm and moved him to a seat. He was never comfortable around people in general and the mothers of Alisa’s friends were the worst. For some bizarre reason they all had this bizarre interest in him._

 _“How are you, Dr McKay?” Regina Dell smiled at him, “We’ve all heard how well Alisa is doing at school.”_

 _“She is very intelligent,” Rodney said, wishing the movie would finish quickly so he could get Alisa and escape. Regina especially was one of the people Rodney wanted to get well away from._

 _Diane passed him and gently rested a supportive hand on his shoulder for a few second._

 _“Are you not having some cake?” Regina offered, turning to retrieve a plate of fairy-cakes._

 _Diane leaned into him, “Apparently I’m not capable of having enough food here for my daughter’s birthday,” she muttered making him smile slightly._

 _Regina turned back and offered him the cakes. Rodney took one forcing a smile onto his face._

 _“Sally’s excelling in music,” Regina chattered away, watching closely as Rodney ate his cake._

 _Rodney frowned as he felt a familiar tingle in his throat, “What…wha…” he struggled to force the words out._

 _“Rodney!!” Diane called shocked before she ran to the stairs, “Scott, get down here.”_

 _Rodney could hear the sound of Scott running as he tried to breathe through his rapidly closing throat._

 _“Dad, the movie’s o…” Alisa called appearing at the door stopping in horror when she saw him turning blue, “Oh my God,” she saw the cake in his hand, “What was in that?”_

 _Regina shook her head, “Nothing. Just cake mix.”_

 _“What else?” Scott appeared with his bag._

 _“I…” the woman hesitated, “I put some lemon juice in the mix, for flavour.”_

 _“No!!!” Alisa screamed, “Dad’s allergic to citrus.”_

 _“It’s alright, Alisa,” Diane pulled the girl to her; “Scott’s going to help him.”_

 _Alisa stared in horror as her father gasped for air._

 

“Dad!!”

Biro caught the teenager as she woke up from her nightmare, “Alisa, calm down. It’s only a dream.”

Alisa fought with the woman still caught up in the dream calling for her father. Biro motioned to the nurse nearby.

Quickly Biro gave the teenager the sedative holding her until she fell asleep again.

 

 _Rodney woke up feeling like someone had sandpapered his throat. Forcing open his eyes he saw Diane looking down at him with a wry smile._

 _“Wha’ happened?” Rodney forced out._

 _“Regina tried to poison you,” she told him, “She put lemon juice in her cakes.”_

 _“Lissa?”_

 _Diane squeezed his arm; “She’s down in the cafeteria with Scott and Kirsty. She was pretty freaked out.”_

 _“I’ll probably be here for a while,” Rodney murmured, he was exhausted despite just waking up._

 _“Don’t worry,” Diane told him, “She can stay with us.”_

 _Rodney sighed in relief as he fell asleep again. When he woke up Alisa was sitting at his side._

 _“Lissa,” he smiled, catching her hand as she moved to him, “Its okay,” he soothed seeing her eyes fill with tears, “I’m okay. It was just an accident.”_

 _“I thought you were going to die,” she whispered holding his hand tightly, “Like Gran and Granda, I thought I was going to be alone.”_

 _Rodney pulled his daughter into a tight hug, “I’m not going anywhere, Lissa.”_

 

Alisa opened her eyes to find Biro standing there a smile on her face, “What’s going on?”

The older woman smiled even more, “We’ve been recalled to Atlantis.”

”What?” Alisa sat up sharply staring at her in amazement.

Biro squeezed her shoulder, “We can go home.”

***********************************************

Rodney was exhausted, actually he was beyond exhausted. He knew the only reason he was still upright at this moment was because of the excess adrenaline and stimulants left in his system. After the events of the past few hours all he wanted was to collapse on his bed and sleep for several days, but not just yet. There was one thing he needed first.

“Dad!!!”

Rodney smiled as Alisa came flying out of the Gate towards him, her arms fastened around his neck holding onto him tightly. After several minutes she let go of him, “What happened?”

Rodney managed to grin at her, “Earth sent a ZedPM.”

“Really?” Alisa’s eyes lit up at the thought, “How?”

“I’ll show you,” he told her, deciding sleep could wait for a little while longer.

Before they could move John appeared on the stairs, “Alisa,” he grinned at her shocked as she moved and hugged him tightly.

Rodney smiled as Radek arrived also, to talk to Alisa who hugged him too.

“Excuse me, Dr McKay,” Dr Biro spoke softly, “I wanted to speak with you quickly about Alisa.”

Worry gripped him, “Did something happen?”

“Not really,” Biro replied, “But I finally managed to persuade her to get some sleep and when she did…”

“Nightmares,” Rodney grimaced, “How bad?”

“I couldn’t calm her,” Biro replied.

“Damn,” he muttered, “Did you give her a sedative?”

“It was all I could think of,” the woman told him apologetically.

Rodney nodded, “Don’t worry about it,” he turned and joined Alisa with John and Radek.

“You were going to show me something?” Alisa told him.

Rodney dropped his arm over her shoulder, “Come on.” He led her up to the control room and brought up the picture of the Daedalus, “What d’you think?”

Alisa stared at it before turning to him, “That’s a spaceship. Earth has a spaceship.”

“Yeah,” he replied.

Alisa smiled at him before frowning, “You know you look appalling, don’t you?”

He rolled his eyes at her stifling a yawn.

“Where are the others?” Alisa asked suddenly.

Rodney frowned and rested his hand on her shoulder, “There’s something you need to know.”

 

Alisa stared at Ford’s unconscious form.

“What happened?” she whispered, her hand clutching at the tags round her neck.

“It was the Wraith,” Carson explained softly, “We’re not sure what it’s done to him yet.”

“Can I sit with him?” Alisa asked.

“Only for a few minutes,” Carson replied, “I need to do some tests.”

“Lissa…” Rodney started from his position behind her but was unable to say anything else as he yawned.

“Dad, you need to sleep,” she reminded him, “I’ll be here for a few minutes then I’ll go see if Radek needs any help. Okay?”

Her father nodded not even trying to hide his yawn; he ruffled her hair quickly before disappearing.

“Just a few minutes, Alisa,” Carson reminded her as he guided her to a seat by Ford’s bedside leaving her there.

Alisa sat and looked down at her friend’s face which now looked so different and she wasn't sure how to react. After a few moments she took off the dogtags and placed them in his hand.

“You said give them back once this was over,” she whispered swallowing hard, “So here you go.”

He didn’t move and Alisa took a deep breath, “I’d better go or Carson will be chasing me. He’ll fix this,” she continued, “He’ll make you…you again.”

Alisa stood up but before she left she leaned over and kissed his forehead, “Don’t give up.”

***********************************************

“You still look like hell, Dad.”

Rodney glanced over to the seat Alisa was taking up, “I’m kinda busy here, Lissa. Could you stop with the wisecracks?”

“I was just…” she shut up as he glared at her. She knew better than to continue when he looked at her like that.

“Are we ready?” Elizabeth asked as she walked in followed by someone Alisa didn’t recognise.

He obviously didn’t know her either because he was instantly focussed on her.

“Who is this?” the man demanded.

“Colonel Steven Caldwell,” Elizabeth smiled turning to him, “This is Alisa McKay.”

“McKay?” Caldwell asked an eyebrow arching.

Rodney looked up from the computer screen he was studying, “She’s my daughter and the reason she’s here is so I can be.”

Alisa spread her arms wide and grinned at Caldwell, “Hi.”

“She has no business being in this meeting,” Caldwell told Elizabeth.

“I’m here to assist.” Alisa spoke up her smile never wavering.

Rodney was focussed on the computer screen so Caldwell couldn’t see his smirk. There were other reasons Rodney had for keeping Alisa with him but he wasn't letting anyone else know, especially a man who didn’t even know them.

“Okay,” John said as he entered the room, “Let’s start.”

 

“I don’t think he likes me,” Alisa noted as Caldwell left the room.

“I wonder why?” John murmured under his breath as he passed her.

“Lissa, could you please refrain from antagonising the man with the big ship?” Rodney rolled his eyes at her, “He’s possibly going to stop the Wraith.”

“John will be on the ship,” Alisa replied, “I trust him, more than I trust this other guy.”

“Me too,” Rodney replied rubbing her shoulder, “Look, go and see Radek. He needs some help.”

“With what?” Alisa asked amused.

“With everything,” Rodney replied, “Go.”

Alisa stopped and stared at him, “You want me out of the way so I don’t hear what happens if it’s not good.”

Rodney frowned at her, “I’m your father. It’s allowed.”

Her lip twisted slightly before she sighed, “Okay.”

“Good girl,” Rodney murmured, squeezing her shoulder before giving her a push towards the door, “And behave.”

Alisa turned and gave him a mock salute before disappearing.

Rodney sighed, “Got to stop letting her hang around with Sheppard and Ford.”

***********************************************

“I’m not leaving.”

Rodney let out an annoyed growl, “You are getting on that ship so that I know you’re safe.”

“Dad,” Alisa folded her arms, “I am not leaving again. I don’t care what you say.”

“The city is going to be completely unprotected,” Rodney reminded her, “You are not going to be in it when that happens.”

“If you try to make me leave I’ll run,” she told him desperately, “I know enough hiding places in this city that mean no one will find me…”

“Stop it,” he snapped making her jump slightly. Rodney took a deep breath resting his hands on her shoulders, “I don’t want you here. I want to know you’re safe, I need to know you’re safe.”

Alisa took a deep breath, “And I need not to be shoved somewhere out of the way. Dad, I…I can’t be somewhere else again.” Tears filled her eyes, “Please.”

Rodney wrapped his arms around her, “I’m sorry, Lissa. I’m sorry,” he rested his cheek against her hair, “I want to protect you, Lissa, I’ve always wanted to protect you.” He hugged her tighter, “Let me.”

Alisa sagged against him, “I believe in you, Dad. I believe this will work.”

Rodney let go of her and looked in her eyes seeing the pig-headed stubbornness she got from both her parents, “Alright,” he sighed, “Zelenka is working in the Jumper Bay to hook up the cloak. Help him.”

Alisa smiled at him before slipping away not giving him a chance to change his mind.

Rodney watched her leave, “You want to know why I let her stay.”

“I’m interested,” Elizabeth said from her position in the doorway, “I thought you’d have her sedated and on the Daedalus before she could blink.”

Rodney rubbed his hand across his eyes, “After Alisa’s grandparents died she had some…problems. Mostly due to what happened that day. For several months after it she had trouble sleeping if I wasn't there, she was withdrawn and sullen refusing to talk to anyone but me. She recovered well but there have been times over the past year when I saw it starting again.”

“It’s better if she’s close to you,” Elizabeth sympathised, “Did she see anyone?”

“Not officially,” Rodney replied, “Her best friend’s father is a Doctor. One of his friends worked with her over the few months,” he shrugged, “Kate knows but Alisa’s not needed to talk to her yet.”

“We have to get started,” Elizabeth reminded him.

Rodney nodded, “Let’s save the city.”

 

Alisa stood with Radek in the Jumper Bay as the Shield switched to the cloak. His arm rested around her shoulders, his fingers tight on her shoulder.

“We seem to be safe,” he murmured to her after a few minutes, “I need to check some things.”

“I’ll keep an eye on the cloak,” Alisa rolled her eyes at him.

Radek nodded and started out the Jumper his eyes on his computer pad. Alisa turned and jumped as he fell back.

“Radek?” she called running to him stopping as Ford stood there, “Aiden, what are you doing?”

“I have to leave,” he told her; Alisa saw his hand tighten around his gun, “They want to kill me.”

“They wouldn’t do that,” Alisa tried to calm him, “Please, Aiden just go back to the infirmary. Carson…”

“Carson,” Ford yelled making her jump, “He wants to take this away from me.”

“He wants to help you,” Alisa licked her lips glancing at the unconscious Radek, “Aiden. We’re your friends.”

“No,” Ford snapped, “I am stronger than ever, Alisa, I am better and if I go back they’ll try and change me back.”

He grabbed her by the arm yanking her out of his way.

“Aiden,” Alisa tried once more, “Please, _please_ don’t do this. You’re my friend; I don’t want you to go. Please, Aiden.”

As he stared at her, Alisa felt a shiver run down her spine at the way one of his eyes was completely black and expressionless. Finally he pulled off his dogtags and placed them in her hand, folding her fingers over them.

“Look after these for me,” Ford told her, he leaned in and gently kissed her cheek before shoving her back.

Alisa cried out as she slammed into the wall, all the air from her lungs was forced out and she could only sit there gasping as Ford took the Jumper. After several minutes Alisa was able to crawl over to Radek to see if he was okay, not knowing if she should use the radio to call for help yet.

“Everybody,” Elizabeth Weir’s voice came over the city’s comm., “The Wraith are gone. We did it.”

Alisa let out a sigh of relief and hit her radio, “Medical team to Jumper Bay.”

 

Rodney walked into the infirmary, he’d been anxious to get there the moment he realised that Ford had attacked Radek and needed to check on Alisa, despite Carson’s assurance she hadn’t been harmed.

He found her sitting on a bed with her knees pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them gripping something tightly in her hands. She glanced up at him, her blue eyes filled with confusion and sadness.

Rodney smiled slightly as she moved to one side of the bed so he could sit beside her; he grabbed a pillow from the bed across from her and placed it behind his back as he moved onto the bed sitting at her side. Looking very childlike Alisa pulled her own pillow from behind her back and placed it against her father’s side cuddling against him. Rodney rested his hand on her back feeling the tremors running through her; gently he stroked her back feeling her relax more and more.

When he was sure she was finally sleeping Rodney closed his eyes and surrendered to his own exhaustion.


	19. 18 - The Intruder

Earth.

It felt strange to be back, Rodney mused as he lay staring at the ceiling in the VIP room he’d slept in. He had a meeting with the new General in an hour and a half so was waiting half an hour before going to get Alisa for breakfast.

The past few days themselves had been surreal, he’d woken up in the infirmary after a full twelve hours of sleep to find Alisa had slipped away and was helping in the clean up. They’d held a memorial service for all the dead while Ford was officially noted as MIA then he, Alisa, Elizabeth, John and Carson had returned to Earth via the Stargate.

 

“Come in,” came the voice after Rodney knocked on the door to his daughter’s room.

He walked in and smiled slightly seeing that she’d fixed Ford’s dogtags around her belt instead of her neck where she had worn them since he’d left. He’d been worried that after losing two of her friends so quickly in succession she’d have nightmares again but she hadn’t.

“Ready for breakfast?” Rodney asked.

“It depends,” Alisa replied, she pulled her long blonde hair back quickly into a ponytail, “What are they serving.”

“Real food,” Rodney smiled slightly as they started walking through the grey corridors of the SGC.

“I remember that,” Alisa grinned, “Hope they have pancakes.”

Rodney slung his arm over her shoulders, “Let’s go see.”

Breakfast was quiet, Rodney was musing over what he was going to say at his briefing with Landry while Alisa brooded.

“Dad,” her voice cut into his thoughts, “You’re going to be late.”

“I’ll be as fast as I can,” Rodney promised, “Then we can head home.” He paused looking down at her concerned, “Will you be okay?”

Alisa nodded, “Don’t worry. I’m in one of the most secure installations in the world. I think I’ll survive an hour on my own.”

“Brat,” Rodney rolled his eyes at her before disappearing.

 

Alisa sat browsing through a magazine she’d procured from the infirmary during their medical the night before. It felt strange being back on Earth, or it would once they got out of the base.

“Mind if I join you?” a voice made her look up.

“Sure,” she said, looking bemused at the man standing there, “I know you.”

“Daniel Jackson,” he introduced himself as he sat across from her, “We didn’t get a chance to talk before you left.”

Alisa smiled in recognition, “You opened the Stargate.”

“Guilty,” he shrugged, he started attacking his own breakfast, “So, tell me what it’s like?”

“Atlantis?”

Daniel nodded rolling his eyes slightly, “I wasn't allowed to go with the expedition.”

“You weren’t allowed?” Alisa asked a little confused, “Did you not clean up your room or something?”

Daniel grinned, “You’ve met Jack, he decided I was to stay and help here. But, since he’s no longer in the SGC I’m coming to Atlantis.”

“Cool,” Alisa smiled, closing her magazine, “Alright, let’s see…”

 

Rodney returned to the commissary after his meeting, relieved it was over. He heard Alisa laughing as he walked in the door, finding her sitting across from Daniel Jackson who was in the middle of a story. A year ago he knew that she wouldn’t talk so openly to someone she didn’t actually know, but the time on Atlantis had changed Alisa a great deal, giving her the confidence she’d lacked.

“Dad,” Alisa grinned up at him, “Dr Jackson was telling me some stories from his missions.”

“In exchange for hearing a few stories from Atlantis,” Daniel added with a grin.

Rodney nodded slightly, personally he’d never really gotten along with Daniel that well, mostly due to the combative nature of Rodney’s relationship with Sam Carter.

“Lissa, I’m finished here,” Rodney told her, “We can go now.”

Alisa grinned and jumped up, “It was nice to meet you Daniel and I’ll see you on the Daedalus.”

“Bye Alisa, Rodney,” Daniel grinned back as they walked away.

Rodney led the way out of the SGC and to the car that was taking them to the airport.

*********************************************

Alisa stepped inside their house and paused. It felt strange to be here, strange that it didn’t feel like home anymore. Even when she stayed with Kirsty and her family, this house had always been her home.

It had taken them a lot longer to get here than she thought it would. First the flight then they had to hire a car, which her father had been less than amused at the options available. Finally they’d stopped off to get some groceries, shopping as usual turned into a battle of wills that was played out as always.

“I miss it too,” Rodney said standing behind her, “What do you want to eat?”

“What you making?” Alisa asked, with an innocent grin.

Rodney rolled his eyes, “Whatever the take-away has on its menu.”

“Pizza,” Alisa tossed over her shoulder as she headed up to her room to dump her bag. She got to the door and stopped, staring inside it.

“It helps if you go in,” her father came up behind her.

Alisa turned and shrugged, “It just feels…weird.”

“Weird?” Rodney shook his head before just ignoring her, “What do want on your pizza?”

Alisa grimaced that he was brushing away her thoughts, “Pepperoni, onion and cheese, lots of cheese,” she replied before calling after him, “And it is weird.”

“Dump your stuff,” Rodney shouted back up at her.

Stepping into her room Alisa glanced around thinking to her room in Atlantis. She missed the place already.

They both pottered around the house as they waited for dinner to arrive, going through mail, email and checking messages. Finally food arrived, Alisa grinned as they sat on the couch watching a movie they’d both seen a dozen times, eating their pizza.

“Still feel weird?” Rodney asked, grabbed one more slice.

Alisa shrugged and stealing the final slice, “Not anymore.”

 

Alisa stared at the ceiling as she tried to sleep, she’d slept fine the night before in the SGC, but that could have been due to excess exhaustion. She smiled as she heard her Dad moving around the house, trying to be quiet and not doing a very good job of it. Finally she threw off her covers and staggered downstairs, Rodney was already there watching reruns of The Twilight Zone.

He saw her standing in the doorway and motioned her to join him. Alisa curled up on the couch beside him, smiling as her father pulled the blanket over the both of them. They watched old TV shows until they both fell asleep.

*********************************************

“You’re quiet for a change,” Rodney noted as he drove them through the streets.

Alisa shrugged.

“What’s wrong?” he demanded.

Alisa let out a long sigh, “I’m just wondering what I’ll say when they keep asking where we’ve been.”

“That I’m working on a classified project,” Rodney reminded her, “And you can’t talk about it.”

Alisa rolled her eyes, “And that’ll mean I won’t get asked anything else.”

Rodney frowned at her sarcasm, “Lissa, you can talk about the others but you can’t say where we were or what exactly we were doing.”

“I know, Dad,” she replied turning to stare out the window, “It’s just not going to be easy.”

Rodney knew how she felt and the rest of the drive was in silence. Finally they reached the house and Rodney parked.

“Here,” he handed her a cell-phone, “Keep this with you.”

“Dad, I’m sixteen,” Alisa took the phone and tucked it in her pocket, “When have you ever known me to not have my phone with me?”

“Remember we have a month so don’t go overboard with the shopping,” Rodney ignored her, “And don’t bankrupt me with any computer equipment.”

“Yes, Dad,” she smiled at him before taking a deep breath, “You called and said we were coming, right?”

“Alisa,” Rodney said annoyed, “Get out of the car.”

 

“Alisa,” Diane grinned as she opened the door to them, “I’m so glad you’re here,” she pulled Alisa into a tight hug, glancing up at the man standing there, “Hi, Rodney.”

“Hi,” he replied with a nod, “Lissa, I’ll call when I’m on my way.”

She turned to her father, “Okay. Have fun.”

“Rodney,” Diane held up her hand for him to wait, “Alisa, Kirsty’s upstairs. I want to talk to your Dad for a second.”

“Sure,” she looked a little worried but gave Rodney a quick wave before disappearing.

“Is something wrong?” Rodney asked, folding his arms across his chest.

Diane bit her lip slightly, “I know you’ll say this is none of my business but it’s been about a year since we’ve seen you and the only contact there’s been is a very strange video-message.”

“Your point?” Rodney demanded.

“This isn’t healthy for Alisa,” Diane told him, “Keeping her away from her friends and school while you do whatever you’re doing.”

“Alisa is quite happy,” Rodney replied sharply, “She was the one who made the choice that we should go.”

Diane let out an annoyed sigh, “And Alisa would do anything to make you happy. Look, I want you to think about this. Scott and I are more than happy for her to stay here again while you’re away.”

Rodney’s expression blanked slightly, glancing down at the ground, “Diane…I’ll think it over.”

 

“For the last time, Kirsty” Alisa snapped, her hands resting on her hips, “I can not tell you where we’ve been. It’s classified and if I tell anyone Dad’ll kill me.”

“Not even a tiny clue?” her best friend asked hopefully.

Alisa glared at her, “Knock it off.”

“For now,” Kirsty shrugged, “So, what do you want to do?”

Alisa grinned, “Let’s go shopping.”

“Yes,” Kirsty grinned at her, “Give me a minute and I’ll get my jacket together.”

Alisa moved to the window as her best friend buzzed around, they had no idea about what was out there, no idea the horror that lived out there. Unconsciously, Alisa reached to the tags hanging around her neck, she knew the enzyme had affected him but the loss of Ford had slammed it home to all of them that the Wraith could affect them in more ways than the life-sucking.

“What’s that?”

Kirsty’s question made Alisa jump and tighten her grip on the tags.

“Oh my God,” Kirsty cried, getting a good look as Alisa tucked them back under her top; “They’re dog-tags. Where did you get them?”

Alisa hesitated for a second before replying, “A friend. He’s gone now.”

“I’m sorry,” Kirsty whispered seeing how upset her friend was.

Alisa shook her head, “Its okay. Let’s go, I haven’t had a chance to shop in ages.”

*********************************************

Alisa sat waiting to be called in to see the General, wondering why she as here. They’d been home for three weeks and in a few days were heading back to Colorado before returning to Atlantis by ship. Her father had arrived back from his meeting the day before, asking if she had something to do the next day.

“Kirsty has stuff to do,” Alisa replied with a shrug, “I plan on doing nothing but watch TV.”

“How about coming with me?” Rodney asked.

Alisa frowned at him, “Why?”

“You have a suspicious nature,” he gently squeezed the back of her neck.

Alisa laughed, “I wonder where that comes from? Come on, Dad. Why am I coming with you?”

“General O’Neill wants to talk to you,” Rodney told her.

Alisa let out a long sigh confused before shrugging, “Sure why not.”

 

“Hello, Alisa,” Jack O’Neill grinned at her, “It’s good to see you.”

Alisa couldn’t help but smile back genuine pleasure at seeing him filling her, “You too, General.”

“Ah,” he raised a finger in warning.”

“Jack,” Alisa laughed, “It is great to see you again.”

He motioned her to sit down, “Well the stories I’ve heard about you, you’ve done pretty well on Atlantis.”

“It’s an incredible place,” Alisa told him, “And I’ve learned amazing things, including what I want to do with my life.”

“We’re going to have another Dr McKay on our hands at some point,” Jack grimaced.

Alisa laughed, “We are the best.”

“Do you know why I asked to see you?” Jack became serious suddenly.

Alisa shrugged, “No.”

He smiled slightly amused; she was very different from when he’d met her the first time. Not as shy, her confidence in herself had been built in Atlantis and Jack knew this was going to be perfect for her.

“The reason I wanted to talk to you,” Jack continued, “Was to discuss your position on Atlantis.”

“I’m not staying here,” Alisa snapped venomously, “I won’t let you do that to me. I won’t let you…”

“Alisa,” Jack spoke softly, as she trailed off, “I’m not going to make you stay on Earth but,” he held up his hand to stop her speaking, “Your status has to change.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Now that we have the Daedalus and Atlantis is no longer cut off from Earth, people are very interested in who is there,” Jack explained, “When asked who Alisa McKay is, the answer just the daughter of the Head Scientist isn’t going to be enough.”

“I still don’t get it.”

Jack laughed, “You are brilliant, Alisa and from what your father brought back you’ve graduated High School early.”

“And?”

“And normally you’d go to college,” Jack was unable to stop his grin, “Since it’s a hell of a commute, your father and I have come up with another idea.”

Alisa frowned, confusion creasing her brow, “Which is what?”

“According to the records you’ve been working with Dr Zelenka,” Jack reminded her, “So, we’re just going to make it official. You’ll be noted as Zelenka’s assistant, given the salary to go with this. He will oversee your studies, since Dr Zelenka has privileges at several Colleges. This does mean you’ll have to wear the uniform so I hope you didn’t go overboard in your shopping.”

Alisa stared at him as everything sunk in, “Hold on. You’re letting me go back, giving me basically a college education and you’re going to pay me for this?”

Jack nodded.

“Dad must have been ecstatic,” she laughed, “Not having to pay for college.”

“I doubt he would have had to pay for your college education, Alisa,” Jack reminded her before frowning; “There is one more thing. Hold on while I get your Dad in here for this.”

When Jack disappeared Alisa rubbed her hands over her face in disbelief, the joy that she was getting to go back to Atlantis was now tinged with worry.

“Lissa,” Rodney arrived and sat at his daughter’s side, taking her hand he squeezed it gently, “What do you think?”

“It’s great,” Alisa smiled, “But what’s the one more thing?”

Rodney winced and turned to Jack wanting him to explain to her. Jack nodded and returned his attention to the teenager sitting waiting.

“Not everyone connected with the Stargate are good people,” Jack explained.

“Like the Gould,” Alisa stated.

Jack shook his head, “I’m talking Earth based. We had a lot of problems with a group called the NID. Not as much anymore but there are another group called The Trust.”

Alisa bit her lip, “What does this have to do with me?”

“You would be a valuable asset to them, Lissa,” Rodney squeezed her hand tighter, “You have knowledge of Atlantis, Ancient technology and more importantly you’re loved by the entire command crew.”

“If they got their hands on you,” Jack took over, “It could be disastrous.”

Alisa stared at them, “Why are you telling me this?”

“Lissa,” Rodney settled his arm around her shoulders, “We’re not trying to scare you but to make you understand what we need you to do.”

“And what’s that?” Alisa whispered.

Jack moved and sat at her other side, “We’re not going to advertise who you are, everyone knows you as simply Alisa anyway and we’re not asking you to stop calling him Dad.”

This earned him a slight smile of amusement from both McKay’s’

“All we’re going to do,” Jack continued, “Is list you under a different surname here, pay your salary into an account under that name also. It’s just a precaution.”

“What name?” Alisa asked.

“Bonner,” Rodney answered her, “I thought using your mother’s name would be easiest.”

Alisa was struck speechless for a while before she nodded. As they stood to leave Jack caught her by the shoulder.

“We’re not trying to frighten you, Alisa,” he told her, “This is just to keep you safe. Come on, in two days you’ll be back in the SGC and then you’ll be on your way to Atlantis. There’s nothing to worry about.”

Alisa nodded warily, “Okay.”

 

“Lissa,” Rodney said as they walked through the corridors heading for the car, “I hope we didn’t scare you. We just needed you to understand.”

Alisa smiled at him, “I’m okay, Dad. I’m guessing General O’Neill’s had someone watching me since we got back.”

Rodney laughed, “You’re sometimes too smart for your own good.”

“Family trait,” she shot back at him, stopping suddenly as a familiar man appeared in front of them, “John,” she cried, moving and hugging him tightly.

“Nice to see you too, kid,” John laughed, hugging her with a smile.

“I didn’t know you were here,” Alisa grinned.

John shrugged starting them walking again, “Well, I had some stuff to do. So your dad offered the spare room till we head back to Colorado.”

“That’s great,” Alisa grinned.

“Carson’s flight is due in soon,” Rodney told her, “We’ll pick him up then go have dinner.”

“Cool,” Alisa smiled.

 

Carson stepped into the arrivals lounge smiling to see Rodney, John and Alisa standing waiting for him. He hugged the enthusiastic teenager before turning to the two men.

“Rodney, Major,” Carson smiled.

“Actually,” John grinned, “Its Lieutenant Colonel now.”

The other three stared at him in surprise.

“They promoted you?” Alisa demanded amused.

John gently cuffed her shoulder, “They gave you a job, kid. Let’s not question their sanity too much.”

“A job?” Carson asked.

“How about we get out of here and we can fill each other in on all our news,” Rodney suggested, throwing John a dark look.

The newly promoted Lt Colonel nodded and grabbing one of Carson’s bags started out of the terminal and back to the car.

 

Rodney pulled up to Diane’s house a few days later and sat for a few seconds in the car. They were leaving for Colorado and had to be at the airport soon.

“Rodney,” John’s voice made him look to his side, “The trick is to open the door and get out.”

Rodney threw a dark look at him before getting out the car hearing Carson and John laughing. Hitting the doorbell he nodded hello to Diane when she opened the door.

“She’s upstairs, Rodney,” Diane told him, motioning him inside, “Have you thought over what we talked about?”

“Yes,” Rodney told her, folding his arms across his chest, “I’m taking her with me. I won’t leave her behind and Alisa would never forgive me if I did.”

Diane sighed, “Just tell me we will hear from you before this time next year?”

“I promise,” Rodney nodded, “Give her a yell, we have to leave soon.”

Diane smiled slightly, “Take care of yourself, Rodney.”

“Dad,” his daughter cried making him turn, he stared as she appeared before him. “So,” she said hopefully, “What do you think?”

Her long blonde hair had been cut to just above her shoulders and she now had copper streaks through it.

Rodney felt sad, she’d never had her hair this short since she was a little girl and it hit him his baby was now a grown up. He looked into her eyes, seeing worry that he’d be scornful of her new look, which melted away as he smiled.

“It suits you,” Rodney nodded, “And we have to go.”

“Oh yeah,” Alisa turned to her friend and quickly hugged her tightly before hugging Diane, “I’ll write.”

Rodney rested his hand on her shoulder as they walked out of the house.

“Dad,” she murmured softly, “Thanks for not leaving me. I know Diane wanted you to.”

“Lissa,” he squeezed her shoulder, “You know I could never do that. Come on, John and Carson will be getting restless.”

Alisa turned back for a second to where Kirsty and Diane stood; she gave them a slight wave before jumping in the backseat beside Carson.

*********************************************

“Adams, Arthurs, Brennan, Buchanan, Cadman, Cedar,” John listed, groaning with annoyance, “How the hell am I supposed to remember all of them?”

“Go back,” Rodney told him, “I recognised one of those names.”

“Which one?” John asked, looking back through the list, “Cadman?”

“No, further back,” Rodney replied, “Brennan. Any relation to Sergeant Brennan.”

“Stair surfer Brennan,” John grinned, laughing at the memory, “If only Elizabeth hadn’t banned it.”

“He dislocated his shoulder and nearly knocked Zelenka out,” Rodney rolled his eyes, “Is it a relation?”

John scanned the sheets in the folder before nodding, “Younger brother.”

“Great,” Rodney muttered, “Just what we need.”

John laughed, continuing to go over his list as Rodney worked on his own list of new recruits. They were due to board the Daedalus in five hours and were going over everything they needed before heading back to the Pegasus Galaxy.

 

Elizabeth Weir glanced over the new recruits coming with them to Atlantis. The mix of beige and dark blue uniforms made her smile. They’d survived a full year alone and now they were returning with so many more resources. Especially one she’d been very pleased to hear about. Her eyes focussed on Alisa McKay, noted in the personnel files as Bonner, who was standing talking with some of the new scientists. With her new hairstyle and wearing the uniform, she looked much older than her sixteen years and Elizabeth made a mental note to talk to John about making sure it was known she was just a teenager.

“All ready, Doctor?”

Elizabeth turned to General Landry, “Just waiting on Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard and Doctor McKay to join us and then we’ll start the dialling sequence.”

He nodded quickly, moving to one of the technicians before turning back to her, “I’m afraid Dr Jackson won’t be joining you.”

“I heard,” Elizabeth replied sadly, “When he wakes up, tell him I’ll miss having him on Atlantis. And I’m sure he’ll be able to join us on the Daedalus’ next run.”

She heard the familiar sound of Rodney and John arguing, smiling as they arrived in the Control Room.

“Are we ready?” John grinned; he looked out across the people standing there, “Look at the new kids.”

He turned to Rodney amazed the scientist hadn’t hit out with a sarcastic remark, finding the other man watching his daughter.

“What happened to the quiet kid you brought with you last year?” John asked, his own gaze falling on confident young woman talking away.

Rodney shook his head sadly, “I wish I knew.”

 

The Daedalus was no longer quiet, every bunk was filled and John, Elizabeth and Rodney found themselves extremely busy orientating the new members of the expedition, while Rodney also worked on the ships systems.

“Hey,” Alisa appeared at his side as he was heading to the engine room, “You wanted to see me?”

Rodney smiled down at her, “I want to show you something.”

Alisa gave him a suspicious look, “What?”

He laughed and pushed her forward, “You’ll love this, Lissa.”

They continued towards the engine room and as they entered Alisa stopped dead, staring in astonishment.

“Lissa,” Rodney grinned at her expression, “This is Hermiod, the liaison of the Asgard.”

“Dad, that’s an alien,” Alisa gasped, stepping back slightly as the grey being turned and studied her.

“I am Asgard,” Hermiod told her studying the young woman, “You are smaller than the other humans.”

Alisa folded her arms across her chest, “Because I’m only a teenager.”

Hermiod tilted his head, “You are a child?”

“This is my daughter,” Rodney interrupted.

The Asgard gave him a look before returning to his screens. Alisa rolled her eyes at her father moving over to have a look.

“I do not like being watched,” Hermiod told her as she peered over his shoulder.

“I was just seeing what you were doing,” Alisa replied, not backing down to Rodney’s amusement.

Hermiod gave her a brief glance, “You would not understand it.”

“Then what’s the harm in me looking?” the girl asked innocently.

The alien looked at her for a few moments before nodding. Rodney watched, unable to keep the smile from his face as Alisa asked a question making the Asgard realise she was much smarter than he believed.

With a smile, he turned back to his own work. There were only sixteen days until they reached Atlantis and a lot to do.

*********************************************

“I want everyone confined to their quarters,” Caldwell ordered after the death of Lindstrom, he turned to Rodney, “Especially your daughter.”

“Hermiod has requested she work with him,” Elizabeth spoke up, Rodney was still using the oxygen mask, “He seems to enjoy imparting knowledge to her.”

“It’s the whole…they can’t have kids thing,” Rodney gasped slightly, “They’re clones so no new members of the species to mould.”

Caldwell didn’t look happy but nodded, “Very well. But keep her out of the way of the investigation.”

Rodney nodded, annoyed as Carson pushed the mask back onto his face. He shuddered as he thought that the only reason Lindstrom had been there was because of him. Another death he was responsible for.

“I don’t think Alisa made a very good impression on Caldwell,” Carson murmured as he checked Rodney again.

“I’m not exactly worried about that,” Rodney said, his voice still scratchy, “I need to check on her.”

Carson patted the other man’s shoulder, “I know, Rodney.”

 

“Isn’t a full system shutdown pretty dangerous?” Alisa asked, watching as her father move from console to console.

“Maybe,” Rodney replied, “But not doing it is even more dangerous.”

At the side of the console John turned to Elizabeth, “This is what I do when I have problems with my laptop. I turn it off, and then I turn it on again.”

“I think this is a little bit more complicated than that,” Elizabeth told him, seeing Alisa smirk at her.

“I'm just saying,” John told them, “That if we're taking a page from the John Sheppard Book of Computer Repair, we're really desperate.”

“Alright,” Rodney finished what he was doing, “Colonel, we're ready.”

“Thank you,” Caldwell’s voice came over the radio before he started talking over the comm. system, “All personnel, this is Colonel Caldwell. Prepare for a full system shutdown.”

Alisa took a deep breath and returned to her spot beside Hermiod to watch what he was going to do.

“Alright, Doctor, go ahead,” Caldwell ordered.

Rodney took a deep breath, “And.”

He motioned to Hermiod, who activated the sequence on his console. Everything shut down and the ship was plunged into darkness.

*********************************************

“How long can they survive those radiation levels?” Elizabeth asked Hermiod anxiously as they watched the small ship on the screen.

“I believe it has already been too long,” the small grey alien noted.

Elizabeth turned to Alisa; she reached out and gently squeezed the teenager’s shoulder seeing the fear in the girl’s eyes. She touched the button for the radio, “John, can you read me?” she waited for several seconds, “Rodney, come in?”

“Daedalus, this is Sheppard,” John’s voice came over the radio making Alisa and Elizabeth sigh in relief, “Target is destroyed. I repeat, target is destroyed. If you try one more shutdown, I think it might just work.”

“Well done, both of you,” Elizabeth laughed slightly, “You had us a little worried there for a minute.”

“Sorry about that,” John said.

“You will be,” Alisa murmured slightly, shaking as she relaxed.

“This is Caldwell,” the Colonel interrupted, “We'll rendezvous as soon as we've eradicated the virus once and for all.”

 

Alisa ignored the rest of the chatter and sank into the nearest seat, rubbing her hand across her eyes.

“You are ill?”

She looked up to see the Asgard looking down at her, with what she assumed was either concern or curiosity.

“No,” she told the grey alien, “I’m not. We just haven’t even got to Atlantis yet and my father has managed to almost get killed…again.”

“And this upsets you?” Hermiod asked.

Alisa looked at him incredulously, “Of course it does. Look, I know the risks of Atlantis,” her hand crept to grip the dog tags that sat round her neck, “But we’re not even there yet.”

She was surprised as the alien patted her arm, “He did a very brave thing.”

“You think?” Alisa smiled slightly, “I didn’t think you liked him?”

“Your father is an annoying man,” Hermiod moved back to his console, “But it was still a very brave thing to do.”

 

Alisa grinned as she stepped out onto Atlantis. She walked with the rest of the command crew towards the Gateroom, it felt good to be home and as they reached the Control room.

“Radek,” she grinned, moving to hug the scientist while the others headed up the stairs to join Teyla.

“Ah, my young apprentice,” Radek smiled back at her, “Being on Earth agreed with you, Alisa. I like your hair”

The teenager flicked her hair back slightly with a grin, “You’re sure you don’t mind about becoming my tutor?”

“Alisa,” Radek wrapped his arm around her shoulders leading her up to join the others, “I am very happy to teach you.”

“Good,” Alisa grinned, “Because, I intend to be Head of the Science contingent one day.”

Radek laughed, “I have no doubts that you shall be.”

 

Night had fallen on Atlantis, the new recruits were settled in and the command crew had caught up on everything. Rodney found his daughter standing on a balcony staring out at the stars.

“Glad to be back?” he asked, moving to stand at her side.

Alisa nodded, “It feels different though, without Aiden and Peter.”

“I know,” Rodney sighed; he placed his arm around her shoulders pulling her to him, “We’ll find Ford, John won’t give up on him.”

“I know,” she leaned into her father.

“One more thing,” Rodney said, taking a deep breath, “Since technically you’re at college now, there’s no reason for you not to have your own room.”

Alisa turned and stared up at him, “This is part of making sure people don’t guess who I really am, right?”

“In a way,” Rodney shrugged, “But, as much as I’d prefer we keep the same arrangement, Elizabeth did point out you aren’t a little girl anymore. If you want you can stay where you are.”

“I think a place of my own sounds good,” Alisa grinned, before adding, “But not too far away from you.”

Rodney smiled and leaning over he gently kissed the top of her head, “Your mother would be so proud of you, Lissa. I know I am.”

Alisa grinned at her father before they turned their attention to the stars laid out before them, both lost in thought.


	20. 19 - Runner

“Did you tell her?”

 

Rodney gave John an ‘are you completely stupid’ look, “Do you think I could have gotten off Atlantis without a major argument if I had?”

 

“Good point,” John shrugged, “I know she’d want to come if there was a chance we find Aiden.”

 

Rodney nodded sadness in his eyes, “She’s not taken off his dog tags since he left.”

 

John mused over this, “They were pretty close. How’s things going with her, considering the new arrangements?”

 

Rodney snorted slightly, “Alisa is…happy with everything. No one other than the old team knows she’s my daughter, yet. And now she’s living on her own…”

 

“She’s about six rooms down the hall from you, Rodney,” John laughed, “It’s not that far.”

 

“Still feels weird,” Rodney sighed, “Like she’s left me behind.”

 

John clapped his friend on the shoulder before he readied the Jumper to land. It was time to focus on the mission.

 

 

“Ok, you've had your fresh air,” Lorne said, standing looking annoyed at Rodney who was sitting with the full radiation suit on, “C'mon, let's go.”

 

Rodney frowned, “Well, shouldn't we be headed back? I mean, it must have been half an hour.”

 

“It's been fifteen minutes,” Lorne told him, sounding bored.

 

“Oh, really? I thought…” Rodney glanced at his watch, scowling that the other man was right, “It feels longer.”

 

“Wow,” Lorne mused, “You must really be some kind of genius.”

 

Rodney stood up and started to follow, “Well, as a matter of fact, I,” he hesitated, confusion entering his thoughts, “Um…wait a minute. See, why would you say that now?”

 

“Something has to have kept Colonel Sheppard from shooting you all this time,” Lorne smirked as he continued on.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Rodney grumbled to himself, “Like I didn't see that one coming.”

 

Rodney jumped as Lorne was suddenly struck by a Wraith beam, the Major dropped like a stone and Rodney grabbed his radio.

 

“Mayday! Mayday!” he yelled looking around, “We are under attack. Lorne's been hit. I repeat, we are under Wraith attack.”

 

He pulled out his gun, nervously aiming it in the direction the blast came from, stopping and staring as he saw Ford standing there, aiming a Wraith stunner at him.

 

“Will you relax, McKay?” Ford grinned.

 

Rodney stared at the man before him, “Ford?”

 

“Why don't you drop your gun?” Ford suggested, moving closer, “I know what you're like with weapons. I wouldn't want it accidentally going off while it's pointed at me.”

 

Too shocked to move, Rodney only let go of the gun when Aiden grabbed it away from him. Ford pocketed the gun and grinned at him.

 

“Good. Now you and me can catch up,” he playfully pummelled Rodney on the shoulder, then moved over to the unconscious form of Lorne and took his spare clips as Rodney continued to stare.

 

“Doctor McKay, what is your position?” a voice called over Rodney’s radio, “Please respond. Major Lorne, come in?”

 

Rodney glanced at his radio wondering how the hell he could answer but Ford took it from him as easily as he had taken the gun, switched it off and tossed it to one side where it landed on top of Lorne.

 

“Let's go,” Ford told him.

 

Rodney swallowed, “We can't leave Major Lorne.”

 

Ford waved his hand, “He'll be fine.”

 

“No...” Rodney hesitated and Ford, looking much more menacing than he had seconds before, aimed both Rodney’s gun and the Wraith stunner at him

 

“You know that the sunlight on this planet is kinda dangerous?” Rodney tried to stall, hoping the Cavalry would arrive and help him.

 

Ford shrugged, “Not for me.”

 

Rodney winced, “Actually, if you ...”

 

“Listen,” Ford cut him off, “McKay, you guys all think I'm crazy or something.”

 

Rodney shook his head vehemently, “No, no-one thinks that.”

 

“Sure,” sarcasm filled the younger man’s voice, “Here's the thing. I'm not just fine, I'm better than fine. Really,” he told Rodney at his surprised look, “This is the best thing that ever happened to me.”

 

Rodney continued to talk hoping he could persuade Ford to go back to the Jumper or at least contact the rest of the team. He winced as he discovered Teyla and John had been grabbed by someone but tried to continue to talk the lieutenant back to the shuttle.

 

“Anything else happen since I've been gone?” Ford asked.

 

Rodney mused, wondering what to say, “Ah, Major Sheppard got promoted to Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah,” Rodney nodded.

 

“Good for him.” Ford grinned. “How’s Alisa?”

 

Rodney hesitated, he thought about saying she’d been left on Earth but decided against it quickly. Ford had always been a big brother to Alisa; this could be a way to get him to come back with him.

 

“She’s good,” Rodney started, “She’s now officially Radek’s assistant. He’s handling her education. They’re paying her and everything.”

 

“That’s great,” Ford nodded cheerfully.

 

Rodney decided to try his idea, “She misses you. She hasn’t taken off the dog-tags since you left.”

 

Ford stopped for a few seconds, sadness covering his face and Rodney was sure he’d got through to him.

 

“Yeah,” Ford sighed, his expression changed suddenly, “Come on, let’s go get the Major…Lieutenant Colonel and Teyla.”

 

As Ford started walking, Rodney glanced over his shoulder at Lorne and hoped he got out of this in one piece.

 

                        *********************************************

 

“Dad.”

 

Rodney looked up from his infirmary bed to see Alisa jogging in; she looked worried but relaxed a little seeing he wasn't bleeding.

 

“Hey, Lissa,” he smiled at her; the painkillers Carson had given him for his leg making him quite loopy.

 

The teenager rolled her eyes and settled onto the seat beside him, “What happened?”

 

“Ford set a trap thing and I got my leg caught in it,” he explained, his voice was slightly slurred from the drugs.

 

“Aiden was there?” Alisa asked softly, astonishment in her voice.

 

Rodney caught her hand, “Sorry, kiddo,” he murmured, losing the battle with the exhaustion pulling him down.

 

Alisa smiled as he father fell asleep before she slipped away to talk to John.

 

 

“What happened?” Alisa demanded the moment she reached the Colonel.

 

John sighed, “Ford isn’t the same guy you knew, Alisa. The Wraith enzyme…”

 

“I did the reading,” Alisa cut him off; “I know this.”

 

“Seeing it is different though,” John reminded her.

 

Alisa folded her arms across her chest, “I had a pretty impressive bruise on my back when he shoved me into a wall before stealing the Jumper. Remember?”

 

John shrugged.

 

“How did Dad end up alone with him?” Alisa demanded, “Because if I remember correctly, he went off-world with you and Teyla.”

 

“You know, I’ve already had to listen to Caldwell yell at me,” John snapped, annoyed that this kid was having a go at him, “I don’t have to answer to you, Alisa.”

 

Alisa stepped back slightly, her blue eyes darkening with anger, “If you get my father killed, yes you do.”

 

With that said she spun and marched away making John groan.

 

 

“Sir?”

 

John turned to find Lorne watching him.

 

“Something bothering you, Major?” John snapped, he was not in the mood right now.

 

Lorne looked a little taken back by John’s annoyance but continued with his question.

 

“I was wondering who she was,” Lorne motioned to where Alisa had just been.

 

John sighed, Lorne was pretty much the second highest ranking officer on Atlantis and it was more than likely he’d come up against the wrath of the younger McKay at some point. Best to warn him.

 

“That,” John stated, unable not to smile, “Is Alisa McKay, Rodney’s daughter.”

 

“Oh,” Lorne stated, “Then that’s what he meant.”

 

“What?” John asked.

 

“When we were on the planet and Dr McKay was…talking about the effects of the radiation,” Lorne explained, “He mentioned something about being happy he’d already contributed to the gene pool. I wasn't quite sure…”

 

John laughed slightly, “I’m sure you’ll check this out yourself, Major. Alisa is known under the name Bonner to protect her and by telling you this I am trusting you with her life. Alisa is as smart as her father, not as arrogant…yet but she is, as you saw, very vocal in her opinions. Be careful around her.”

 

“Careful?” Lorne asked amused.

 

John laughed, “She’s one of the most dangerous things in Atlantis. Trust me.”

 

                        *********************************************

 

Alisa sat in the commissary brooding, she’d known that the drug had changed her friend but finding out that he was going to kill her father had terrified her. The only reason he hadn’t been killed was because of the man John had brought back with them. She was so angry with John and Teyla for leaving him with someone who didn’t know both her father and Ford.

 

The big guy was being followed around by armed guards, but Alisa wasn't sure what good they’d do if he wanted to get away from them.

 

“Colonel,” Alisa greeted John coolly as he approached her.

 

He frowned annoyed before ignoring her cool greeting, “Alisa, this is Specialist Ronon Dex. It’s looks like he’ll be sticking around for a while.”

 

Alisa glanced up at the large man, “Hi.”

 

Ronon looked down at her, “You’re an adolescent.”

 

“You’re very perceptive,” Alisa noted coldly, “For a caveman.”

 

“Alisa,” John barked, “Enough.”

 

She turned her cool blue eyes on him, distaste in them, “What did I say?”

 

To both their surprise, Ronon let out a low rumble of laughing.

 

“She speaks her mind,” the Satedan noted to John, “Is she your child?”

 

Alisa gave a snort of derision at the question as John shook his head.

 

“Thankfully, not mine;” he returned her look of annoyance with one of his own, “That bundle of opinion belongs to McKay.”

 

Alisa looked up at him; surprised he was giving this information to a man they didn’t know.

 

Ronon nodded understanding, “I see the resemblance.”

 

“How nice for you,” Alisa replied, standing up she turned to John, “I have work to do. Colonel, Specialist,” she nodded to both of them before walking out of the commissary.

 

“Interesting,” Ronon noted.

 

John sighed, “She’s a little pissed. She was very close to Ford.”

 

“I can tell,” Ronon replied, watching the girl as she left the room.

 

 

Alisa returned to the infirmary, finding her father was awake now and complaining.

 

“How do you feel?” she took the seat beside the bed.

 

“I just need to get away from Carson,” Rodney snapped, “Who seems to think that poking me with needles is going to help.”

 

“I gave you some painkillers,” Carson appeared at Alisa’s side, “And a few other things to make sure you’re able to walk again. You were damn lucky that you didn’t end up with a worse injury from that trap. I’m shocked it’s just a few pulled muscles.”

 

“Does it mean I have to sit here?” Rodney demanded.

 

Carson rolled his eyes annoyed, “Since your daughter is here, I shall happily release you to her care. Assuming she wants you.”

 

Alisa smiled slightly.

 

“Good,” Rodney snapped.

 

 

“I met the man-mountain John brought back with him,” Alisa noted as she pushed Rodney through the corridors to his room.

 

“A new project for him,” Rodney murmured, “Lissa, this is ridiculous. I can walk.”

 

“Dad, you barely made it from the bed to the wheelchair without falling on your ass,” Alisa reminded him, “I don’t see you making it from here to your room.”

 

“What have I told you about your language?” Rodney reprimanded her.

 

Alisa rolled her eyes, “It’s been a bad day.”

 

Rodney reached up and caught her hand, “I know, kiddo. I’m sorry I couldn’t bring Aiden back.”

 

“I don’t blame you for that,” Alisa whispered, “What I’m mad at is the fact John left you hanging, literally.”

 

Rodney didn’t say anything, he was just as mad with the Colonel but he didn’t want Alisa to be.

 

“He wanted to get Ford back,” Rodney reminded her, “Back here where we can help him.”

 

Alisa sighed, “Yeah,” she took a deep breath and they started towards his room once more.

 

When they finally reached Rodney’s room, Alisa helped him in and smiled slightly at it. Rodney limped to the bed and relaxed against the pillows.

 

“Go,” Rodney told her, “I’m going to get some rest and you need to go get something to eat.”

 

“Okay,” Alisa gently kissed his cheek, “I love you, Dad.”

 

Rodney pulled her into a tight hug, “I know, Lissa. I love you too. Now, go away and let me rest.”

 

 

Alisa left her father’s room and wandered through the corridors. She saw the new guy walk onto a balcony, the two guards stayed outside. Unsure why, Alisa walked over to them.

 

“Hi, Alisa,” Greaves, one of the marines who’d been on Atlantis from day one greeted her, “How’s things?”

 

Alisa shrugged, “The usual.”

 

Greaves grinned, “Haven’t had the chance to say congrats on the job and I love your new hairdo.”

 

The other guy looked a little confused as Alisa blushed slightly.

 

“Meet Evans,” Greaves introduced the other marine who nodded at her, “New guy. Evans, this is Alisa. Watch her; she’s not someone you cross.”

 

Alisa rolled her eyes at him, “Just because you lost a ton of money to me.”

 

“What are you doing here?” Evans asked.

 

“I wanted to talk to the caveman,” she told them, turning to Greaves who knew her.

 

“You know Colonel Sheppard…” Evans started but Greaves stopped him.

 

“Ten minutes,” he told her, “And this means I owe you nothing.”

 

Alisa smirked at him, before slipping through the doors, “You wish, Greaves.”

 

 

Ronon turned as he heard someone join him on the balcony. He’d been expecting Sheppard, not the girl he’d met earlier who’d been in a very bad mood.

 

“Hi,” she said softly, leaning back against the wall near the door.

 

Ronon looked at her for a few seconds, she was actually older than he’d originally assumed but not by much.

 

“I thought my bodyguards were keeping people away,” he noted.

 

Alisa shrugged, “I usually get my own way around here.”

 

Ronon let out a soft snort of amusement, “You’re not afraid of me.”

 

His statement made her smiled, “You saved my father from Ford trying to kill him. And I know you wouldn’t hurt someone you deem a child.”

 

Ronon stared at the girl, “What makes you think this?”

 

Alisa laughed, “Mostly the way you looked at me. Concern that there was someone so young in this place.”

 

“Why are you here?” Ronon was getting annoyed.

 

“John wants you to stay,” Alisa noted, smiling slightly in amusement, “And you have nowhere to go. From what I’ve heard your home is gone and you’ve been running from the Wraith for seven years. We’re safe here and we’re looking to kick their asses.”

 

“You think I should stay?” he was quite confused by this child.

 

Alisa shrugged again, “It’s your choice. I should go; I have stuff to do.”

 

Ronon watched her start to walk away, “You believe I should stay here, what would suggest I do?”

 

Alisa laughed at him, “You join the team to kick some ass. I thought that was kinda obvious,” shaking her head she left him alone.

 

 

John watched Alisa leave the balcony and waited until she was gone before he moved over to Greaves.

 

“Told you she’d talk to him,” John grinned, “I believe you now owe me double.”

 

Greaves grimaced, “Yes, sir.”

 

Evans was staring at them completely confused.

 

“Lesson number one,” John told the Marine, “When you need to persuade someone of something, send the kid. She’s smart, she’s sassy and she speaks her mind.”

 

“Just don’t play her at cards,” Greaves added, nodding at his superior officer as he headed to speak to their guest.


	21. 20 - Duet

Laura Cadman had known strange things happened when you worked on either Stargate project, but nothing had prepared her for this. She was now residing in the body of Dr Rodney McKay and neither of them was happy about it.

He was still bitching about the fact she’d taken his body for a run the night before when a call from behind them caught her by complete surprise.

“Dad!”

“That would be me,” Rodney growled at her, as she fought to keep them walking in the same direction.

“They let you breed?” Laura blurted out, instantly regretting saying it.

“Would you just…” he trailed off as he turned back to where the call had come from.

Laura stared at the girl smiling at them. She knew her, Laura was sure about this; the girl was one of the lab techs.

“Dad,” the girl said again, looking a little confused, as Laura finally remembered her name, Alisa, “Are you okay?”

Rodney frowned, “Who’ve you talked to?”

“Paranoid, Rodney,” Laura laughed.

“Shut up,” he hissed, making Alisa stare at him in confusion, “Not you,” Rodney told her.

“Then who?” Alisa drawled.

“You’ve not seen anyone?” Rodney asked her.

Alisa shook her head in confusion, “I got off the Jumper, I said hi to Lieutenant Smith and walking back to my room,” she showed him her backpack, “I saw you.”

“Told you,” Laura laughed.

Rodney let out a sigh of annoyance, “Would you stop talking for two seconds.”

“What did I say?” Alisa stared at him.

“I’m not talking to you,” he replied, waving his hand at her.

“Okay,” Alisa pressed her hands over her eyes for a second, “Is there a conversation going on that I’m completely unaware of?”

“She’s got you there,” Laura told him, making Rodney growl in annoyance.

“Come on, Lissa,” Rodney took her arm, “There’s something I have to tell you.”

 

Alisa was staring at them, complete astonishment covering her face as Rodney explained what had transpired the day before.

“So,” Alisa said after several minutes’ silence, “You’re telling me that one of the new security officers, Lieutenant Laura Cadman is stuck inside your head.”

“Exactly,” Rodney replied.

“You can hear her,” Alisa continued, her head tilted to one side, “And she has the ability to take over your body.”

Rodney nodded again, both of them watching as the teenager took in everything she’d been told.

“Okay,” she nodded slightly, “This has to be the weirdest thing I’ve heard since I got here.”

“Lissa,” Rodney reached out to touch her shoulder, frowning in confusion as she pulled back away from him, “What’s wrong?”

“I…I don’t know her,” Alisa whispered, she was shaking slightly.

Rodney slowly pulled his hand back, “Lissa.”

“I should go see if Radek needs me for anything,” she murmured softly, slowly backing away, “I’ll come see you later.”

With that she fled the room.

 

“Well thank you so much,” Rodney snapped.

Laura frowned, wishing she could pace, “What the hell did I do?”

“Because of you, my daughter won’t come near me,” Rodney snapped, his pain at her rejection filling his voice.

“It’s not like I did this on purpose, Rodney,” Laura snapped back. She sighed, “Look, she’ll get over this. She just has to get her head round it because let’s face it, Rodney; ‘By the way, I’ve someone else in my head’ is not the average thing that your Dad tells you, even around here. And if it is ever said, most kids would be calling a shrink and having you carted off.”

Rodney turned and looked in the mirror, so in a sense they were looking at each other.

“You really think she’ll be alright with this?” Rodney asked, his voice soft.

Laura smiled at seeing the depth of this man she’d had pegged as an unfeeling arrogant bastard, “If she’s as smart as you say she is.”

 

Several hours later as they were arguing over what he was to wear on his date, there was a soft knock.

“I am telling you,” Alisa stated as she walked in, “Dr Moss is an idiot.”

Laura was completely confused as Rodney grinned.

“What did Moss do this time?” Rodney asked, watching as Alisa sat cross-legged on his bed.

“He made so many mistakes while we were setting up the generators on the mainland,” Alisa cried, her hands waving about wildly in annoyance, “And guess who had to fix them? Why are you dressed up?”

Rodney grimaced slightly at her segue way, “I’m having dinner with Dr Brown tonight.”

Alisa stared at him, “Are you insane?”

Rodney folded his arms across his chest, frowning at her.

“Okay, wrong thing to say,” Alisa acknowledged, “I’m just questioning the intelligence of having dinner with a woman when you have another’s consciousness in your head.”

Rodney turned to her, “Is this because I have a date?”

“Dad,” Alisa laughed, “I’m sixteen, you haven’t had a date since I was eight that I know of. Trust me; I’m not having a tantrum over this. I’m actually worried about you.”

“Lissa,” Rodney replied, trying to ignore Laura’s laughter in his head, “I have cancelled on her far too many times and trust me, “I have someone in my head” is not the best thing to say when cancelling dinner with someone.”

“Oh, I’m _so_ going to need therapy when I leave this place,” Alisa jumped up and moved to the door, “I’m going to get something to eat then I’ll see what else I can do with the Wraith ship. See you later…you too, Lieutenant.”

*********************************************

Rodney and Laura woke up with an extreme headache; the last thing they remembered was being in Heightmeyer’s office and arguing with each other. Opening their eyes to see the infirmary ceiling had them completely bewildered.

“Dad?” the gentle voice of his daughter came from his bedside, “Dad?”

“What happened?” Rodney moaned, as Laura murmured the same question but only he was heard.

“You had a seizure,” Alisa whispered, squeezing his hand tightly.

“Why?” Rodney frowned confused.

Carson moved over to stand behind Alisa, “From what we can tell,” he explained, resting his hands on the teenager’s shoulders in comfort, “The constant fighting over the dominance of your brain is having a deleterious effect on its lower functions: heart rate, respiration, organ function…”

“That's not good,” Laura said through Rodney.

“Of course it's not good,” Rodney snapped back at her.

Alisa turned to Carson with a look of sheer desperation, the entire situation confusing her completely.

“I'm not sure how long you can go on like this,” Carson told them

Rodney looked at him sharply, “What do you mean?”

Carson sighed, “These misfires will only increase in frequency and severity over time.”

“Well, fine,” Rodney waved his hand dismissing them, “She'll stop trying to take over control of my body.

“It's not as simple as that, Rodney,” Carson told him, he turned motioning Heightmeyer over to them.

“One of you has to release control,” Kate told them, “One of you has to let go completely.”

Laura felt sick, she didn’t know how since she had no physical body before she realised that Rodney was feeling as sick as she was.

“Ah, well, maybe if someone…say you…hadn't told her to try and take control in the first place,” Rodney snapped at Kate, “None of this would have happened.”

“Dad,” Alisa breathed, “You can’t blame Kate for this.”

“I was just trying to help both of you,” Kate reminded him.

“What happens to the person,” Rodney whispered, Laura could feel his grip on Alisa’s hand tighten even more, “The one who “lets go”?”

Carson hesitated, “Well, we're not certain, of course. We've not often run into these situations before…”

“They would disappear,” Laura took over as Carson trailed off, she squeezed Alisa’s hand this time, and “I know they would, ‘cause I can already feel it happening to me. It's getting harder to be in here. It's taking more of an effort.”

“Has it always been like that?” Rodney whispered.

“Past few hours,” she sighed, tears filling her voice, “You haven't felt it too?”

Rodney hesitated, “Well, of course I have,” he replied, “I just thought I was fighting with you,” he glanced down as Alisa giggled slightly, “Look,” Rodney turned to where Radek was standing, “Where're we at?”

“Well,” Radek said, chewing his lip, “We've successfully rematerialized a pair of mice. They were whole and correctly reconstructed…”

“But?” Rodney demanded, knowing the tone.

“They didn't survive,” Radek admitted with a grimace.

“I'm afraid if one of you doesn't let go,” Carson moved the conversation back to its original direction, “Both of you will die.”

Alisa let out a shuddering breath and swallowed hard, for once not saying anything.  
Laura slowly raised Rodney’s hand, “I'll do it.”

Carson frowned, “Which one of you said that?”

“It was Laura,” Alisa whispered, her voice shaking, “Laura volunteered.”

 

Laura opened her eyes and shifted slightly, she rested her hand against her forehead before gasping slightly as she realised that it was _her_ hand.

“You should relax,” a familiar voice came from her side, Laura turned to find Alisa sitting between the two beds, “Carson says everything’s fine.”

Laura sighed before smiling at the teenager, “It’s nice to meet you properly, Alisa.”

“You too, Lieutenant,” Alisa gave a soft nod.

“I thought you were calling me Laura?” she noted.

“After what you did before the separation,” Alisa grimaced, “Which by the way is going to add several years to my therapy, I think Lieutenant is fine for now.”

Laura winced remembering the kiss, “Sorry about that.”

“John covered my eyes after a second,” Alisa told her, before clarifying at Laura’s confused look, “The Colonel.”

“Do you know absolutely everyone by their first names?” Laura laughed.

Alisa shrugged, “When we were cut off from Earth, this place and the people became family. I was the baby, I still am.”

“And adored by everyone,” Laura laughed.

Alisa blushed slightly, “I’m going to go get Carson and let him know you’re awake. I think he’ll be _very_ interested in that.”

Laura opened her mouth but before she could say anything the girl had disappeared.

 

“Feeling better?” Laura grinned when she noticed Rodney awake in the bed beside her.

She bit her lip to stop herself from laughing, as he looked the wrong way, finding the empty bed at his side.

“Oh no,” Rodney groaned.

Laura laughed and called, “Over here.”

Rodney turned, on seeing her he let out a deep sigh, “Oh, a little less crowded. You?”

“Same,” Laura grinned, “It's nice to have my own body back.”

“I’ll second that,” Alisa spoke up appearing at her father’s side. Rodney motioned her over and hugged her tightly. He let her go after several minutes and turned to Radek who was standing close by, “Nice work.”

“Well, it was your idea,” Radek reminded him.

Rodney was about to agree but his daughter stopped him. Laura watched, amazed as the teenager gripped his hand and sat beside him. The scientist gently rubbed the back of his daughter’s neck comfortingly as they talked and Laura watched, smiling.

*********************************************

“Morning, Alisa,” Laura greeted

The teenager dropped into the seat across from Laura, setting her tray down, “Good morning, Lieutenant.”

Laura sighed. Alisa had joined her for breakfast almost every morning for the past week and a half and yet still refused to call her by her name. She’d seen Rodney the day before, scowling that his daughter was eating with the woman who had spent several days driving him insane.

Laura loved it.

But she also enjoyed talking to Alisa. The girl was smart, sarcastic and noticed almost everything about Atlantis.

“What are you working on?” Laura asked, watching as the younger McKay rolled her eyes.

“Radek has stuck me with Moss, again,” she rolled her eyes; “How that idiot managed to get himself on the team is beyond me.”

“Is it that bad?” Laura bit her lip watching the girl stab at her breakfast.

Alisa rolled her eyes, “I knew more than he did when I was five.”

“But you’re the daughter of a genius, as well as a genius yourself,” Laura reminded her.

“Fine,” Alisa laughed, “You knew more when you were five.”

“Do you know how much you sound like your father?” Laura mentioned as she chewed her toast.

“I’m going to take that as a compliment,” Alisa grinned, making Laura roll her eyes. Alisa quickly finished her drink before jumping up, “See you tomorrow, Laura.”

With a cheeky grin, the teenager strolled away.

 

“I like her, Dad,” Alisa sighed, glancing up from her computer at her scowling father.

Rodney tutted slightly, “That’s typical.”

Alisa glanced up, “So, she borrowed your body once or twice.”

“Do you want to know exactly what she did?” he snapped, his arms folding across his chest.

Alisa held up her hands, “No. Please, I have enough things to give me nightmares.”

She pushed aside her laptop and turned to him properly, “Dad, she knows that I’m your kid, she’s smart and she doesn’t look at me like I should be in a straight jacket when I mention I know how to blow things up,” Alisa cried, “She gets excited.”

At his confused look Alisa rolled her eyes, “Laura is an explosives expert, didn’t you check her file?”

Rodney grimaced at his daughter, who was laughing at him, “I would prefer to forget all about Cadman.”

“I doubt that’s going to happen,” she reminded him, going back to work, “Considering she’s dating Carson, and she’s my friend.”

Rodney rolled his eyes before starting to leave, “You need to get better taste in friends.”

Alisa smiled softly watching her father leave before returning to her work.

 

“Hi, Rodney,” Laura grinned, as he stepped onto the balcony she was sitting on.

“You had to be here, didn’t you?” he muttered annoyed.

“Sit down,” Laura told him, “And stop being an ass.”

He glared at her before taking a seat on the ground, making sure she was a good distance away from him.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Laura told him, “I wanted to talk to you.”

“About?” Rodney demanded sharply.

“About Alisa,” Laura saw she had his complete attention.

Rodney scowled at her, “What about her?”

“She’s a great kid,” Laura smiled, seeing the smile curl Rodney’s lips, “I know you don’t like that she talks to me, but you seriously have to get over it.”

“Thank you so much for your advice,” Rodney snapped at her.

Laura turned to face him, crossing her legs and rested her hands on her knees, “Have you ever thought she might need someone to talk to, someone who isn’t in the higher echelons of command around here?”

“Alisa is just fine,” Rodney told her agitated.

Laura frowned at him, “I’m not saying she isn’t, Rodney. Alisa’s a great kid and she loves being here but she sat beside me the first morning. She was looking to talk to someone.”

“Alisa is known as Bonner in every record we have,” Rodney reminded her, “And for a very good reason.”

“Alisa is brilliant,” Laura said, smiling at Rodney, “One day she will outshine you and with her knowledge of Atlantis, makes her the perfect candidate for someone who wants to blackmail the entire command staff,” she stopped suddenly looking shocked, “That’s the reason she was allowed back to Atlantis.”

Rodney glared at her, “It wasn’t the only reason but it was the one thing that managed to convince the top brass that she should be allowed back here.”

“Listen to me,” Laura told him, “I’m not going to put your daughter in danger. I like her and I want to be her friend. You’re just going to have to accept it.”

With that said Laura pulled herself to her feet and patted his shoulder, leaving him alone.

“Cadman,” Rodney called, giving her a slight smile when she turned back, “Thank you.”

Laura grinned at him before strolling away.


	22. 21- Condemned

“If you want to blow up this city,” Alisa yelled, her hands planted on her hips, “Then fine. But I’d prefer you wait until I wasn't in it.”

 

“I have had enough of your attitude, Bonner,” Dr Moss snapped at her, “I am the one with the PhD. I am the one in charge of this experiment.”

 

“And you’re the one,” Alisa retorted, “Who’s going to send us all to hell, if you don’t fix the equations.”

 

“Get out,” Moss snapped, “You’re off this project.”

 

Alisa glared at him, “If you don’t listen to me then that’s your choice,” she told him, “I may only be an assistant but I sure as hell know more about this city than you do and I am telling you, you are wrong!!!”

 

“Get out,” Moss yelled, pointing at the door.

 

“Gladly,” Alisa told him, “But wait until I have time to get to minimum safe distance before you start killing everyone in the city.”

 

Angrily, she stalked out before he could reply. Once she was a few feet along the corridor Alisa broke into a run. Her father was off-world on a mission so she couldn’t go to him, which meant that she’d have to disturb Radek. She knew he was sleeping after working late but considering he’d rather be disturbed than dead, she quickly changed direction and headed to his room.

 

 

“Alisa?” Radek murmured, annoyed to find the girl at his door, “What are you doing here?”

 

“I need you to look at something,” she walked past him into the room and quickly brought up Moss’s work on the laptop, “Is it me, or is this wrong?”

 

Radek frowned as he scanned the page, “When is he doing this?”

 

“Probably now,” Alisa told him.

 

Radek grabbed his jacket, “If he does this, he could make the ZPM explode.”

 

“Why do you think I’m here?” she reminded him.

 

Radek bit back any comment, instead he motioned her out of the room and together they headed back along the corridors. When they reached the lab, they found that the experiment had already begun.

 

“Control,” Radek hit his radio, “This is Dr Zelenka, disconnect the ZPM now.”

 

“What?” the confused technician asked.

 

“Just do it,” he snapped. Quickly Radek started to shut down the power systems.

 

“We need to get everyone out of there,” Alisa told him.

 

“Of course,” he nodded, he was concentrating on the screen in front of him he almost missed the small blur as Alisa ran into the lab, “Alisa!!”

 

He grabbed the radio, “Everyone out now,” he yelled, “Moss, disconnect the artefact.”

 

Moss turned to him, “I can fix this.”

 

“No you can’t, you idiot,” Alisa snapped, as she reached him.

 

Radek grimaced, annoyed at the girl for running into the room, he saw the energy spike, “Get out of there now,” Radek yelled through the microphone.

 

Moss started to run but Alisa hesitated, glancing back at the device.

 

“Alisa, now,” Radek snapped at her.

 

She started out of the lab but before she reached the door, the device let out a pulse of energy. Radek yelled her name as Alisa went flying across the lab, smacking into the wall before she slid to the floor unconscious.

 

                        *********************************************

 

Rodney was tired; it had been a hell of a day. He’d been in a Jumper that crashed, been shot at, tied up, threatened and now all he wanted was to get something to eat, get some rest and talk to his daughter, not exactly in that order. Ignoring John’s irritating quips, Rodney marched towards the infirmary. Getting there ahead of the rest of the team, Rodney was a surprised to find Carson standing with Cadman and Radek. All three were standing talking quietly, looking worried.

 

“Rodney!!” Cadman gasped suddenly, when she glanced up.

 

“Rodney,” Carson turned to him, his face grim, “I didn’t realise you were back.”

 

“What’s going on?” John asked when he arrived behind Rodney.

 

Radek stepped forward as Teyla, Ronon and Elizabeth joined them, “Alisa was working with Dr Moss on his latest project. She realised the equations were wrong and although she told him, he ignored her.”

 

He paused and Rodney clenched his fist, “And?” he demanded.

 

“Alisa and I went to stop the experiment and…” Radek swallowed, “She ran in, the device sent out an energy pulse. She was thrown against the wall with some force.”

 

“What?” Rodney’s face paled, “Where is she?”

 

“Rodney, listen to me,” Carson caught his arm, “She’s alright. Alisa has a concussion and her arm is broken but she will be fine.”

 

Rodney took in several deep breaths, “Moss was responsible?”

 

“He…” Radek started, unable to continue as Rodney suddenly marched away before he could say anything else.

 

“Rodney?” Carson called after him.

 

John frowned before it dawned on him where Rodney was going, “Damn,” he snapped running out with Ronon, Radek and Laura on his heels.

 

 

John had never known Rodney to move this fast as they ran through the corridors towards the labs. The four of them arrived just as Rodney grabbed the other scientist and flung him against the wall.

 

“You stupid son of a bitch,” Rodney yelled, “You could have gotten her killed.”

 

“Ronon,” John snapped.

 

The former Runner grabbed Rodney pulling him away from the other man; Rodney struggled against his team-mate, who was having problems holding onto the scientist.

 

“Rodney,” Laura moved in front of him and caught his face in her hands, “Rodney, you need to go back to the infirmary. Lissa needs you. You have to be there for her not here.”

 

Rodney stopped struggling and stared at the woman before him, “I…”

 

“Come on,” she said softly, nodding at Ronon to release Rodney, as Ronon stepped back Laura took Rodney’s arm and moved him out of the room.

 

“He’s insane,” Moss yelled, rubbing his neck, “I’m going to report this, you all witnessed him attacking me.”

 

Ronon, Radek and John all shrugged, knowing the last person in the room more than likely would agree with Moss.

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Kavanagh replied, before looking back down at his work.

 

 

“Here,” Laura placed a mug of coffee in Rodney’s hands, taking the seat beside him.

 

“Thank you,” he mumbled.

 

Laura smiled at him before she turned to the girl lying there, “No problem, Rodney.”

 

“I mean for everything,” he looked up at her, “I shouldn’t have brought her here. She’s isolated from people her own age and…you became her friend.”

 

“Lissa is a great girl,” Laura reminded him, “And she loves Atlantis. I’m honoured she comes to me for advice.”

 

“She never had a mother for that,” Rodney wasn’t even talking to her, “And she never had anyone here to really go to for advice on things I know nothing about.”

 

Laura smiled and squeezed his shoulder, “You raised a wonderful daughter.”

 

He gave her a slight smile back.

 

“Has it always been just the two of you?” Laura probed softly.

 

Rodney sighed, “Mostly. Her grandparents died several years ago so it’s been the two of us for quite a while.”

 

Laura hesitated slightly, “Were they your…”

 

“Her mother’s parents,” Rodney shrugged, “I haven’t seen mine for a long time. They know she exists but wanted nothing to do with us,” he waved away the thought, “It’s a long, long story.”

 

He sipped his coffee leaning back in his chair not wanting to talk anymore. Laura took the hint and slipped away to talk to Carson.

 

                        *********************************************

 

 _Scott Jenkins grimaced as he called his bosses name._

 

 _“What?” the man turned on him._

 

 _“Dr McKay, there’s a call for you from Chicago,” Scott told him, holding out the phone to him, “It’s the hospital.”_

 

 _Scott had seen a few expressions on the other man’s face but never one like this; sheer terror filled the other man’s blue eyes. McKay grabbed the phone from him and started talking. Scott watched as he scribbled down several notes before dropping the phone in its cradle._

 

 _“I…I have to go,” McKay muttered, his face pale as he tried to gather his scattered thoughts._

 

 _Scott moved and took the paper from McKay, a little worried that the other man didn’t resist at all. He read over the information and frowned._

 

 _“Dr McKay,” Scott said, “You should go and get your things together I’ll sort this.”_

 

 _McKay nodded, “Okay, yeah,” he muttered as he left the room._

 

 _Scott quickly phoned the airline reserving a seat on the next plane for his boss, knowing this definitely had to have something to do with the man’s daughter._

 

 _Scott had worked here for two months before he discovered McKay had one and it was only when McKay had come in on his day off to pick up something he’d left that Scott had met the girl._

 

 _She was only eleven but she had sat at Scott’s computer and softly pointed out an error in his calculations. Astonished Scott had stared at her and asked if he’d done anything else wrong, she’d pointed out a few more errors shyly. She’d been a great kid and he didn’t want anything to happen to her._

 

 _“Dr McKay,” Scott said the moment the other man reappeared, “There’s a taxi waiting for you, your flight leaves in an hour and a half.”_

 

 _McKay looked at him, taking the details before murmuring, “Thank you.”_

 

 

 _Rodney sat on the never-ending plane journey desperately wanting to march to the cockpit and yell at the pilot to go faster. They wouldn’t give him any information, all they’d said was there’d been an accident._

 

 _Rodney was sure the only thing that was keeping him breathing right now was the knowledge Alisa would need him awake when he got there. Assuming she was…he stopped that thought then and there._

 

 _Finally the plane touched down and Rodney grabbed the first cab he could. When he finally made it to the hospital, he charged to the reception and grabbed the attention of the first person._

 

 _“My name is Rodney McKay, I was called about my daughter,” desperation filled his voice, “Where is she?”_

 

 _“Dr McKay?” a tall, thin, balding man appeared at his side, “I’m Dr Mitchell; I treated your daughter.”_

 

 _“Is Alisa alright?” Rodney demanded._

 

 _“She’s fine,” Mitchell assured him, “The car they were in was hit by a drunk driver. Alisa was trapped in the back seat and although we thought her leg was broken initially, it is just very badly bruised.”_

 _Rodney rubbed his hands across his face, sagging a little in relief, “Oh thank God,” he sighed, looking back at the doctor, “What about Arthur and Andrea?”_

 

 _“Mr Bonner was killed instantly,” Mitchell told him gently, “While Mrs Bonner had severe internal bleeding. She should be out of surgery now. If you want, I’ll take you up to see her, once you’ve seen your daughter.”_

 

 _Rodney nodded shakily, following the doctor to the room where his daughter lay. Rodney glanced in to see her staring at the ceiling, she was curled up into a ball and her eyes were slightly glazed._

 

 _“She’s had some painkillers,” Mitchell explained, “Her leg is going to be quite tender for a while.”_

 _Rodney nodded and entered the room, “Lissa.”_

 

 _She turned to him and tears filled her eyes, “Daddy.”_

 

 _Within seconds Rodney had her wrapped tightly in his arms, every part of his body aching as the tension left him._

 

 _“Its okay, Lissa,” Rodney murmured soothingly, his daughter crying in his arms, “I’m here, its okay.”_

 

 _“Gran and Grandad were hurt too,” Alisa clung to him, “Are they okay?”_

 

 _Rodney licked his lips as he moved so he was sitting on the bed resting Alisa against his chest, “Your Grandad was hurt really badly,” he told her, his eyes wet with unshed tears, “And the doctors couldn’t help him get better.”_

 

 _“He’s with Mom isn’t he?”_

 

 _The stark question reminded Rodney how smart his daughter was, “Yeah. He’s with your Mom, honey where they can both watch over you.”_

 

 _“Where’s Gran?” Alisa asked, fear in her voice._

 

 _Rodney took another deep breath, “Your Gran is in another part of the hospital. The Doctors had to do a lot to help her. I’m going to go see her soon.”_

 

 _Alisa gripped him tighter, “Please don’t leave me.”_

 

 _“I’m not leaving you,” Rodney soothed, “But I have to go see your Gran. I’ll be back soon, I promise.”_

 

 _“Dr McKay,” Mitchell spoke up from the door, “I’ll stay with Alisa until you get back. We’ve been talking about how best to fix my computer.”_

 

 _“Don’t you have other patients?” Rodney asked, continuing to soothe his distressed daughter._

 

 _Mitchell shook his head, “I finish in five seconds. Go and see her grandmother.”_

 

 _Rodney gently kissed Alisa’s forehead, “I will be back very soon._

 

 

 _Andrea was lying still in her bed, Rodney had listened to the nurse explain he had only a few minutes before he moved to her bedside._

 

 _“Rodney,” Andrea murmured softly, “Alisa?”_

 

 _“She’s fine,” Rodney assured his mother-in-law, “She was hurt and is pretty upset but she’s going to be fine.”_

 

 _“Arthur’s dead,” she cried, “I saw him as we waited to be pulled out. He’s dead and I couldn’t do anything.”_

 

 _“I’m sorry,” Rodney reached out and held her hand, “Now you have to get better and then you’ll come back home with Alisa and me.” He watched as she took several deep breaths, her eyes closing, “You know she’ll love having you with us.”_

 

 _Rodney frowned as she didn’t answer him, “Andrea?” he whispered worried, gasping in horror as the machines started to beep. Someone grabbed his arm and pulled him back out of the way, as several doctors and nurses scrambled in._

 

 _“No,” he breathed, “Please, don’t leave me too. I need you, Andrea. I’ve no one else to turn to. Please.”_

 

 _The commotion stopped suddenly and as Rodney heard the words, ‘Time of Death’, he left the room. Dropping into a seat, Rodney covered his eyes with his hands, allowing his grief to spill out before he returned to his daughter._

 

 

 _The funeral and cleaning out Andrea and Arthur’s house had been the most horrible thing Rodney felt he’d ever had to do. Alisa was not doing well, her leg still hurt her quite badly, she only really spoke to him and she wasn't sleeping. In fact, now Rodney wasn't sleeping, because the only way Alisa would actually get any rest was if Rodney sat with her during the night._

 _The first few nights he’d waited until she was asleep before slipping away, only to be woken in the middle of the night by her screaming. She thought he was going to leave her too and Rodney had given up moving from the bed after she was sleeping. He was tired and cranky almost all day, his back hurt from the way he half-slept each night and he was worried about his daughter. The only person spared from his bad mood was Alisa._

 

                        *********************************************

 

“How’d she know something was wrong?” John asked, leaning over Rodney’s shoulder while Rodney was going over the equations Moss had been using.

 

Rodney glanced up, he quickly highlighted several lines.

 

“This,” he explained, “Is the first thing both Radek and I ever showed her. We did it purposefully to make sure she never accidentally triggered an overload.”

 

John nodded, “Makes a lot of sense.”

 

Rodney turned to look at his unconscious daughter, “She was meant to be safe here,” he whispered, his hand gently covering her uninjured one that sat next to him.

 

“It was an accident, Rodney,” John reminded him, “There’s no way anyone could have seen this.”

 

“I know,” Rodney sighed.

 

John watched his friend, he decided to ask the question he’d asked a long time ago but had never received an answer to.

 

“Who used Alisa against you, Rodney?” John asked, “Who made you so afraid?”

 

Rodney looked back at the laptop, John thought his friend was going to avoid the question but after a second Rodney closed the computer down.

 

“Okay…”

 

                        *********************************************

 

 _“Dr McKay,” a man boomed, making several of the others in his lab grimace._

 

 _Rodney turned to the sound, starting a little as he recognised the man entering the room, “Senator Kinsey.”_

 

 _“I have something I need you to do,” the Senator as always got straight to the point, he looked around at everyone, “This would be better spoken of in private.”_

 

 _Rodney nodded to his staff to leave; once they were gone he folded his arms across his chest, “What can I do for you, Senator?”_

 

 _“You’re our current expert on Wormhole technology,” Kinsey reminded him as he handed Rodney a file, “And you estimated that the Stargate can only retain information for 48 hours.”_

 

 _Rodney frowned, “And?”_

 

 _“I expect you to make sure that this time limit is kept to,” Kinsey told him._

 

 _Rodney flicked through the file, “You want me to help kill Teal’c of SG1?”_

 

 _At the disgust in Rodney’s voice, Kinsey laughed, “Of course not. All I want is your cool head to prevail against Major Carter’s irresponsibility.”_

 

 _Rodney handed him back the file, “I can’t go anywhere just now.”_

 

 _“Ah yes,” Kinsey mused, “Your daughter. A very intelligent child from all I’ve heard. I also heard about the accident that killed her grandparents.”_

 

 _Rodney felt his stomach twist into a tight knot._

 

 _“It would be terrible if someone called social work claiming you were abusing her,” Kinsey sighed softly._

 

 _Rodney felt ill, “What?”_

 

 _“Even when proved wrong,” Kinsey continued to muse, “She’d be out of your care for several months and in her current state…”_

 _Rodney snatched the file back, “When do I leave?”_

 

 _Kinsey smiled, “Now.”_

 

 

 _Rodney sighed in relief to get away from SG1 and the way they were looking at him, the disgust and anger at his part in almost losing their friend made him ill. He was going to have to resign when he got back as well, because now they were trying to send him to Russia._

 

 _“Dr McKay,” a random technician called to him, “You have a phone call.”_

 

 _Rodney entered the room he was motioned to and grabbed the phone, “Yes.”_

 

 _“It’s Diane,” the calm voice answered him, “Rodney, I’m so sorry to call you while you’re working but…”_

 

 _“How is she?” Rodney sighed._

 

 _He heard Diane sigh as well, “Not good. She hasn’t slept since you left and she barely says a word, even to Kirsty.”_

 

 _“Put her on,” Rodney told her, he waited for a second as he listened to Diane coax Alisa over to the phone._

 

 _“Daddy?”_

 

 _“Hey, Lissa,” he smiled, relieved and comforted to hear her voice, “What’s wrong?”_

 

 _“Are you coming home soon?” she whispered._

 

 _“I’m just on my way,” he promised, “I’m sorry I had to leave so quickly but it was very important.”_

 

 _“But you’re coming back?” Alisa asked, fear and worry filling her voice._

 

 _“Of course,” Rodney promised, “And the moment I get home, I will come and pick you up no matter what time it is. I promise.”_

 

 _Alisa let out a long sigh, “Okay.”_

 

 _“Let me talk to Diane again,” Rodney told her, “And I’ll be home soon.”_

 

 _“Rodney?” Diane asked when she took the phone back._

 

 _“Give her half the sedative,” he said, “So she can get some sleep. I should be home soon.”_

 _“I will,” Diane promised, she hesitated for a second, “Are you alright, Rodney?”_

 _Rodney sighed, “I think I might need a new job,” he told her, “It doesn’t matter. I’m heading home now so I’ll be back soon.”_

 _Hanging up the phone, Rodney leaned against the wall for a second._

 _“So,” a voice came from behind him making him spin to find Jack O’Neill standing leaning against the door frame, “You’ve got a kid.”_

 _Rodney swallowed hard as he nodded._

 _“And I’ll bet,” O’Neill mused, “That someone, who will remain nameless, pointed this fact out to you recently.”_

 _The knot in Rodney’s stomach loosened just a little._

 _“Got a picture?” the Colonel asked._

 _Not sure why, Rodney passed over the picture of his daughter to the other man. O’Neill looked at it for a few seconds._

 _“Cute kid,” he handed Rodney back the photograph, “Smart?”_

 _“Extremely,” Rodney replied, unable to hide his pride in his daughter._

 _“You should get going,” O’Neill told him, starting to leave, “And I wouldn’t start looking for a new job just yet, I doubt Russia needs you as much as we previously thought.”_

 _Rodney watched the other man leave. With a sigh of relief he grabbed his stuff and started home. </I>_

 

                        *********************************************

 

“Dad.”

 

Rodney jerked up from his doze in the chair, wincing at the pain in his neck, “Lissa, you’re awake.”

 

“Can I go back to sleep?” she groaned.

 

Rodney smiled, his hand gently cupping her cheek, “Not just yet,” he told her, “Got to wait for Carson. How’d you feel?”

 

“Sore,” she murmured, “What happened?”

 

Rodney saw a nurse nearby and waved her to get Carson, he turned back to Alisa, “You made friends with the wall. You have a concussion and broke your right arm, again.”

 

Carson arrived at his side and Rodney moved out of the road, watching the doctor check his patient.

 

 

“How is she?” Elizabeth appeared at Rodney’s side, concern in her eyes.

 

Rodney nodded, “Seems to be doing alright. I have some issues with Moss however, which I’ll need to sort out.”

 

“Try not to do anything rash;” Elizabeth placed her hand on his shoulder, “You’re very lucky there was no one to back up his claim that you attacked him.”

 

“The man’s a moron,” Rodney snapped, folding his arms across his chest, “The only way he got on this expedition is because his father gave the Oversight Committee a lot of money.”

 

“Rodney,” Elizabeth scolded gently, “I think Carson wants to talk to you.”

 

He turned to where the doctor was standing waiting for him.

 

“Is she okay?” Rodney demanded instantly.

 

Carson held up his hands to stop the overbearing father, “As I said when I talked to you originally, she is fine. Her headache will probably last for a few days, her arm will heal in time and I want her to rest for the next few days.”

 

“She’ll rest,” Rodney assured his friend, “Even if I have to tie her to her bed.”

 

“I know that,” Carson laughed; he patted his friend on his shoulder, “Go keep her company.”

 

Carson turned to Elizabeth and grinned as Rodney headed back to his daughter’s bedside.

 

“You should tell the masses she’s awake,” Carson said to the Expedition Leader, “And that I’m allowing only two visitors at a time just now. Since Rodney’s going to be a permanent fixture until I release her, that’s one of them.”

 

“You know that’ll last until the moment you turn your back,” Elizabeth laughed.

 

Carson rolled his eyes in despair and headed back to work. Elizabeth glanced over to where Rodney sat talking with Alisa; she walked over and joined them.  She’d tell the others later.


	23. 22 - Trinity

Alisa sat on a stool, watching her father bounce around his lab.

“Just wait, Alisa,” he grinned, he was grabbing things he’d need for Dornada, “This will work, it’ll keep us safe from the Wraith. And I’ll show you everything once I get back.”

“Dad,” Alisa laughed, “You seriously need to get off the caffeine.”

He frowned at her. Alisa bounced off her seat and handed him his jacket.

Rodney smiled at her, “How’s your arm?”

Alisa shrugged, “Still sore. And I haven’t worked it out yet.”

Rodney laughed, where everyone had signed her cast, Rodney had written out an equation that she would see every time she looked down at it.

“I want it solved by the time the cast comes off,” Rodney reminded her.

“Yes, yes,” she rolled her eyes at him, “Aren’t you meant to be in the Jumper bay by now?”

Rodney leaned over and dropped a kiss on the top of her head, “I don’t want you doing too much. Not while your arm’s still in plaster.”

“I know, I know,” she replied, “Radek has given me some work; I’ll do that then watch a movie and I’ll see you when you get back.”

Rodney squeezed her shoulder before he headed to the Jumper Bay.

 

Alisa rolled her eyes, the movie had been awful. Checking her watch, Alisa knew her father should be back soon and wondered how it had gone; he’d been so excited about this working. After the death of Collins, he wanted this to work even more so that the man’s death meant something.

With a sigh Alisa decided to get something to eat, she knew he’d come see her the moment he could. Wandering through the corridors she absently wondered how she could scratch her arm that was driving her nuts.

“Hey, Bonner,” Donaldson, one of the new scientists, greeted her as she walked into the mess, a gleeful grin covering his face, “Did you hear?”

“Hear what?” she asked.

“McKay screwed up,” he laughed, not noticing her stiffen, “And I mean seriously screwed up. Blew up half a solar system and the only reason he’s still here is because the Daedalus pulled his ass out of the fire.”

“Really?” Alisa said sharply.

Donaldson was oblivious to her anger, “Apparently Weir chewed him out for a good half an hour. Rumour has it; he’s somewhere licking his wounds.”

Alisa folded her arms, “Donaldson, you’re an ass,” she snapped, turning and marching out.

 

Alisa walked through Atlantis, hoping to run into her father in the corridors because she had a feeling he wouldn’t go anywhere near his lab. He also wouldn’t be in his room, after…the mission; he’d be too wired to sleep.

Her arm itched, the damn cast was driving her crazy. She glanced down at her seeing the formula he’d written on the cast.

“I want that solved by the time the cast comes off,” he told her before grinning at Zelenka, who simply grinned back.

She could really hate them at times.

However, she was more concerned with finding her father than solving his riddle just now. Trying one of the balconies near his lab, Alisa was relieved to find him standing staring out across the ocean.

“Dad?” she called softly.

He turned, she was disturbed to see him wipe at his eyes before he faced her. Without saying anything, she walked over and hugged him tightly.

Rodney smiled down at her, “How’s the arm?”

“Still sore,” Alisa groused, knowing he was deliberately avoiding finding out if she knew anything about what had happened, “And it itches like crazy.”

“Well, no using knives to scratch this time,” he told her.

Alisa snorted with disdain, “How old was I then?”

Rodney smiled genuinely, “You should go get something to eat. It’s late.”

“You need to eat too,” she reminded him.

Rodney let out a deep sigh, “I…I don’t need…”

“I can always grab something for us both,” Alisa told him, “And we can watch a movie in my room. I have it all set up from being made to do very little work for the past few weeks.”

At her wry look Rodney nodded, “That sounds great, Lissa.”

 

They walked through the corridors in silence until Alisa couldn’t stand it anymore.

“By the way,” she broke the silence, making him look down at her, “Ronon thinks I should be learning self-defence.”

Rodney rolled his eyes, “You have a broken arm.”

“That’s what I said,” she cried with a laugh, “But I don’t think he’ll take that as an excuse much longer.”

“Well,” he mused, “It might be a good idea for you to be able to protect yourself.”

“It’s one thing to learn to protect myself,” Alisa told him, “It’s another to put me in a situation where Ronon can hit me.”

Rodney was about to say something but stopped and caught her shoulder.

“Wait here,” he told her before he jogged after the man in front of him, “Colonel! Colonel! I've been looking all over for you.

“I heard,” John said coldly.

Rodney winced, “I suppose I deserve that,” he paused, “Look, I just…um…I wanted to apologise about what happened. I was wrong. I'm sorry. And I wanted to assure you that…uh…I intend not being right again, about everything, effective immediately,” when John folded his arms keeping his face blank, “That was a joke

“Good one,” John deadpanned before he turned and headed into the transporter, Rodney moved after him, stopping as John turned back to face him.

“I've already apologised to Elizabeth,” Rodney told him, “And Radek. And I thanked Colonel Caldwell for caring enough to spy on the experiment from orbit. I sent him a nice little email, actually. But I saved you 'til last 'cause…ah…honestly, I would…I would hate to think that recent events might have permanently dimmed your faith in my abilities, or your trust. At the very least, I hope I can earn that back.”

“That may take a while,” John told him, his face blank.

“I see,” Rodney swallowed.

“But, I'm sure you can do it, if you really wanna try,” John replied, the door closed leaving Rodney standing.

He stood staring at the door for several seconds before he turned back to his daughter. Alisa moved under his outstretched arm without hesitation and Rodney hugged her close to him, grateful that she didn’t judge him the way everyone else was doing.

*********************************************

Rodney sat in a corner of the mess; his daughter had forced him to come with her for breakfast and he wished he hadn’t. He could feel everyone staring at him; everyone knew what had happened the day before.

“Here,” Alisa set the tray down, “I managed to get the fruit rolls you like.”

Rodney smiled at her, “Thanks.”

They sat in silence as they ate. Rodney watched his friends, those who had been his friends, walk past the table he was sitting at. He also saw Alisa’s eyes narrow each time someone who normally would sit with them didn’t.

“Do you have much work to do?” Rodney forced himself to start a conversation.

Alisa shrugged, “It depends what Rad…Dr Zelenka has for me.”

“Well,” Rodney sipped his coffee not missing her use of the formal title, “Just wanted to know if you’d be meeting me for lunch?”

Alisa gave him a bright smile, “Sure, I may need some help with my homework.”

Rodney laughed slightly, sighing as she checked her watch, “You’re due in the lab.”

“Yeah,” she nodded, “I’ll see you at lunch, Dad.”

 

Alisa wasn’t happy at leaving her father alone today, he insisted he was fine but Alisa knew he wasn’t. Her father was not the bastard everyone seemed to think he was. She knew absolutely everything Rodney had done throughout her life, everything he’d sacrificed for her.

“Morning, Alisa,” John greeted her.

She continued past, ignoring him.

“Alisa?” John caught up with her, catching her arm, “What’s up?”

The teenager turned to him, her eyes filled with ice, “What do you want?”

“I just said good morning and you didn’t answer,” he said perplexed, “I wanted to make sure you’re alright.”

“And you care why?” she snapped.

John was taken back by her question, “Because I give a damn about my friends.”

“Yeah right,” sarcasm flowed from every word.

“Alisa,” John frowned, “If this has something to do with what happened yesterday…”

“And why would it?” she cut him off, “Why would it have anything with you being a smug, self-righteous bastard over a mistake.”

“It was one hell of a mistake,” John reminded her.

“And you’ve never made one?” Alisa snapped, “Of course not. The great John Sheppard has never done anything wrong.”

“Look…”

“No,” she cut him off again, “You look. He made a mistake, and yes, it was big but then considering everything else he’s done for this city and for you, you’d think he’d be cut just a little slack from someone who claims to be his friend.”

With that said she marched away leaving him staring after her completely stunned.

 

“Something wrong, Colonel?”

John turned finding Laura Cadman standing behind him.

“You’re blocking the hall,” she told him, as he moved out of her way. Laura continued on before she stopped and turned back to him, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

John sighed and caught up with her, “I just had the pint sized physicist yell at me.”

Laura winced, “I heard what happened yesterday. It’s only natural Alisa will be upset that people are so happy her father made a mistake.”

“I guess,” he sighed, “Thanks, Cadman.”

“No problem, sir,” Laura smiled at him, before walking along the opposite corridor whistling to herself.

John frowned, going over what Alisa had yelled at him as he headed to his meeting. Sighing, he decided to just let it go. It would blow over in a few days.

*********************************************

“Rodney?” Elizabeth called anxiously as she waited in the torch lit Control Room.

“I’ve almost got it,” he replied sharply over the radio, “Just two more minutes.”

Elizabeth grimaced down at the console in front of her, “We may not have that.”

“And I was overestimating,” he told her, “Radek, do it now.”

Radek initiated the sequence and a sigh of relief went through the room as the lights returned to normal.

“Well done, Rodney,” Elizabeth told him, “You fixed the overload.”

There was a pause over the radio, “Was there any doubt?”

Radek looked up at Elizabeth and smiled slightly.

“Of course not,” Elizabeth laughed.

She glanced round and saw Alisa standing, her arms, now cast free, were folded and her blue eyes cold. Without a word she left the room.


	24. 23 - Instinct

Laura wandered into the mess; she had the day off and was looking forward to doing nothing. Unfortunately, Carson was off-world at the moment, so that killed the possibility of spending time with him, meaning she’d have to find something else to do. After grabbing something to eat, Laura spotted Alisa sitting at a corner table. She was picking at one of the Athosian fruit roll, her feet up on the opposite seat while her laptop was open in front of her.

“Hey,” Laura grabbed the seat across from her young friend, “Busy?”

Alisa glanced up at her, “Freecell.”

“Really?” amusement filled Laura’s eyes, “I thought you studied constantly.”

Alisa let out a snort of annoyance, “Nice to know what you think of me.”

“I’m teasing,” Laura frowned; she took a drink of her coffee watching Alisa as she stabbed at the keys, “Is something wrong?”

“Why would something be wrong?” Alisa’s voice was filled with boredom as she kept her attention on the screen.

“Alisa,” Radek’s sharp voice stopped Laura’s next question, she turned to find the scientist walking over to them, annoyance and irritation covering his face.

“Yes, Dr Zelenka?” Alisa glanced up at him briefly.

“You are supposed to be in the lab,” he frowned at her, “The experiment you were working on is at an important stage.”

“Yeah well, what’re you going to do?” Alisa shrugged; she kept her eyes on her game.

“Alisa,” Radek snapped.

She rolled her eyes and closed her laptop down; she slipped it under her arm and walked away, leaving Radek standing. He dropped into the recently vacated seat.

“That was unexpected,” Laura murmured, “Wonder what’s wrong?”

Radek shook his head, “So do I.”

 

Elizabeth winced at the loud music coming from the balcony. She stepped out of the doors to talk to the teenager, currently staring out across the ocean.

“Alisa!!” she called over the music, “Alisa!!!”

Annoyed, Elizabeth crouched down at the computer and managed to turn off the music. Alisa spun at the sudden silence, “What the hell?”

“I wanted to talk to you,” Elizabeth said, standing to face the girl, “And it was hard with that on.”

“Tough,” Alisa retorted and hit the music back on, turning to lean on the railing again.

Elizabeth gritted her teeth and switched the music off again, “Alisa, I’m not in the mood for this.”

“Like I am,” Alisa retorted, she hit the music on once more but this time fixed it so Elizabeth couldn’t switch it off.

The leader of the expedition let out a long sigh and decided it would be better to wait for Rodney to get back. He could always get her to talk to him.

*********************************************

Rodney sat on one side of the room watching the Wraith-girl as she helped her ‘father’. It was strange how much it reminded him of his relationship with his own daughter, his daughter who had become increasingly more quiet and withdrawn over the past week or so.

“Rodney,” Teyla’s soft voice made him turn away from the scene before him, “Are you alright?”

He shrugged, “This is just bizarre.”

“Are you comparing this relationship to your own with Alisa?” Teyla asked with a smile.

Rodney rubbed the bridge of his nose, amazed at how intuitive she was, “It does mirror our lives quite a bit. It was just the two of us for several years, Teyla. He just reminds me of myself more than I would like.”

“We cannot compare Ellia to Alisa though,” Teyla reminded him, squeezing his arm in comfort.

“Lately,” Rodney sighed, “I’m not so sure.”

“Is something wrong with her?” Teyla probed, she didn’t spend much time around the teenager. In fact she never had, Alisa had always spent more time around the male members of the expedition, her friendship with Lieutenant Cadman an exception to this.

“I don’t know,” Rodney admitted, “Ever since Doranda, she’s been moody. Sometimes she seems to be fine but there are times when…” he trailed off and looked up at his team-mate, “I think I’m completely out of my depth with this one. I don’t know what’s wrong, I don’t know how to get her to tell me and I don’t have a clue how to help her.”

“Alisa loves you, Rodney and I know we shall all help,” Teyla gently took his hand in hers, squeezing it in comfort, “I’m sure between us all; we can deal with one teenager.”

*********************************************

“What?” Alisa snapped when she entered the Daedalus engine room.

Hermiod looked a little confused, “I am sorry?”

“What did you want me for?” she folded her arms across her chest, her eyes narrowed in annoyance.

The small alien tilted his head at her, “You told me last week that you had acquired the next episodes.”

“Oh,” a small smile touched her lips, “I’ll go get them. I’ll be back soon.”

Hermiod watched her leave; he had been surprised when Dr Weir had contacted him concerning the daughter of Dr McKay but could not refuse to help. He was intrigued by the young girl, he had been since he had first met her. His race did not have youths any more, and this had been the only time in their entire alliance with the humans that any of the Asgard had met the offspring of any human. During the first journey back to Atlantis she would spend time in the engine room, either helping her father or asking questions of the other members of the crew. Then one day he had seen her sitting in a corner focussing on her laptop. Curiosity prompted Hermiod to ask what she was doing and thus he discovered pop culture. Alisa returned not long after, carrying the DVD boxset she’d borrowed from one of the marines.

“Got it,” she grinned as she pulled out the first disc, “Buffy, Season Two.”

“There is a chair waiting for you,” Hermiod told her, taking the first disc from her and setting it in computer.

 

“Hermiod,” Alisa spoke up during the third episode, “Do you ever feel that you’re…”

“That I am what?” the Asgard asked, turning to her as she trailed off.

“Never mind,” Alisa sighed, “It doesn’t matter.”

“It obviously mattered enough for you to pose the question,” Hermiod replied concerned.

Alisa shook her head, “Let’s just watch Spike try to massacre everyone.”

Hermiod looked as though he was about to say something else but instead he returned back to watching the show. It had surprised him that he enjoyed watching the primitive entertainment the teenager had shown him but he found it an interesting insight into the human culture. When disc one finished, Alisa started to put on the next one but stopped.

“I don’t want to be here anymore,” Alisa suddenly whispered, “I can’t continue not being me.”

“That does not make sense,” Hermiod said, he turned so he could see her properly, “Why do you believe you are not you?”

“How can you be yourself,” Alisa posed, “If no one knows who you are?”

Before Hermiod could answer he was called by Caldwell. Alisa put the discs away.

“I should go,” she told him, “You’re busy.”

“Alisa,” Hermiod called after her, “If you wish to talk, I am available.”

The teenager smiled at him slightly before disappearing. Hermiod watched her leave agreeing with the worry the others had, there was a great deal worrying the youngest member of Atlantis.


	25. 24 - Conversion

Rodney drummed his fingers on the table, Teyla who was sitting just beside him, placed her hand on his to stop him. He glanced over to where Alisa sat on the floor, her back against the balcony Ronon was leaning on.

They all glanced up as Elizabeth walked over to them.

“You guys are up late,” she noted softly.

Rodney shrugged, giving her a questioning look, “Can't you sleep either?”

Elizabeth shook her head, her hands resting against the back of a chair.

“Any progress?” Teyla asked hopefully.

Elizabeth shook her head, “No. He's still in a coma,” she gave them a half smile; “At least he isn't in any pain.”

Alisa let out a soft snort of derision; Rodney turned to her and gave her a sharp look.

“Maybe if I went alone, maybe ...” Ronon pointed out.

“It's not open for discussion,” Elizabeth told him sharply, cutting him off.

“I'm not good at sitting still,” he replied darkly.

“I understand,” Elizabeth sighed, “Believe me, I appreciate how you feel,” she held his gaze for a few moments before addressing them all once more, “Look, we have closed down that section of the Infirmary but if you feel the need to…” she paused, Alisa moved from her spot on the floor to her father who wrapped his arm around her waist holding onto her, “What I mean to say is, if you would like,” Elizabeth took a deep breath, “To have a private goodbye, you should probably do it soon.”

“What?” Alisa’s voice shook with unshed tears.

“Are we really there?” Rodney asked, his voice and eyes were dull.

Elizabeth swallowed hard, “I think we might be.”

“Doctor Weir,” Carson’s voice came over the radio stopping anymore conversation, “I need to speak to you immediately.”

Elizabeth looked up hopefully, tapping her own radio, “What is it?”

“Meet me in your office,” Carson told her, “I think I have an idea.”

Elizabeth gave them a nod before leaving, seconds later the four of them followed on.

 

Carson appeared from John’s room and over to the small crowd waiting for news, “It's not gonna happen overnight,” he told them, “You can bet on that, “ he stopped anyone from speaking, “But the transformation has begun to reverse itself.

“So,” Caldwell spoke first, “Eventually he'll be back in uniform?”

Carson nodded with a slight smile, “Eventually.”

“That’s great,” Alisa breathed quietly.

“Well done, Carson,” Rodney smiled, “For once again elevating medicine to actual science.”

Carson rolled his eyes, “Well, thank you, Rodney!”

“We'll all finally be able to get some sleep,” Elizabeth said pointedly, she turned to Carson, “Keep me posted.

“Aye,” Carson nodded.

Elizabeth left the room, Caldwell following her. Carson turned to find the team and Alisa standing there.

Ronon coughed slightly, “We might, uh…”

“Stay a while,” Teyla finished for him

“Well, if that's alright,” Rodney added.

“Of course,” Carson smiled at them and headed away as they all looked through the curtain at their recovering leader.

*********************************************

“You wanted to see me?” Rodney entered the Daedalus Engine room.

Hermiod looked up at him, “Of course, Dr McKay.”

“And?” Rodney demanded annoyed, he wanted to get back to the infirmary.

“It concerns your daughter,” Hermiod replied, “Dr Weir asked me to spend some time with her, to see if she would talk to me.”

“And,” Rodney asked again, more worried this time.

“Have you spoken with Dr Weir and Dr Zelenka recently concerning her?” Hermiod asked.

“Not had a chance since everything that’s happened with Sheppard,” Rodney replied.

Hermiod tilted his head slightly, “I believe it would be a good idea for you to talk with them. Alisa is upset; I believe it concerns her own sense of herself.”

Rodney frowned, “What the hell does that mean?”

“I am unsure,” Hermiod replied, “I find myself confused by her often.”

“Thank you,” Rodney murmured, he headed out and went looking either Elizabeth or Radek, whoever he could find first.

 

Rodney left his meeting with Elizabeth angry, even angrier than he had been after he talked to Radek. He then went looking for his daughter, finding her after an hour or so on one of the balcony.

“Alisa,” he said, managing to say calmly.

She glanced up at him, “I was just going to bed. Night.”

“Alisa,” Rodney called after her, “I want to talk to you.”

She sighed and turned back to him, “About what?”

He stood in front of her, arms folded across his chest, annoyance written all over his face, “Both Radek and Elizabeth have spoken to me recently, concerning your behaviour.”

“Really,” Alisa returned his glare.

“Alisa,” Rodney snapped, “I have let this go on longer than I should, but this attitude of yours has to stop and right now.”

“Fine,” she turned and started walking away from him.

“Alisa, get your ass back here right now,” Rodney yelled.

“No,” she snarled as she spun back.

“What did you say?”

“I don’t care,” Alisa told him, “Alright, I just don’t give a damn and I am going to my room.”

“You may be living on your own,” Rodney shot back, anger filling every word, “But you are still my daughter…”

“No, I’m not,” she yelled at him, “Alisa McKay doesn’t exist anymore. Remember?” she took several deep breaths trying to control herself, “There is no such person on Atlantis.”

She spun again and ran, leaving Rodney standing staring at her.

“Son of a bitch,” he breathed anguished.

*********************************************

 _John Sheppard wasn't sure what he’d expected Rodney’s house to be like but it wasn't this. The place was…nice. Actually, really nice._

“My mother-in-law decorated when we first moved in,” Rodney explained when he saw the look in John’s eyes, “And since I’ve never had the time, I’ve never changed it.”

John shrugged; he grabbed a seat on the couch across from Carson and stole the remote control from the doctor who simply picked up his book again.

“Alisa, get off the phone,” he heard Rodney yell up the stairs.

“Two minutes, Dad,” the teenager called back.

“That means she’ll be on for another hour or so,” Rodney rolled his eyes.

“So,” Carson said, “What’s this about her having a job?”

Rodney quickly explained the outcome of his conversations with O’Neill over the past few days.

“That’s interesting,” Carson mused.

“But it’s a hell of a responsibility to put on her,” John argued, “She’s still just a kid, Rodney. Fine, she’s brilliant and a lot more confident than she was when we first went but she’s still only sixteen.”

“And you don’t think I know this?” Rodney snapped.

“Calm down, Rodney,” Carson said, “John’s making a valid point.”

“Fine,” Rodney replied, “But we talked about this with her,” Rodney reminded them, “Both myself and General O’Neill, and she’s fine with it. Hell, she’ll probably prefer the newbies not knowing I’m her father.”

“I’m just saying,” John leaned back, “That I think this might blow up, big time.”

 

“You were right,” Rodney sighed, taking the seat by John’s bed, “I’ve screwed her up, completely.” He looked over to the lump in the middle of the bed that hid his friend from sight, “And I bet you’re not even awake.”

“Put the light off,” the scratchy voice ordered from under the mound of sheets.

Rodney did as ordered and saw the sheet move again; John’s head appeared, hooded by the sheets.

“What happened?” John murmured.

Rodney could barely hear his friend’s voice; his face was hidden by the sheet but he related the conversations he’d had with Hermiod, Elizabeth and Radek before telling John about what had happened when he talked to his daughter.

“Told you it wasn't as clear cut as you thought,” John muttered, his hand slid out for a second revealing the extent of recovery that was ahead of the Colonel.

“I don’t need you congratulating yourself,” Rodney snapped at him, “I’m asking for your thoughts on how to fix this.”

John laughed softly, which changed to a cough.

“Are you okay?” Rodney asked worriedly, “Do you want something to drink?”

“I’m fine,” John waved him away, “About Alisa, she’s always responded to you talking to her. So talk to her.”

Rodney rolled his eyes irritated, “Thank you so much, Colonel. That’s your advice.”

As Rodney waved his hands in anger, John snatched one of Rodney’s wrists, gripping it tightly.

“She’s your daughter, you idiot,” John growled at him, he needed to sleep again, “Act like it. Be her father.”

Rodney sighed, “Thanks.”

“Now go away,” John pulled the covers over his head again completely, leaving Rodney to muse over what to say to his daughter.

 

“Cadman?” Rodney called after the woman who was walking out of the gym.

Laura turned, shocked that Rodney was the one shouting her, “Something wrong, Rodney?”

Rodney hated that he had to ask Cadman for help, he hated having to talk to the woman at any time but she did spend time with Alisa.

He grimaced slightly at her cheery grin, “Have you noticed anything wrong with Alisa lately?”

“Something wrong?” Laura looked innocent, “I don’t know, maybe the fact she’s moody, bad-tempered, rude and almost as arrogant as you. Is that what you mean?”

Rodney glared at her, “A simple yes would have sufficed.”

Laura shrugged, innocently batting her eyes at him, “Really?”

“Have you seen Alisa?” Rodney ignored her.

“The last time I saw her, she was cutting a path of destruction towards her room,” Laura told him before becoming serious, “She’s really upset, Rodney, and anybody who says anything to her, just gets their head bitten off.”

Rodney sighed before heading off to talk to his daughter, “Thanks, Cadman,” he murmured to her as he walked by.

Laura smiled to herself, despite just barely hearing his thanks, “No problem, Rodney.”

*********************************************

Alisa lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She was trying to find the inclination to do anything but couldn’t. Someone rang the chime on her door and she grimaced, turning over so she could ignore it. It rang again and she jumped up, opening the panel at the side of the door and disconnected it.

Just as she reached her bed again, the door opened.

“I didn’t let you in for a reason,” she snapped at her father.

“Sit down, Alisa,” Rodney told her sharply.

“Dad…”

“Sit!!” he yelled angrily.

Alisa slowly sank onto her bed, her father very rarely snapped at her like that and she automatically obeyed. Rodney sat beside her and took a deep breath.

“Do you remember when you were six,” Rodney started, “And one of the other kids told you there were monsters in the school basement that would follow you home?”

“It’s one of my favourite memories,” she replied sarcastically.

“Alisa,” he growled warningly, she shut up instantly and he sighed, “That night you got up in the middle of the night, climbed in beside me and told me there was a monster under your bed.”

“I remember,” she said softly.

Rodney rested his hand on her cheek, “I said I was there to protect you from the monsters,” he sighed, letting her go he rubbed his hand over his face tiredly, “That’s what this whole thing was about, protecting you, but I screwed it up.”

“Dad…”

“I wanted to make sure that no one could hurt you,” Rodney continued, “I wanted you to be safe but I went about it the wrong way.”

“Dad,” Alisa whispered, “I know why I can’t be your daughter.”

“Come here,” Rodney pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly, “Yes you can, Lissa. I don’t care anymore about what we talked about. I want Alisa McKay back,” he whispered into her hair, “I want my daughter back and I’ll sort out whatever O’Neill suggests to protect you when we’re on Earth.”

“Really?” Alisa looked up at him with wide eyes.

“Of course,” Rodney replied, smiling as she squeezed him tightly.

“Thank you, Dad,” she breathed, “I’m sorry I was such a…”

“Brat,” Rodney suggested with a smile.

“Uber-brat,” she corrected, she sighed in annoyance before trying to explain, “When Donaldson told me how wonderful it was that you’d got things wrong on Doranda, I realised that last year no one would dare say something like that to me. Everyone knew who I was, they all respected that boundary.”

Rodney took in a deep breath, “You have to apologise to a few people as well.”

“I know,” she stayed rested against her father’s shoulder, feeling safe as he rocked her gently, “Dad,” she said after several minutes.

“Yeah?” Rodney asked startled out of his reverie, he was enjoying holding his little girl again.

“Can I stay with you again?” Alisa looked up at him hopefully, “I know it’s every kids dream to move out but…”

“But?”

“I don’t like staying alone,” she confessed, “I like knowing you’re only in the next room if I need you.”

“Yes,” Rodney laughed, “I prefer you being there too.”

“Love you, Dad,” Alisa hugged him tightly.

He hugged her just as tightly, “Love you too, Lissa.”

 

“Dr Weir?” Alisa stood at the door to the office.

“Come in, Alisa,” Elizabeth said, glancing up from her work, “I’ll be finished in a minute.”

Alisa walked in slowly and stood behind the desk, she’d come here after talking to her Dad knowing she had to apologise to everyone she’d been rude to over the past few days.

“Take a seat,” Elizabeth told her, she closed her laptop, “What can I do for you?”

Alisa winced, “Nothing, actually. I’m here to apologise.”

“Ah.”

“I just want to apologise for…” she hesitated, “Well basically everything. I shouldn’t have been so rude to you and I should have shown you the respect your position, as well as you deserve.”

“Thank you, Alisa,” Elizabeth nodded, “I accept your apology. Is there anything you need to talk about?”

“No, Ma’am,” Alisa smiled slightly, “Dad and I talked. We’ve worked it out.”

“Good,” Elizabeth smiled, “However, you do know you can talk to me, or any of us, Alisa, right?”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Alisa ducked her head slightly.

“Am I interrupting?” Caldwell’s voice stopped Elizabeth’s next comment.

“No,” Alisa stood up, “I was just leaving. Thank you, Dr Weir.”

With that said she left the room and Elizabeth sighed.

“I interrupted something?” Caldwell asked, taking the seat she motioned him to.

Elizabeth shook her head, “It’s strange,” she mused, “I’m the only member of the original senior staff whose first name she doesn’t use.”

Caldwell shrugged, “Have you ever asked her to?”

Elizabeth looked at him, realisation hitting her before she smiled, “Anyway, we have a meeting…”

 

Alisa headed to the lab; she wasn’t looking forward to this apology. She’d been an extreme bitch to Radek.

“Are you here to finish your experiment?” he asked, spotting her standing there.

“Not just now,” she kept her eyes down, “I didn’t know if you’d still want me working with you.”

He didn’t say anything, just watched her waiting for what she wanted to say.

“I’m really sorry, Radek,” Alisa apologised, “I…I wasn’t happy so I was taking it out on absolutely everyone I could.”

Radek leaned against the bench, “Are you happy now?”

She shrugged, “Dad and I had a talk. I’m sorry, Radek, I’ll make up everything I missed. I promise.”

Radek nodded, “Very well, Alisa. Tomorrow morning.”

“Thank you,” Alisa smiled in relief, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

“Well?” Rodney asked when Alisa joined him on the balcony.

“I made my rounds,” she told him.

Rodney nodded, “Good girl. Now, tomorrow you have to admit to being my daughter again.”

“I can handle that,” she told him, “Assuming you can.”

“Brat,” Rodney muttered, resting his arm across her shoulders and hugging her.

“Like Father, like Daughter,” she shot back, leaning into his hug.

Alisa smiled, as for the first time in weeks, she felt like she was herself once more.


	26. 25 - Aurora

“Come on, Dad,” Alisa cried, “It’s not like I’ve not been on the Daedalus before. I’ll stay with Hermiod; you won’t have to worry about me. Come on, please.”

 

Rodney tried not to groan aloud, from the moment Alisa heard they were going to look at the Ancient ship she’d been all over him to bring her along. True, it had only been a week since he’d managed to repair the rift between them, the rift he really hadn’t been completely aware of but the thought of taking her off-world…

 

“I agree to you coming on one condition,” Rodney said.

 

Alisa perked up, “What’s that?”

 

“If Sheppard and Elizabeth agree to you coming,” he told her, sure this would end the discussion. To his annoyance, Alisa grinned even more.

 

“They already said yes,” Alisa replied with a smirk, “If you said I could come,” she darted out of the room, leaving him standing.

 

“Manipulative brat,” he muttered to himself before smiling as he realised he’d taught her very, very well.

 

 

“You know,” Rodney said as he and John stood looking out the window at the bright lights of hyperspace, “We really have to communicate little details to one another, considering Alisa just ran all over the three of us.”

 

John laughed, “I was sure you would say no.”

 

“Alisa can whine,” Rodney reminded him, “And it gets really annoying after a few hours.”

 

“I wonder where she gets that from,” John murmured, looking innocent as Rodney turned his glare on him.

 

“Next time, tell me,” Rodney told him.

 

“Don’t worry, I will,” John replied, “We can’t let the kid beat the three of us more than once. It’s embarrassing.”

 

Rodney laughed, turning back to look at the lights; it had been an interesting week. Everyone becoming aware of who Alisa really was had caused a few ripples in the entire city, especially the science department. He’d heard that there were a few people who made some snide comments within Alisa’s earshot but his kid was tough and simply put them in their place with a few well chosen words. Something that left many wondering how they hadn’t noticed the family resemblance until it had been pointed out.

 

“Dad,” the object of his thoughts appeared, “Hermiod is questioning my hacking skills.”

 

Rodney rolled his eyes, “Don’t even think about it.”

 

John looked at them confused.

 

“Long story,” Alisa smirked, “And one you’re not getting told, yet.”

 

“And why is that?” John demanded.

 

“Colonel Sheppard and Dr McKay report to the bridge,” Caldwell’s voice came over the speakers as Alisa smirked.

 

“That’s why.”

 

Rodney deliberately messed her hair as he walked passed, smiling as she rolled her eyes at him.

 

                        *********************************************

 

Alisa stood at Hermiod’s console, her fingers tapping nervously.

 

“They’re cutting this a little close,” Alisa noted, her voice twanging with panic that she was trying to hide.

 

Hermiod tilted his head slightly in a nod, “I agree. The Wraith Cruisers have arrived.”

 

Alisa’s grip on the panel tightened, she heard Caldwell’s order to beam them on board and let out a sigh of relief. Ignoring everything else, she shot out of the engine room to find her father. She found him as he and John were heading towards the infirmary, without a word he pulled her into a hug.

 

“We’re fine,” Rodney assured her, “Little Wraith trouble but nothing to worry about.”

 

Alisa smiled, missing the sad look that passed between the two men. She walked with them and stood patiently as they were checked over by the doctor.

 

“I don’t know about you,” Rodney said from the bed he was sitting on, “But I’m starving.”

 

“Me too,” John agreed, “Wonder if they have any good pie.”

 

 

“So,” John turned to Alisa, his mug of coffee held close to him in comfort, “What is this about your hacking skills?”

 

“Nothing,” Rodney replied quickly, “Absolutely nothing.”

 

Alisa smiled, “Dad wasn't too happy with the one time I showed them off at school.”

 

“I believe Ronon and I are once again on the wrong side of the cultural bridge,” Teyla noted, “Can you explain hacking?”

 

“It’s when someone gets into a computer system,” Caldwell appeared taking a seat, “Something like that and I have no doubt Miss McKay is a master of it.”

 

Rodney rolled his eyes, “So much so, it almost got her expelled. At about the same time I was heading to join the project.”

 

“That wasn't my fault,” Alisa defended herself, receiving a dark glare from her father.

 

“Of course not,” Caldwell laughed, he grabbed some coffee.

 

“Just tell us,” Ronon demanded, “It’ll be faster than everyone making stupid comments.”

 

Rodney sighed, “Alright, just a few weeks before I headed to Antarctica…”

 

 _“Dr McKay,” Jennifer, his assistant poked her head through the door, “You have a visitor.”_

 _Rodney frowned, he hated being interrupted when he was in the middle of a project but Jennifer wouldn’t have interrupted him unless it was important. The fact she didn’t use his first name as normal, meant it was someone high up in the food chain._

 _“Fine,” he told her._

 _She disappeared for a few seconds and Rodney ran a hand through his hair. Jennifer was good at her job; she had worked here for years and was one of the few people here that knew about Alisa. He would go to her for help every so often when his daughter was trying to drive him crazy, the fact she had about twenty grandkids helped._

 _“Hi there, Doc,” the cheerful greeting made him blink._

 _“Colonel…sorry General O’Neill,” Rodney stared at the man, “What are you doing here?”_

 _Jack O’Neill stepped into the room and grabbed the only free seat, “I am here to offer you a job.”_

 _Suspicion filled Rodney, “A job?”_

 _“You’ve heard about what happened in Antarctica, right?” Jack asked._

 _Rodney nodded, “Yeah, there’s some sort of Ancient base there.”_

 _“Well,” Jack leaned back, “Since Weir’s taken over she’s been looking for someone to take control of the scientists. There’s no real order for what’s going on just now. She’s trying to get a Dr Radek Zelenka on board as well, ever heard of him?”_

 _“Czech scientist,” Rodney mused, “I’ve read some of his work.”_

 _“So,” Jack said, “Do you want the job?”_

 _Rodney stared at the General, “Antarctica?”_

 _“Yep,” Jack grinned at him, “Your name came up as one of our top scientists.”_

 _“What? Carter not have a look at the list?” Rodney snapped, his mind was reeling at the thought. He sighed as he knew what his answer had to be, “I can’t.”_

 _Jack raised an eyebrow, “Really?”_

 _“You know why,” Rodney snapped, “You know exactly why I can’t.”_

 _“I have a solution to that,” Jack told him, “As best as I possibly can. You have three weeks there and spend a week at home. I’ll find some way for Alisa to be watched.”_

 _Rodney wanted this; he wanted this so much but… “I need to think about it.”_

 _“Sure,” Jack nodded, “Give me a call when you’ve made your decision.”_

 _The door opened again and Jennifer appeared, “I’m sorry, Dr McKay but there is an important call for you from Dr Tutor.”_

 _Rodney closed his eyes at the coded message, “School, great what’s she done now?” Jennifer looked a little shocked but Rodney waved her away, “It’s alright he knows.”_

 _“I’ll let you deal with whatever this is,” Jack told him, “You have a week to make the decision.”_

 _Rodney arrived at the school and found Alisa sitting outside the Principal’s office, looking extremely angry._

 _“What did you do this time?” Rodney demanded._

 _“This isn’t my fault,” Alisa told him._

 _“Dr McKay,” Mrs Elliot, the Principal appeared from her office and motioned to him, “Please come in.”_

 _Rodney threw his daughter an angry look and entered the office, “Mrs Elliot,” he took the seat she motioned him to, “What happened this time?”_

 _“Alisa hacked into the school’s computer system,” Elliot told him seriously._

 _Rodney knew his mouth fell open, “She what?”_

 _“During her computer class, she hacked into the school records,” Elliot explained, “She became quite agitated when she was caught.”_

 _Rodney sighed, “I prefer she be in here while we talk about this.”_

 _Elliot nodded; she headed to the door and motioned Alisa inside. The teenager sat beside her father, folded her arms and glared at them both._

 _“Alisa,” Rodney said as patiently as he could muster, “What happened?”_

 _“Sikes was talking about how the school computer systems had been hit by a virus,” Alisa explained._

 _“That would be Mr Sikes,” Elliot snapped._

 _“Fine, ‘Mr’ Sikes,” Alisa replied, “I pointed out that the schools system didn’t have adequate security for their important records.”_

 _“And?” Rodney asked._

 _“I simply pointed out that I could get into my own records in under five minutes,” Alisa told them, “He said, he didn’t think that was possible and to tell him when I’d done it.”_

 _Rodney bit the inside of his lip so he wouldn’t laugh, “So you did.”_

 _“I just wanted to help,” she explained, “I didn’t mean…”_

 _Rodney gently squeezed her shoulder, “I understand. Mrs Elliot, I suggest you get Mr Sikes in here to explain why he felt the need to punish Alisa for something he authorised her to do.”_

 _Elliot frowned; she hated dealing with the McKay’s._

 

 _“I’m sorry, Dad,” Alisa said as he drove them home, “I didn’t expect to get into trouble for this one.”_

 _Rodney let out a deep sigh, this made his decision about O’Neill’s job offer easier to refuse. He couldn’t leave Alisa when she so frequently got into trouble. Her brilliance meant she got bored easily, especially in school and he remembered what it was like, he remembered the way he’d felt at her age._

 _“Dad, do you have something on your mind?” Alisa asked nervously, “Or are you really mad?”_

 _“What?” Rodney asked, he shook his head, “It’s nothing for you to worry about, Lissa.”_

 _Alisa grimaced, not believing him but she stayed silent until they got home and after dinner._

 _“Dad?” she called as they were sitting watching TV, pulling him out of his thoughts, “Are you listening to me or not?”_

 _“Sorry,” he turned to her, “What were saying?”_

 _Alisa looked at him worriedly, “Dad, what’s wrong?”_

 _“Nothing,” he told her, “Just watch the movie.”_

 _“We’re watching the Twilight Zone,” Alisa replied sharply, “Are you mad about today?”_

 _Rodney shook his head, “No, I’m not mad. I was in the middle of a meeting when I got the call.”_

 _Alisa winced, “You know I tried to get them not to call you at work.”_

 _“Anyway,” Rodney continued, “I was being offered a job.”_

 _Alisa brightened at this, “Really? That’s great, you said you were getting bored…” she trailed off at his look, “It’s not great?”_

 _“It’s in Antarctica,” he told her._

 _“Antarctica?” Alisa gasped, her eyes wide, “Oh.”_

 _Rodney reached out and gently squeezed her arm, “I’m not going, Lissa. I told them no.”_

 _“Why?”_

 _Rodney stared at her, “You know why.”_

 _“Dad, I’m fifteen,” she reminded him, “I’m not a kid anymore. You don’t have to refuse jobs because of me.”_

 _“Where would you stay?” Rodney demanded, “Who would you stay with because you’re not staying here alone.”_

 _“We could find something,” Alisa assured him, “Dad, do you want to do this?”_

 _Rodney sighed as she looked at him with wide eyes, “Yeah. I do, Lissa”_

 _“Then do it,” she told him._

 _Rodney stared at his daughter, he chewed his lip thoughtfully, “Three weeks there and a week here. That’s what I was offered. Do you think you could stay out of trouble for at least three weeks every month?”_

 _Alisa smirked at him, “Of course I can.”_

 _Rodney laughed, and pulled her into a hug, “I’ll believe that when I see it.”_

                        *********************************************

 

“You know it doesn’t surprise me,” Caldwell laughed, “You being so much trouble.”

 

“I would take offence to that,” Alisa cried before shrugging, “Except I told that story.”

 

The other around the table laughed at her wry look.

 

“She wasn't always trouble,” Rodney noted, he reached out and affectionately squeezed her shoulder, “Weeks went past without me being summoned to the school.”

 

“And I was never expelled,” Alisa reminded him, “Just suspended a few times.”

 

Caldwell shook his head, “Dare I even ask what got you suspended?”

 

Alisa grimaced, “When Dad’s not around. He gets a little annoyed when I tell those stories.”

 

“Not stories,” Rodney reminded her, “Tales of mischief.”

 

Alisa turned to the commander of the Daedalus and gave him an innocent smile. Caldwell couldn’t help but smile back at her. He’d never liked the fact that there was a teenager on Atlantis, disliking even more how much access she had to important information as well as the fact she could move freely through every system in the city. However, he had to admit she was an endearing young woman.

 

 

“Colonel.”

 

Caldwell turned to the call, surprised to find Alisa jogging after him.

 

“Yes, Miss McKay,” he stopped, “What can I do for you? This isn’t the time for a tale of mischief.”

 

Alisa rolled her eyes at him, “Trust me, I’m going to save that for while. I just wanted to speak to you for a second.”

 

Caldwell tilted his head, intrigued, “About?”

 

“You don’t like me being here,” Alisa stated, “And I know why.”

 

Caldwell frowned, “I have nothing against you being in Atlantis, what I disagree with is the amount of knowledge you are given concerning essential systems.”

 

Alisa smiled slightly, “Have you ever wondered why Dad and Radek let me have this?”

 

Caldwell shrugged.

 

“I’ll take that as a no,” the teenager laughed softly before becoming serious again, “Colonel, I’m going to be working in Atlantis when I’m older, in fact I plan on having Dad’s job and he knows it. Best way for me to train is to learn now.”

 

Caldwell shook his head, “I can understand why they think you’re too dangerous to be left on Earth unsupervised.”

 

Alisa gave him an innocent smile, “Good.”

 

“Miss McKay,” Caldwell called after her as she started away.

 

“Yes?” she turned back to him.

 

“Just because I understand,” he told her, “Doesn’t mean I like it.”

 

Alisa laughed, “You know that’s exactly how I feel a lot of the time. It’s called being a teenager with an overprotective father,” she threw over her shoulder.

 

 

John and Rodney stood on one of the balconies near Rodney’s lab, each holding a mug of coffee.

 

“You did good today, Rodney,” John told him, “I know how much you hate enclosed spaces.”

 

Rodney glanced at the other man, wondering if this meant John’s trust in him was nearing the way it was before Doranda, “I needed to warn you.”

 

John sighed, “I wish we could…”

 

“Me too,” Rodney said as his friend trailed off.

 

John stared up at the sky, “It was a fantastic ship, wasn’t it?”

 

Rodney laughed, “I would love to have spent several months taking her apart.”

 

John nodded, “Would have had fun trying to fly her.”

 

The two men continued to stare at the night sky, a comfortable silence between them.

 

“Colonel Sheppard, Dr McKay,” Radek’s voice came over the radio, “We need you both in the Jumper Bays. We have a problem.”

 

John groaned, “I guess it was too much to hope for a full night of peace.”

 

Rodney dropped his head, “”Let’s go and see what they’ve done this time.”

 

With a sigh, the two men pulled themselves to their feet turning their back on the night sky just as one star twinkled slightly brighter.


	27. 26 - Lost Boys/Hive

“Well?” Alisa asked.

Radek glanced over at her, before returning to reading the paper she’d given him. “Interesting,” he told her, “However, I am not going to grade you while you wait.”

Alisa grimaced at him, “Fine. I’ll head up to the Control Room and go see if Dad and his team have deigned to contact us.”

“Good,” Radek called after her, “Leave me so I can try and decipher the nonsense you have handed me.”

Alisa turned and stuck her tongue out at him before disappearing. The scientist laughed to himself, he looked at the paper he had to grade, a task he had always hated when lecturing. However from what he’d read so far, this would be very interesting.

Radek refilled his coffee mug and relaxed back.

 

“Alisa,” Elizabeth smiled at her when she arrived in the Gateroom, “I thought you were in the lab?”

“I finished my paper for Radek,” Alisa explained, “He gave me the rest of the day off. I thought I’d see if Dad and the motley crew have called yet.”

Elizabeth opened her mouth to tell the teenager that they couldn’t find the team but was interrupted as the Gate dialled.

“It's Doctor McKay's I.D.C.,” the technician stated.

“Lower the Shield,” Elizabeth ordered; she started down the stairs aware that Alisa was following on.

“I know what I need to do!!” Rodney cried as he entered the Gateroom

“Rodney,” Elizabeth called to him, “What's happened?” she grabbed him arm as he walked past her, “Where are the rest of them?”

“There's no time, no time,” Rodney rambled, his hands flailing wildly, “The planet, not Ford's, the one the, uh, ship's headed towards, we need to get there and we don't have much time.”

Elizabeth glanced over at Alisa who was staring in horror at the way her father was pacing frantically, his hands waving and his breathing fast.

“I was barely able to escape myself, but I managed to take out the guards,” Rodney stopped and grinned at them, “Oh, you should have seen me! I was amazing! I wish we'd got it on camera because…” he stopped again, shaking his head, “That's not the point.”

“Rodney, slow down,” Elizabeth tried to get him to talk coherently, “Are you alright?”

“Yes, yes. I mean, um…” he shrugged and giggled, “I dunno,” he started pacing once more, “I mean, I did take out the guards and they were huge and dumb and stupid and…”

“What guards?” Elizabeth asked.

“Ford's guards!” Rodney clarified looking a little stumped, “Haven't I mentioned Ford?”

“No, you didn't, and you haven't even mentioned Sheppard, Teyla and Ronon either,” Elizabeth was beginning to lose her patience.

“Yes!” he cried triumphantly, “They were there too, and there were the two guards. They were huge and massive and I had to take 'em out, so I had to inject some of the enzyme.”

“What?” Alisa snapped, shock reverberating through her voice.

“You took some of the enzyme?” Elizabeth demanded; her voice as shocked as Alisa’s.

“No-no-no-no-no-no-no,” he continued, “I didn't take some of the enzyme. I took a _lot_ of the enzyme, because I _had_ to, because I had to take out the guards, which I did, and you should have seen me,” he turned to Elizabeth and Alisa, “I was _amazing_!”

“Are you insane?” Elizabeth cried.

“Is that a trick question?” Alisa muttered.

“Yes, yes, now that I've taken the enzyme, yes,” Rodney was breathing hard now.

“Rodney, focus,” Elizabeth snapped, “Where is Colonel Sheppard?”

“No, no, no, I had to take the enzyme because, because I had to take out the guards!” he frowned again, “But that's not the point -- the point is we don't have enough time,” his pacing started again, “We need to stop the ship from getting to where the ship is going.”

Elizabeth put one arm through his and the other around his shoulder to turn him around as Alisa moved to his other side.

“Come on, come on. Let’s take a walk to the Infirmary, alright?” Elizabeth started them out to the Gateroom.

“Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa, what are you doing?” he pulled away from them, “No-no-no-no, I don't wanna go to the Infirmary. I wanna go to the, to the, uh…the um…”

His knees buckled and Alisa let out a cry as her father dropped to the floor unconscious.

“Dad,” she dropped to his side as Elizabeth called the infirmary and several guards rushed to help.

 

Alisa snuck into the infirmary when she saw Carson move away to talk to Elizabeth and Caldwell. Her stomach lurched as she watched her father twist in pain on the bed, an oxygen mask on his face and restraints around his wrists.

“Why did you do this?” she whispered.

She sat heavily on the closest chair and stared at him. She’d never seen her father in so much pain.

“You shouldn’t be in here, Lissa,” Laura spoke softly from her side.

Alisa looked up at her friend, “I needed to see him.”

Laura rested a hand on the teenagers’ shoulder, “Carson’s doing everything he can. Besides your Dad is a fighter and won’t leave us here without him to tell us all what to do.”

Alisa bit her lip, forcing back tears, “What if he can’t beat this?”

Laura hugged the girl tightly, wishing she knew what to say. She rested her cheek against Alisa’s head as she felt the girl shaking in her arms.

“Lis?” Rodney moaned softly from beside them.

Alisa pulled away and moved over to her father, “Dad?”

“See, he’s calling for you,” Laura soothed, her hand never leaving Alisa’s shoulder.

Alisa shook her head, “He’s calling for my Mom.”

“Lis,” he murmured again, his eyes opened and focussed blearily on his daughter, “She’d be here if you weren’t,” Rodney muttered darkly before he closed his eyes, slipping back into unconsciousness.

Alisa gasped and spun, running out of the infirmary.

“God, Rodney,” Laura sighed, resting her hand on his forehead, “You’re really going hate yourself when you wake up.”

With that said, Laura headed out to inform Carson before she went to find Alisa.

*********************************************

Rodney left John and the rest of his team in the infirmary where Carson had told them they were all staying the night at least.

“Rodney,” Carson caught up with him, “I want you back in the infirmary as well.”

“I need to see my daughter, Carson,” Rodney said softly, “I think…I think I said something horrible to her.”

Carson dropped his head, “Aye, you did.”

Panic covered Rodney’s already pale face, “What? What did I say?”

Carson grimaced, he’d hardly believed it when Laura had told him, “You told Alisa that…that your wife would be here if she wasn’t.”

Rodney closed his eyes and groaned, “No. I have to find her.”

Carson nodded, “But I want you back here. Just so I can keep an eye on you at least for tonight.”

“Fine,” Rodney rolled his eyes before he left.

 

Rodney was becoming worried, he couldn’t find Alisa. He tried everywhere she usually hid when she was upset or in a bad mood…everywhere except one place.

“You took your time,” Laura folded her arms across her chest.

Rodney glared at the woman, “Have you seen her?”

Laura nodded, leaning against the doorframe.

“Where is she?” Rodney snapped.

Laura smiled slightly, “She’s been staying with me,” Laura stopped him from walking in and moved them both into the corridor, “Rodney, she’s taking this pretty hard. Both what you said to her but I think most of it from the fact you did something that meant you nearly died.”

Rodney dropped his gaze to the floor, “Cadman, I have to talk to her.”

Laura nodded, she rested her hand gently on his arm as she opened the door, “I’ll see you later,” she told him and disappeared to give them privacy.

 

Alisa glanced up from the seat she was curled up in as Rodney stepped into the room.

“Hey,” he greeted her softly.

“Hi,” Alisa replied, her own greeting barely audible.

Rodney grabbed the seat across from his daughter and fidgeted, how did you start a conversation like this?

“I know it wasn't really you,” Alisa murmured, “I know that.”

“Lissa…”

“I also know that if she’d had the treatment she’d be here,” Alisa continued.

Rodney sighed, “Oh Lissa,” he moved and knelt in front of her, “Yes, I miss your Mom and I always will but I would never ever give you up for anything. You are the best thing in my life; you have to know that by now.”

A small smile covered the teenagers’ face before she moved to her father, Rodney wrapping her in his arms tightly. He rocked her gently wishing he could erase the past few days from her memory.

“I guess this birthday sucks,” Rodney noted to her, smiling at her laugh.

“Not what I imagined,” Alisa giggled as she continued to hug him.

Rodney gently kissed the top of her head, “I’ll make it up to you, Lissa. I promise.”

Alisa smiled, not moving from her father’s embrace.

*********************************************

Alisa sat on the balcony, the cold metal sliding through her fingers as she stared out across the ocean. The past few days had been quiet; the team were recovering from the recent disaster and mourning the possible total loss of Ford.

“What’s that?”

Alisa glanced up, surprised to see Ronon standing above her. He looked interested at what she was sliding through her fingers.

“They’re Ford’s dog tags,” Alisa replied softly.

“Ah,” the large man slid down the wall to sit at her side.

Alisa gripped the flat metal rectangles tightly in her fist, “I’m contemplating tossing them in and never thinking about him again.”

“Why?” Ronon asked, never one to waste words.

“Why?” Alisa demanded hotly, “After what he just did to you, to Teyla, to…”

“To your father,” Ronon finished, “You blame Ford for your father taking the overdose.”

“Don’t you?” Alisa stood and started to pace the balcony, “I want…I just…” she stopped pacing, letting out a cry of frustration she hurled the dog tags at the wall, “Damn him!”

Ronon reached out and picked them up, he studied them as they spun catching the light.

“He was my friend,” Alisa sighed, tears trailing along her cheeks, “You know, he was the first of the military other than John who actually talked to me. He saw me sitting around bored, everyone else just wandered past, but Aiden he sat down beside me and he started talking to me. He became my big brother and best friend, I trusted him.”

Ronon stood up and handed her the tags back, “You know the enzyme has changed him but it isn’t his fault.”

“My Dad could have died,” Alisa snarled, “Because Aiden drugged all three of you. Aren’t you angry?”

Ronon nodded, “But one day Sheppard will get him back and I know you’ll regret it if you can’t give those back to him.”

“What do you suggest?” Alisa asked, sarcasm dripping from each word.

“Put them somewhere safe,” Ronon replied, he folded her fingers over the tags, “Until you can give him them back or you’ve forgiven him enough to wear them again.”


	28. 27 - Epiphany

John took a deep breath as he stepped out onto the balcony. He’d finally managed to escape Carson and decided to wander around before removing all trace of the past six months.

“Love the look,” Alisa’s amused voice came from beside him.

John looked round, a little startled he hadn’t even noticed the teenager sitting just behind him. He scrubbed his hand across his bearded cheek, “It’s only temporary.”

“Good,” she pulled herself up to stand beside him, “Cause I don’t think it’s really you.”

John laughed slightly before sighing; he’d spent six months away from his family and because of who he was, he hadn’t been able to reach out and hug any of them when he saw them on the planet but there was one person he’d never had a problem with hugging. He reached out and pulled the young woman to him, squeezing her tightly.

Alisa hugged him back, her head resting against his shoulder as John relaxed finally. He was home.

“Miss us?” Alisa asked when he finally released her.

John shrugged, “Maybe a little.”

“So,” the teenager’s eyes were bright with curiosity, “What were they like?”

John sat down against the wall, “The Ancients?”

“No, the birds,” Alisa said sarcastically, “Of course the Ancients.”

John laughed, “Boring as hell.”

“You’re kidding,” Alisa cried astonished, “Aren’t these the people we came here to meet? Who built this city?”

“Not this bunch,” John replied, smiling as Alisa took a seat beside him, “They were all trying to ascend. Spent a lot of time meditating.”

Alisa’s nose wrinkled in bemusement, “How? I don’t get how people can sit still and be quiet so long.”

John laughed, “Do you have any idea how much you take after your father?”

“People keep saying that,” Alisa looked at him, pure innocence covering her face, “I don’t see why.”

John laughed softly. He leaned his head back and sighed, “I’m heading back to my room and I’m going to have a shower, get rid of this,” he tugged at his beard, “And then go get some proper food.”

Alisa stood up, “I’ll meet you for lunch.”

John pulled himself to his feet, “Half an hour in the mess. See who else you can round up.”

She gave him a cheeky, mock salute before disappearing.

John watched her leave; he leaned against the rail again and took in a deep breath of the salt-filled air. It was good to be home.

 

John entered the mess. He’d been gone for six months but only a few hours had passed here. He hadn’t seen this place or his friends in such a long time but to them they had breakfast together this morning.

He saw Alisa across at the usual table the team used; she was sitting with Ronon obviously in the middle of a story, considering the way her hands were flailing about.

“Hi,” John dropped into a seat dropping his tray in front of him, “You have no idea how good this stuff looks after six months of rabbit food.”

“And the first thing you choose is a cheeseburger?” Alisa noted with amusement.

“There was no steak,” he replied through his mouthful of food. He finished the mouthful and glanced around, “Where’s everyone else?”

“McKay and Zelenka are arguing about something in the lab,” Ronon noted, “Teyla and Lieutenant Cadman are sparring.”

“Carson and Dr Weir are talking about some project he wants to do,” Alisa added, stealing a fry from John’s plate, “So, it’s just us for lunch.”

 

John didn’t know why he couldn’t sleep but he’d been lying on his bed awake for the past few hours.

Finally, he got up and pulled on some clothes before heading out to wander the city. He smiled as he could feel the city hum slightly to him, it was something that had always comforted him but now it just felt wrong. Somehow, he ended up at Rodney’s lab. He was surprised to see father and daughter sitting there at this time of night. Alisa had her head propped up on her hand as Rodney talked to her. John wasn’t sure what they were talking about but he smiled to watch them together. This was something he’d always found interesting, the easy interaction Rodney had with the teenager. It had always amused him that the scientist reduced grown men to nervous wrecks, couldn’t go anywhere off world without insulting almost every native but this girl changed him into a good person.

“Sheppard?”

John looked up as Rodney called his name, “Yeah?”

“I thought Carson told you to get some rest,” Rodney demanded, a frown covering his face.

“Couldn’t sleep,” John shrugged, “Thought I’d wander about for a bit.”

“Well you might not be able to sleep,” Alisa commented, “But I’m tired. Night, Dad,” she leaned up and kissed her father’s cheek, “Night, John.”

John reached out and squeezed her shoulder, “Night, Kid.”

Once she was round the corner, Rodney headed back into his lab and sat down watching as his friend wandered around.

“Don’t break anything,” he said, as John reached out to pick up one of the random devices scattered around the lab.

“When have I ever?” John asked, a hint of a smirk on his face.

Rodney rolled his eyes at him but for once remained silent. Rodney continued to watch John as he reacquainted himself with the city he’d missed.

“It’s good to be home,” John sighed after a while.

Rodney smiled slightly, “Coffee?”

John nodded and they both started out of the lab.

“You know you were only gone for a few hours,” Rodney reminded him, “Right?”

John rolled his eyes, “Wonder if there’s any doughnuts left.”


	29. 28 - Critical Mass

Alisa stared at the two people glaring at each other, wondering if she could use her belt to swing from the balcony to get away from them.

“You accused me of trying to kill everyone,” Laura yelled, “You stood in Weir’s office and told them I should be the prime suspect.”

“Oh please,” Rodney shot back, “Your reason for staying was something came up. How suspicious is that?”

“Oh. Dear. God,” Alisa muttered, she leaned against the wall and dropped her head back.

“Suspicious?” Laura yelled, “That’s the lamest excuse you could come up with.”

“I could come up with?” Rodney snapped back.

“Okay,” Alisa yelled, making both of them turn in shock to her, “Would you two stop it?”

They stared at her.

“I feel like I’m stuck in the middle of two divorcing parents,” she snapped at them, “And I can’t take it anymore.”

“Lissa,” they said in unison.

“Dad,” Alisa turned to him, “Accusing Laura was stupid. You know her better than that,” Alisa spun to the woman grinning at Rodney, “And Laura, stop purposely antagonising him. Why can’t you two admit that you’re friends? When you were stuck together, when we thought you would fade away, Laura, what the hell did he do? And Dad, when I was hurt Laura was there for you. Why do you have to keep fighting?” she shook her head.

With a sigh, she walked out of the room leaving them standing staring after her.

 

Laura closed her eyes and turned to the man across from her, she sighed.

“Rodney,” she started, “Look, she’s right. We do have a habit of fighting with each other and putting her in the middle.”

He frowned, remaining silent making Laura sigh again.

“Rodney,” she snapped.

“What do you want me to say?” Rodney snapped back.

“How about an apology,” she rested her hands on her hips, her eyes filled with annoyance.

“An apology?” Rodney looked at her like she was insane.

Laura stared at him, “Do I have to remind you what you said?”

“Strangely enough, Cadman,” Rodney replied sharply, “I do remember everything I said yesterday. And I still think I have nothing to apologise for.”

“You accused me of trying to kill everyone,” Laura yelled at him, she clenched her fists in annoyance, “You know what, Alisa was right.”

“Right about what?” Rodney asked confused.

“I would divorce you,” she spun on her heel and walked out of the room.

*********************************************

“Hey, Carson,” Alisa greeted the doctor when he sat beside her.

“You look a little annoyed,” Carson noted, he leaned back in his chair and sipped his tea.

Alisa rolled her eyes, “I was stuck between Dad and Laura again. They’re driving me crazy.”

“Aye, I know the feeling,” Carson sighed, “If I thought I could get away with it, I’d lock them in a room until they sorted out their differences.”

“That’s one way to make the city explode,” Alisa noted with a grin, she tilted her head thoughtfully, “How’s Colonel Caldwell?”

“He’s resting now,” Carson told her, “Hermiod used the beaming technology to remove the Gould.”

Alisa nodded, “I heard,” she bit her lip, “Could I go see him?”

Carson looked a little surprised but nodded, “If you want. He might not be very receptive to having a visitor though.”

The teenager nodded, “I can understand that.”

Carson smiled slightly before something occurred to him, “Aren’t you meant to be in the labs just now.”

“I’m avoiding Radek,” Alisa declared, “He’s still pissed after his trip to M7G-677.”

Carson laughed, remembering the look of the science teams second in command as he glared at Rodney, “I was surprised you didn’t go with him.”

Alisa laughed, “Dad refused to let me go again, something about what happened last time I was there.”

Carson rolled his eyes; the memory of Rodney’s panic when they’d arrived back still made him shudder.

“Dr Beckett, please report to the infirmary,” a disembodied voice called.

Carson sighed in annoyance; he grabbed the muffin from his tray and jumped up.

Alisa smiled at him, “I’ll put that by for you.”

“Thanks,” he grinned before disappearing.

 

Alisa walked slowly through the city. Everyone was still running around after the excitement of the day.

“Hey,” Laura greeted her as she came around the corner to where the Lieutenant was working.

“Well, well, well,” Alisa folded her arms, “If it isn’t Dad’s ex.”

“You’re funny,” Laura frowned at her.

Alisa smirked at her friend, “So, did you tell him why you actually stayed here?”

“Lissa,” Laura frowned, her arms folding across her chest, “I don’t have to justify myself to Rodney McKay or anyone else. I asked Colonel Sheppard if I could stay and the only person I need give a reason to is him.”

Alisa’s smirk disappeared and her grin faded to a grimace, “I didn’t ask you to justify yourself. I’m just sick and tired of you two fighting all the time. Laura, you put me in the middle of it and you do it purposely.”

“Lissa…”

“Do you know you’re the only other person anywhere that calls me that?” Alisa asked softly, “Laura, you’re one of the people in my life that I think of as family.”

“I know,” Laura sighed and wrapped her arm around the teenager, “Lissa, I adore your Dad, most of the time and I think of him as a friend but it’s just so much fun to tease him. I’m sorry about putting you in the middle,” she smiled slightly, “And it’s because of him I call you Lissa, you know that.”

“Yeah.”

Laura gave her a gentle shove, “I’ll see you later, especially if Carson has to work through dinner again.”

*********************************************

“Wow,” Alisa mused as she looked over the equations Hermiod was showing her.

“You are impressed?” the alien asked her, amusement in his voice.

Alisa glanced over at him and nodded, “I can’t believe you managed to do this. This must have been…”

“ _Alisa_ ,” Rodney’s voice sounded in her ear, “ _Where are you_?”

“I’m on the Daedalus, Dad,” she replied, “Hermiod’s showing me how they got the Gould out of Caldwell’s head.”

“ _Well, the Daedalus is leaving in a few minutes_ ,” Rodney told her, “ _So, unless you feel like a trip to Earth then get back here now_.”

“Yes, Dad,” Alisa rolled her eyes; she switched off the computer and turned to the Asgard.

“I have sent it to your email,” Hermiod told her, “You can study it in your own time.”

“Do you want a paper on it?” Alisa asked sarcastically.

“Yes.”

She grimaced at the alien, “What?”

“I believe Dr Zelenka would not mind and I would be interested in what you have to say,” Hermiod told her.

Alisa rolled her eyes, “When do you want it?”

Hermiod mused this over for a few seconds, “I expect it sent to me the moment we arrive back in Atlantis.”

Alisa nodded and grabbing her jacket she headed back to the city.

As she wandered through the corridors she saw her father and Laura arguing, again. Alisa was about to turn and head the other way when she noticed something. Although they were fighting, there was something in their eyes. They were enjoying the argument and Alisa laughed to herself.

It was nice to have things back to normal.


	30. 29 - Grace Under Pressure

Alisa shivered as she listened to Radek explain what had happened to her father. She was sitting cross-legged on her bed, her arms tight around herself and she swallowed hard.

“Radek,” her voice sounded small and childlike to her ears, “What…I mean how…I…”

“Colonel Sheppard is working on a way to rescue them,” Radek assured her, “I am working out where he is. Don’t worry, Alisa. He’ll be home soon.”

With a quick squeeze of her shoulder, Radek left her to continue working. Alisa curled tighter into a ball, wondering why she hadn’t taken up Kirsty’s Mom’s offer to stay with them. She’d be on Earth at College, not having to deal with this and the selfishness of that thought made her feel ill. Grabbing her pillow she curled around it, her tears streaming along her cheeks.

 

Rodney stared at the woman in front of him who he knew was on Earth, not to mention he’d been alone in here since Griffin’s sacrifice, “How did you…how…how are you…” he trailed off completely bemused.

“It's good to see you too, McKay,” Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter smiled at him.

Rodney shook his head turning away and shaking his head, “Oh, I have lost it. I have completely lost it.”

“No, you haven't,” Sam told him.

Rodney dropped down onto the bench, putting the tablet beside him. He pointed at Sam while closing his eyes. “You're not real. You are not real. You are not real,” he repeated covering his eyes with his hands.

Sam gave a soft laugh, “Of course I'm not real.”

Rodney glanced up at her, his brow crinkled in confusion, “I’m sorry?”

“I'm three million light years away with problems of my own,” she reminded him as she sat across from him.

“Yeah,” Rodney agreed, still trying to work out what was happening, “Well, so what are you doing here?”

“You're hallucinating,” Sam told him matter of factly.

“Oh,” Rodney replied, “And how am I doing that, hmm?”

Sam indicated the head wound he’d received; Rodney gently reached up and touched the wound, wincing as sharp pain shot through his temple.

“Oh, right. Is it that bad?” he asked, watching as she shrugged.

“The way I see it, you're scared,” Sam started to explain, “You're a little panicked, and you’re a lot lonely. You knew you could use some help, so your subconscious is manifesting the one person you know is smarter than you.”

“Oh, I don't think so!” Rodney snapped back, he stood up to look down her.

Sam rolled her eyes, “Oh, don't start with me, McKay.”

“You are very clever, “Rodney told her, “I will even give you brilliant; but there is brilliant and then there's me.”

“Every time we've worked together, you've been wrong and I've been right,” Sam reminded him.

Rodney laughed indignantly, “Even if that were true and no-one is saying that it is, the fact that you could assert that…”

“Why else would I be here?” Sam cut him off.

“Because life isn’t kind enough for me to hallucinate someone I want to see,” Rodney snapped at her. He stopped suddenly and stared at her in horror, “What else am I hallucinating?”

“What do you mean?” Sam asked confused.

“Well, if you're not real, what is?” he asked, worry in his eyes, “I mean, how-how-how do I tell the difference? How do I know that any of these readings I've been taking are correct?”

Sam rolled her eyes at him, “You're not that far gone.”

“No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no,” he smiled suddenly, “I…I am unconscious in the infirmary. I…I'm fine, and this is just a…a…a post-traumatic nightmare, hmm? My daughter is sitting at my side waiting for me to wake up. So come on,” he pinched his arm, “Wake up, wake up, wake up.” He slapped himself around the face, then cried out in pain and pressed his hand to his injured head, crying out in pain, “Ooh! Ooh!”

“No, no, no,” Sam told him, shaking her head, “See, you really are in the back of a sinking Jumper. Your readings are correct. You knew you could use some help, and you've got a pretty bad concussion, so…”

He stared at Sam with realisation in his eyes, “So, here you are.”

Sam smiled sweetly at him, “Here I am.”

“I suppose that's comforting…” Rodney mused with a grimace, “In a terrifying mental health kind of way.”

Rodney stared at her, trying to sort out in his mind what to believe, she glanced up at him then turned away,

“Why don't you show me what you've done so far?” she asked.

*********************************************

John felt someone standing at his side as he went over the final preparations he needed for taking the Jumper underwater.

“Alisa,” he frowned seeing how scared the girl looked, how young, “What are you doing here?”

“Radek told me you’re going after him,” Alisa stated softly, John could hear the tremble in her voice she was desperately trying to control.

“Yeah,” John reached out and rubbed her arm in comfort, “We’re going to get him back, kiddo. I promise.”

“I want to come,” she stated, her arms folding across her chest and John winced. He knew that expression; he’d seen it so many times on the senior version.

“Alisa,” he hoped to stop this argument before it even began, “You know…”

“Colonel,” Alisa’s voice was sharp, her blue eyes dark and she suddenly didn’t look so young any more, “I’m coming. And if you try to stop me, I’ll find a way to come anyway.”

John stared at her; it occurred to him suddenly that they’d been far too lenient and easy going in dealing with this kid. She knew exactly what she could get away with, as well as how to manipulate them all when they tried to say no.

“Alright,” he gave in, “I don’t have the time to argue with you just now.”

Alisa nodded and took the seat that would normally be occupied by her father, Radek stepped into the Jumper and despite looking annoyed when he saw Alisa, simply moved to his station.

“Let us go and rescue Rodney,” Radek said, “If we don’t get there soon he’ll complain we don’t care enough.”

 

The water almost completely filled the Jumper by now. Rodney was barely managing to keep his head above the water as his hallucination continued to float near him. A loud clang came from outside and he jerked awake.

“What the hell was that?” Rodney gasped, swallowing a little water in the process.

Sam smiled at him, “Help.”

“McKay,” John’s voice came over the radio, “Griffin. D'you copy?”

Rodney hit his radio; “Sheppard?” astonishment filled his voice.

“Hey, buddy,” John’s voice sounded again in his ear, “What say you lower your door?”

“That's…that's probably a bad idea,” Rodney replied.

“Listen,” John said over the radio, “Long story short, we've converted the cloak into a shield and extended it around your Jumper. I'm standing outside right now.”

Rodney heard a bang on the door, “What?”

“All you have to do is open your door and walk to my Jumper,” John told him.

Rodney turned to his hallucination who smiled at him, “I told you they'd come up with something.”

Rodney made his way through the water to the release mechanism for the rear door. He reached up, his hands shaking with the cold and pulled down the hatch over the mechanism, he hesitated and turned to Sam.

“What?” Sam asked.

Rodney stared at her worriedly, “What if it's not Sheppard?”

Sam frowned, confused, “What do you mean?”

“What if it's another one of my hallucinations?” Rodney asked, his voice shaking with the cold and fear, “What if it's…it's the pessimist in me just wants it all over with?”

“You heard the shield come on,” Sam reminded him.

“Yeah, but I hear you,” he argued.

“McKay?” John’s voice came again, sounding a little bit annoyed, “What's the hold-up? We need to do this sooner rather than later. This shield ain't gonna hold forever.”

“You're minutes away from hypothermia,” Sam reminded him.

Rodney pressed his hand to his eyes, “I can't tell what's real and what's not.”

“Rodney,” a new voice but one familiar said from his side.

He opened his eyes and stared as his wife was suddenly beside him. Her hair was wet and plastered to her face and she was wearing the exact same outfit as Sam. Rodney suddenly realised where he’d seen that outfit before. It was similar to what his wife had worn on their first date.

“Lis,” he stared at her.

“You need me now,” she smiled at him, her hand gently brushing against his cheek.

“What do I do?” he begged her, “I’ve seen Sam, I’m seeing you. How do I know John is real? How do I…”

“Shh,” Lis soothed, cutting him off, “Rodney, you have to trust in yourself.”

“Rodney, what’s the hold up?” John called again.

“Come on, Dad,” Alisa’s voice came over the radio from somewhere in the background, “Come on.”

“Trust in that,” Lis told him, “You wouldn’t bring Lissa here in your mind. She’s real. Our daughter is real. Trust that.”

Rodney stared at her for a moment then nodded, “Okay,” he turned to the release mechanism then hit his radio, “Better stand back, we've taken on a lot of water.”

His hands were shaking as he reached up and pulled the release mechanism. Lis looked around to the door but nothing happened. Rodney stared at it in horror, “No!!”

Lis caught his face in her hands, “Is there some other way?”

“Secondary release,” Rodney told her.

“You can do this,” Lis told him.

Rodney took a deep breath readying himself to go under the water but stopped and stared into her deep blue eyes, “I still miss you.”

His wife smiled at him, “I know, I miss you too. You’ve done a wonderful job with our daughter but she still needs you.”

Rodney took another deep breath and dived down under the freezing cold water. He swam across to the panel under the bench and tugged the cover off. He pulled the handle inside and held on as the rear hatch opened allowing the water to pour out of the Jumper. He lay on the floor trying to catch his breath, hearing the sound of boots entering the Jumper.

“Rodney!!”

John and Radek pulled him to his feet and helped him into the Jumper where Alisa was waiting with a blanket. She wrapped it around him tightly the moment he reached her. Rodney wrapped one arm around his daughter as John and Radek started them back home. As the hatch closed on the Jumper, Rodney glanced over to the other Jumper and saw Sam wave goodbye to him. She stepped back and Lis stood there, smiling as she looked upon Rodney and Alisa together. Just before she disappeared from view, she blew him a kiss and Rodney smiled.

*********************************************

“Get away from me,” Rodney snapped at his daughter, annoyed at her hovering while he was forced to stay in the infirmary.

Alisa folded her arms across her chest, stubbornness filling her eyes, “Carson said that you’re not allowed to be left alone with that concussion.”

“I am perfectly capable of looking…stop that,” he snapped as she rolled her eyes and mimicked him talking with her hand, “Alisa, go away.”

“Dad,” the teenager moved her seat slightly closer to his bed, “Just relax, okay. You’ve been through a lot today and…you need to relax.”

Rodney saw how scared she’d been in her eyes; he caught her hand and squeezed it tightly.

“You know you remind me of your Mom more and more these days,” Rodney told her, he smiled at the way she blushed.

“Really?” Alisa asked.

Yeah,” he grinned at her, “She couldn’t leave me alone either.”

Alisa laughed, “Dad, you’re lucky you’re injured.”

Rodney smiled before he became serious again, “I’m sorry, Lissa.”

“For what?” Alisa asked, confused by his sudden change in demeanour.

Rodney shook his head, “I shouldn’t have brought you here, I shouldn’t…”

“Dad,” Alisa cut him off, “Look at me. If I was home I wouldn’t have had as much practical experience in my chosen field, I wouldn’t be…” she took a breath, “Do you remember how I used to be around people I didn’t know?”

Rodney nodded, “I know but the danger here…”

“It’s not like Earth isn’t dangerous,” Alisa reminded him, “The whole Ori thing, not to mention the death rate that has nothing to do with the Stargate.”

Rodney stared at her, “You’re still not getting the ATA gene.”

“And this should surprise me why?” Alisa laughed at him, “I doubt you’d let me learn to drive if we were home,” she stood up and kissed his cheek, “I love you, Dad.”

“Where are you going?” Rodney demanded as she started to walk away.

“Carson’s coming back,” she smiled, “I’m going to dig us up something to eat.”

 

Alisa arrived back in the infirmary with food for both her and Rodney, frowning to find him asleep.

“He needs to rest,” Carson came over to her, “I think that overcame his need to eat.”

“Oh,” Alisa sighed, “I just…”

Carson squeezed her shoulder, “You know I haven’t eaten yet.”

Alisa smiled at him and followed him to his office, taking the spare seat as Carson sat at his desk and took the plate from the teenager. It had been a while since they’d sat and ate together. Alisa had spent a lot of time in his company when they were first here in Atlantis, Rodney had got her to help him out in setting up the infirmary to keep her out of trouble during those first few weeks and while Alisa thought of the senior staff on Atlantis as aunts and uncles, Carson was her favourite.

“There are times when you amaze me, Alisa,” Carson spoke up suddenly.

She looked at him confused, “I don’t know what you mean?”

Carson sighed, leaning forward so he was looking in her eyes, “You are around so much that no one your age should have to deal with. The constant danger to your father and the people you are close to, yet you shrug it off. You go back to your work, with seemingly no trouble.”

Alisa shook her head, “No, I don’t,” she sighed, dropping her fork and leaning back against the chair, “Carson, I spend so much time terrified that one day he or someone else I love is not going to come back, I guess I’ve learned to live with it.”

“You know,” he said, “If you need to talk about anything, I am always here for you.”

Alisa smiled at him fondly, “I know. And I appreciate that but…” she laughed, “Neither of us would ever get anything done.”

Carson laughed gently, “Look, he’s going to sleep for a while. You get some rest as well and I won’t kick you out tomorrow when you outstay your welcome.”

Alisa nodded, she was exhausted. The excess adrenaline over what had happened had kept her going up until this moment.

Carson stood up and pulled her to her feet, “Come on, I’ll walk you to your room.”

*********************************************

Rodney sat on the balcony staring out across the ocean, frowning as he felt someone hovering nearby.

“Stop it,” he snapped, “I’m fine, stop hovering.”

“Do you want me to leave?” a voice he wasn’t expecting said to him.

Rodney spun, “Lis?” he breathed as he stared at her, “I’m hallucinating again.”

Lis shook her head, a gentle smile on her face, “No, Rodney. This is a dream.”

“Oh,” was all he could think of, “A dream?”

Lis took a seat at his side, “Dr Beckett has given you some strong painkillers.”

Rodney nodded at that, it was logical that the strong drugs would play with his mind. But it was good to see her again.

“Thank you,” he whispered, his hand coming up to touch her cheek.

Lis smiled at him, “For what, Rodney?”

“Persuading me to open the door,” he slipped his hand up to gently finger her hair, “I couldn’t think, I couldn’t believe in my own senses.”

Lis leaned closer to him, her forehead resting against his, “I was your sense, Rodney. You knew everything already; you just needed someone to tell you.”

Rodney closed his eyes as she continued to caress his cheek, it didn’t matter that this was just a dream; it felt completely real and so comforting. Even though it had been over seventeen years since her death, Rodney had never found anyone he could care for like Lis. Her love and support had always astonished him; he’d never believed himself worthy of it but Lis had always laughed at him when he mentioned it.

Rodney sighed softly as Lis gently kissed him, her fingers slipping through his hair. He opened his eyes as she moved away, “Lis?”

“Time to wake up, Rodney,” she told him, “Go back to our daughter and remember how much I love you.”

“Love you too,” he sighed, everything became hazy and Rodney blinked. A familiar figure sitting at his side came into view.

“Lissa?” he murmured.

Alisa looked up from her laptop, “Dad,” she smiled at him, “How’re you feeling?”

His hand slipped out from underneath the sheets and took hers, “I’m fine, Lissa,” he took a deep breath, they’d come for him, “I’m just fine.”


	31. 30 - The Tower

“Damn it!!”

Several heads turned to where Alisa sat, they waited for any indication something would explode before turning back to their own work.

“Stupid, stupid damn…” the tirade was cut off as Radek appeared in front of the teenager.

“Is something wrong?” he asked her blandly, “You are disturbing everyone.”

“I’m sorry,” Alisa replied sarcastically, “I’ll go out on the balcony and get stumped there.”

Radek frowned at her, “I assume there is something wrong.”

Alisa sighed, she rubbed the back of her neck absently, “I can’t get this, Radek. I just can’t…” she trailed off frustrated, “I don’t understand it and I just can’t get it.”

Radek shook his head and motioned her to move, leading her out of the lab and to a balcony so they could get some fresh air. He was becoming quite worried about the young woman over the past few days.

“Alisa, you need to take a break,” Radek told her.

Alisa waved her hand at him, “I’m fine, though I could do with some lunch.”

“No,” he stopped her right there, “I want you to stay away from the labs for the next few days; you are not allowed to do anything even remotely connected to work.”

“What?” Alisa snapped, “Radek…”

“If,” he cut off her protest, “I catch you disobeying then I take this to the next level.”

“My Dad?” Alisa glared at him, her arms folded across her chest.

Radek shook his head, “Carson, who will then put you on medical leave for the next month.”

Alisa stared at him in shock, “That’s blackmail.”

He patted her on the shoulder and walked away, “I believe that’s the word.”

 

Rodney sighed in relief as he stepped out of the city and onto the balcony. If he hadn’t been claustrophobic before then it was pretty sure now since he’d been trapped underground. He was still astonished at the complete replica of the city he called home they’d found on the planet.

“Dad!!”

Rodney sighed as the annoyed voice of his daughter intruded his moments of solitude.

“Yes, Lissa?” he turned to look at her.

His daughter was marching towards him, her face like thunder, “Radek banned me from the lab.”

Rodney sighed, “He mentioned something before I left for the mission.”

“Dad!!” she cried again.

Rodney rolled his eyes, “Alisa, you are exhausting yourself. Both Radek and I agree that you need a break and you’re taking one.”

“But…”

“Normal students take time off,” Rodney reminded her, “There are things called weekends, remember?”

Alisa folded her arms a smirk appearing on her face, “Taught to me by whom?”

“You have no choice in this matter,” Rodney ignored her jibe, “I don’t want you to burn out by the time you’re eighteen.”

“Fine, maybe I can get Ronon to teach me how to shoot,” she muttered as she headed back inside, “Or use a sword.”

Rodney groaned and hit his radio, “Ronon…”

*********************************************

“You know most normal people enjoy getting time off,” Laura Cadman noted as she sat with Alisa on the beach.

Alisa looked over to her friend, “Are you calling me abnormal?”

“Who am I to judge?” Laura laughed, she smiled leaning back and letting the sun warm her face.

They sat in silence for a while. It had been Laura’s idea for their trip to the mainland; Alisa being banned from working had her driving everyone crazy.

“Laura,” Alisa spoke up after a few minutes, her voice quiet, “Dad seems to think I’m going to burn out.”

Laura turned to her young friend and smiled, “I think he’s just worried because there is no real social structure here for you.”

“I have friends,” Alisa protested.

Laura smiled amused, “I know but all your friends are scientists who are pretty obsessive about their work and military who are…pretty obsessive about their work.”

Alisa let out a slight laugh, “Well, it’s not like I can commute.”

“That’s not what I was going to suggest,” Laura told her.

Suspicion covered the teenager’s face, “What are you suggesting?”

Laura shifted so she was looking directly at her young friend, “You have friends back on Earth, right? Maybe you should go spend a little time with them, get back to normality.”

Alisa shook her had, “Atlantis is my home.”

“Everyone needs a vacation,” Laura reminded her.

“I can’t,” Alisa sighed, “Kirsty just asks stupid questions.”

“You have an aunt,” Laura reminded her.

Alisa stood up and sighed starting to pace, “Who I’ve never met, Laura.” she tilted her head to one side, “Thank you for being so concerned but I’m okay.”

 

Rodney winced as he watched Ronon slam John to the ground in the gym.

“Hey,” the Colonel glanced up at the scientist, “You wanting something?”

“Yeah,” Rodney nodded, “I’ve been thinking about how my daughter is going crazy. Any suggestions?”

John grabbed Ronon’s outstretched hand, wincing as the Runner hauled him to his feet.

“She’s already nuts considering who her father is,” Ronon noted.

Rodney frowned at him, “Ha ha.”

“Is this why you persuaded Cadman to take her out of the city?” John asked, amused, “I was wondering why you two were suddenly the best of friends.”

Rodney rolled his eyes, “Cadman is one of the few people I know that can talk to Alisa. It’s the reason I talked to her.”

John and Ronon shared an amused look.

“She needs something more than the work she does,” Ronon was the first one to speak, “Alisa is much younger than anyone here.”

John nodded, “He’s right. Most kids her age, even those who study go places with their friends, or have an after school job. We need to get her something like that.”

“It’s not like she can get a job somewhere that isn’t connected to what she does all day,” Rodney reminded him annoyed, “Besides, I worked in a lab when I was studying.”

“You had other people your own age,” John reminded him, “Maybe that’s the answer to this. She needs to socialise with kids her own age.”

“And how do you suggest we do that?” Rodney asked.

Ronon shrugged, “The Athosians.”

Rodney stared at his team-mate and opened his mouth to say something but Ronon stopped him.

“There are people close to her age,” Ronon reminded him, “And she needs that.”

“Besides,” John laughed, “Alisa can take care of herself, if you’re worried.”

Rodney shook his head, “I always worry about her. It’s called being a parent.”

*********************************************

“Hey,” Rodney greeted his daughter as she stepped out of the Jumper, giving Laura a quick nod, “How was your day?”

Alisa smiled, “It was good, relaxing.”

“And you didn’t want to go,” Rodney teased as they walked through the city.

Alisa rolled her eyes at him.

“I know we forced you to do this,” Rodney continued, “But it was for your own good.”

“Really?” Alisa replied, sarcasm dripping from every word, “And is it also for my own good to go back to Earth?”

“What?” Rodney demanded, “Who said that?”

“Laura suggested it would be a good idea for me to go and spend some time on Earth,” Alisa told him, suspicion filling her eyes, “You’re telling me you didn’t have anything to do with that?”

“Lissa, do you really think I want you to leave?” Rodney demanded.

Alisa sighed and stopped to lean against the wall, “I know you don’t, Dad but this whole stopping me from working…”

Rodney leaned against the wall beside her, “I’m just worried about you.”

The stood side by side in silence for several minutes, watching as groups of soldiers and scientists walked by all caught up in their own worlds.

“What else can I do here, Dad?” Alisa asked finally, “I like to learn and there’s just so much to take in and what if my knowledge is something that can save us…”

“Hey,” Rodney cut her off, pulled her into a tight hug, “You shouldn’t be thinking like that. Saving this place is my job, remember? I want you to learn, but I also want you to have some fun. To be a normal teenager.”

Alisa shook her head sadly, “Come on, Dad we both know I’m not normal. My IQ always set me apart back on Earth and now I’m here. I don’t think I know what normal is, I don’t know how to be that.”

Rodney hugged her again; he pulled back and pressed a kiss to her forehead, “Don’t change who you are, Lissa. As for you overworking yourself then how about a limit to what you work. I know you lose yourself in your studies and that’s good, to a point so just now it’s a five day week.”

“And the weekend?” Alisa asked sceptically.

“I’m sure we’ll find a way to keep you entertained,” Rodney laughed; he held out his hand, “Is it a deal?”

Alisa gave him a half-smile and took his hand, “Deal.”


	32. 31 - The Long Goodbye

Alisa looked up from the console she was sitting at in the control room as her father marched in with Carson and Colonel Caldwell. Caldwell moved to the front of the group and turned to the gate technician.

“Contact any teams that may be offworld,” he ordered, as Rodney and Carson moved to Alisa’s station, Rodney taking over, “Let them know that we're suspending all Gate activity until further notice,” he looked up and announced to the entire room, “We're going to full alert status.”

“I think I just located one of them near the Power Room,” Rodney reported glancing up at Caldwell.

“What’s going on?” Alisa whispered to Carson, who let out a sigh and shook his head. She jumped as the Control room plunged into darkness and all the computers died, “What the hell?”

“Oh, you're kidding!” Rodney cried annoyed.

Carson found a torch and shone it around the dark room, “What happened?”

“The whole city just went dark,” Rodney reported, only slight sarcasm in his voice before he looked up worriedly at Caldwell, “Oh, tell me you had someone guarding the Power Room?”

Caldwell nodded, “Two marines from Daedalus,” he touched his radio, “Hutchinson, this is Caldwell, report?”

Silence answered him and Alisa nervously gripped her father’s hand. Rodney gently rubbed her shoulder.

“Where's auxiliary power?” Caldwell demanded.

“Naquada generators aren't kicking in,” the Gate tech told him, “He or she must have damaged the back-ups.”

“We've lost everything?” Caldwell asked incredulously.

“Shields, communications, long range and biometric sensors,” Rodney reported, annoyance creeping into his voice.

“The sensors from the Daedalus,” Caldwell reminded him, “We can contact them.”

“Subspace communications are also down,” Alisa spoke up.

Caldwell glanced at her before turning his attention to her father again, “I need for you to get down to the Power Room, Doctor. Restore primary systems.”

“I should go along too,” Carson said, “The marines could be hurt.”

“Exactly,” Rodney cried, “Marines may have been injured. We can't go down there!”

Caldwell rolled his eyes, “I will send two of my people along with you just in case.”

“Well,” Rodney hesitated, “How do we know that Sheppard isn't down there waiting in ambush?”

“Because he's not trying to kill us,” Carson frowned at his friend, “He's trying to kill Doctor Weir.”

Rodney let out a disgusted snort, “Oh that is so much more comforting.”

“This is not a request, Doctor McKay,” Caldwell snapped.

Rodney turned and stared at him. Alisa licked her lips nervously.

“Let me know the moment you have a damage assessment,” Caldwell continued quieter but the command was evident.

Rodney glared at him for a few seconds before turning to his daughter, “Lissa, stay here and do what you can once the systems are back. Okay?”

“Okay,” Alisa nodded her voice slightly shaky.

Rodney gently squeezed her shoulder before turning to the Marines standing there waiting, “Go,” he ordered.

*********************************************

Caldwell left the infirmary after seeing Sheppard and Weir, heading back to his ship now that Hermiod had finished his latest upgrades.

“Hi, Colonel,” Alisa McKay greeted him as he rounded the corner.

“Miss McKay,” he greeted her cordially, “Are you heading to the ship?”

She laughed, rolling her eyes slightly, “Hermiod’s got me doing papers now. He’s called me to go over it with him.”

Caldwell couldn’t help but laugh at the annoyed look on her face. He had become quite fond of the young woman, even if he still didn’t like the amount of freedom she had concerning sensitive information. He had been very impressed however by the way she’d conducted herself during the crisis, taking orders and working as professionally as the others to get them back into the computer systems.

“How are you?” Alisa asked suddenly, “After…you know?”

Caldwell shrugged, “I’m never going to forget what it made me do but I’m not going to let it destroy my life.”

“Nice to know,” Alisa smiled.

Caldwell smiled back at her as he mused for a second, “What are you doing later?”

“Hopefully not redoing that paper,” Alisa replied.

“I was going to talk to your father about this but you might be a better choice,” Caldwell told her, “Sheppard and I recently discussed how many of the marines were overwhelmed by the more ah…unusual aspects of Atlantis.”

Alisa frowned slightly as she worked out the sentence, “What?”

“I want you to use the simulation room to create a series of tests that we can use to train new recruits to the city,” Caldwell explained.

“And you want me to do this?” Alisa asked, a hint of an amused smile creeping over her face.

Caldwell nodded, “You have lived in this city for almost two years, you know the systems and this could be a project for your degree.”

“Why is everyone so interested in my education all of a sudden?” Alisa demanded suspiciously.

“Because, Miss McKay,” Caldwell smirked at her, “We’re all very interested in how right your father is.”

 

“What do you think?”

Rodney scanned over the laptop his daughter placed in front of him, Caldwell’s request for her to make a training simulation for the new recruits to Atlantis had surprised him but he smiled seeing how thorough she was.

“Excellent,” he praised her, “Lissa, you’ve taken scenarios from actual missions and incorporated them brilliantly. I couldn’t have done a better job.”

A bright grin split Alisa’s face, “Really?”

Rodney gave her a quick hug, “Have you shown this to Radek?”

“Not yet,” she told him, “I wanted you to see it first. Colonel Caldwell wants the first group to try it out tomorrow so I wanted the results before I submitted it.”

Rodney nodded, “Its excellent work. I’m very proud of you, Lissa.”

Alisa beamed at him, she took the laptop he handed her and smiled, “Night, Dad.”

“Goodnight, Lissa,” he smiled at her, the pride he felt shining in his eyes before he turned back to his own work.

*********************************************

Alisa sat in the control booth for the simulation room, they’d found this place last year just before the siege and she’d spent hours with Ford trying to work out what the place could do. For a second she stopped her work and slid her hand into her pocket to grip the dog tags she kept there. She was relieved she’d listened to Ronon and not thrown them away.

She touched her radio, “Colonel, I’m ready for the first group.”

“Are you sure you don’t want someone with you during this?” Caldwell asked, “Considering these are Marines and more than likely won’t like the idea of a teenager telling them what to do.”

“They’ll have to get over that,” Alisa replied, with more boldness than she actually felt, “I’ll be fine, Colonel.”

There was a pause on the other side of the radio before he replied, “Very well. They’re coming; I want you to report to me after you’re done.”

“Of course,” Alisa replied, she switched off the radio and sagged slightly. She really wished she’d agreed to have someone with her but she hadn’t and would have to get through this

The group of Marines wandered in and Alisa licked her lips nervously, once they were all there she stepped forward.

“Good morning,” she greeted them, “You’re here to go through a simulation of what life may be like here in Atlantis. Since this is the first time we’ve used it, I’ve set it at a low setting to begin with. I need to know about any problem.”

“Is this some kind of a joke?” one of the guys near the front laughed.

“Meaning?” Alisa asked, trying not to shrink back under the hard gaze.

“Who’s really in charge of this?” the same Marine demanded.

Alisa folded her arms across her chest, “I am in charge.”

A ripple of laughter moved through the group in front of her and Alisa bristled.

“I’m in charge of this,” she told them again, her voice sharp, “I have lived in this city for two years, I know Atlantis better than almost anyone else and Colonel Caldwell asked me personally to set this up for you,” her blue eyes filled with ice as she stared them down, “Since you’re all cannon fodder, I suggest you do as someone with more than half a brain is telling you to. Split into your teams now,” she continued, “The simulation starts in 30 seconds.”

She spun on her heel and headed back to the booth, leaving several shocked expressions in her wake. Entering the control booth, Alisa let out a shuddering breath managing to calm herself and get her mind back on her work. She’d never let anyone bully her before, she wasn’t about to start now.

 

“How are you doing?” Teyla’s question made Alisa jump a little.

“Fine,” Alisa forced a smile, glancing up from the readings in front of her.

Teyla sat at her side, “You are lying, Alisa.”

“They didn’t take me seriously,” Alisa sighed, “When I was trying to explain what I was doing here. They were looking for whoever was really in charge.”

Teyla rested a hand on the young woman’s shoulder, “They do not know you the way we do.”

“That’s my point, Teyla,” Alisa grimaced, pushing her hand through her hair annoyed, “If I’m supposed to do this for all the new recruits then surely…don’t you think…”

“Oh, Alisa,” Teyla smiled gently, “You are still just a teenager, you may be brilliant but you are still just a girl.”

“Teyla, that’s my point,” Alisa cried annoyed, “Maybe I should have listened to Caldwell and had Laura help me with this.”

“Considering how you dealt with this group,” Teyla smiled at her, “I do not foresee any more real problems. The word will travel quickly.”

Realisation covered her face, “You were listening in?”

“Myself and Ronon just wanted to ensure that you were not out of your depth,” Teyla replied, an amused smile covering her face, “We are now both worried about how like your father you sounded.”

Alisa dropped her eyes for a second, a smug smile touching her lips, “You think?”

Teyla squeezed Alisa’s shoulder, “Completely.”

“Okay,” Alisa said decisively, “Then I don’t need you with me next time.”

Teyla smiled and rested her hand once more on Alisa’s shoulder, “Join us for lunch.”

Alisa nodded; glancing back down at the consoles, “I should be finished by then. See you later, Teyla.”

As Teyla left her alone, Alisa smiled to herself feeling more confident than she had that morning.


	33. 32 - Coup D-etat

“McKay!!!!!”

The incensed yell preceded John Sheppard, marching through the corridors of the city, past the balcony where Alisa and Laura were standing, his right hand attached to his head.

Alisa tapped her radio, “Carson, Dad just got John back. I think they’re even for now.”

“What did he do?” Carson asked intrigued.

“From what we saw,” Alisa replied, “I’d say glue in the hair gel.”

“I think we’re about to find out,” Laura noted, tapping Alisa on the shoulder.

The teenager looked up to find John descending on them, rage in his eyes.

“What the hell is this?” he snapped at her, gesturing wildly with the one hand that was free.

“No idea,” Alisa told him with a perfectly straight face, something Laura was having trouble keeping as John kept trying to remove his right hand from his hair.

“Where is the degenerate you call Dad?” he demanded.

“I’m assuming he’s in his lab,” Alisa replied, smiling sweetly.

Muttering to himself, John turned on his heel and headed to the nearest transporter. He turned back as Alisa called his name.

“What?”

“You started this,” she reminded him, laughing as he marched away muttering angrily under his breath.

“Do you think we should warn Rodney?” Laura mused.

Alisa laughed, “Oh no, it’s more fun this way.”

 

It had started on April 1st. John, being bored because he was grounded due to an injured leg, had decided to teach Ronon about the tradition of April Fools Day. He had, somehow, managed to get a hold of joke sweets and slipped them into Rodney’s lab. Rodney ended up with a blue mouth and hands, he vowed vengeance on John and the tricks had been going on since.

Nothing was dangerous and if there was any crisis happening then all pranks were immediately stopped or reversed.

That was the one reason Elizabeth hadn’t put a stop to the prank war as it was referred to. Carson and Alisa had a scorecard going on while Radek was taking bets on what was coming next.

 

“McKay,” John stormed into the lab, “What the hell did you do?”

Rodney glanced up from the computer, “Something wrong, Colonel?”

John tried, unsuccessfully once again, to wrench his right hand free of his hair, “What the hell did you do to me?”

Rodney allowed a self satisfied smile to touch his lips, “It’s called revenge, Colonel. You know how to use a dictionary, look it up.”

“Rodney,” John growled, “I want this fixed. Now.”

Rodney shrugged, “As I’ve told my daughter many times, you can’t always get what you want.”

“McKay!!”

“Colonel Sheppard, Dr McKay, report to the briefing room,” the call came over the comm. for them.

The two men glanced at one another and started out the room.

Rodney tapped his radio, “Lissa, I need you to go and get the bottle I left on my bedside table and bring it to the briefing room.”

“No problem,” his daughter replied.

“Thanks,” Rodney told her and turned to John, “Let’s go.”

*********************************************

Alisa was on the balcony near his lab when Rodney found her. She was sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest as she stared up at the stars.

“I’ve been looking for you,” Rodney said, taking a seat at her side, “Want to tell me why you’re sitting out here.”

Alisa let out a long sigh, “Not really.”

“I know what happened today was…” Rodney started being cut off as Alisa turned and buried her face against his chest, “Hey, what’s going on?”

“You were almost in a nuclear explosion,” she reminded him, without looking up, “I’m just…”

Rodney dropped his chin onto her head and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, holding her tightly. It was times like these that he remembered the difficulties she faced in being here. It occurred to him that Caldwell was right in how allowing Alisa so much access to mission reports was a bad thing. However, he wasn’t sure he could turn around after two years and suddenly ban her from it.

“I don’t understand how people could do that,” Alisa said, looking up at her father, “How could the Genii do that to their own people? I don’t understand.”

Rodney stroked her cheek, “I know and I’m glad that you don’t.”

“Dad, that woman…Dahlia Radim, they were willing to sacrifice her despite the fact she worked hard to…” she trailed off, rubbing her hands over her eyes.

“Lissa,” Rodney soothed, “I know how you feel and I wish I could find a way to make us both understand this but I can’t.”

Alisa let out a long sigh, “Its okay, Dad. I’m just…I’ll be okay.”

“I know, however,” Rodney kissed the top of her head, “You may almost be eighteen but you’re still my little girl and I worry about you.”

Alisa smiled up at him, “Lunch?”

Rodney stood up and hauled her to her feet, “Great idea.

 

They walked through the corridors of the city, heading to the mess.

“What else is bothering you?” Rodney asked his sullen daughter.

“Laura’s leaving,” Alisa sighed, “For real this time.”

“Ah,” he murmured, “I didn’t know that.”

“And you’re happy about it.”

“Lissa,” Rodney frowned at her, “Cadman and I may have our differences but I know she’s your friend.”

“I was hoping she’d stay again,” Alisa sighed, “I mean, she did the last time.”

Rodney shrugged, “Well, the military have a habit of changing things when they shouldn’t and considering she was allowed to stay longer than the original tour, I’m not surprised she’s leaving.”

“It just sucks,” Alisa told him.

Rodney rolled his eyes, “At least your vocabulary may return to its pre-Atlantis days.”

“You’ll miss fighting with her too,” Alisa challenged.

Rodney shook his head in annoyance before he smiled slightly at her, “Probably.”

He wrapped his arm around his daughter’s shoulder and they headed up to the mess.


	34. 33 - Michael

_My name is Alisa Jennifer McKay. I am seventeen years old and I live in the Pegasus Galaxy, in the fabled lost city of Atlantis. I know how crazy this sounds, but believe me since I arrived in the city, this is actually not that insane._

 _Trust me, I know crazy._

 _I’ve spent two years watching people switching lights on and off just by thinking about them, life-sucking aliens, nano-viruses that kill people without a specific gene and that’s just in a few weeks._

 _I love this city, despite the insanity._

 _It’s mandatory for every member of the expedition to have a counselling session once a year and, unlike last year, I am now actually a member of the expedition and not just the daughter of the Chief Scientist and I had no way out of it._

 _Anyway, Dr Heightmeyer has decided that I’ve to keep a journal for the next week, so this is mine._

 _Every day she’s going to send me a prompt for me to discuss in this wonderful little diary. We will then discuss them at my next session. In all honesty, I kinda like the idea of doing it._

 _So here goes._

 

 **  
_Day One: - Your Earliest Memory._   
**

 

 _My earliest memory is of, big surprise, my Dad._

 _I’m not sure how old I was but I couldn’t have been more than three. I was being looked after by my Gran and Granddad while he was at work. It was summer. I know this because I remember jumping into the sun spots coming through the dining room windows when he came home._

 _He entered the house and called my name. I ran from whatever childish pursuit I was engaged in and jumped into his arms for a hug. He always smelled faintly of mint, which I know now was because he always had a packet on him to help keep his blood sugar level up but back then it was Dad’s smell._

 _After a big hug and a kiss on the top of my head, Dad sat down on the couch with me in his arms and asked me about my day. I rambled on about going to the park and playing with my grandparents before I asked him about his day._

 _I gained my love of science from him, he would tell me about experiments, his assistants and the things they did wrong. All the while I could smell my Gran making cookies. Well, not so much making as burning. The woman could not cook at all and I spent many years cutting round the burnt bits and trying not to hurt her feelings. Trust me; compared to Gran, Dad is Masterchef._

 _Even now, when I’m practically considered an adult, a hug from my Dad always makes me feel safe._

 

Alisa dropped her pen and scanned her entry. Personally, she would have preferred to use a computer to do this but Kate had been very specific that this should be handwritten.

 

As she scanned her words, the door opened and her father leaned in.

 

“There you are,” Rodney huffed slightly, “I’ve been looking for you. Are you coming or not?”

 

“The meteor shower,” Alisa grinned; leaning over the back of the couch, she snagged her jacket off the chair she’d flung it on earlier, “I’m coming.”

 

She dropped her notebook on the couch and joined her father, heading to the pier Radek had set up the equipment.

 

“How did your session go with Kate?” Rodney asked, as they strolled along the corridors together towards the nearest transporter.

 

Alisa shrugged, “Not bad. I’m not burning myself out as some people seem to think,” she threw him a smug look, “But she has got me doing this journal thing. I’ve got to answer a question she sends me each day.”

 

Rodney raised a quizzical eyebrow, “And you’re actually doing this?”

 

Alisa gave another shrug, “It didn’t seem too weird and I still like to write so…I thought I’d do it.”

 

Rodney rested his hand on her shoulder, smiling proudly for a second before rolling his eyes when she looked up at him.

 

 

“Finally,” Radek said, when they walked onto the pier, “I thought I was doing this alone tonight.”

 

“Just finding this one,” Rodney told his friend, “Session with the shrink today, you know.”

 

“Ah,” Radek picked up the teasing, “So where we right? Is she crazy?”

 

“I must be,” Alisa retorted, “For putting up with you two.”

 

Radek laughed and patted her shoulder, “The shower will start soon. Rodney, have you set up the lasers?”

 

“No, Radek,” Rodney replied sarcastically, “I thought I’d let you get all this up and running and not have put the laser on the moon.”

 

“Boys,” Alisa scolded mockingly, “Play nice.”

 

Rodney and Radek both frowned at her; Alisa simply smirked and took a seat ready to watch the meteor shower.

 

“Who’s bringing snacks?” she asked after she scanned the area.

 

“That would be me,” Laura announced her presence, “Since this is my last night here, I thought I’d celebrate and spend it with some of the people I’ll miss.”

 

Alisa laughed and grabbed some of the chocolate from her friend. The four of them grabbed a seat close enough to the computers so they watch their readings.

 

“I thought the rest of the team were coming?” Alisa noted, “And yet, no sign of them.”

 

Rodney glanced at Radek, “They’ve got some things to do.”

 

Alisa looked confused, “I thought Carson would be here for Laura’s last night on Atlantis?”

 

Laura playfully shoved her friend with her shoulder, “We’ve already said goodbye. I’m here to say goodbye to you, Lissa.”

 

Confused, Alisa grimaced as the small group fell into silence and watched the natural light show above them.

 

 **  
_Day Two:- Your Closest Friend._   
**

 

 _This is a tricky one._

 _Back on Earth and growing up, my best friend was Kirsty. We met on our first day at school. Dad and her Mom, Diane talked that day as well and we gained a surrogate family._

 _Kirsty and I were more like sisters after such a long time, when Dad went out of the country or out of town I stayed with her and I was just treated as one of the family, including getting punished when I messed up._

 _Here on Atlantis, my best friend is Lieutenant Laura Cadman. Actually was, she is leaving today to go back to Earth and possibly may not come back again. Originally she was supposed to have left several months ago, for some reason she stayed around until last week when she told me she had to leave._

 _Now I’ve lived around the military for coming up on two years and I know that people move around but I had been hoping she’d get to stay. Laura wasn't just my friend; she had been dating Carson – who I’ll admit is my favourite surrogate uncle, not to mention she and Dad were getting to a place where they could have actual normal discussions as well as the usual arguments. In some ways she had taken the place of a surrogate mother._

 _She’s actually the only other person anywhere who calls me Lissa. It’s been my nickname since I was born. From what Dad told me, Mom called me Lissa first and from then on so did he and my grandparents. No one else ever has, until Laura._

 _And I’m going to miss her._

 

Alisa glanced at the clock and realised it was almost time for Laura to leave, dropping her pen; she grabbed her jacket and ran out of the room. As she skidded round the corner and stopped finding Laura and her father standing there. Stepping just slightly to the side, she stood where she could hear them but they couldn’t see her.

 

“I didn’t think you’d come say goodbye to me, Rodney,” Laura goaded; she didn’t have much time left to do that.

 

Rodney returned her smirk, “I just wanted to make sure you actually left this time.”

 

“Admit it,” Laura rested her hands on her hips, “You’ll miss me.”

 

“Of course I will,” Rodney retorted, “I’ll miss having to listen to you annoy and argue with me.”

 

Laura laughed.

 

“Lissa will miss you,” Rodney said suddenly, “And I’ll miss knowing she has someone here she can turn to for anything.”

 

Laura dropped her eyes for a second, licking her lips nervously before she looked up at him again.

 

“That’s why I stayed last time, Rodney,” she confessed, “Lissa was still shaken after you overdosing and nearly dying. I knew she needed me here, you both did. That’s why I asked Colonel Sheppard to allow me to stay in Atlantis.”

 

She saw the surprise fill his eyes and waited for the scornful remark, shocked as she felt him gently kiss her cheek.

 

“Thank you,” was all he said.

 

Unknown to either of them Alisa was nearby, smiling. She waited for a few seconds before going to join them to say goodbye to her friend.

 

 

“Hey,” Alisa let them know she was there, “Almost time to go.”

 

Laura nodded, “The Gate will be opening in a few minutes.”

 

Alisa sighed and hugged her friend tightly, “I’m gonna miss you.”

 

“I’ll miss you too,” Laura whispered, “Both of you. So, just keep out of trouble so if I manage to persuade them to let me come back you’ll be fine.”

 

Promise,” Alisa laughed, “At least you’ve not got eighteen days in a tin can before you get home.”

 

“Yeah, volunteering to carry the urgent reports back to Earth,” Rodney laughed, “That’s one way of avoiding Caldwell.”

 

Laura punched his shoulder, laughing at his cry of pain before she hugged him too.

 

“Stay out of trouble, McKay,” Laura told him.

 

She heard the sound of the Gate dialling and turned to see Elizabeth walk over to them. She handed Laura the reports for Landry before smiling at the other woman.

 

“Good luck, Lieutenant,” Elizabeth told Laura, “Hopefully, you will come back.”

 

Laura nodded, “I hope so too, Ma’am.”

 

As the Gate burst open and the signal was sent, Laura turned to them once more.

 

“Bye,” she sighed, turning and walking back to Earth.

 

 

Alisa leaned against her father, “I wish she could have stayed.”

 

“I know,” Rodney rubbed her shoulder, “Come on, we’ll get some lunch before I go back to work.”

 

“Want to join us, Dr Weir?” Alisa asked the woman standing there.

 

Elizabeth shook her head, “I’m afraid I have work to do. Rodney, I need to see you after lunch.”

 

Rodney let out an annoyed sigh, “The project. Fine, I won’t be long.”

 

He wrapped his arms around his daughter’s shoulders, led her out of the Gateroom and to the mess.

 

“What project?” Alisa asked, once they were seated with their lunch.

 

Rodney shook his head, “Nothing you need to concern yourself with. It’s something the senior staff is working on.”

 

“Is that why Carson wasn’t here to say goodbye to Laura?” Alisa asked pointedly.

 

Rodney shrugged, “I know they talked earlier. Probably didn’t want to say goodbye in public.”

 

“Dad,” Alisa started.

 

“It’s none of your business, Lissa,” Rodney cut her off, “Eat your lunch.”

 

 **  
_Day Three: - Favourite Person (Not related to you or your best friend)_   
**

 

 _I love the guys in my Dad’s team and a few of the scientists. But in all honesty, my favourite person here on Atlantis is Dr Carson Beckett._

 _I adore Carson, when I first arrived in the SGC before we headed to Atlantis he was the person who talked to me most. I was pretty shocked to find out he knew about me. Anyway, during the first few weeks in the city, I helped out in the infirmary a lot and we talked. He’s actually Dad’s closest friend and was my appointed guardian if something were to happen to Dad._

 _If I have a problem, I can’t talk to Dad about or if Dad’s off on a mission, Carson is always the one I’ll go to._

 

Alisa frowned; it seemed odd that she couldn’t write more about her surrogate uncle. Leaning back against the couch, she tried to remember the last time she’d actually seen Carson for more than a few minutes. It was bizarre, so completely unusual that Carson hadn’t been around lately and Alisa missed him.

 

She decided she’d go see him in the infirmary, just to say hi, and remind him that non-sick people actually existed.

 

 

“Alisa?” Carson looked at her surprised when she walked onto his office; he hit a button on his laptop quickly, closing whatever he was working on before she saw it, “What are you doing here?”

 

Alisa shrugged, “I just thought I’d come say hi, since I’ve not seen you in a week or so.”

 

Carson smiled tiredly, “I’ve been busy.”

 

“I know,” Alisa replied, “Dad told me you’ve got some project going on, though for once I’m not getting the gory details.”

 

To Alisa’s surprise, Carson jumped slightly in horror at her words.

 

“Alisa, you do not know everything that goes on in Atlantis,” he said sharply.

 

“I didn’t mean…” she stammered, astonished at the tone of his voice.

 

Carson sighed, rubbing his hand across his eyes tiredly, “I’m sorry,” he reached out and squeezed her shoulder.

 

“You look really tired,” Alisa broached, quiet and less confident than she’d been when she’d entered the office, “Why don’t you get some rest?”

 

Carson shook his head, “I’ve got a lot to do.”

 

“Then,” Alisa looked at him with hopeful big eyes, “Why don’t you come and have some lunch?”

 

Carson hesitated for a few seconds, but gave in to the look in his adopted niece’s eyes.

 

“A quick lunch,” he told her, shutting down his computer and motioning her out.

 

 **  
_Day Four: - Most Humiliating Moment_   
**

 

 _I’m not one for being humiliated much; I was usually the one doing the humiliating in school. I was a member of the geek squad at school, except for the fact no one member of the ‘popular’ crowd dared insult or belittle me. From early on in my school career, I was known as somebody not to mess with. Anyone who dared try ended up with something going wrong._

 _Good example of this is when a new kid arrived; it was actually not long after Dad went to Antarctica. He was a jock from the neighbouring school and when he arrived he was sure he would be popular, which he was. Being computer whiz, science girl and all round geek, I became his first target for humiliation._

 _It was during gym class, I will admit not one of my favourite things to do. I enjoyed running with Aiden when he was here but back then I hated it._

 _He started trying to make fun of me, a few people tried to get him to stop. Not out of any concern for my feelings, but because they knew exactly what I was like. I hate to admit it sometimes, but I am my father’s daughter and I can tear strips off someone when I get pushed._

 _He was standing staring at me by the time I’d finished and walked away, this wasn't the end as I was mad. Especially since he’d decided to mention that Dad was away and I was living with my best friends’ family. No one went after my family and survived._

 _I won’t go into too much detail, except to say that his car was filled with crazy foam, his locker refused to open no matter what anyone tried and I changed his grades so that he couldn’t play in the big game that Friday – I did fix that after a few days, I did have some school spirit._

 

Alisa wandered through the corridors of the city, confused at seeing the marines with some guy she didn’t recognise.

 

“Alisa,” Ronon’s rumble from above her brought her out of her thoughts, “What are you doing here?”

 

“I live here,” she replied, the sarcasm in her voice automatic especially after thinking of her school days.

 

Ronon frowned at her.

 

“Who’s that?” Alisa ignored his dark glare.

 

“No one,” Ronon replied sharply, he took a hold of her shoulder and steered her the opposite way from the man, “Listen to me, stay away from him.”

 

“Why?” Alisa asked, confused by the way he was acting.

 

Ronon folded his arms across his chest, “I’m telling you to stay away from him.”

 

“Hold on,” Alisa snapped, “You do not tell me what to do, Caveman.”

 

She turned and walked away from him, a little shocked when he grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her to face him.

 

“Listen to me,” Ronon growled, holding her shoulders and making her look at him, “I am looking out for you, Alisa. Trust me, he is trouble and I do not want anything to happen to you.”

 

Alisa stared at him, confused and finally she nodded mutely. Ronon wrapped an arm around her neck and for the first time, he hugged her. When he released her, Alisa gave him a small smile before heading off to the lab her mind going over and over what he had said to her.

 

Something was going on around here.

 

 **  
_Day Five: - Biggest Fear_   
**

_That I’m going to lose my Dad, or I am going to lose the people we’ve come to call family._

 

Alisa sat in her lab, brooding.

 

She couldn’t believe what had happened over the past few days, she had been furious when she found out what they had been doing. She couldn’t believe that Carson, Carson of all people had done something like this. Alisa knew that Carson was a geneticist and that he’d developed something that could separate the Iratus bug DNA from the Wraith but she never thought that they would do this.

 

Then they’d almost lost Teyla to ‘Michael’ who was now sure to bring Wraith knocking on their door.

 

“Lissa?”

 

She turned to see her father standing in the doorway, looking worried.

 

“What?” she turned back to her work.

 

Rodney sat beside her, his hand resting on her neck, “We’ll get through this.”

 

Alisa sighed, “I…”

 

“What?” Rodney asked this time.

 

“I never thought Carson could do something like this,” Alisa told him, “I never thought he’d use his knowledge to do something like…like that.”

 

Rodney hugged her, resting his chin on her head as she leaned against him.

 

“Lissa,” Rodney soothed, “You have to remember that this is a war. They will kill us the moment they get the chance, you know this. We have to find ways to protect ourselves.

 

“Dad…”

 

“I built nuclear weapons to stop them,” Rodney reminded her, “Look, Carson and Elizabeth know what the stakes are in this. Lissa, I would do anything, anything to protect you. So would anyone of the team.”

 

“Dad…”

 

Rodney sighed and kissed the top of her head, “I’m sorry, Lissa. I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you from this any longer. I wish I could.”

 

Alisa stayed in her father’s embrace, not wanting to move. To pretend she was just a little girl again who only knew the safety and protection he gave her.

 

 **  
_Day Six: - Ambition_   
**

 

 _Not like this will be a big surprise to anyone. I intend to have my Dad’s job one day and he knows it. Hell, he’s training me for it. I know the systems on Atlantis better than the people who actually have their degrees._

 _Dad isn’t the only one training me though, my tutor and mentor Radek has my ‘coursework’ designed to ensure I learn everything about the city._

 _So I don’t think it’s my ambition, more like my destiny._

 

“Alisa,” Radek’s shadow loomed over her computer screen, “What are you still doing here? It is almost midnight.”

 

“Just trying to finish some work,” she replied, without looking up at him.

 

Radek smiled, “Alisa, I am sure we have had this conversation about you working too hard.”

 

Alisa sighed, “Radek, I have work I want to get done.”

 

She went back to work, several minutes later looking back up, “What?”

 

“Alisa, out now,” Radek ordered.

 

“No,” she argued.

 

Radek’s eyebrow rose warningly but Alisa ignored him and continued to type.

 

“Miss McKay,” the sharp voice made her wince slightly, “If you do not do as I have told you now, I am banning you for the next month.”

 

“You wouldn’t dare,” Alisa snapped, her eyes flashing.

 

Radek leaned forward, “Try me.”

 

“Fine,” Alisa growled, she shut down everything she was doing, obviously wanting to slam the lid of the laptop down but she didn’t.

 

Radek watched her stomp out, smiling to himself.

 

 

“She can’t understand this,” Rodney joined Radek in the lab, “In a way I’m glad of that.”

 

Radek sighed, “You tried to shield her from the experiment as long as you could. You had no way to stop her from finding out.”

 

Rodney sat down; he opened the cupboard beside him and found Alisa’s stash of chocolate bars. Snagging one, Rodney tossed it to Radek before stealing one for himself.

 

“I think the worse thing about this,” Rodney noted, munching on the chocolate, “Is she no longer sees Carson the way she did.”

 

Radek nodded, “I know. Rodney, she is a wonderful, bright girl. Alisa will get through this and be stronger in the end for it.”

 

Rodney sighed; he finished the chocolate and tossed the wrapper in the bin.

 

“We should both turn in,” Rodney told his friend, “The Wraith are probably coming. We should at least get some sleep before they coming knocking.”

 

Radek watched Rodney leave, seeing the sad slump of his shoulders. He finished the chocolate before heading to his own room to get some rest.

 

 **  
_Day Seven: -Greatest Wish_   
**

 

 _This time last week, this would have been the easiest question to answer. The one thing I’ve wished for, almost all my life, is that my Mom was still alive and with us. I know how happy it would make Dad._

 _But today, I have a different wish._

 _After everything that happened this week, after finding out what the people I love are capable of, I wish I didn’t know. I wish I could go back to being completely ignorant of it, to just be the kid I was when I got here. To not know. Just now, that’s all I wish for._


	35. 34 - Inferno

Alisa wandered through the corridors towards the Control Room; she’d heard the alarms go and wanted to go see her father. She’d been quite clingy the past few weeks after the thing with Michael, thankfully he didn’t seem to notice or, if he had, he hadn’t called her on it. Reaching the Gate room, Alisa frowned as she realised only John was back.

“And speaking of blondes,” the leader of her father’s team grinned as Alisa appeared, “Hi.”

Alisa stopped, she grimaced slightly, “Huh?”

“Feel like a trip?” John continued to grin at her.

“John, I don’t know if Rodney would agree…” Elizabeth started.

Alisa was staring at both of them, “Hold on. What is going on?”

“The planet we’re on has some _fantastic_ Ancient tech,” John held it in front of her, dangling it like a piece of string in front of a kitten, knowing she couldn’t resist, “Want to come play?”

“What about Dad?” Alisa asked, suspicious of John’s jovial mood.

John shrugged, “He was just saying how you should see it.”

Alisa turned to Elizabeth, “Can I go?”

Elizabeth frowned, she could kill John but it was a safe planet and she was only going to be there a short time.

“You can come with me,” Elizabeth told the teenager, “But you leave when I do.”

A smile split Alisa’s face, “Cool.”

 

“Hi, Dad.”

Rodney looked up from the readings he was taking staring at his daughter, “What the hell are you doing here?”

Alisa frowned and turned to the smirking man behind her, “I’m not getting into trouble for this,” she looked at her father and pointed to John, “He told me, you wanted me to come.”

Rodney glared at John before motioning his daughter towards him, “Come look at this.”

Alisa smiled and moved to his side. She stared, astonished at what he was showing her, this was incredible.

“Rodney,” a woman’s voice interrupted them.

Alisa glanced up as a slim, attractive blonde woman walked towards them with a confused look on her face.

“Norina,” Rodney greeted the woman, “I’d like you to meet Alisa, my daughter. Lissa, this is Doctor Norina Pero. She’s the Head Scientist here on Taranis.”

“Hi,” Alisa greeted with a smile.

Norina nodded, “Hello,” she glanced over at Rodney, “You did not tell me you were married.”

Alisa rolled her eyes slightly, “My Mom’s dead and Dad is a free agent, except for me.”

“Lissa,” Rodney warned.

His daughter gave him an innocent look, turning back to the readings. Rodney frowned but before he could say anything the whole room started to shake. Instinctively, he reached out and grabbed his daughter, whose eyes were wide in shock.

“I think I should have stayed at home,” Alisa whispered.

 

Elizabeth listened to what Rodney was telling them, looking out across the horizon, “I don’t see a volcano.”

She turned to look at them, aware of how pale Alisa was where she was standing by her father.

“Because,” Rodney explained, “You're standing inside it right now. Look, when you think of regular volcanoes, you think Mount St Helens,” he mimed a volcano, “Or, uh, Kilauea.”

“And Super-volcano?” Elizabeth asked nervously.

“Yellowstone National Park,” Alisa spoke up.

“Exactly,” Rodney nodded grimly, “With a caldera over fifty miles wide and a massive sea of molten rock just beneath the surface.”

“So, the Ancients built the facility here in order to tap into all that geothermal energy,” Elizabeth noted.

“Right,” Rodney nodded, “And these things don't erupt very often. Thousands, oftentimes hundreds of thousands of years go by between blasts.”

“So the Ancients thought what the hell, plenty of energy down there to run the shield?” Sheppard shook his head.

“Yeah,” Rodney sighed, “But not continuously.”

Norina turned to Chancellor Lycus, “By doing so, we've increased the pressure of the magma chamber.”

“It's expanded to over forty miles now,” Rodney told them, “And increasing.”

“It’s going to go boom,” Alisa added in, being swatted slightly on the shoulder by her father.

Elizabeth rubbed a hand across her eyes, “Can it be stopped?”

“No,” Rodney shook his head sadly, “The damage is already done. Look, a significant hotspot rift has opened. The pressure will keep building as magma continues pouring in, directly beneath us.”

“Is there anything we can do to relieve the pressure somewhere else?” John said, before suggesting, “Uh, maybe we can fire a drone down into the crust on the other side of the caldera.”

Alisa let out a snort of derision.

“Every problem has a military solution in your world, doesn't it?” Rodney snapped at his friend irritably, “Look, when this baby goes, the whole thing goes.”

John rolled his eyes at Rodney before turning to Lycus, “Then we need to evacuate your people.”

“Is there anywhere on this planet we can help relocate you to?” Elizabeth asked the Taranans.

“Look,” Rodney snapped, interrupting them, “You're still not getting it. Listen to me, all of you. When this thing erupts, the force of the explosion will be over ten thousand times greater than the blast that destroyed Mount St Helens. It will obliterate half of this continent.”

“There must be other continents,” Elizabeth said.

“The dust cloud will envelop the planet within weeks,” Rodney told them, “Blocking out enough sunlight to kill every living thing. We are talking about an Extinction Level Event,” he turned to Lycus, “Look, the only option you've got is to evacuate your people to another planet -- and I would advise doing it sooner rather than later.”

Lycus stared at them for several minutes, “Excuse me.” He turned to leave the room, pausing to talk quietly to a guard, “Watch them carefully,” Lycus ordered before walking out.

“Oh, I'm sorry,” Rodney snapped, “Was my volume turned right down?” He stared at the others incredulously, “Did he not hear me?”

“Apparently not,” Alisa frowned.

*********************************************

Alisa was standing, helping go over the readings. She was trying not to think about what was going to happen. Suddenly, the entire complex started to shake violently.

“Dad?” she gasped as he grabbed her to him, holding onto her until the shaking stopped.

“You’re out of here,” Rodney told her, once the shaking had stopped.

Alisa nodded, “No argument from me.”

She stayed at Rodney’s side until Elizabeth and Lycus were ready to take the first wave of evacuees to Atlantis.

“Alright,” Rodney said to his daughter as she was about to leave, “I’ll see you soon.”

“Be careful, Dad,” Alisa told him, fear in her blue eyes.

Rodney wrapped his arm around her and hugged her tightly, gently kissing her forehead, “Of course I will, it’s me.”

Alisa let out a slight laugh and gave him a weak, worried smile before she headed down to the Gate.

 

Elizabeth and Lycus headed through the Gate, leading the first wave of refugees. Alisa was at the end of the queue, looking up at where her father was looking down, watching her.

The complex started shaking violently again. The ground just in front of the Stargate erupted, smoke and steam billowed out; magma began to erupt from the ground in great spurts of molten hot liquid.

“Everyone back inside,” Alisa screamed, pulling the arm of the woman near her, “Come on, run.”

Alisa motioned people to move, scrambling back herself. Looking up, she saw Rodney at the window.

“Sheppard,” she heard him over the radio, “Get those people back inside the facility. Atlantis, this is McKay. Raise the shield! I repeat, raise the shield.”

Alisa stopped at the entrance to the complex waving people inside, staring in horror as the Stargate fell forward and crashed to the ground. The ground, already covered with magma, gave way and their only way off the doomed world slowly sank into the red hot molten rock.

John grabbed her instantly when she stepped inside.

“The Gates gone,” Alisa stared at him, terror filling her eyes, “John, the Gates gone.”

“I know,” he soothed, he gently squeezed her arm, “But we’ll find another way out of this. Come on, your Dad will want to see you.”

*********************************************

Alisa stepped into the ship and stared around.

“Wow,” she breathed, “I could spend the rest of my life in here.”

John shoved her slightly further in, “You might if you don’t get to work. Rodney, see what you can do.”

“Okay,” Rodney started bouncing around, setting his daughter several tasks and a few moments later, “And primary power...is...” he pointed towards the wall screen without looking at it, “...online.”

The screen obligingly lit up and all the lights came on in the room. Rodney turned, heading for another console, pushing Alisa to another and out of his way while Norina followed him.

“Lissa?” Rodney called over to his daughter.

“I’ve got it,” she nodded, returning to her work.

“Life support should be back up and running in a few minutes,” Rodney told the others.

“Good,” John nodded, he leaned over to look at one of the consoles, “That's good.”

“And I have…uh…discovered the ship's name,” Rodney glanced down at his computer tablet, “It's the…um…Hippaforalkus.”

“The what?” John shared a grimace with Alisa.

“Yeah, well,” Rodney waved his hand, “It appears to have been named after an Ancient General ... Hippaforalkus.”

“Love the name,” Alisa noted.

“We're not calling it that,” John declared.

“Oh good, then what about…” Rodney started.

“And we're not calling it the Enterprise either,” John cut him off.

“How about Voyager?” Alisa suggested with an innocent look.

Both men looked at her as she grinned at them, “Back to work,” they told her in unison.

Alisa rolled her eyes and returned to the console she’d been working on, ignoring the conversation going on. The ominous sound of the soon to erupt volcano surrounded her and she shivered before going back to trying to fix the ship.

 

“I have already learned so much from you just in the last few hours,” Norina said to Rodney, who looked at her surprised, “Perhaps one day I could study under you.”

John looked up to the ceiling in disbelief as Alisa, who was under a console, jerked with laughter and hit her head.

“Son of…”

“Lissa,” Rodney barked. He disliked Alisa swearing in any form; it was something he’d picked up from his mother-in-law.

“Diddley,” she finished with a smirk, rubbing her head where she’d hit it.

Rodney glared at her before he turned back to Norina, “Well, I really ... um, really look forward to that. But first we need to, uh, get off,” Rodney sensed the looks he was getting from John, “Uh, first we need to get off the planet...first we need to get off the planet and then you can be under me…”

The complex started to shake again cutting him off, Rodney gripped the console he was working on ducking down. John moved to keep Norina from falling over and held onto her as the entire ship shook. Alisa gripped the sides of the console she was under, hoping nothing decided to fall and hit her. Finally, the tremors subsided.

“Okay,” Rodney noted, standing up, “That was a big one. That was a lot stronger than the…” he trailed off finding John and Norina standing staring into each other’s eyes.

“You alright?” John asked the woman.

Norina nodded, continuing to gaze into his eyes, “I'm fine.”

Rodney rolled his eyes and hit the console in front of him slightly to gain their attention. John released Norina and moved away to allow her to return to her work.

Alisa slid out from under her work station and motioned him over.

“You okay?” John asked her, seeing the small red swelling where she’d hit her head.

Alisa waved away his concern, “You know,” she motioned Norina with her head, “You guys are beyond pathetic.”

John, unable to think of any comeback at that moment, simply shrugged.

*********************************************

“Lissa,” Rodney called, motioning her over, “I need you to bypass everything except life-support. We’re going to need the power to get out of here.”

Alisa nodded, “Okay.”

Rodney paused for a second and stroked her cheek, “I’m proud of you, Lissa. You’re doing well, considering how scared you are.”

“I guess we both blossom in a crisis,” she smiled weakly.

Rodney squeezed her arm before he moved around the bridge of the ship. Sheppard’s comments to him earlier had sparked an idea, one which was an extreme long shot but at the moment it was all he had. Glancing across the room, he saw his daughter work on the task he’d given her. She’d been moody the past few weeks after what had happened with Michael and he found himself wishing that Cadman was still there. Alisa would talk to her. But here and now, he saw her future as a brilliant scientist.

“Dad, I’ve got it,” she called, “Want me to do the next stage?”

Rodney could see the astonishment in Norina’s eyes at how good Alisa was, “Yes. Good work, Lissa.”

Returning to work, Rodney bit his lip in thought. He might actually get this set up on time.

 

“Alright,” Rodney did a few final things needed under one of the consoles, “So, hyperdrive's ready, inertial dampeners engaged, shields are up,” he glanced at his daughter, who nodded, “We're good to go.” Rodney pulled himself out and jumped up, “Whoa.”

“What?” Norina cried nervously.

“Got up too fast,” Rodney told her, as the others rolled their eyes.

John turned to him, “Where's the P.A.?”

Rodney motioned the Captain’s Chair as he headed to position, “Arm of the chair.”

John took the seat, as Norina and Alisa both sat down.

“Alright, folks,” John said, across the radio, “All chairs and seat backs into your upright and locked positions.”

Carson scrambled into a seat and fastened himself in, squeezing his eyes shut in anticipation.

“Don't hold your breath,” Rodney told them, “It could happen any time in the next half an hour.”

The ship started to vibrate; Alisa gripped the console she was sitting at. She watched her father who gently winked at her, making her smile before she winced as the entire ship shuddered violently making everything rattle.

“Here goes,” Rodney yelled, “Alisa, now.”

Alisa hit the controls and hung on for dear life as the ship, which John had managed to call the Orion, was ejected from the hangar by a rush of molten lava.

 

Alisa stared in amazement, they’d done it. The viewscreen showed space and just at one side was the Daedalus.

“It worked,” Carson sighed in relief.

Norina smiled across at Rodney, “You really are a genius.”

Rodney said nothing, still clinging onto the console, wide-eyed and staring at nothing in particular.

“Rodney?” Norina asked, slightly worried.

He let out a slight breathy laugh, “I'm good.”

Alisa burst out laughing; she unbuckled herself and moved to him, “Yes, you are.”

Rodney caught her in a tight hug, “So are you, Lissa.”

“This is the Daedalus,” Caldwell’s voice filled the bridge, “Are there any survivors aboard?”

“Yes, sir,” John told him, unable to stop grinning, “In fact, we have a pretty big passenger list.”

They heard the cheers over the radio.

“We still kinda need help getting back to Atlantis,” John told Caldwell interrupting the celebration.

“I’m sure we can arrange a tow,” Caldwell replied, “Caldwell out.”

John looked around the bridge, “So, anyone got a deck of cards?”

*********************************************

“This is a beautiful place,” Norina noted, stepping onto the balcony Alisa was currently sitting on reading.

“We like it,” she replied, swinging herself up to face the other woman, “Is there any specific reason you’re here?”

Norina looked embarrassed, “I wanted to speak to you about your father.”

“You know,” Alisa held up her hands, “Who he dates is none of my business, but,” she folded her arms across her chest, “Considering you were hanging all over John at times, I might make an exception.”

“Alisa,” Norina started.

“Listen to me,” Alisa cut her off, “You are obviously smart, otherwise you wouldn’t have risen to the position you were in. Then again, you could have slept your way there.”

Shock and offence covered Norina’s face, “How dare you.”

“I dare,” Alisa replied, she’d faced down fully-trained Marines, she had no fear of this woman, “Those two men are very, very important to me and I’m not having someone ruin their friendship. You might not believe me, Norina but I can make your life miserable here on Atlantis.”

“Really?” disbelief filled the Taranin’s voice.

A smirk, similar to Rodney’s covered the young woman’s face, “Yes, I can and not one person will believe that I’d do such a thing,” Alisa knew that was a total lie but one thing Laura had taught her was that if you’re going to lie be confident about it and Alisa was, “Cross me and I will.”

Without another word, Norina turned and left the balcony. Humming cheerfully to herself, Alisa went back to her reading.

 

“It’s nice to know nothing changes around here,” a voice Alisa definitely hadn’t been expecting came from behind her.

“Laura?” Alisa bounced up as she saw her friend appearing on the balcony, “You’re back.”

Laura Cadman smiled at the absolute joy shining in her friend’s eyes, “Yes, I am. I take it you’re glad to see me.”

“Of course I am,” Alisa laughed.

“And threatening strange women?” Laura asked; an eyebrow rose questioningly.

Alisa rolled her eyes, “She’s playing Dad and John off one another. I don’t like it.”

Laura laughed, some things definitely didn’t change, “Lissa, I have to go see Dr Weir, but after that I’ll meet you for dinner.”

“That’d be great,” Alisa grinned at her.

Laura gave her a quick hug, happy to see her again before heading to talk to her superiors.

 

Laura arrived at the conference room just the doors opened. She stepped inside to where Caldwell, Dr Weir, Colonel Sheppard and Rodney all sat.

“Cadman?” Rodney cried in astonishment, “What are you doing back?”

Laura smirked at him, “It’s nice to see you too, Rodney.”

“Lieutenant,” Caldwell motioned her inside and made sure the others joined them, “You said you needed to talk to us.”

“Yes, sir,” Laura took a deep breath as she grabbed a seat across from Rodney and John, “When I returned to Earth, General O’Neill talked with me. It’s about Alisa.”

Laura saw panic and fear fill Rodney’s eyes at the mention of his daughter, “What about her?”

“Apparently,” Laura took a huge breath, “There have been some rumblings within the IOA about how much access Alisa has to Atlantis.”

“I’m sure I’ve had this argument already,” Rodney moaned in annoyance.

Laura bit her lip; she didn’t want to tell Rodney this, “General O’Neill has also received word that it’s possible the Trust know about her too.”

She noted all four staring at her, horror in their eyes.

“Dr McKay,” Caldwell said, “It’s not like they can get anywhere near her here on Atlantis.”

“He’s right,” Elizabeth added in, speaking for the first time, “The General must just want us to be aware of the possibility. The problem we have to deal with is the IOA.”

“I have noted several times that Miss McKay having such access was a high security risk,” Caldwell reminded them.

John frowned, touching Rodney’s shoulder to stop him snapping, “But it has proved a lot of time to be useful. Taranis being the perfect example.”

“I’m not suddenly pulling her from every project because she’s a teenager,” Rodney snapped, “Alisa is a hell of a lot smarter than some of the ones with their doctorates. She lives in the city, it’s not like she’s going to be passing information to anyone.”

Elizabeth sighed, “For now, we continue as always. I’ll handle the IOA if and when this becomes an issue.”

That effectively dismissed them and Laura headed out with Rodney and John at her side, Caldwell held back to speak some more to Weir.

“Don’t worry about it Rodney,” Laura told him, “Come on guys, I’m meeting Lissa for food. Want to join us?”

“I’m always up for food,” John said, he patted Rodney’s shoulder, “Don’t think about it too much, Buddy.”

Rodney grimaced but stayed silent as they entered the mess. He saw his daughter sitting and smiled at her bright smile.

He’d worry about it later.


	36. 35 - Allies/No Man's Land

“Are you insane?” Alisa snapped at her father.

Rodney stood, staring at her sadly. This was something he was absolutely terrified of doing but it was necessary.

“It’s a Wraith ship,” Alisa continued, “A WRAITH Ship!!!!!!!”

“Lissa,” he soothed, amazed that he managed to sound a hell of a lot more confident than he felt, “Ronon will be with me and I have this,” he pulled out the small controller to alert the Daedalus, “Hermiod can pull us out the moment I touch this button.”

Alisa stared at him, “Are you sure?”

“You saw the schematics,” Rodney wrapped his arms around his daughter and kissed the top of her head, “Ronon will be with me the entire time, okay?”

Alisa sighed, nodding her head slightly, “Okay.”

Rodney let her go and squeezed her shoulder, “Now, go and help Radek. I feel better knowing you’re working on the stuff the Wraith gave us.”

“Sure,” she whispered, she started to head to the control room but turned back and quickly kissed her father’s cheek, “Be careful.”

Rodney watched her leave and he took a deep breath before going to join Ronon.

 

“Radek,” Alisa yelled, watching in horror as all the information the Wraith had given them disappeared from before her.

“What?” Radek stared at the screen, spinning to check out the other computers, “Oh no,” he grabbed the computer tablet one of the techs passed over to him.

Alisa moved over to him, “What is it?”

He ignored her question, “I want you to recreate as much of the information you went through as possible.”

“What about Dad and Ronon?” Alisa whispered, fear filling her voice.

Radek dropped his eyes; he squeezed her shoulder, “Do as I say just now, Alisa. I need you to focus on this for the moment.”

Shaking, Alisa stumbled back to her seat, she dropped down and started working, “Please be okay,” she prayed softly.

 

“Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa, “Rodney cried as he was pushed into a food cubicle beside an unconscious Ronon, “Hold on...we're supposed to be allies!”

The Wraith he had been working with stepped forward, “I'm afraid the alliance has been dissolved.”

Rodney felt panic fill him and started to talk, “Do you have any idea how much work I have put into all of this?” The Wraith simply stared at him, “I haven't slept in thirty six hours.”

“Perhaps it is better if you rest,” the Wraith smirked, taking a stunner pistol from one of the guards. Rodney’s eyes widened in horror just before the Wraith shot him and he slumped against the wall, unconscious.

*********************************************

 _“Daddy!!!”_

 _Rodney groaned as he heard the small voice calling to him._

 _“Daddy, Daddy, Daddy,” the voice came again, accompanied every time with a bounce._

 _Rodney forced open his eyes to see his little girl jumping up and down on his bed, shouting at him. She was wearing the pair of pyjamas her grandparents had bought her on her last birthday, pancake yellow with a sleeping rabbit on it, the phrase ‘Sleepy Bunny’ written across the top._

 _“Lissa,” Rodney growled, “Why are you up?”_

 _“It’s Christmas Eve,” the four year old reminded him excitedly, “Granny and Granddad are coming today.”_

 _Rodney glanced at the clock and groaned again, “Lissa, it’s not even 7 am. They’re not coming till lunchtime. So go back to sleep.”_

 _Alisa sighed and dropped down beside him, wriggling until she was under the covers._

 _“Daddy?”_

 _Rodney yawned, “Yeah, sweetie?”_

 _“Tell me a story,” Alisa asked, snuggling deeper into her pillow, “About Mommy.”_

 _Rodney pulled her closer and hugged her, “Let’s see. Let me tell you about the first Christmas I spent with your Mommy.”_

 _Rodney was barely a few sentences into his story when he looked at his daughter. Alisa was fast asleep, her mouth hanging open with one arm flung up while the other was curved across her stomach._

 _Rodney smiled, pulling the covers over her before he closed his eyes and went back to sleep._

 _Rodney looked over at his daughter, smiling to see her sitting playing with her Lego, intent on making something he wasn’t sure of yet. He was relieved that she’d slept for a few more hours this morning and that she’d calmed down concerning the excitement of Christmas, as well as her grandparents impending visit. He was looking forward to Andrea and Arthur’s visit, it had only been a few months since they’d moved to Chicago and Rodney missed them as much as Alisa did._

 _Then again, he was possibly going to be moving soon too._

 _He heard the key entering the lock of their small apartment and smiled as Alisa bounced up, heading towards the door._

 _“Granny,” Alisa screamed happily, launching herself at the woman who stepped through the open door._

 _Rodney smiled; he waved hello to his wife’s parents. Alisa had finished greeting her grandmother and moved to hug her grandfather. Andrea stepped over to Rodney and hugged him as well._

 _“Give me your bags,” Rodney smiled, watching Alisa telling her grandfather what Santa was going to bring her._

 _Rodney dropped the bags in his room, Andrea and Arthur would use that while they were visiting and he would take the couch. It was a good thing they didn’t come visit too often._

 _Rodney lifted his daughter off the couch, smiling at her murmured protest that she wasn’t tired. When he placed her on the bed, Alisa forced her eyes open._

 _“I’m n’t tired, Daddy,” she murmured, “Want t’ stay ‘p.”_

 _Rodney smiled, gently stroking her hair, “But it’s time to go to sleep. If you don’t then Santa won’t come.”_

 _“B’t...” she tried to argue back but sleep pulled her down and soon she was sleeping peacefully._

 _Rodney gently kissed his daughter’s forehead, tucking her under the covers. He stood watching her sleep for several minutes; he glanced round when Andrea appeared at his side._

 _“She is so happy that you’re here,” Rodney murmured to his mother-in-law, “It’s all she’s talked about for days.”_

 _Andrea squeezed his arm and moved him back into the lounge where Arthur had made them all coffee._

 _“You said there was something you had to talk to us about,” Andrea mentioned, sitting beside her husband._

 _Rodney took his own coffee and sat back, “I’ve been offered a new job.”_

 _“That’s wonderful,” Andrea smiled proudly at him._

 _Rodney nodded, “It is but I’m not sure if I should take it.”_

 _Arthur frowned, “Why?”_

 _Rodney took a drink of coffee to give him time to phrase his answer; “I’ll be in charge and I’ll have to work longer hours, I don’t know what I’ll do about Alisa.”_

 _Andrea reached out and squeezed his hand, “Rodney, you can’t hold back your life for her. You’ll end up resenting her and that won’t be good for either of you.”_

 _“Lissa will be in school soon,” Arthur reminded him, “You should be able to work out after school arrangements with either the school or your work. Rodney, you are brilliant and you have to use that brain of yours. We’ll back you every step of the way, you know this.”_

 _Rodney hid his smile behind his mug, relieved and grateful that he had them._

 

“You okay?” Ronon asked, managing to turn his head slightly to where Rodney was trapped beside him.

“No,” Rodney snapped, his breathing erratic, “No, I think this is the most not OK I have ever been.”

The Wraith scientist who they had been working with strolled over to them. It stopped at Ronon, “I see you have awakened,” smug amusement dripped from his voice as Ronon tried to attack him.

“Really?” Rodney yelled, “I was sort of hoping this was just a nightmare.”

Ronon snarled at the Wraith, “Why aren't we dead?”

“The Queen wants you to live long enough to witness the fruits of your labour,” the Wraith moved to stand in front of Rodney, “If it wasn't for you, Doctor McKay, we would never have been able to get there.”

“What are you talking about?” Rodney demanded, worry filling him; “Get where?”

The Wraith leaned forward and looked into Rodney's eyes, “Earth.”

*********************************************

Alisa sat staring at a blank screen, she hadn’t moved since she’d been told that her father, Ronon and John were all missing.

“Lissa,” Laura called, gently touching her shoulder, “Lissa, you need to eat something and get some rest.”

“I’m fine,” Alisa replied, shaking Laura away from her.

Laura turned to Carson and shook her head, motioning him to try. Carson walked to the teenager and simply took her arm, moving her from the computer. Alisa, shocked by Carson moving her out of the room didn’t fight back.

They walked slowly through the corridors until they reached the suite where Rodney and Alisa lived; Carson sat the young woman down on the couch and pulled her into his arms. Alisa, wrapped in the warmth and comfort of someone she loved, started to cry. The Wraith had her father; everything they’d learned over the past few years meant that he was dead.

“You...you...” Alisa sniffed, pulling back from him, “You should be helping the Daedalus casualties.”

Carson wiped the tears trailing along her cheeks, “And I will be going back there in a few minutes. I wanted to make sure you were all right. Laura was worried about you.”

Alisa sniffed again, “I’ll be okay.”

“Laura will stay with you,” Carson told her.

Alisa shook her head, “No.”

“Alisa...”

“I don’t need her to stay with me,” Alisa told him sharply, “I just want to be alone for a bit.”

Carson sighed and squeezed her shoulder, “Come and see me when you need me, okay?”

Alisa nodded, watching as he left her alone. She waited for ten minutes before grabbing her jacket and laptop, she was not going to sit here and do nothing.

 

“You should not be here.”

Alisa frowned at the small grey alien, “I need to be.”

“I understand you are upset,” Hermiod told her, “You must to leave the ship and return to Atlantis. We are leaving soon.”

“Hermiod,” Alisa whispered, her eyes filled with unshed tears, “I need to help. Next to Dad, I know the systems best. I can be useful, I can...”

“You must return to the city,” Hermiod cut her off sternly, “Your father would not be pleased if we took you with us.”

“Well my father is more than likely dead,” Alisa snapped, marching out of the room. She found the first empty room and slammed the door shut; sliding down the wall, she curled up into a ball and let her tears flow freely. Grief and pain overwhelmed her and Alisa just sat sobbing.

She heard people running about outside and wiped her eyes, standing up she left the room.

“Alisa?”

She turned as she heard Colonel Caldwell call her name, noting for some reason that he never used her first name.

“Yes, sir?” she answered, making him frown in confusion.

“We’re about to leave,” Caldwell told her, worried at both her politeness and glazed looked, “You need to go back to Atlantis.”

Alisa nodded, shaking slightly, “Of course,” she turned and started walking away. She started slightly as Caldwell caught her shoulder.

“Alisa, I’ll do my best to bring them back,” he said softly, “You do know that.”

“Colonel,” Alisa whispered; she was about to remind him that he shouldn’t be making promises like that, especially to her but she simply smiled and nodded.

*********************************************

“They couldn't have,” Rodney said as Ronon was struggling next to him to free himself, “Even if they somehow deduced the location of Earth, they still wouldn't be able to get there -- not unless they...” he paused, his mind going over possibilities, “They downloaded something along with the hive ship plans. Something like spyware. Something like when I stupidly downloaded porn...” he glanced in the direction of Ronon’s cocoon, “music! When I downloaded music,” he backtracked quickly but Ronon took no notice, continuing to struggle, “It has to be... I did this. I'm responsible for the destruction of my own planet.”

Ronon shrugged, or gave as close to one as he could, “If anyone was going to do it, it'd be you.”

“Thank you!” Rodney snapped irritated, “Thank you so much for that!”

Ronon allowed himself a small grin, “Stop worrying about it now. Just focus.”

“Focus on what?” Rodney yelled at him, “What is there to focus on?! I'm stuck in a cocoon!”

“On getting out of here,” Ronon told him, “On getting back to your daughter.”

Rodney rolled his eyes, trying to look at the man in the cocoon on his right, “Oh, right, of course! Why didn't I think of that? Of course. Here goes,” he paused for a second, “Um ... no, still can't move.”

Ronon continue to try and force himself through the webbing, ignoring Rodney’s sarcasm.

“I'm pretty sure they're struggle-proof there, big guy,” Rodney noted, he sighed softly, “At least she’s not on Earth.”

Ronon stopped what he was doing, he could tell Rodney wasn’t finished and just waited for the other man to start speaking again.

“She has the others,” Rodney murmured, “She’s strong enough to survive when I don’t come back.”

“Once I’m out,” Ronon replied, “Then she won’t need anyone else.”

“Now you see,” Rodney changed the subject, “They're actually quite comfortable. Surprisingly warm; take all the pressure off the spine. I suppose it's as good a place as any to witness the end of humanity as we know it.

“You're wasting your energy talking,” Ronon told him.

“OK, let's say a magic fairy comes down and grants you one wish and we break out,” Rodney snapped, “Then what, huh? We're still in a hive; we're still travelling through hyperspace, probably in the _massive_ void between our two galaxies where there aren't even planets, let alone Stargates. What then, huh? We fly home on the wings of imagination, is that what we do, Ronon?”

Ronon gritted his teeth in annoyance, “You can sit here and die if you like, but I'm not giving up.”

“Oh, fine!” Rodney snapped back, “I _will_.”

“Fine!”

Rodney fell back into a brooding silence, thinking about his daughter again.

 

 _“You promised,” Alisa cried._

 _“Lissa,” Rodney groaned, leaning against the wall in the room he was using, wishing he’d had the foresight to pull the phone away from his ear, “This came up suddenly and it’s very important.”_

 _“It’s always very important,” she retorted, “Dad, you haven’t had a proper vacation in years and you said that you were looking forward to this. What is so important that you’re not coming?”_

 _“I didn’t say I wasn’t coming,” Rodney told his daughter, “I’m just...I might be late.”_

 _“Late?” Alisa demanded, sounding extremely annoyed, “Dad, you’re only coming for the last three days and you’re going to be late?”_

 _Rodney closed his eyes, wondering if he could just knock himself unconscious against the wall – it’d be easier than having this conversation._

 _“Lissa, I hopefully won’t be here too long,” he told her, “I will try and join up with you as planned. I just wanted you to know I might not.”_

 _“Okay,” she sighed, “I’ll tell Diane.”_

 _Rodney shook his head at the tone of her voice, “I’ll call you tonight, Lissa. Okay?”he sighed as he got no reply, “Okay?”_

 _“Okay.”_

 _“How’s the kid?”_

 _Rodney jumped, spinning to see Jack O’Neill standing in the doorway; “Colonel?”_

 _“I’m guessing you were talking to her,” Jack noted, “Considering you’ve got the look in your eyes.”_

 _Rodney felt a smile touch his lips, “I’m meant to be meeting her in Orlando; she’s on vacation with her friend’s family and is a little annoyed I might be late...assuming we live.”_

 _Jack nodded, “Then Carter and her team are waiting for you.”_

 _Rodney pocketed his cell phone, he started out but stopped after several steps, “She still thinks I was sent to Russia?”_

 _Jack shrugged and slipped out of the room, “Are you going to tell her differently?”_

 _Rodney frowned at him, confusion filling him, “You didn’t tell her about Alisa?”_

 _“Your business,” Jack told him, “She’s your kid. They’re waiting for you, Doctor.”_

 _Without looking back, Jack headed towards the Control room._

 

“Wonder what they'll do to us?” Rodney mused to himself, “Feed on us, probably. I mean, that's ... that's what they do.”

“It's not gonna come to that,” Ronon told him.

“Maybe, Earth'll probably mount some kind of defence...” he was cheery for a second before losing his enthusiasm again, “In which case I imagine death would be instantaneous. Unless we're trapped on a deck in a fire or something, then we'd be burned alive. Well, burned alive or suffocate. I wonder what'd be worse: being life-sucked by the Wraith or, or, burned alive. I honestly couldn't consider two worse options.”

“Stop talking,” Ronon told him, getting sick of listening to Rodney’s predictions of doom.

“Okay, you know what?” Rodney snapped back, “Make me!”

Rodney jumped shocked as Ronon forced his hand through the webbing with a grunt.

“What are you doing?” Rodney demanded as Ronon started slashing his way through the spongy web with a knife, Rodney stared in shock, “Where did you get that?”

“I was trying to get my hand free so I could get to it,” Ronon told him as he tried to force his way through the web.

Rodney let out an annoyed grunt, “Would it have killed you to tell me?”

Roaring with the effort, Ronon finally pulled himself free. He walked to Rodney's cocoon, large pieces of webbing still stuck to his body, “Maybe I would have if you'd shut up for more than a minute.”

“What?” Rodney snapped, “Don't just stand there; cut me loose.”

Ronon stood in front of Rodney, using the dagger to emphasise his point, “Only if you put an end to all this ‘We're gonna die, there's no hope’ talk.”

Rodney stared at him with an annoyed perplexed expression, “Well, now there _is_ hope!”

 

 _“Dad!!”_

 _Rodney smiled as his daughter ran to him, catching her in a tight hug, “I told you I’d get here.”_

 _The thirteen year old rolled her eyes, “Yeah.”_

 _Rodney looked over at the couple standing just behind his daughter, “Hi.”_

 _“Well,” Diane said, theatrically checking her watch, “You are only a day late. Are we even getting an explanation?”_

 _Rodney frowned at her, “I was saving the world.”_

 _Alisa laughed, “I don’t doubt it. Come on and tell us as we walk. I’ve been waiting all vacation to go on Space Mountain.”_

 _Rodney followed on behind his daughter and her best friend, walking with Diane and Scott towards the ride Alisa wanted to go on. When they started talking about coming to Disney World, it was the one ride he’d jokingly made her promise not to go on until he joined them. He honestly hadn’t expected Alisa to keep her promise but his little girl had a habit of surprising him. He walked forward to his daughter’s side and smiled down at her as she grabbed his arm._

 _“Are you going to tell me why you were really late?” Alisa asked with amusement in her blue eyes._

 _Rodney squeezed her shoulder, “Work. You know that happens on occasion.”_

 _“Yeah,” slight bitterness crept into her voice._

 _Rodney stopped her walking and waited until Diane, Scott and Kirsty were far enough away._

 _“Lissa,” he said, looking down at her, “You know what I do is important and that I can’t tell you anything about it. Just trust me when I tell you I would have been here before now if I could have been. Lissa, you know that no matter what happens, I will always come home, right?”_

 _Alisa nodded, “I know.”_

 

Alisa walked along the corridors of the Daedalus, heading back to the engine room. Her back was rigid, her eyes filled with unshed tears as she tried to keep herself together.

“What the hell are you still doing here?”

Alisa winced and turned to the man standing there angrily, “Colonel, I’m here to help.”

Rage smouldered in Caldwell’s eyes, “Miss McKay, I told you to leave this ship.”

Alisa swallowed hard, she had been dreading this but she wasn’t going to be intimidated, “I can help.”

Caldwell glared at her, “Get out of my sight. Go and join Hermiod and I will deal with you once we return to Atlantis.”

Alisa tried to maintain eye-contact with him but quickly dropped her eyes, “Yes, sir.”

Shaking slightly, Alisa headed towards the engine room knowing if they survived this then she was going to be killed by Caldwell and Weir but she didn’t care. She wanted revenge on the things that took her father from her.

*********************************************

Rodney wanted to drop onto a bunk and fall asleep when they got onto the Daedalus; unfortunately the state of the ship put that idea to rest.

“Dr McKay,” Caldwell called after him before he left to start trying to repair the ship, “There’s something you need to know.”

Rodney frowned, “What’s that?”

 

“Alisa Jennifer McKay!!!”

The incensed yell made Alisa grimace and she looked over to where Hermiod was standing; somehow the alien had a smug look on his face before the fact of who was yelling hit her.

“Dad?” she gasped, running and throwing her arms around him.

Rodney caught her, holding her as she held onto him so tightly that he almost forgot how angry he was at her.

“I thought you were gone,” Alisa breathed, “I thought...I thought...

“You thought you would disobey Caldwell and stow away?” Rodney snapped, pushing her back and seeing the apology on her face but he didn’t cave, “You have put yourself in danger, did you think I want that?”

“Dad...”

“The one thing I made sure you knew since we came to Atlantis was that you were never to put yourself in danger,” Rodney continued berating her, “No matter what was happening.”

“Dad...”

“How could you be so reckless...”

“Dad!!!!!” Alisa yelled, cutting him off, “Are you all okay?”

Rodney stared at her, seeing the worry in her eyes, “We’re all fine.”

Alisa took in a deep breath, laughing with harsh sigh, “I can’t believe you escaped from a Wraith ship, I can’t...”

Rodney stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, no matter how angry he was at her; just now the relief was more powerful. He rubbed her back in soothing circles for several minutes before he moved back and gently kissed her forehead.

“Stay here and help Hermiod,” he ordered, “We’ll discuss other things when we get back to Atlantis.”

Alisa nodded, moving back to the console next to the Asgard as her father left the room, Hermiod looked at her.

“Oh shut up,” she snapped at him.

 

Rodney marched through the corridors of the ship, trying to fix it and get them all back to Atlantis. The breathing apparatus was fixed firmly to him so he could keep going, the crew without breathers were scattered along the corridors. Rodney found Alisa sitting propped against the console she usually worked on, her eyes half-open.

“Here,” he placed the mask over her mouth, “Take deep breaths, Lissa.”

Alisa gulped in the oxygen, “Dad”

“Shh,” he soothed, “Just sit still and...it’ll be alright.”

Alisa nodded, her head resting back against the wall. Rodney stroked her hair for a second before returning to work. They had to get this fixed, so he could get them back to Atlantis and finally yell at his daughter without anything distracting him.

 

Alisa looked around the ship she was on, her mouth forming almost a perfect ‘o’. Behind her Ronon walked, he’d been her shadow from the moment they’d been beamed over to Wraith vessel.

“Lissa,” Rodney called to her, motioning her over, “Have a look at this.”

Alisa joined him at the console, nervously glancing at Michael who was standing just across from them. She felt Ronon move just slightly closer to her and she glanced up gratefully at him, receiving a disapproving look making her remember that Ronon, John, Radek, Lorne and her father were all really angry with her. In fact at the moment the one person who was talking to her was Caldwell, he’d already yelled at her and seemed to fine with her apology, though she wasn’t too sure why.

“This is incredible,” Alisa noted, looking at the technology and trying not to look at the Wraith.

“Lissa,” Rodney pulled her attention back to him, “Study it because you’re writing a paper on it when we get back. An extremely detailed one.”

Alisa winced at his tone; she knew she was in severe trouble for stowing away and this was just the beginning of whatever punishment he had planned for her, though at the moment she was so relieved they were alive that she would do anything her father or the others wanted. She felt her father’s hand resting on her shoulder and she glanced up at him.

“We’re going home,” he told her with a slight smile.


	37. 36 - Misbegotten

Alisa sat on the balcony, sipping her tea and enjoying the clear view of the stars. She wasn’t thinking about what had happened so recently, nor about the Wraith/humans on a planet where Carson was doing everything he could to help them. She was simply enjoying her tea and relaxing in the knowledge that her family were safe.

She glanced down at her laptop, she’d only written about half a page on the Wraith ship. Although she was completely fascinated by the technology the recent events had shaken her, distracting her. It didn’t help that the moment she’d stepped off the ship Laura, Carson and Teyla had all yelled at her for sneaking away. Dr Weir had then yelled at her the moment she’d arrived back also.

“Miss McKay?”

Alisa turned and looked up confused to see Woolsey standing in the doorway, “Hi?”

“I was hoping to talk to you?” he moved properly onto the balcony.

Alisa frowned slightly, suspicious of this suit who had accompanied Elizabeth to Atlantis, “About what?”

“Simply about your position here on Atlantis,” Woolsey explained, “And recent events.”

“Recent events,” Alisa shook her head, “Where John, Ronon and my Dad managed to beat the odds, again and brought us home a Wraith ship? Are those the recent events you’re talking about?”

He frowned, looking a little annoyed. He’d obviously not been expecting the McKay sarcasm from the younger one.

“Mr Woolsey,” Alisa stood, planting her hands on her hips, “I’m seventeen, I’m not dumb. My position on Atlantis is that I’m Dr Zelenka’s assistant. I’m working towards my degree and to take over my father’s job one day.”

“From what I have heard,” he noted, “You have the attitude.”

Alisa smirked at him, “I know the only reason I was allowed back here was because they’re scared to leave me on Earth. I have knowledge of Ancient, Wraith and Goa’uld technology. I’m dangerous for them to leave running about.”

“Very astute, Miss McKay,” Woolsey replied, “And from what I hear, you are also dangerous to be allowed to be running around Pegasus.”

Alisa winced, “I’m being punished for that by my father. Trust me when I say no one expected me to be so stupid, least of all Dr Weir when she was in another galaxy.”

Woolsey frowned, “That is not...”

“Yes, it is,” Alisa cut him off, “The people behind the desk, who have no idea what it’s really like here, are trying to appear more proactive. They should get some actual experience of being in these situations before they judge anyone.”

“You have quite strong opinions for such a young woman,” Woolsey noted.

Alisa shrugged, “If you don’t mind, I’ve got to finish an essay before my father gets back. I’m in enough trouble as it is.”

She sat down again deliberately turning her back so he would go away. With a sigh she started writing again – an extremely detailed report.

*********************************************

“Dad?”

Alisa poked her head into her father’s lab, she knew the team had just rescued Carson from the Wraith he’d originally used the retro-virus on and that they’d had to kill the others so this was possibly taking her life into her own hands.

“Have you finished?” Rodney asked, his eyes shadowed.

Alisa nodded, “I emailed you a copy.”

“Good,” Rodney replied, he returned to studying the device in front of him. He glanced up after a few minutes, “Why are you still here?”

“I want to talk to you,” she said softly, “Actually I want you to start talking to me again.”

Rodney let out an annoyed sigh, “Alisa.”

“Dad,” she cut him off, hating he used her proper name, “I’m sorry, I am so incredibly sorry and if I could go back I would...”

“Do it again,” Rodney finished for her blandly.

Alisa sighed, “Dad, I thought you were dead. I thought I would never see you again and I wanted to make the Wraith pay.”

Rodney didn’t look up at her because he didn’t want to see her face, he would give in at that moment if he did.

“Please,” Alisa begged, “Please don’t do this. I will do whatever you want, I’ll do anything you want but please don’t shut me out. I thought you were dead.”

Rodney looked up and saw the little girl in the eyes of the young woman before him. He could see the fear in there and all of a sudden all he could think of was the four year old who had bounced on his bed, waking him on Christmas Eve.

“Come here,” he motioned her over with one arm, catching her in a hug when she came close to him, “When Caldwell told me you were on that ship, I was terrified. All I could think when I was trapped in the cocoon thing was that at least you were safe here on Atlantis.”

“I didn’t think,” Alisa whispered, tears filling her eyes, “All I could think was that you were gone and I was an orphan.”

“Shh,” Rodney soothed, hugging her tightly, “Lissa, no matter what happens to me, I never want you to put yourself in any kind of danger. I need to know that you will stay safe, it’s how I can function.”

Alisa sniffed not trusting herself to say anymore. After a few minutes Rodney pushed her away.

“Here’s the deal,” he told her sternly, “Everyone is really mad about you sneaking aboard the Daedalus. I will not punish you anymore but,” he continued before she could get too excited, “You are banned from the lab for the next two weeks and you will be helping Carson for that time. No matter how disgusting the job is.”

“Okay,” she nodded; relief in her eyes, “Whatever you say.”

Rodney smiled amused, “Just remember, Carson’s is mad at you as well. This will not be a walk in the park for you. Not to mention any of the others give you something to do then you do it with not one word of complaint. Okay?”

“I can handle it,” Alisa told him, her head held proudly, “I knew there would be consequences to what I did and I’ll face them,” she leaned in and hugged him again, giving him a kiss on the cheek, “Goodnight, Dad.”

“Night, Lissa,” he called after her, smiling proudly as she accepted her punishment without blinking.

Andrea has been right all those years ago, he had raised her well.


	38. 37 - The Pegasus Project

John grinned as he handed the other Colonel the lemon, before wincing when he saw who was standing nearby watching him with flat cool blue eyes.

“Smug self-righteous bastard,” Alisa said to him as she walked past.

“Manipulative brat,” John shot back, turning to see Mitchell looking at him completely confused, “Don’t ask, trust me.”

“Okay,” Mitchell watched the teenager move to one of the consoles in the control room, “I’d better go. Things to do before we leave.”

“Good luck, Colonel,” John told him.

He watched the other man leave the room, smiling as he felt Alisa join him.

“You know,” Alisa noted in a soft voice, “Dad will get you back for this,” she started to walk away but turned back and smirked at him, “And on this one, I’ll help.”

John laughed to himself as he watched her leave the room, “I don’t doubt it.”

 

Sam walked through the corridors of Atlantis, marvelling at the beauty of the city but focussed on finding McKay. They were due to leave in a few minutes and nobody knew where the hell he was. She found him standing next to a transporter talking to a young blonde; Sam frowned as he placed his hand on her cheek.

“Oh, McKay that’s low,” she murmured to herself before walking over to them, “Time to go, McKay. You can annoy the other scientists later.”

The girl, Sam could see how exceedingly young she actually was, turned, looked Sam up and down with a steely gaze before turning back to Rodney and waiting for him to speak again.

“McKay, time to go” Sam said again, disgusted at him for his behaviour.

“I know you told me that the ‘dumb blonde’ thing is just a fallacy,” the girl noted to Rodney, “But I think we may have found someone who actually embodies it.”

“What?” Sam gasped, stunned.

“Look,” the girl snapped sharply, “I’m trying to finish a conversation with my father, so scurry along and he’ll join you in a minute.”

Sam stared at her as the girl’s words filtered through her shock, “Your what?”

The girl rolled her eyes, in a manner very similar to Rodney, “I’ll go slow, considering that tiny military mind of yours,” the girl said, “Go away. I. Am. Talking. To. My. Dad.”

Completely stunned Sam headed for the ship, managing to call back, “We leave in ten, McKay.”

 

“Do you know who that was?” Rodney asked his openly grinning daughter.

“Do I care?” Alisa challenged, the amused look not leaving her eyes.

“That was Lt Colonel Samantha Carter of SG1,” Rodney told her.

“So I should have curtsied when telling her to get lost?” Alisa snorted, “Come on, Dad. She had no right to talk to you like that.”

Rodney smiled at his daughter’s protective nature, trying to think of something to say in response to that.

“I have to go,” was all he could come up with.

Alisa nodded, “Be careful. Okay. And don’t let them get to you.”

“Lissa...”

“You’re brilliant,” she told him, “And they need you. They came here for your help. Don’t forget that.”

Rodney nodded; he quickly kissed her forehead, “Be good.”

“When am I not?” Alisa asked with an innocent grin and shrug.

“Don’t make me pull out the list,” Rodney teased back, he squeezed her hand, “I’ll see you soon, Lissa.”

 

Rodney headed onto the ship, finding Sam waiting for him. She looked stunned and Rodney knew she’d be asking questions.

“You have a daughter?” was the first thing out of her mouth.

Rodney sighed, “Yes.”

He continued working on the warheads, hoping she would drop it but he also knew he wasn’t that lucky. He glanced up finding her still staring at him.

“What?”

“You have a daughter?” Sam asked again, “I just can’t believe you never said anything about her.”

Rodney grimaced, “Alisa is not a topic open for discussion. Her existence has never impacted on my job and it won’t today so...just leave it.”

“McKay,” Sam said softly, making him look back up at her, “I just can’t believe I never knew about her. You told me about wanting to be a pianist when you were a kid; I thought if you were sharing, a child would be something you’d mention.”

Rodney swallowed, “My child is _my_ business and we have work to do.”

Sam opened her mouth to say something else but as Rodney moved away, she decided against it.

*********************************************

Daniel stepped out into the hall, fuming. Damned Ancients, was all he could think. He was so caught up in being annoyed he didn’t see the teenager leaning against the wall until she spoke.

“Hi, Daniel.”

Daniel spun and grinned, genuinely pleased to see her again, “Alisa, how are you?”

“I’m fine,” Alisa smiled at him, “So you finally made it to Atlantis. And I believe I promised you a tour.”

Daniel nodded, “I believe you’re right.”

A cough from his side made them both turn to the woman standing there, looking both interested in who Daniel was talking to and annoyed he was ignoring her.

“Alisa McKay,” Daniel rolled his eyes in annoyance, “Meet Vala Mal Doran.”

Vala frowned, “McKay? Isn’t that the name of the annoying man we didn’t want to ask for help?”

Seeing Alisa’s eyes harden, Daniel rolled his eyes and leaned into the woman at his side.

“Tactful,” he murmured to her.

Vala looked at him confused, “What?”

“How about I give you the tour,” Alisa said to Daniel, “And she goes to the mess for something to...eat.”

“As good an idea as that sounds,” he told Alisa, “She has a habit of stealing things when left alone.”

“Hey,” Vala cried indignantly but was ignored.

Alisa held up her hand for him to wait a second before jogging along the corridor to one of the Marines walking past. Daniel watched as the teenager smiled and spoke quickly with the man, who looked worried at first then simply resigned.

“Major Green, meet Vala,” Alisa introduced the man she brought back with her; “She needs an escort to the mess and someone to watch her.”

Green simply nodded, “Miss,” he motioned her forward.

Not looking happy but since Daniel was simply grinning as she was forced away, Vala went with the man. Green glanced back at Alisa who smirked at him before she turned back to Daniel.

“So, that tour,” she smiled.

 

“What exactly did you say to that guy to get him to agree to escort Vala?” Daniel asked as they walked towards the East pier.

Alisa looked innocent, “Simply that he owed me one or two favours.”

“Favours?”

“One thing about this place,” Alisa told him, “Is that we’re a community where money really isn’t that useful.”

“So the currency of the realm is...”

“Favours, chocolate,” Alisa shrugged, “Things won in chess and card games.”

Daniel laughed, leaning on the railing and staring out across the horizon, “And I’m guessing you’re good at both.”

Alisa shrugged again but the smirk was evident on her face, “Not to mention I’m a whizz with computers and the technology of the city. Which leads me to the question, how long are you here for?”

Suspicion filled Daniel, “Not long, why?”

“Nothing,” Alisa replied in a slightly sing-song voice.

He looked round at her with distrust, “You know Vala sometimes doesn’t think before she speaks.”

“Daniel,” Alisa laughed, “I’m not going to do anything that’s actually dangerous,” innocence filled her eyes and voice, “And it’s best if I don’t tell you.”

“Alisa?”

“Trust me,” she told him, pure sweetness in her voice and innocence in her eyes.

Daniel stared at her for a second before looking out across the water, a wistful expression on his face.

“What’s wrong?” Alisa asked worried.

“Nothing,” he replied, his voice thick with emotion, “You just reminded me of someone for a moment. She used to do that look and voice whenever she wanted something.”

“Someone close to you?” Alisa ventured, not sure she should be asking but she couldn’t stop herself.

“My wife,” he gave a sad smile, his eyes never moving from the horizon, “She would have liked you.”

Alisa knew she shouldn’t ask anything else; it was obvious this was something that upset him and she did actually have tact–despite what some people thought.

“Hey,” she spoke up, “Want to see the view from the tower?”

*********************************************

Rodney left the ship with relief; he could hear Mitchell and Carter behind him. He’d almost started to believe that he had a little respect these days from her but he’d obviously been wrong.

“So,” Mitchell was saying, the offending citrus fruit being tossed from hand to hand, “Wonder what the food is like here.”

“It’s not bad,” John noted as he arrived, Daniel and Alisa with him.

Alisa stepped forward and snatched the lemon from the air, her eyes icy as she glared at Mitchell before she turned and tossed it off the balcony.

“There,” she noted, “That’s better,” she moved to her father’s side and they started walking away from the others.

“Who is that?” Mitchell demanded, completely confused at how this kid had free reign.

John smirked; it made him proud of how self-assured Alisa was and couldn’t help but watch as she took on anyone who dared insult her father.

“That’s Rodney’s daughter,” Daniel told him, “And from what she was saying, I wouldn’t count on anything in this city working for you while we’re here.”

“And that kid could do that?” Mitchell asked; disbelief in his voice.

John laughed making the other three turn to him, “Alisa can do that. And you using the lemon did put you on her hit list.”

“You gave me it,” Mitchell reminded him.

“True,” John shrugged, starting towards the mess, “But I know how to get off it.”

 

Rodney kept his arm wrapped firmly around his little girl; they’d done what they were here to do so that meant SG1 would be gone soon.

“Dad,” Alisa started, her voice slightly wheedling, “Considering I’m still in the bad books for...”

“Stowing away on the Daedalus,” he finished for her.

“Yeah, that,” Alisa rushed past it as fast as possible, “How annoyed would you be if I play with a few controls?”

Rodney glanced over at her with interest, “Meaning?”

“Might be better if you don’t know,” Alisa told him, innocence dancing in her eyes.

Rodney smiled, “Okay.”

“Okay?” Alisa asked suspiciously.

“I don’t want any details,” he told her, “but as long as it’s nothing dangerous and can be put squarely in the practical joke category...” he smiled at her, “There will be no punishment from me.”

Alisa grinned before frowning, “What about the others?”

Rodney didn’t answer and just continued on as Alisa chased after him.

 

Laura Cadman waved father and daughter over to her table, smiling as she heard Rodney complain that all the chocolate-coconut slices he liked were gone.

“Here,” Laura placed the extra one she had on his tray, “I got the last two.”

A little stunned at the gesture, Rodney could only nod while Alisa smirked into her lunch before leaning over to her friend.

“If you’re trying to make Carson jealous,” Alisa noted, “You need to wait till he’s actually in the room.”

Laura rolled her eyes, “You’re not funny.”

They sat in silence eating for a while until John arrived, SG1 in tow.

“Is the food edible today?” John asked, getting his hand smacked away when he went for Rodney’s chocolate-coconut slice.

“Try it and see just how cold your quarters can get,” Rodney told him.

John chuckled and led the other three to get something to eat. Vala appeared at Daniel’s side as they took their seats.

“Colonel,” Laura nodded at John before turning, “Colonel, Colonel...”

“You sound like a broken record,” Alisa noted with a grin.

Laura rolled her eyes but didn’t reply.

“Dr McKay,” Radek’s voice came over the comm., “Please report to Jumper bay.”

Rodney sighed; he grabbed the dessert Laura had given him, throwing her a quick smile before he left, squeezing his daughter’s shoulder on the way past.

Alisa smiled at him before finishing quickly, “I better go too. I have a report to finish for Hermiod.”

“Hermiod?” Daniel asked amused, “The Asgard on the Daedalus.”

“Yeah,” she rolled her eyes, “He’s taken great interest in my education for some bizarre reason. Nice to see you again, Daniel.”

John and Laura both grimaced as she didn’t acknowledge any of the rest of SG1 sitting there. After a few seconds Laura turned to her CO who nodded and she left after her young friend.

 

“Lissa, what exactly are you doing?” Laura demanded, watching her young friend’s fingers fly across the keyboard.

Alisa glanced up at her, pausing for a second, “You really don’t want to know.”

“Why?”

“Probably something to do with chain of command or some rubbish like that,” Alisa waved her away, “Look, Laura it’s nothing bad.”

“Why don’t I believe you?” Laura folded her arms across her chest, “Does your Dad know what you’re up to?”

Alisa smirked slightly, she finished what she was doing with a flourish, “And I’m done.”

Laura sighed wondering how she ended up being the maternal figure in a seventeen year olds life – especially this seventeen year old.

“Lieutenant,” Sam Carter’s voice made Laura turn, “Can you give me a minute with Alisa?”

Laura glanced back to where the teenager looked far from happy but nodded, “Of course, Colonel.”

Laura moved to Alisa, she gripped the young woman’s arm, “Be nice,” she warned before heading out, leaving them alone.

 

Alisa folded her arms across her chest, “What do you want?”

“I believe that we got off on the wrong foot,” Sam told her, “I was hoping to talk to you, Alisa.”

“I don’t believe I gave you permission to use my first name,” Alisa noted tartly, “ _Colonel_.”

Sam frowned, “Alright, Miss McKay. I understand you don’t feel that I respect your father...”

“Maybe because you don’t,” Alisa cut her off, “Then again, you don’t really know him.”

Sam laughed, “Oh I think I know him pretty well these days.”

“Really?”

“I’ve worked with him plenty of times,” Sam told her.

“Oh and that makes you the expert?” Alisa snorted, sarcasm filling her voice, “You’ve never looked past what he shows and that makes you pathetic.”

Sam took a deep breath, wondering why she was so intent on trying to get the teenager to like her, “I know you’re his daughter and trust me when I was your age...maybe a little younger, I thought my Dad was the greatest...”

“Stop trying to bond,” Alisa dismissed her, “Until a few hours ago you didn’t even know I existed.”

Silence filled the room and neither spoke or moved

“Fine,” Sam said finally and turned to leave, stopping when Alisa started to talk again.

“You think you know him,” the younger McKay spoke softly, “Did you know he was twenty-one when I was born and my mother, his wife died a few hours later? Did you know he raised me single-handedly and gave up every single one of his dreams for me?”

Sam stared at the girl, “I...”

“Did you know when my grandparents were killed in a car accident,” Alisa continued, her voice ringing with anger, “He sat every night with me for months so I would sleep, barely getting any rest himself because I was afraid of him not being there? Did you ever wonder why he’s so sharp with people, why he pushes them away?”

“I...”

“If you took your head out your ass then you would know that it’s so he doesn’t lose anyone else,” Alisa snapped, “He is a brilliant scientist and he is a great man. Not to mention the fact that he is my father, so if you don’t like him – keep it to yourself.”

With that said Alisa stalked out, walking past an astonished Laura who was waiting not far away.

 

“Permission to speak freely,” Laura asked, entering the lab where Sam was standing utterly astonished.

“Of course, Lieutenant,” Sam nodded, still quite shocked.

“You made a mistake,” Laura told her, “I know how annoying Rodney can be, I know how much of an ass but his daughter is everything to him and to Alisa, he’s her hero.”

“Lieutenant,” Sam started.

“He almost died at the hands of the Wraith only a few days ago,” Laura reminded her, “And he came back...” she trailed off, trying to get back on topic, “You’re not going to get her to like you. Alisa has very strong opinions and she very rarely changes her view on people.”

“She changed her view on you,” Sam challenged.

Laura laughed and shook her head, “She liked me to begin with. I’m just trying to save you time and a lot of energy, don’t push it and one day she might not look at you as though you were a piece of dirt.”

“She really is his kid,” Sam laughed.

Laura nodded, “In more ways than one. I should go,” she motioned the corridor, “I’ve a feeling she’s up to something and I want to keep an eye on her.”

“Of course,” Sam nodded, “And Lieutenant.”

Laura turned back, “Yes, Ma’am?”

“What exactly is your relationship with Alisa?” Sam asked intrigued.

Laura gave a half laugh, half sigh, “I’ve never been precisely sure.”

“You were in Rodney’s head for several days,” Sam reminded her, “That has to have left some kind of...”

“Insanity,” Laura finished with a grin, “There were moments. I guess I do feel extremely maternal when it comes to Alisa and I also feel very protective of Rodney.”

Sam caught Laura’s meaning and nodded, “Thank you, Lieutenant. I won’t keep you anymore.”

*********************************************

Daniel frowned as he heard Mitchell swear from the other side of the door.

“Something wrong?” he called, he’d been wondering why the leader of SG1 hadn’t shown for breakfast.

“The door won’t open,” Mitchell snarled, a thump signifying he was hitting it, “I’ve tried everything.”

Daniel grinned to himself, thankful he hadn’t got on Alisa’s bad side. He’d already seen Sam and Vala, Sam’s room had been so cold she had moved rooms only for the cold to follow her while Vala was woken up every half hour or so by lights and strange noises in her room, unable to leave until morning.

“Hang on,” Daniel called back and hit the door control, trying hard to hide his smile as the door slid open.

“I’m gonna kill that kid,” Mitchell yelled, marching out.

Daniel rolled his eyes and followed on behind, wanting to see this. He caught up with Mitchell and followed on, almost choking on his laughter when the door didn’t open and Mitchell walked straight into it.

“Dammit!!”

Daniel walked forward so the door was open and walked with the other man, waiting until the moment it hit him.

“Where the hell is she?” Mitchell turned to Daniel, realising he didn’t know.

“At breakfast she mentioned something about going to the gym,” Daniel said, amazed he managed to say it with a completely straight face.

 

“This is the dumbest idea you’ve ever had,” Alisa sighed as she lay on the mat, looking up to where Ronon towered above her.

“Learning to defend yourself is important,” he reminded her, “And it was your idea.”

Alisa shook her head, “My idea was for you to help me keep fit. I used to run with Ford and I wanted to continue along those lines.”

Ronon offered her his hand and pulled her to her feet, “We’ll try it again.”

“Oh joy,” Alisa groaned.

“You,” an incensed yell stopped them returning to their training, they turned to where Mitchell came storming through the doors – only after Daniel had opened them for him.

“Is something wrong, Colonel?” Alisa asked, oozing innocence.

“You know exactly what’s wrong,” he snapped at her, “And I want it stopped.”

“I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about,” Alisa replied, not blinking. She’d gone up against enough marines in her time on Atlantis so Mitchell didn’t frighten her especially as Ronon was standing beside her, “But whatever it is, I’m sure you deserved it.”

Mitchell glared at her fuming, “What you’ve done is dangerous...”

“Actually, Colonel,” Alisa cut him off, “Firstly, whatever has happened will be reversed the moment a situation arises and secondly, there are a lot of people on this base that can tamper with controls.”

“Tamper,” Mitchell started, stopping as Ronon stepped in front of Alisa.

“I suggest you move back,” the Satedan told him, “If Alisa says she’s innocent then she is innocent.”

Mitchell snorted, “Right,” he spun on his heel and marched out of the gym.

Daniel gave Alisa an amused grin before heading out after him. Alisa turned to the man standing at her side.

“Thanks, Ronon,” Alisa smiled at him, “For sticking up for me.”

Ronon rolled his eyes, “You’re about as innocent as Sheppard was when all of Carson’s bandages went missing.”

 

“McKay,” Sam called, making him look up to where she stood in the doorway to his lab, “Can I come in?”

“Ah, sure,” he nodded, before pointing at a strange shaped device sitting in the corner of the room, “Just stay away from that, it’s been acting strangely when people walk near it.”

“Okay,” Sam nodded, walking to the lab bench where he was sitting, “I wanted to talk to you before we left.”

“About?” Rodney asked, saving his work before pushing away his laptop.

Sam smiled, “You have one hell of a kid, McKay.”

A proud smile touched Rodney’s lips, “I know.”

“I mean it,” Sam laughed, “She managed to stop anything working for Cam, locked Vala in a room all night where alarms and lights went off every half hour or so, not to mention every room I tried to sleep in last night ended up below freezing.”

Rodney tried not to laugh out loud but couldn’t help it, “I am not punishing her.”

“I’m not suggesting it,” Sam told him, “Though you might want to keep her away from Colonel Mitchell. He is not happy.”

“I doubt I’ll lose sleep over that,” Rodney murmured.

“I just...” Sam trailed off for a second, “I just wanted to apologise to you and hopefully I’ll be able to apologise to Alisa.”

“Apologise?”

“I don’t know you, Rodney,” she continued, “And I had no idea what you had given up to raise your daughter. Though I’m curious where she went while you were in Russia.”

Rodney winced and Sam laughed.

“Of course,” Sam shook her head, “General O’Neill would never have let them send you away from your child. I get a feeling he likes her.”

Rodney nodded, “She made an impression.”

“You just have to try and treat others the way you treat her,” Sam told him before squeezing his shoulder, “Take care of this place, McKay.”

With a final smile she left.

 

Alisa wandered into the mess later that day, finding her father and his team sitting at their usual table talking and laughing.

“Look who it is,” John laughed, “The terror of Atlantis.”

“I didn’t do anything,” Alisa defended herself, turning to where Ronon snorted, “I didn’t.”

John rolled his eyes, “Right. I’d be watching my back when on Earth. Mitchell was not happy with you.”

“I did nothing,” Alisa defended herself again.

Teyla shook her head but smiled slightly, “No matter what was done or who did what, they are gone.”

“Good riddance,” Alisa murmured before amending, “Except Daniel, I liked him.”

“He was extremely charming,” Teyla agreed.

“Cute too,” Alisa grinned, receiving disapproving looks from John, Ronon and her father; “Seventeen,” she reminded them with an annoyed cry.

Before anyone else could say anything, Radek called Alisa over the comm.

“I’ve got to go,” Alisa told them, “Stuff to do,” she leaned over her father’s shoulder, “By the way thanks for the help you gave me on that little project yesterday, Dad.”

As she disappeared the three members of the team turned to Rodney.

“Project?” John asked, amusement in his voice.

Rodney rolled his eyes, “Do you really believe Alisa has _that_ much knowledge of the city systems.”

“Yeah,” Ronon replied.

“She doesn’t,” Rodney told them, a proud smile covering his face, “At least not yet.”


	39. 38 - Irresistible

“I thought you were having breakfast with Carson,” Alisa noted as she and Laura strolled along the corridors.

Laura sighed, “He’s helping your Dad with some project, they’ll grab something to eat there.”

Alisa frowned, especially at the sadness in her friend’s voice, “Is something wrong?”

“It’s nothing,” Laura brushed it away.

Their pace had slowed and Alisa could see that her friend was obviously depressed. She was reluctant to get involved too much because Carson was almost an uncle while Laura was her best friend/mother figure.

“It’s nothing, Lissa,” Laura assured her, she reached out and squeezed Alisa’s shoulder, “Just the trials of having a boyfriend who is a work-a-holic.”

“Well that’s not exactly something I have experience of,” Alisa reminded her friend with a grimace.

Laura turned to Alisa, “You’ve never had a boyfriend? I find that hard to believe.”

Alisa dropped her eyes shyly.

Laura moved the younger woman quickly through the corridors to the mess, this had her intrigued. They both grabbed breakfast and Laura found them a table in the corner.

“Okay,” Laura said, “Spill.”

Alisa rolled her eyes, “I thought we were talking about your love life.”

“We can come back to that,” Laura replied, “I want to know about yours.”

“I don’t have one,” Alisa retorted with annoyance, “It’s not like I can here either, considering there is about a ten year gap between me and almost every guy here. Not to mention that if I did try to date anyone my Dad, John, Ronon, Carson, Radek even Caldwell and Hermiod would read them the riot act and scare them away.”

“What about before you came to Atlantis?” Laura was astonished that they’d never had this conversation in all the time they’d know each other, “You are very pretty.”

Alisa blushed slightly, “At school I wasn’t. I actually lost a lot of weight during the first year because I ran with Aiden almost every day.”

Laura smiled as she caught something she never had before, “You had a crush on him, didn’t you?”

Alisa blushed again, something Laura was enjoying seeing. She had made Rodney blush several times and it amused her how similar they looked when embarrassed.

“I did,” Alisa admitted softly, “But after a while he became more like a big brother and then he was gone,” she sighed again, “I’m sorry, I’m meant to be cheering you up instead I ended up depressing us both.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Laura told her.

Alisa continued to eat and for a while they sat in silence.

“I got a letter from my friend Kirsty,” Alisa spoke up, “She was telling me all about her new boyfriend, who was a guy she originally was trying to set me up with before I left.”

“Lissa,” Laura said, “Would you rather be back on Earth rather than here?”

Alisa shook her head, “No, but I’m seventeen and I’ve never had a boyfriend, I’m missing out on a lot of things like prom and...I don’t know.”

Laura squeezed her friend’s shoulder, “I wish I knew what to say to you but I don’t.”

“It’s okay,” Alisa shrugged, “You’re not my Mom, I shouldn’t expect Mom like things from you.”

Laura felt a smile touch her lips; she loved the teenager at her side like a daughter, which she knew came from the time she spent in Rodney’s head - his adoration of his daughter had transplanted onto her.

“I like that you do though,” Laura told her.

************************************************

Alisa sat down in the mess next to her father, his team, Laura, Carson and Elizabeth.

“Where is he?” Alisa asked with a grimace.

“Safely in the brig,” John assured her, “And not as...adored as before.”

Everyone at the table gave John a disgusted look as he grinned at them. Elizabeth tossed a roll at his head before turning back to Alisa.

“Carson has given us the all clear to send him back to the planet,” Elizabeth told her, “And we’ll be rid of him.”

Alisa noted the small shiver that slid across Elizabeth as they spoke of the past few days. She felt ill as she thought of how enamoured she had been with the despicable man who had come through the Gate, how they had all been besotted by him except John.

“Would you knock it off,” her father’s annoyed voice broke through her musing.

“I was simply saying...” John started, ducking as Teyla and Ronon both hit his shoulder.

Rodney glared at him, “You were gloating, again. Just because you were lucky enough to have a cold; things would have been different if you hadn’t.”

At her father’s words Alisa got an idea and when she glanced over at him, Rodney gave her a quick smile – he had the same idea.

 

“McKay!!!!!”

The incensed yell made Alisa and Rodney look up from the artefact they were studying.

“Which one of us do you think he’s after?” Alisa asked with a grimace.

Rodney shrugged, “Let’s ask.”

John marched into the lab, anger blaring in his eyes, “You two.”

“Something wrong, Colonel?” Rodney asked blandly as he handed his daughter the padd he had been working with.

“You,” John growled pointing, his finger wavering between them, “Both of you. You made me clean your room? You made me clean up that...that...hell hole.”

Alisa bit her lip and smiled at the angry man glaring at them, glancing up at her father who gave her a quick encouraging nod.

“I promised that I would help him get you back,” Alisa reminded him, a smirk on her lips.

John glared at her before he glared at her father; he looked between them for several seconds before throwing his hands up in the air.

Without saying another word, John marched out of the lab leaving two smirking McKay’s behind him.

“That’s his lesson learned,” Alisa said with a grin, “Never mess with us.”

Rodney laughed, “Damn right.”


	40. 39 - Sateda

Alisa jogged to the infirmary when she heard her father was there. As she walked in to the room she smiled slightly, relieved to see her father lying on the bed and amused at what she saw.

“So many colours,” Rodney slurred, touching the canula in his nose, “All the pretty horses.”

Elizabeth turned to Carson, “What's he talking about?”

“I gave him some morphine for the pain,” Carson told her apologetically; he smiled as he saw Alisa walking over giving her a small wave in greeting as she stood just out of sight so she could watch.

Alisa noted one of the Marines standing by, he seemed to be trying to talk to her father and she couldn’t help but smile as he was getting absolutely nowhere.

“I need to know how many villagers,” the man, Alisa was almost certain his name was Olden but wouldn’t swear to it said to Rodney, “How far is the Gate from the village?”

Rodney looked up blearily at the other man, “Have you seen a guy around? He looks like you, but he's got messy hair. I think I lost him somewhere,” he paused for a second, “And ... and...and a pretty girl and a caveman.”

“I may have given him a wee bit too much,” Carson noted apologetically, “But he was making it impossible for me to treat him.”

Olden frowned before continuing his questioning, “Snap out of it, McKay! It's important!” as Rodney ignored him he lost his patience, “Come on! What kind of weapons did they have?”

“I'd say something that shoots arrows is a good guess,” Carson interrupted.

“Excuse me,” Rodney called out, “Why am I lying here?”

“You have an arrow, Rodney,” Carson called over to him, “In your gluteus maximus.”

“Oh. Well, that sounds painful,” he put his head back down on the bed and sighed contentedly, “Gluteus maximus, Glootus ... maaxim ...” he turned his head drowsily, still speaking calmly, “Oh my God! That's my ass, isn't it?”

“Aye,” Carson sighed.

Elizabeth shook her head; she had work to do, “Call me if he makes any sense.”

As Elizabeth left the room, Olden leaned in to try again.

“Why don’t you let me try,” Alisa said as she walked over to her father.

“Lissa,” Rodney cried happily, reaching out to touch her arm, “There’s my baby.”

Alisa smiled down at him, “Hi, Daddy,” she deliberately geared her reactions to his, “How’re you feeling?”

“I have an arrow,” he stated with a dopey grin, “In my Glutius Maximus.”

Alisa smiled, “I heard.”

“We need answers,” Olden reminded her sharply.

Before Alisa could tell him to back off, Rodney motioned to Olden.

“Have you met my baby?” Rodney grinned at the Marine, “Isn’t she just a little angel. Absolutely beautiful, just like her Mom. My little angel.”

Olden, obviously not impressed, almost growled out his question, “Where is Colonel Sheppard?”

Alisa rolled her eyes and stepped in front of the Marine, “Daddy,” she crouched in front of Rodney and took his hands, “We need to find John, can you tell me where he is?”

“In a village,” Rodney told her, he motioned her forward, “They wanted Ronon,” he whispered secretively, “They had arrows and,” he waved his hand vaguely.

“Major Olden,” Elizabeth’s voice came over the radio, “Colonel Sheppard and Teyla are back.

Alisa heard the Marine let out a sigh of relief and head away. She glanced up at the doctor who smiled back at her.

“Where’d he go?” Rodney asked, confused that Marine had disappeared.

Alisa squeezed his hand, “It’s okay, Daddy. John and Teyla are back, it’s going to be okay.”

 

“Hi.”

Rodney opened his eyes and saw his daughter sitting at his side.

“Ow,” was all he could manage as he tried to move, “What happened?”

“You were shot in the ass with an arrow,” Alisa smirked, “Now there is something I never thought I’d say.”

“Me neither,” Rodney groaned, he frowned as the memory of what had happened flooded back, “The others?”

Alisa dropped her head, “Ronon’s missing. John and Teyla are with Elizabeth, they’re trying to work out what to do.”

Rodney nodded and eased himself off the bed.

“What are you doing?” Alisa cried in astonishment, “Dad, Carson doesn’t know you’re awake yet.”

“Then tell him while I get dressed,” Rodney ordered, making her frown and he sighed, “Lissa, I’m fine now go get Carson.”

 

“Miss McKay.”

Alisa turned and smiled as she saw Caldwell walk towards her, “Hi, Colonel. Nice to see you again,” she hesitated, “Or are you going to be yelling at me for the last time?”

Caldwell smiled amused, “I believe you’ve already learned your lesson. I also know that Hermiod is looking for your report.”

“Oh yeah,” she rolled her eyes, “I was kinda busy checking up on my dad.”

Caldwell nodded, “I’m sure I’ll see you later.”

Alisa smiled and headed away to send Hermiod her report then see what she could do to help locate Ronon. She was worried that they’d lost him forever but had clung onto John’s hope that the Wraith would make him a Runner again. Because if they stuck another tracking device in his back – her father could find him and John could save him.

*********************************************

Ronon moaned slightly as he woke up, the moment he saw the infirmary he relaxed.

“Finally,” a voice said from his side.

Ronon turned to find the teenager sitting at his side; she had a laptop sitting on the table in front of her and an apple in her hand.

“What are you doing here?” Ronon demanded confused.

“My shift,” she shrugged, taking a bite from her apple, “We were hoping you would wake up during Teyla’s watch but no such luck, you’ve been sleeping like a baby.”

“What are you doing here?” he asked again, still confused.

Alisa rolled her eyes, “You were injured. We didn’t want you to wake up alone.”

“What are you doing here?”

“You...” she trailed off, annoyed that he wasn’t catching on to the concept, “Ronon, you were almost killed, you had another tracking thing shoved in your back and you were sent back to somewhere that holds many bad memories for you. We wanted someone here when you woke up so you know you’re not alone anymore.”

Ronon stared at the girl at his side, the affection in her eyes filled him with a strange sense he hadn’t had in a long time. He belonged here, here with these people – as strange as they were.

“Hey, buddy,” John’s voice broke through the silence of the room, “Awake at last. We thought we would have to light a fire under you to get you out this bed.”

Ronon frowned at him, “How long was I out?”

“Three days,” Rodney noted as he joined them, he glanced over Alisa’s shoulder to see what she was working on.

Alisa waved him away and gathered up her stuff, “Now you’re up, I have to go and finish some stuff in the lab. I’ll see you guys for lunch.”

 

Ronon was anxious to be let out of the infirmary and finally Carson shooed him, with orders to rest. He walked slowly through the corridors, taking in the city that had become his home. As he walked past the labs he could hear Rodney and Radek discussing, loudly, something he had no idea about but they were obviously very intent that the other was wrong. Ronon glanced inside and saw Alisa sitting watching them, amusement covering her face. She turned and spotted him, giving him a wide smile and raised an eyebrow at the other two. Ronon grinned back and slipped away.

Continuing on he came to the gym where Teyla was training with several of the marines, he spotted Laura Cadman nursing her arm at one side as Teyla explained several of the techniques she used.

Next he watched John and Elizabeth as they sat on one of the balconies going over supplies and requisition forms to send to Earth on the next scheduled contact. They were laughing at something on one of the forms, both relaxed in this place they called home.

As he started towards the mess to join them all for lunch, Ronon stopped for a second at one of the balconies. He closed his eyes and thought of Melena, of how much he still missed her and how much she would have loved being here.

Whispering a soft, final goodbye to the pain of her memory he allowed himself to remember everything good for the first time. As he started to join his team, his friends Ronon saw Alisa just ahead of him. He jogged to catch up with her and rested his hand on her shoulder, asking what had been happening earlier in the lab.

This was home.


	41. 40 - Progeny

Rodney jumped awake; they had to get out of the cell, they had to get back to Atlantis. It slowly occurred to him that he wasn’t lying on the ground of a cell but on a comfortable bed. He stared around the room he was in but this wasn’t his room in Atlantis. It looked exceedingly familiar but it couldn’t be...it just couldn’t be.

“Hey, you’re awake,” Alisa’s voice made him turn to where she stood in the doorway, “I was hoping I wouldn’t have to try wake you before I left.”

“Lissa,” Rodney gasped, suddenly realising this was the living room in their house he was in, “What’s going on? How did we get here?”

Worry covered the young woman’s face, “Dad, you don’t remember?”

He shook his head, panic filling him. Trying to move to stand up, sharp pain shot through his leg and he gave a soft cry falling back against the pillows. Alisa moved to his side and gripped his shoulder.

“Stay still, Dad,” she told him, “Carson said that the concussion you received might cause amnesia so just relax and I’ll explain what happened.”

Rodney leaned back against the pillows wondering what had happened as Alisa took a seat on the bed at his side.

“On your last mission,” she started, her blue eyes filled with concern for him, “You were attacked by the natives. You fell off a cliff and your right leg was broken in several places. It was mangled so badly that Carson couldn’t fix it.”

“They sent me home,” Rodney gasped in horror.

“They sent us home,” she squeezed his hand tightly; “You can’t get up stairs just yet so we put your bed down here for now until we can work out something else.”

Rodney felt ill; it was horrible that he couldn’t even remember that or saying goodbye to his friends but at least his daughter was still here.

“Okay,” Alisa patted his hand, “I have to get to school. There’s food in the fridge and your crutches are just here,” she stood up and moved the crutches to the side of the bed, “Your pills are on the table there and I’ve got them ready for you – remember only one lot every four hours. Phone is at your side, as is the TV remote and I promise I’ll be home by about three.”

“School?” Rodney finally caught up with her.

“Yeah,” she smiled a little ruefully, “They couldn’t fit me into any of the classes at college until next semester so I’m working on my projects in school. I’ve got a much better timetable than anyone else.” She leaned over and quickly kissed his cheek, “I’ll see you later, Dad. If you need me, I’ll have my cell on all day.”

Rodney watched her run out the door before he turned his attention to his surroundings again. He was no longer on Atlantis, no longer part of that world and it felt like his life had been taken away from him. At least he still had his daughter; if he lost her then nothing else would matter.

 

The day had not been easy for Rodney, he wasn’t used to working crutches or he couldn’t actually remember ever using them before. Also there was just something ever so slightly off with the world. He couldn’t quite place it but he had a strange feeling.

He’d watched some TV, getting caught up in the show about a Forensic Anthropologist who helped solve crimes. Rodney checked the clock, surprised to see it was almost four o’clock and Alisa wasn’t home. How had the time passed so quickly, he wondered, he’d only watched one episode of the show? Reaching out for the phone, he jumped as it started to ring.

“Alisa?” he answered it.

“Rodney, its Diane,” the woman replied before hesitating, “Rodney, there’s been an accident.”

The word flitted through Rodney’s mind and he found he was frozen.

“Rodney?” Diane called to him, worry in his voice, “Rodney, are you still there?”

“What happened?” Rodney forced out.

“Kirsty’s car was hit as she was driving them home,” Diane explained, “Look, I’m coming to get you and we’ll go to the hospital.”

Rodney mumbled a reply and dropped the phone back down. He grabbed the clothes Alisa had laid out neatly for him at some point and with great difficulty he managed to get dressed. A few minutes after he’d finished dressing he heard Diane’s car pull up. He grabbed his wallet and keys then his crutches before heading to the door. Diane’s face was pale as she opened the car door to let him in, wincing as she watched how much pain he was in. Finally Rodney was in the passenger seat, his crutches were in the back and Diane was driving.

 

Diane helped him out of the car and handed him his crutches in silence before they started towards the hospital. His stomach was in a knot as he remembered the last time he’d been called to the hospital for his daughter. That day he’d lost her grandparents, his back-up, his family and he was dreading what he would be told when he stepped inside.

“Dr McKay,” the doctor’s face was grim as he moved to him once Diane had spoke to reception and they’d been asked to wait in a small room, “The car that struck them hit the passenger side. Alisa was killed instantly.”

Rodney felt his body lose all ability to stay upright and he sank into the chair, trying to catch his breath as Diane sat with him. Kirsty only had a few bumps and bruises; she’d be released in a few hours.

“I want to see her,” Rodney finally managed to speak, “Please.”

The doctor nodded, “Of course. Come with me.”

Diane helped Rodney to his feet, keeping her arm around his waist as he hobbled slowly through the corridors. The room they entered was cold and sterile; Rodney hesitated before he moved closer to the bed where his little girl lay. She looked as though she was merely sleeping but as Rodney touched her forehead the coldness of her skin sent reality crashing in on him. Alisa was dead.

Rodney crumbled to the floor and hit the cold ground with a resounding thud.

 

“Rodney,” a worried voice called to him as someone touched his cheek, “Rodney, open your eyes.”

Rodney forced open his heavy eyes and stared, “Teyla?”

The woman at his side sighed in relief, “Sit up.”

Shaking more than he had ever known, Rodney forced his body up, waiting for the pain in his leg to explode but it never happened.

“What happened?” he murmured before looking around and seeing John kneeling with a hand in his forehead, “Oh.”

Rodney closed his eyes, it wasn’t real – she’s fine, he repeated over and over in his head not watching what the Replicator was doing to his friend. Finally John fell to the side and Oberoth, the Replicator torturing him, marched out leaving the team alone.

Now all they had to do was escape, Rodney looked at the others in the cell. Easier said than done.

*********************************************

The Jumper landed in the bay and Alisa stood with Carson waiting for the hatch to open. Finally it clanged and Alisa smiled at the five weary people who exited.

“You left through the Stargate and you came back with a Jumper,” she noted amused, “That must have been...oomph,” her sarcastic comment was cut off as Rodney grabbed her in a tight hug.

Alisa stared at him with wide eyes when he finally let her go, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Rodney shook his head, his hand not leaving her shoulder, “Are we all going to stand here for the rest of the day?”

Alisa turned slightly to look back at John in confusion, who simply shrugged as Rodney steered his daughter out of the Jumper Bay with the rest of the team following on heading to the infirmary.

 

“Dad?”

Rodney jerked up from the table to see his daughter looking down at him concerned.

“What is it, Lissa?” he rubbed his face, not wanting to look at her for the moment in case he lost control.

“You’re sleeping in the mess,” Alisa told him worriedly, “Are you okay?”

“Fine,” he replied shortly.

Alisa frowned, not believing a word he was saying. She had learned over the years when her father was lying and especially when he was lying because something had upset him.

“Dad...”

“Lissa, leave it,” he snapped before sighing and standing up. He leaned over and kissed her forehead, “I’m going to go to bed. Night.”

Alisa sighed as she watched him leave the room but couldn’t say anything. It was really freaking her out that her father was being both so distant and clingy was the only word she could use to describe it. When they had walked to the infirmary he kept his arm around her shoulders, while he was getting his check out he pretty much demanded she stuck around and then they’d had dinner with the whole team before he sat with her to watch a movie in their quarters. It had surprised her when she woke up in the middle of the night and realised that her father wasn’t in his room, she’d decided to go look for him thus discovering him in the mess.

 

“Hey,” John greeted Alisa as she headed back to her room, “What are you doing up this late? I thought we’d all agreed you wouldn’t be working this late.”

“I wasn’t,” she instantly defended herself; “Dad’s been kinda weird since you guys got back. I found him asleep in the mess and he refused to talk to me. Despite the fact he wouldn’t let me out of his sight when you got back.”

John sighed, “Something happened one the mission. I’m not at liberty to tell you...”

“John,” Alisa snapped, “I end up knowing pretty much everything that goes on around here anyway so you may as well just tell me.”

“That’s not true,” John shook his head.

Alisa simply laughed at him, “People still don’t notice the kid in the corner when they’re talking. And like my father, I take in everything.”

John frowned as he suddenly realised just how dangerous she would be when she was completely trained. With another sigh, he nodded.

“Alright,” he gave in, “You know about Replicators, right?”

“Yeah,” she nodded, “Spider ones and human form ones...” realisation hit her, “These guys were Human Form Replicators.”

“Very similar to,” John nodded.

“Then they...” she trailed off again as her face paled, she swallowed and was silent for a few seconds, “Are you okay?”

John hugged her tightly, “I’m fine, kiddo. Thanks for asking.”

 

Alisa found her father in his lab going over the nanites from the lab that had almost killed him in their first year. Now they knew where they came from, Alisa mused as she stood in the doorway.

“I know you’re there,” Rodney told her, “You do know how late it is?”

Alisa stepped over to the branch, “I was worried about you after today, I wanted to make sure you weren’t sleeping on top of anything that was delicate.”

Rodney smiled slightly.

“Are you going to tell me what they made you see?” Alisa asked softly.

“No,” he stiffened for a second before his hand gently stroked her cheek, “And I never want to think about it again.”

Alisa nodded before she leaned over and kissed his cheek, “Goodnight, Dad. I love you.”

Rodney watched her leave the lab, smiling that she was safe and so were they all.


	42. 41 - The Real World

Elizabeth leaned back against the pillows with her eyes closed; hoping Carson would finally agree to let her out of the infirmary when she heard a noise beside her.

“Alisa?”

The young woman jumped guiltily, “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“You didn’t,” Elizabeth smiled, she still found it amazing how grown up and confident Alisa was compared to the shy young girl she had met in the airport less than three years before, “Is there a reason you’re here?”

Alisa bit her lip slightly, “I...I just wanted to make sure you were alright.”

Elizabeth smiled at the concern in the young woman’s voice, “I’m fine, Alisa. Thank you for your concern.”

Alisa shrugged, “Well, you’re kinda needed around here to keep them all in line.”

Elizabeth laughed, “That’s true.”

“Can I ask you something?” Alisa suddenly became serious.

“Of course you can,” Elizabeth replied, concerned by the look in the young woman’s eyes.

“When you were stuck in...in...” she hesitated trying to find the word.

“My insane mind?” Elizabeth smiled with amusement in her voice.

“If that’s the way you want to put it,” Alisa noted, “I just wanted to know how real did it feel?”

Elizabeth took in a deep breath trying to think how to phrase this.

“You don’t need to tell me if you don’t feel comfortable,” Alisa said quickly, seeing the hesitation from Elizabeth.

“It’s alright,” Elizabeth assured her, “There was always something odd about it but I couldn’t really pinpoint what it was. Now I feel like I’m truly home and as soon as Carson agrees I’m out of here.”

Alisa smiled in understanding; she’d spent enough time in the infirmary herself over the past few years.

“I’ll go chase him for you,” she said before disappearing in the direction of Carson’s office.

Elizabeth sighed in relief once more at being back where she belonged.

*********************************************

“I think it’s a great idea,” Alisa grinned at the others over her piece of toast.

“You know Elizabeth isn’t exactly one for birthdays,” John noted.

“Well, considering she just had a really nasty experience with the nanites,” Alisa reminded them, “I think she’d appreciate it.”

Ronon and Teyla both shook their heads in amusement at the enthusiasm Alisa had for her subject.

“Come on, Dad,” Alisa turned to Rodney, “You have to be on my side.”

Rodney took a long drink of coffee to stall having to answer before sighing, “Elizabeth might appreciate a party. It’ll show her how much we appreciate her.”

John sniggered slightly, wincing as Teyla kicked him under the table.

“Well if you think you can plan it,” Carson spoke up for the first time, “Then I think we should do it.”

“Me?” Alisa looked a little shocked.

“It was your idea,” Rodney reminded her as everyone else at the table nodded in agreement.

“Fine,” she replied, “I’ll do it.”

 

Elizabeth was sure that her premier team, plus Carson, Zelenka and Alisa were up to something but as nothing had exploded and she hadn’t had any complaints recently then she was just going to ignore them.

She liked when they were plotting something together – assuming they didn’t blow the place up because it showed the bond they’d developed over the past few years and was looking forward to seeing what they were up to.

“Dr Weir,” Alisa appeared in her office suddenly.

“Alisa,” Elizabeth smiled at the teenager, happy for the distraction from reading reports, “What can I do for you?”

“I thought you might want to join me for dinner,” she replied with a shrug.

Elizabeth tilted her head a little suspiciously, “Really? What about the others.”

“Well, Dad and Radek are in the middle of a project that they deem too dangerous for me to help on, John’s in a meeting with one of his teams, Laura is playing poker with her friends and refuse to let me play,” Alisa gave an innocent shrug, “Just because I won the first time I played and cleaned them out. Teyla is getting things ready with Carson for a trip to the mainland and Ronon is beating the snot out of some marines.”

“So, I’m your last choice,” Elizabeth teased.

Alisa laughed nervously, “Not exactly. I was wandering through to get some stuff from the control room and I noticed you here. I thought you might want to join me. You’re not my last choice; I just thought you shouldn’t spend all your time up here alone.”

Elizabeth hit save and stood up, “Okay, let’s go get some dinner.”

Alisa beamed and stood waiting for the leader of Atlantis to join her.

 

Elizabeth smiled as she walked through the corridors towards the mess with the teenager. They were chatting about the projects Alisa was currently working on and the things Radek had up his sleeve for her in the next few months that would lead up to her ‘final exams’.

“Are you worried about them?” Elizabeth asked.

Alias shrugged, “Just a little, since Dad and Miko are helping put the paper together.”

Elizabeth laughed, “Don’t worry too much. I’m sure they’ll be fair.”

Alisa rolled her eyes, stopping inside the door of the mess as the lights were out, “This is odd.”

Suspicion filled Elizabeth, “Extremely.”

At her voice the lights in the room sprung to life and Elizabeth jumped as she saw the room filled and a banner proclaiming “Happy Birthday”.

Elizabeth turned to the teenager at her side who was beaming before she looked back at the crowd of people and laughed.

“Thank you,” she hugged Alisa, “Though I will get you back for this.”

Alisa beamed back before heading to join the crowd, “Just remember I’m eighteen this year,” she threw over her shoulder.

Elizabeth started to laugh and joined in her party.


	43. 42 - Common Ground

Alisa wanted to scream, horrified as she watched the Wraith feed from John but she couldn’t tear her eyes away from the screen. Her father had his arms wrapped around her shoulders, his grip tightening slightly as he watched his friend being fed upon.

“Enough,” Kolya called to his guards.

One of the guards jolted the Wraith with an electrified stick as the other two hauled it away from John and bundled it out of the room. John, a bloodied wound visible in his chest, gasped for breath. He slowly raised his head to glare at Kolya weakly. Kolya stared at him for a moment before turning back to the camera.

Elizabeth was shaking with anger, “You just crossed a line, Kolya.”

“We've found that a minimum of three hours between feeding sessions is crucial to ensure the body has sufficient time to recover from the trauma,” Kolya told her, “That's the time you have to decide. Three hours.”

The screen went blank and they stood staring at it, not one of them able to believe what they’d just seen.

 

“Lissa,” Rodney turned her to him, trying to get her to focus on him after what they’d just witnessed, “Lissa, look at me.”

“I can’t believe he did that,” Alisa whispered, shaking slightly.

“Lissa,” Rodney said again, gently stroking her hair, “I want you to do something for me.”

“What?”

Rodney squeezed her shoulder, “Go to the lab and access the file Genii 15. Go over everything and give me anything you think that could relate to where their holding John.”

Alisa took a deep breath and nodded, “I’ll call you if I find anything.”

“Good girl,” Rodney gave her a tight smile; he pulled her into a quick hug and dropped a kiss onto the top of her head.

Alisa slipped away from him and headed down to the lab. Rodney waited until she was out of the room and hit his radio.

“Cadman,” he called.

“What’s wrong, Rodney?” Laura demanded worriedly; he only ever called her when something was wrong.

“I need you to stick with Alisa in the lab,” he told her sharply, “We’ve got a situation, she’ll more than likely explain. Just keep her company and make sure she’s alright.”

“No problem,” Laura replied with absolutely no sarcasm letting Rodney know that she understood how important this was.

With that sorted, Rodney headed to join the meeting with the other senior staff.

*********************************************

Alisa was gripping Ronon’s arm, she’d now seen John fed on three times. She’d watched her friend, someone she thought of as an uncle, age before her eyes and she felt sick. They had to find him, they had to or they would lose him for good and that wasn’t something Alisa felt ready for.

Ronon silently moved in the briefing room with the others, bringing Alisa along without question and placing her in a seat beside her father. Rodney moved his chair closer to hers and rested his hand on her shoulder without a word before turning to the others.

“Kolya's late,” Rodney noted, feeling Alisa stiffen under his hand.

Teyla frowned, “That is not like him.”

Rodney snorted slightly, “We haven't heard anything from Ladon either.”

“We will,” Elizabeth told them, managing to sound more confident than she felt.

“Is it possible they were in on this from the beginning?” Teyla said as Ronon nodded his agreement.

“No,” Elizabeth said, “I don't think so. Why would Ladon come here in the first place?”

Ronon shrugged, “Throw us off the scent.”

“What kind of a plan would that be?” Rodney asked confused.

“Genii,” Ronon spat the word out as though it were poison.

Rodney nodded in agreement, “True.”

“Either way,” Teyla steered them back to the original topic, “There must be a reason why Kolya has not contacted us.”

“Perhaps he knew it would take Colonel Sheppard more time to recover,” Carson, the voice of hope spoke up.

“None of us are saying what we're all thinking here,” Rodney stated, he moved his hand to rest at the back of his daughter’s neck knowing how upsetting this whole conversation was for her.

“No, Rodney,” Elizabeth breathed sadly, “We're not.”

 

Elizabeth adjourned the meeting but as Rodney moved to leave he noticed Alisa was still in her seat. She was sitting staring at the table; Rodney recognised one of the pens John usually played with during a meeting held loosely in her fingers.

“Lissa?” Rodney moved to her side, he reached out and rested his hand on hers to stop her playing with the pen, “Lissa.”

She sniffed suddenly and moved so that he would hug her. Rodney did as she wanted, holding onto her taking as much comfort from her as she was from him.

“If we get him back,” Alisa whispered after a few minutes, “He’s never going to be the same. He probably won’t be able to stay with us.”

“Lissa,” Rodney pulled back so he could look in his daughter’s eyes, “Let’s concentrate on getting him home first. Okay?”

She nodded, wiping her eyes of the tears that were threatening her. She took a deep breath and composed herself.

“I’ll head back and see if I can come up with anything else,” she told her father.

Rodney nodded proudly, “Tell me the moment you have anything.”

Alisa gave a sharp nod and left the room; Rodney watched and saw Laura Cadman follow on behind the teenager. Laura turned to where he stood and gave him a quick wink letting him know Alisa wouldn’t be alone.

Rodney smiled relieved at least one thing was taken care of, now they had to find John before the Wraith drained him completely.

*********************************************

Elizabeth let out an audible sigh as the Gate dialled and Rodney’s IDC was received. She headed down to the Jumper Bay, joined on her way there by Alisa who looked as nervous as she was to see John after his encounter with the Wraith.

The stood side by side waiting as the hatch opened and they both stared in astonishment as John walked out looking exactly as he had when he left.

“What happened?” Elizabeth demanded, trying to get over the incredible shock and relief that he was standing there completely fine.

“He gave me my life back,” John noted, he smirked as though it was an everyday occurrence.

“You’re okay?” Alisa asked softly, her voice shaking as she looked at the others leaving the Jumper.

John nodded and walked over to her, the one person he was allowed to hug without getting into any messy territory and wrapped his arms around her.

“Just fine,” he whispered to her, “I promise.”

Alisa squeezed him tightly before she pulled back, “You better get to the infirmary before Carson sends out a search party for you.”

John pulled off a smart sarcastic salute before he left the Bay, his team behind him not letting him out of their sight for the moment. Rodney wrapped his arm around his daughter’s shoulders and moved her with them.

 

John sat on the balcony near the mess, he’d had something to eat and chatted with those who knew what had happened and wanted to see him as though nothing had happened. But now alone and with nothing else to do, John let himself relax. He’d been drained of almost every part of his life and he remembered just lying there unable to do anything until the Wraith had given him his life back. He closed his eyes as the night breeze touched his face and John let out a relieved sigh.

“Wow, it’s cold,” Rodney stated as dropped to sit at John’s side, he handed him a mug, “Careful, I’m not precisely sure what it is.”

John took a sip and winced, if this wasn’t evidence that there was someone with a still in the city then nothing would be.

“Any reason you’re sitting out here freezing to death?” Rodney asked, wrinkling his nose as he took a swig from his own mug.

John shrugged.

“Of course, you just felt like it,” Rodney sighed disgustedly.

They sat in silence for several minutes; every so often one of them would start to take a drink before the smell of the alcohol made them stop.

“Thanks,” John spoke up after a while, “For coming after me.”

Rodney smirked slightly, “We kinda need you around here.”

At John’s grin, Rodney continued, “Carson doesn’t enjoy turning on devices as much as you do.”

“Thanks,” John shot at him sarcastically.

Rodney chuckled, leaning back against the wall. The two men sat staring out across the horizon not speaking; the relief that John was home and safe wasn’t spoken but was palpable as they both sat there.

“Hey,” Alisa’s voice made them look up to where she was standing her head poking out through the door, “Are you guys coming? New movies tonight.”

Rodney glanced at his friend who nodded.

“Great idea,” John said, pulling himself off the ground, “It’s freezing out here.”

Alisa grinned and the three of them headed through the corridors to join the crowds for the first showing of the new movies that had arrived recently on the Daedalus. John smiled as he entered the room and they were waved over to join Teyla and Ronon. Alisa grabbed a seat only to be moved by Rodney, rolling her eyes she grabbed a cushion and settled on the floor against the couch where her father and his team sat.

John smiled again – he was home.


	44. 43 - McKay And Mrs Miller

Rodney sat in the lab across from Radek working on the database, it was their bi-monthly ‘let’s see what we can find accidentally’ check and they usually came across at least one thing that could make an interesting mission.

“Sorry to interrupt, kids,” John appeared in the room turning to Rodney, “But you need to pack your toothbrush, head back to Earth.”

“I do?” Rodney asked him confused, “Why?”

“Carter needs help,” John told him.

Rodney smiled smugly, “With what?”

John smiled slightly as well, “Your sister.”

This sent a chill through Rodney and he bit his lip, “I’ll be ready to go once I’ve got my stuff together and spoken to Alisa.”

John nodded and watched him leave.

“Is something wrong?” Radek asked as John glanced at the computer.

John shrugged, “Who knows.”

 

Rodney finally found Alisa sitting in their quarters studying; her exams were due to start next week and she was working hard, determined to pass. Radek had the paper all ready, questions had been set by several of the scientists and Radek also had an independent scientist who was coming on the Daedalus to mark it so there could be no question of the validity of the results.

“Hey,” Alisa looked up realising he was there, frowning as he looked grim, “What’s wrong?”

“I have to go to Earth,” Rodney told her, “Carter asked for my help.”

Alisa snorted disdainfully, “And what does the great ‘Colonel Carthorse’ need your help for?”

Rodney knew he should scold her but he had his mind on other things, “It’s an experiment I proposed years ago, it wasn’t feasible at the time but we now have the technology to try it safely,” Rodney was improvising for all he was worth, “She needs me to go over the calculations since it was my idea originally. It means I won’t be here for your exams.”

Alisa let out a sigh of relief, “Thank God, I hate having you around at these times. Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.”

Rodney smiled at her, “You’ve still to think up your project, Lissa. I want a complete proposal and everything.”

“Yeah, yeah,” she rolled her eyes, standing up she gave him a quick hug; “I’ll see you when you get back.”

Feeling horrible about lying to her, Rodney gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, “Good luck, you’ll be fine.”

With a quick smile back at his daughter, Rodney headed to the Gateroom.

 

Rodney stood outside his sister’s house and took several deep breaths. It had been a long time since he’d seen her – though not as long as he’d told his daughter. He looked at the flowers he was holding, wondering why he’d thought this was a good idea. Taking one final breath he reached out and hit the doorbell.

He heard someone coming to the door and smiled as his sister appeared, “Hi.”

“Hi,” Jeannie replied, completely shocked and stunned at his presence.

“Long time no see,” Rodney tried to start a conversation.

“To say the least!” she retorted before they both stood in silence waiting for the other to say something

“Aren’t you gonna invite me in?” Rodney asked hopefully.

Jeannie finally gave into her complete confusion, “Why are you here?”

Rodney stepped forward entering the house slightly, “What, I can’t just stop by, say hi to my little sister?”

“Well, we haven’t spoken in four years and you’ve never done anything like this,” Jeannie snapped back at him, “So ... no, you can’t.”

The conversation went downhill from there; thankfully they were interrupted as Jeannie’s husband appeared in the hallway with their daughter, “Is everything OK?”

Jeannie turned to him, waving her hand at her brother, “Look who showed up.”

“Hey,” Rodney waved with a false smile as Caleb looked at him with utter confusion.

“It’s my brother,” Jeannie explained.

“Oh,” Caleb was stunned, “Right. Hey.”

Caleb put the little girl down and she ran over to Rodney who grimaced, the only kid he’d ever got along with was Alisa. He somehow managed to get through a semblance of conversation with the kid, relieved when Caleb asked him to stay for dinner.

 

Sam left Rodney and his sister alone for a few minutes so they could talk after they’d revealed everything to her and she’d revealed her brother’s real name.

“So?” Rodney asked as Jeannie continued to stare out at the planet below them.

“This is a lot to take in, Mer,” she whispered, “Leaving Caleb and Madison for a couple of months is something I don’t think I can do.”

Rodney moved to her side, “It’s worth it, Jeannie. I know you’ll love it.”

Jeannie let out an annoyed huff, “You don’t know me, Mer. The last time we spoke was four years ago and you had a go at me for quitting school to be a mother. You didn’t even tell me you have a daughter.”

“It wasn’t relevant,” Rodney defended himself.

“Not relevant?” Jeannie snapped at him, “I have a niece I’ve never met, and you treated me like I was insane for having a child.”

“I didn’t quit science,” Rodney retorted, “And I still managed to raise my daughter - alone,” he stopped and sighed, “Jeannie, are you coming?”

Jeannie turned back to stare out the window, “I don’t think I can say no.”

*********************************************

Jeannie stared at the city in front of her, absolutely breathless as she looked on the lost city of Atlantis. She was actually excited about coming here and taking part in this experiment but she was even more excited about meeting her niece. Her brother was obviously so proud of his daughter and it astonished Jeannie considering how bad he’d been with Madison.

“Are you ready?” Rodney appeared at her side, “Radek should have everything ready for us.”

Jeannie nodded; he’d spoken briefly about the people he worked with and his friends over the weeks they’d been on the ship, and she was interested to meet them.

“Will Alisa be there?” Jeannie asked; although she wanted to get on with the experiment, she wanted to meet her niece.

“I just spoke with Elizabeth,” Rodney replied, “Lissa is on the mainland until tomorrow. You’ll meet her then.”

“Okay,” Jeannie nodded, “So how do we get down.”

At this her brother smiled at her slightly, a gleam in his eye before the white light surrounded them and dropped them into the middle of the Gateroom.

 

Jeannie was raging as she left the lab; her brother was the same as he’d always been, arrogant and egocentric.

“Hey,” a voice made her turn.

“Colonel Sheppard,” Jeannie greeted the man standing there.

“It’s John,” he told her, “You guys finished in there?”

Jeannie sighed, “Yes.”

John laughed, “Ah, I see Rodney is making himself as popular as always but if you want to kill him, there is a queue.”

“I’m his sister,” Jeannie reminded John, “I have seniority.”

“So,” John motioned her to start walking, “Have you been offered something to eat yet?”

“When would Meredith ever think to offer food over work,” Jeannie snorted in annoyance.

“Well you got...” John started and trailed off, “What did you just say?”

“What?” Jeannie asked.

“Meredith?”

“Oh,” Jeannie grinned, payback was hers, “I guess he never mentioned that to you either.”

John’s eyes lit up with mischief, his hand rested on her shoulder guiding her forward, “What else do you have?”

“Lots,” Jeannie grinned back.

“Come meet the rest of the team.”

 

Rodney knew bringing Jeannie here was a terrible idea, he knew that letting her loose with his friends was an even worse idea and now he was dreading when she got together with Alisa. He had lied to Alisa when he said he hadn’t seen Jeannie since before she was born. The last time he’d seen her had been during a conference near where Jeannie was studying about a year before they’d come to Atlantis and they’d literally run into each other. She’d been so excited to see him but when she told him she was pregnant and planning to leave school to raise the baby he’d dismissed her as ruining her life. He hadn’t even told her about Alisa.

Jeannie had managed to get her own back on him so far by, not only telling his team the most embarrassing stories she could think of but also his real name which he had managed to keep hidden all the years he’d been in the Stargate programme.

Now there was the appearance of Rod, his twin from the alternate universe and Rodney knew that things were going to get even more interesting once his daughter arrived back from the mainland.

*********************************************

Alisa laughed as she and Laura walked through the corridors away from the Jumper bay. Laura had decided that after the stress of her exams Alisa needed a break and when Carson was going to the mainland to do some check-ups they’d hitched a lift.

“I’d better dump my stuff,” Laura told her young friend, “See you at breakfast, Lissa.”

Alisa nodded, “Sure.”

The parted ways and Alisa headed to her room, dropping off her bag quickly and smiling as she noted her father was definitely back from Earth before she headed to the mess to get something to eat. Wandering through the halls Alisa smiled, her exams had felt really good, she had a great idea for her project and she was looking forward to seeing her father. Laura caught up with her just before she reached the mess and they walked in together, chatting away.

“Dad,” Alisa greeted her father, finding him sitting with his team and an unknown woman, “How was Earth?” she grinned before frowning a little confused as she looked at him properly, “And where did you get that jacket from, are you stealing John’s stuff now?”

Laura noticed everyone at the table staring at her but Alisa was on a roll.

“I know what project I want to do,” Alisa continued, “You know that old Jumper that was trashed by Lorne and his team? Well...

John moved to Laura as Alisa continued to talk animatedly, “Is she high?”

“Sugar rush,” Laura laughed, “Carson had tablet.”

“Really?” John asked grinning hopefully.

“Sorry, sir,” Laura laughed, “Had tablet, we ate it all.”

“So what do you think?” Alisa stopped waiting, not seeing the confused look on his face.

“Lissa,” her father called from behind her and Alisa turned to where he was walking over to the table.

Alisa stared at him, turned to the man at the table, before looking back and forth between her father and his double several times with complete astonishment on her face, “John?” she cried after a while, looking round to him for an explanation.

“Its okay, Lissa,” Rodney caught her, “This is Rod, he’s...he’s from an alternate universe.”

“Oh?” Alisa squeaked slightly, “Right. I’m going to go...I’m going to go,” she slipped away from Rodney and left.

Alisa walked out as fast as she could, stopping when she was just outside and leaning against a wall a little confused.

“You okay?” Laura asked, finding Alisa looking completely overwhelmed.

“Not too sure,” Alisa said, rubbing the bridge of her nose trying to focus, “I’m a little...” she hesitated, “It’s bizarre.”

Laura laughed, “Tell me about it, two of your father is quite possibly the most horrifying prospect ever.”

Alisa laughed with her, “I can’t believe I didn’t realise he wasn’t Dad.”

Laura shrugged, “It’s not something you can expect. Even here.”

Alisa shook her head, “True, I never expected to find him with you in his head.”

“Touché,” Laura retorted, “They were called to some emergency but your Dad asked me to tell you to meet him in his lab. Want me to come with?”

“I think I can handle this,” Alisa told her, “I’ll see you later.”

*********************************************

Rod caught up with Rodney, “You have a daughter?”

Finally feeling as though he had something better than the alternate version of himself he nodded, “Don’t you?”

Rod shook his head, “I...No...Who’s her mother?”

“Alisa Bonner,” Rodney replied, a soft smile touching his lips as he thought of his wife before he saw the look of complete confusion on Rod’s face, “You did meet her, didn’t you?”

Rod frowned, trying to place the name, “Not that I remember?”

Rodney stopped them walking, “College. Your roommate Tim was dating her friend, Margo.”

“Oh,” recognition covered Rod’s face, “I kinda called her a dumb blonde and I never saw her again.”

Rodney laughed slightly, “I called her that too,” he told the other version of himself, “She married me.”

With slight feeling of triumph Rodney walked on, leaving Rod standing stunned.

 

“What were you doing having breakfast with him?” Rodney demanded of his sister as they worked on the newest problem.

“I don’t often meet people from another universe,” Jeannie shrugged, “I found myself curiously interested.”

Rodney grimaced, “Yeah, well, I don’t want you hanging around with him anymore.”

“What?” Jeannie demanded annoyed.

“Look, I am your real brother,” he reminded her.

Jeannie tilted her head up slightly defiantly, “In what sense?”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Rodney frowned, a little shocked.

“You haven’t been a brother to me since I quit school,” Jeannie retorted, “Actually, I’m wrong it was long before that.”

“You were making an incredible mistake,” Rodney reminded her, “I was just trying to ...”

“You’re trying to control my life, Mer,” Jeannie told him angrily, “I disagreed with you. I still do. And what,” pain filled her voice, “because of that, you stop being my brother?”

“I never stopped being your brother!” Rodney told her indignantly.

“We haven’t talked in four years,” Jeannie reminded him sharply, “And before that I don’t know how long. I didn’t even know you have a daughter.”

“Don’t put that all on me,” Rodney defended himself.

“It is all on you,” Jeannie snapped, “I had no way of getting in touch with you.”

“I was doing top-secret research in another galaxy!” he reminded her, he glanced back at Rod who was wisely ignoring them.

“And what about before that? You could have sent me a message,” Jeannie whispered sadly, “You know, call me on my birthday, at Christmas. Once a year ... that’s all I would have needed. Just a ‘Hi. How are you? Are you happy? Are you OK?’ That would have been enough, but you didn’t even do that. No, no, I was wrong and you were right, so what? I was not worth talking to?”

“It wasn’t like that at all,” Rodney started.

“You don’t like me talking to Rod because it makes you realise how bad a brother you’ve really been,” Jeannie told him sharply.

 

Rodney glanced up as his daughter appeared in the doorway to his lab, he finished his thought as she moved to his side.

“Hey,” he greeted her, giving her a tight hug, “I meant to talk to you before you ran into him.”

“Well two versions of you here is kinda shocking,” Alisa noted, she bit her lip in thought; “Does he have a version of me?”

“Nope,” Rodney smiled.

“I guess I freaked him out,” Alisa laughed.

Rodney nodded.

“So, where is he?” Alisa asked, “I’d love to freak him out more.”

Rodney laughed but he shook his head, “Not yet. There’s something else I have to tell you.”

“Oh-kay,” Alisa frowned as she took a seat, worried about the seriousness in her father’s face.

Rodney took a deep breath, “I lied to you about why I was on Earth. I was asked by Carter to come back to talk to someone about a theory they’d had that might help...” he trailed off, “I went to see your aunt.”

“Really?” Alisa smiled, she’d wanted to meet her aunt since the moment she’d heard about her, almost.

“Yeah,” Rodney nodded, still nervous, “I persuaded her to come here.”

“She’s on Atlantis?” Alisa gasped.

Rodney nodded again, “There’s some more I haven’t told you.”

*********************************************

Jeannie sat staring at the computer screen, she was completely overwhelmed. The project, the alternate and much nicer version of her brother and Alisa who she’d still to meet face to face.

“Jeannie,” her brother called from the door, “Can I come in?”

She turned and saw him standing in the door, “Sure.”

He stepped in and frowned as he looked around, “Is Alisa here?”

Jeannie looked at him confused, “Ah...no.”

“Huh,” Rodney grimaced, “She said she was going to come and see you. Seemed kinda excited...” he trailed off as he saw a woman Jeannie recognised from earlier that morning, “Cadman?”

The woman turned surprised, “Something wrong, Rodney?”

“Have you seen Alisa?” Rodney asked her, “She said she was coming to meet Jeannie while I finished working but...”

“You must be Jeannie,” Cadman turned to her cutting Rodney off, “Laura Cadman.”

Jeannie smiled at her, “Nice to meet you.”

“You too,” Laura smiled at Jeannie slightly before returning her attention to Rodney, “Lissa said she was going to talk to you. I’ll go find our wayward girl. I’ll call when I do.”

Rodney nodded his thanks, he turned back to find his sister giving him a bemused look, “What?”

“What’s...” Jeannie trailed off, trying to indicate Laura.

Rodney rolled his eyes, “Not what you’re thinking, I’ll tell you the story later. We’ve got work to do.”

 

Alisa sat on the balcony, her laptop sitting in front as she listened to the sound of the water thoughtfully.

“Here you are,” Laura sat at her side.

Alisa shrugged, “Were you looking for me?”

Laura rolled her eyes, “Your dad was. In fact he actually talked to me to come look for you,” Laura watched the teenager at her side shrug and frowned, “I met your aunt.”

“I haven’t,” came the soft reply.

“Lissa...”

Alisa turned to her, “He lied to me, he lied to me again.”

“Lissa...”

“Maybe there’s a reason?” Alisa continued, ignoring Laura, “Maybe there’s a really good reason he didn’t want us to meet. Maybe...maybe...maybe...”

Laura wrapped her arm around the younger woman and hugged her tightly, “Lissa, your dad thinks the world of you and I’m sure he’s sorry you and your aunt haven’t met before now.”

“I want to go see the alternate Dad,” Alisa told her friend, pulling away from her friend, “I’ll see you later.”

Laura sighed as she watched the teenager disappear, why were the McKay family so damn stubborn?

 

Rodney continued working on the details for Jeannie’s plan as his sister had disappeared to get something to eat; Rod was working in a separate lab – to Rodney’s relief.

“Hey,” Laura said as she walked in making him look up from his work, “Tell me why your daughter is nuts?”

“She takes after you,” Rodney retorted automatically before sighing, “What’s wrong?”

Laura dropped into the seat beside him, “She’s having self-esteem issues after finding out you lied to her about Jeannie.”

“Again,” Rodney finished for her.

“Rodney...” Laura started sternly.

“What do you want from me, Cadman?” Rodney snapped, “I’m a lousy parent? Is that what you want me to say?”

“No,” Laura frowned at him, “And you’re not a lousy father, you’re actually damned good and don’t let that swell your head in any way. But this has Alisa floundering a little because she wants to meet your sister yet she’s afraid of being rejected.”

Rodney sighed again.

Laura did something that she normally wouldn’t even consider, she rested her hand on his shoulder and squeezed, “I sorta understand why,” she told him, her hand continuing to rub his back, “I know how much you love Lissa and how much you want to protect her especially from the rejection of your parents.”

Rodney turned to her and did something she didn’t expect, “Thank you, Laura,” he murmured giving her cheek a kiss.

Laura stared after him as he left the room; she smiled as she remembered something Alisa once said about them being like divorced parents and was extremely grateful no one else had witnessed that moment. The teasing would have driven them both insane.

*********************************************

“Hi.”

Rod looked up in astonishment as the teenager stood in the door of the lab he was working on, “Hi.”

“So,” Alisa walked in and perched on the nearest stool, “What are you doing?”

Rod frowned confused as she scanned the computer, making noises as though she understood everything she was looking at.

“You know I wouldn’t have used this,” she pointed at one of the calculations, “But then Radek never did agree with the way Dad works that out.”

Rod continued to stare at her.

Alisa snorted, “I’m seventeen, not a Wraith. Say something.”

“How did you work that out?” was all that came to mind.

“Because,” Alisa smiled, “I’m brilliant,” a smug smile crossed her lips, “Like my Dad.”

Rod looked a little surprised, “What do you do here?”

“I’m Radek’s assistant,” Alisa explained with a slightly superior air, “And I’m working towards my degree so I can take over Dad’s job.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Alisa replied lightly, she continued to study the computer before shrugging and heading to the door, “By the way,” she called out over her shoulder, “Second last line has a mistake in it.”

Rod watched as the teenager strolled out the lab before he returned to look at the algorithm he’d been working on.

“Huh,” was all he could find to say as he realised she was right.

 

“Okay, psychotic child of mine,” Rodney snapped as he caught up with Alisa in her part of Radek’s lab, “What’s going on?”

“What?” Alisa asked the picture of complete innocence.

“Lissa,” Rodney pulled a seat over beside her, “When we were on Earth you called me a coward because I wouldn’t go see your aunt. Now she’s here, you’re avoiding her.”

“Does it really surprise you I’m neurotic?” Alisa shrugged, “Consider the source material.”

“That’s enough,” Rodney snapped at her, “Alisa, if you don’t want to meet Jeannie then just tell me. Stop acting like a brat.”

“I don’t want to meet her,” Alisa told him softly.

“Fine,” Rodney nodded, before looking confused, “Why?”

Alisa shrugged confusion in her voice, “I just don’t. Maybe when we’re back on Earth for while and I’ve had some time to work my way up to it...”

As she trailed off Rodney reached out and hugged her, “You’re going to drive me crazy, kid. Okay, I have to go and stop the universe from being destroyed. Can I trust you to not cause any problems until after that?”

Alisa nodded, “You know, you’re the one who caused this Universe almost being destroyed problem.”

Rodney shook his head and left her alone, he had work to do.

*********************************************

“Just do your usual after crisis talk with Alisa,” Laura told him as they walked through the corridors, “I’ll do the rest.”

Rodney frowned at her, “Why am I trusting you?”

“Because I love that kid of yours and for some reason I feel responsible for her,” Laura reminded him, “Which is your fault.”

Rodney rolled his eyes, “I want to talk to Jeannie before she leaves.”

“You will,” Laura shook her head, “But you want them to meet right?”

“Lissa just doesn’t...”

“And she’s a teenager,” Laura cut him off, “She doesn’t know what she wants.”

Rodney nodded, “Fine. Do whatever you want.”

“Don’t worry, Rodney,” Laura smiled at him, “I’ll see you later.”

 

Jeannie sat on the bed in her room having just finished packing her bag ready to head home. As much as being here had thrilled her, Jeannie missed her husband and daughter and she was extremely disappointed that she hadn’t gotten to spend just a little time with her niece.

“Hey,” John appeared in her room with a grin, “All packed?”

“Yeah,” Jeannie shrugged, “I’m just trying to think of what to do for the next few hours before trying to sleep.”

John grinned, “I have an idea. Come on.”

Suspicion filled Jeannie’s eyes, “Where?”

“It’s a surprise,” John told her; he folded his arms across his chest, “Despite what your brother may say, I am a perfect gentleman. Come on.”

Jeannie laughed and stood up, “Alright, lead on.”

They walked slowly through the corridors of the city, Jeannie taking in the incredible world she was on.

“So,” John pulled her attention away from the star filled horizon, “Did you have fun?”

“It was interesting,” Jeannie replied; “Unusual but interesting.”

“I think that might be our motto,” John mused with a laugh, “Or maybe the one about it not necessary to be crazy to work here...” he trailed off as Jeannie giggled.

“I can see that,” she smiled before sighing, “I wish I could have at least spent a little time with Alisa. As much as it’s been nice...mostly getting to know Mer again, I would like to see her and maybe see what kind of father he is.”

John smiled slightly before he beckoned her along the corridor, “Come with me.”

Confused, Jeannie followed him and stood with him at the door to the lab where her brother was sitting, his daughter at his side as they talked.

“Go in and say hi,” John encouraged.

 

“So we’ve lost the ZPM,” Alisa noted as her father finished the explanation.

Rodney shrugged, “Yeah.”

“Oh fantastic,” sarcasm dripped from her lips, “You guys really know how to do things in style.”

“I’m going to take that as a compliment,” Rodney told her, “No matter what it was.”

Alisa laughed, “Okay.”

“Right, I’ve got to go and face Elizabeth,” Rodney sighed before adding miserably, “I’m so fired.”

Alisa patted his arm, “She won’t fire you. You’re the only one who knows all the systems in this nuthouse.”

Rodney sighed before he left Alisa sitting in front of the readouts from earlier. Finding Jeannie standing with John he nodded and left.

 

Alisa was sitting going over the experiment records so she could learn what they’d done, she scribbled notes on the pad beside her while taking a drink of soda every so often.

“Hi,” a soft voice startled her into looking up.

Alisa’s eyes widened in shock as her aunt stood across from her, “Hi.”

“I didn’t think I was actually going to get to meet you,” Jeannie said as she glanced at the pad in front of her niece.

“Yeah,” was all Alisa could think of before she sighed, “That was the plan.”

“Oh,” Jeannie found a seat and pulled it over, “I never thought I was that scary.”

Alisa grimaced and dropped her eyes, “It wasn’t that. It’s just....look Jeannie, all my life it’s been me and Dad. The only other family I had were my grandparents – Mom’s parents but other than that Dad was it. Now suddenly I’m told I have an aunt who, yes at first I felt it was extremely important to meet but...” she trailed off.

“I wanted to meet you,” Jeannie told her, “When I got the message and found out that I was an aunt it was wonderful.”

“Really?”

Jeannie laughed, “The last time I talked to Mer, we argued.”

“Mer?” Alisa asked confused.

Jeannie grinned, “You didn’t know his real name is Meredith either?”

“Of course I did,” Alisa lied, “No one has ever called him Mer though.”

Jeannie shook her head amused before she reached into her pocket and pulled out a photo, “Here.”

Alisa took the photo of the girl, “Who is this?”

“My daughter, your cousin,” Jeannie told her with a fond smile, “Her name is Madison.”

Alisa smiled as she stared at the picture before turning to her aunt, “You called your kid Madison? What did she ever do to you?”

“Hey,” Jeannie playfully shoved her, “I think it’s nice.”

 

Watching from just outside the door, John and Laura grinned at one another as the two women talked and bonded.

“We should really work together again sometime, Colonel,” Laura teased.

“Definitely,” John laughed, glancing back inside to where Alisa was explaining her latest project.

They both stood watching the McKay women together as they talked; self-satisfied smirks on both their faces.

 

“What are you two up to?” Rodney demanded as he walked into Jeannie’s room where John was sitting talking with Jeannie after escorting her back to her room when Alisa needed to go fix one of her projects.

“Nothing,” John said innocence in his eyes, “Just, uh ... telling stories about you. You know, trying to help her fall asleep.”

“Ah-ha-ha,” sarcasm flowed from Rodney’s fake laugh.

“I’ll leave you guys alone,” John said, giving Jeannie a quick smile.

Rodney waited until John had left before turning to his sister and raised a hand to her, smiling awkwardly, “Hey.”

“Hey,” Jeannie replied.

“How’d things go with Alisa?” he asked.

Jeannie beamed, “Great. She is an amazing kid. I just wish I had more time to spend with her.”

“That’s right, you should be packing,” Rodney said, “Daedalus leaves in the morning.”

Jeannie picked up a bag from the floor and put it on the bed, “I’m done. How’d it go with Weir?”

“Oh, well she wasn’t too happy about the whole killing of the ZedPM but you know, in the grand scheme of things, we did prevent the destruction of the universe. So, you know, not fired.”

“That’s good,” Jeannie smiled.

“Yeah,” he breathed.

They stood in silence for several moments before Rodney held out a strange figure to her, “Oh right, I got this for Madison.”

Jeannie looked at it with a slight bemused expression, “Oh.”

“Yeah. I swiped it from Weir’s desk,” he shrugged at her, “It’s not like there’s a Toys R Us nearby, so...”

“Well, it’s the thought that counts, I guess,” Jeannie put it in her bag before turning back to him, “Well, I’d say ‘see you around’ but...”

“Yes. About that...” he stopped and swallowed hard trying to find the words, “Which is to say, um...look...what I...I wanted to...”

“Thank you for trying,” Jeannie stopped him, sparing him further embarrassment.

Jeannie turned away from him and back to her bag as her brother stood and stared at her, suddenly he moved and wrapped his arms around her.

“How are you?” he whispered in her ear as his eyes filled with tears, “Are you happy? Are you OK?”

“Yeah, Mer I am,” she sniffed as tears filled her eyes also, “I really am.”

Their hug lasted for a few more moments before Rodney stepped back from her, “Intergalactic gate network should be completed soon, so, um, maybe it won’t be four years next time?”

“Does this mean I’ll see you both at Christmas?” Jeannie asked hopefully.

“If you can convince Caleb not to make tofurkey,” he joked, making her smile at him.

“No promises,” she laughed as he left her alone.

 

Jeannie picked up her bag and took one last look around the small room she was in, knowing she was going to miss being here and not being Jeannie the wife and mother but Jeannie the scientist. She was, mostly, going to miss her brother and knew she would miss getting to know her niece more but she also knew she couldn’t stay any longer.

“Hi,” Alisa appeared in the doorway, “Are you ready?”

“Just checking I hadn’t left anything,” Jeannie smiled, a little self-conscious at being caught in a dream like that.

“Come on, we’ll walk you to the ship,” Alisa told her.

“We?” Jeannie asked, her question answered as she saw her brother standing awkwardly waiting for her, “Hey.”

“Hey,” he greeted her back, swatting his daughter’s shoulder as she rolled her eyes at them.

“Keep in touch,” Jeannie said to Alisa as they walked, “Both of you. And let me know about Christmas.”

“Christmas?” Alisa asked with interest.

“I sort of promised we might go to Earth then,” Rodney explained, smiling at his daughter’s grin.

Finally they reached the dock where the Daedalus was taking on the last of its supplies. Jeannie put her bag down and turned to her brother, hugging him tightly for several minutes before letting him go and turning to her niece.

“It was so good getting to meet you,” Jeannie whispered as she pulled the teenager into her arms, “And if you need anything, anything you just have to call.”

“Thanks,” Alisa smiled as she stepped back from her aunt.

Rodney rested his hand on her shoulder as Jeannie stepped into the ship disappearing from view.

“Well?” he asked as they left the dock.

“I like her,” Alisa smiled.

“Good,” Rodney said relieved, he wanted to mend fences with his sister and wanted Alisa to feel a part of it.

“Dad?”

“Yeah?”

“Why didn’t you tell me your name is Meredith?”


	45. 44 - Phantoms

_To: stargirl  
From: Alisa  
Subject: Hi  
Hi,_

 _A nice simple way to start an email don’t you think, considering I’ve already erased, Dear Aunt Jeanne and Dear Jeannie after I realised how pathetic and childish they sounded...so hi._

 

Alisa stopped typing as the door to the room opened to reveal her father, he still looked pale after the last mission but once Carson had cleared him for light duty he was back working to try and find a new ZPM or the way to repower the drained ones they had.

“Are you okay?” she asked worriedly.

“Yeah, yeah,” he waved away her concern, “Have you seen my notebook?”

Alisa laughed, while in the infirmary Carson had banned Rodney doing any work so Rodney had nabbed a notebook from Alisa to write theories which had almost instantly been forgotten as he was able to return to work. Until now.

“I think you left it in your room,” she told him, Alisa waited until Rodney left the room before turning back to the computer.

“What are you doing?” Rodney appeared clutching the book to his chest.

Alisa looked a little sheepish and shrugged, “Just emailing Jeannie. I promised I would and since I’m not working today I thought I’d do it now.”

Rodney smiled, relieved that they’d become friends before he remembered he had to get back to the lab and with a murmured goodbye he left her alone again.

 

 _Hope your journey home was uneventful and you didn’t find your husband completely demented having to care for a four year old by himself for a few months. Things here have been as insane as always, Dad is trying to get everything he can out of the database for a ZPM but considering we’ve still barely scratched the surface I don’t see him doing it before next week._

 

“Good, you’re here.”

Alisa looked up surprised at Laura’s voice, “What’s wrong?”

Laura dropped heavily onto the couch and looked up at her friend sadly, “Carson and I broke up.”

“For real this time?” Alisa asked sceptically.

“Yes, for real,” Laura snapped before dropping her head back, “I should have known this wouldn’t last, he was just too nice a guy.”

Alisa watched her friend, waiting to find out why she’d decided to come here. After a few seconds Laura looked up at her.

“I need chocolate,” the marine announced.

“And?”

“And it is a well known fact that you manage to scam almost all the newbies,” Laura replied, “As well as your father is a notorious hoarder.”

Alisa laughed unable to refute her friend’s words, “Try the cupboard next to Dad’s back-up laptop.”

Eagerly Laura bounced over and started looking through the candy cupboard as they called it. Every so often she would pull out something, look at it before deciding against it and tossing it back in. Finally she settled on a Hershey bar but also brought out a bag of M&M’s for Alisa who happily took the proffered candy.

“So what happened?” Alisa asked, popping a sweet in her mouth.

Laura sighed, “We hardly see each other and then we just seemed to lose any sort of spark we had. Carson was his usual sweet self and apologised but basically we broke up. But it’s probably for the best.”

“You were pretty miserable for the past few weeks,” Alisa noted, “And you guys are still friends, right?”

“I guess,” Laura brightened, “As a boyfriend it didn’t work but he is still a great guy and I don’t want to lose that. Thanks, Lissa I’ll see you later.”

With a wave Laura disappeared and Alisa turned to her email once more. She was still staring at it after five minutes so decided to go wander for a bit.

*********************************************

“Lissa?” Rodney turned as she entered his lab, “What are you doing here? I thought you were taking today to relax.”

“I was and I am,” she replied with a smile, “I just decided to go for a wander for a while. I don’t just walk around the city very often so I thought I would savour it.”

“Oh, good idea,” Rodney told her, “You should probably go then and not get caught in the lab.”

Alisa frowned confused; her confusion didn’t last for long as Laura walked in.

“Something wrong, Rodney?” she demanded, “Since you summoned me.”

Rodney hesitated, glancing over at where Alisa stood before he turned on Laura, “That section you were working on while I was off getting shot is not working. I want to know what you did.”

“What I did?” Laura snapped, her arms folding across her chest, “I fixed it as per your annoyingly explicit instructions.”

Alisa rolled her eyes and quickly left them to fight it out.

 

“Well?” Laura said annoyed as Rodney stared over her head, “Where’s your next witty remark?”

“What?” Rodney stared at her confused before he realised, “No, I just started arguing with you so Alisa would leave.”

“Huh?” was all Laura could manage.

Rodney sat down and motioned her to take the one across from him, “This isn’t easy for me to ask but...I need your help.”

“My help?” Laura asked, still completely bemused by the sudden change in topic.

He nodded, “Alisa is eighteen in a few months and I need to get her a great present but I have no idea what that is. This is where you come in.”

Laura smiled at him, “Well I can only think of one thing she wants.”

“Great,” Rodney grinned, “When we open the Gate-bridge I can send the request to Jeannie so she can order it for me and hopefully the Daedalus will be able to get it here in time and why are you laughing?”

“What she wants you can’t order in a shop,” Laura grinned, “She wants the gene therapy.”

“No,” Rodney said instantly, “Think of something else.”

Laura momentarily entertained the notion of telling Rodney to do it himself but one look at his pathetic grimace she gave in.

“Look,” Laura started, “Alisa is going to be eighteen and she’ll be allowed to choose to have it anyway. Now, if you get her it for her birthday then you are the best father in the world plus Sheppard will happily teach her to fly which will give her another skill that could save her life.”

Rodney sighed, “You’re right.”

“Of course I am,” Laura grinned, “Think about it, you’ve got time.”

*********************************************

 _Dad is over-working himself at the moment since the ZPM was drained. Considering he just got of the infirmary it’s not a good thing. I should tell you the story before you get worried, the reason Dad was in the infirmary was because John shot him._

 _Okay, that will probably make you worry more but there was a reason. They were on this planet where some machine was sending people crazy; John, from what I’m told, had flashbacks and thought he was trying to save Teyla – who in his mind was someone else from the bad guys. Thankfully Teyla was able to move the gun and Dad was wounded instead of killed before she stopped the crazy-making machine._

 _You know this is a normal day around here, which says a lot about the last few years of my life._

 

 _Remember to send me pictures of Maddie in her ballet show. (I refuse to call the child Madison – what did she do to you? Kick you so hard she broke something before she was born?) I never did anything like that as a kid so I’ll be interested to see them. I was also kinda clumsy when I was that age, I had to stay on two feet and walk everywhere never run. (One of my Gran’s big rules)I couldn’t even skip without tripping up after a few steps._

 _I have to go now, John’s going to the mainland and I’ve managed to persuade him to let me tag along for the ride._

 _Email me back via the address at the top and it will wait until the next contact we have then come to me._

 _Bye for now_

 _Alisa_

 _(By the way, love your email address – Stargirl?)_

 

Alisa finished her email and hit the send button before she turned off the computer. Grabbing her jacket, Alisa headed out the room towards the Jumper bay where John was waiting for her. She thought about her aunt back on earth living a relatively normal life, less normal now that she knew about the Stargate, and wondered if she would want that.

Reaching the Jumper where John was doing his pre-flight checks. Alisa grinned, she preferred it here.


	46. 45 - The Return

“You know,” a familiar voice interrupted Alisa staring out across the horizon, “You promised to give me a tour of this place.”

Alisa turned to where Jack O’Neill stood in the doorway, dressed in his uniform for his meetings with the Ancients.

“It’s kinda pointless now isn’t it?” Alisa snapped, “We’re not staying.”

“It is their home,” Jack used the argument that they’d used on him.

Alisa swallowed hard, “It’s our home too.”

Jack grimaced but there was absolutely nothing he could possibly say to her so he changed the subject, “I hear you’re going to college?”

“Yeah, it’s all sorted,” she sighed, “I suppose I should try being normal for a while,” Alisa shrugged, “I’d better go finish packing. Nice to see you again, Jack.”

He stood watching the young woman walk away thinking of the nervous teenager he met almost three years before. With a groan he headed back to continue talking to the Ancient woman who was driving him nuts.

 

Alisa hugged Teyla tightly; Teyla smiled at her and squeezed her hands, “Take care of yourself and your father. I know you will excel in whatever you do so don’t let anything hold you back.”

“I’m gonna miss you,” Alisa whispered to Teyla, tears in her eyes.

“I will miss you also,” the other woman replied, “But I know we will meet again.”

After hugging Teyla one more time Alisa turned and was swept up into Ronon’s arms, he squeezed her tightly until she squeaked before setting her down gently and silently kissing the top of her head.

Alisa grabbed her bag and moved to join John, Elizabeth and Carson as they waited for her father. Elizabeth called to Rodney who reluctantly walked down the stairs to join them. With one final look at the place they’d called home for almost three years, they walked through the Stargate and back to Earth.

*********************************************

Alisa wandered through the halls of Stargate Command completely bored. The others were in meetings that had been going on for what felt like most of her life, and there was nothing for her to do. Finally she came across the commissary and took up residence until the meetings were over.

“Hi,” Daniel took a seat across from her, “I heard you guys were going home. Jack appeared in my office for ten minutes to vent his frustration.”

“Really?” Alisa asked sceptically.

Daniel laughed, “He can swear in a variety of languages, most of which I taught him.”

She sighed, “I really hate this. I’ve got to go to college. And once there I’m probably going to have to listen to people who from what I’ve seen on previous school visits don’t know how to think outside the box never mind teach outside it.”

Daniel gave her a wry smile, “At least you will still have contact with it.”

Alisa sighed, “I guess you’re right.”

Daniel was about to say something else but a call came for him and he groaned, “Keep in touch, Alisa. I have to go.”

“Thanks, Daniel,” she smiled, watching him leave until Laura appeared in his place, “I thought you were in a meeting.”

Laura took a seat across from her young friend, “It’s finally over. I wanted to see you before you left for wherever you’re going.”

Alisa smiled slightly, “We’re visiting Jeannie then Dad’s heading to Area 51 and I become a full time student.”

“Are you worried about it?” Laura asked, concern and understanding in her voice.

Alisa dropped her eyes, “I’m terrified.”

Laura reached out and took her friend’s hand, giving it a squeeze and she placed a piece of paper in it, “My cell phone, house phone and email. Whenever you need to talk, assuming I’m on Earth, don’t hesitate. I’m always here for you, Lissa.”

 

Jeannie stared surprised as she found the two people standing on her front porch.

“Hi,” Rodney said blandly.

“Hi,” Jeannie beamed, moving to hug them both quickly, “I didn’t expect to see you two so soon.”

“We got kicked out,” Alisa told her as Jeannie ushered them inside.

Alisa stared a little as she wandered into the lounge that was filled with toys and other reminders that a child lived here.

“You were worse,” her father noted to her, “At least there’s no pieces of TV lying around.”

“Sorry,” Jeannie quickly picked up a few teddy bears and dolls, “I wasn’t expecting company.”

Rodney nodded and motioned his daughter to sit down, “Where are...they?”

“My husband’s name is Caleb and my daughter’s name is Madison,” Jeannie reminded him sharply, frowning at the snort that came from Alisa, “Try and get it right while you’re here.”

“I was just...”

“Caleb took Maddie to the park for a few hours,” Jeannie cut her brother off with an amused grin, “How long can you stay?”

“Not long,” Rodney told her, “I’m due at my new post in a week and Lissa has school.”

Jeannie quirked an eyebrow at her niece, “Really?”

Alisa rolled her eyes, “They’ve got me into some college that Radek has privileges in for the rest of the year. Next year I can pick where I want to go.”

Jeannie smiled at her, “So, a few days then?” she bit her lip for a moment, “Okay. Mer, you can have the spare room. Alisa, it’s the couch or I can set up a bed in Maddie’s room for you.”

Alisa shrugged, “Let’s see if we get along before you put me somewhere I can possibly smother her.”

“Lissa,” Rodney scolded, as she gave him a look of pure innocence.

“We’ll see,” Jeannie laughed.

 

It was several hours later as they were regaling Jeannie with tales of Atlantis when the door opened announcing that Jeannie’s husband and daughter arrived home.

“Hi?” Caleb said warily when he saw Rodney on the couch, “Jeannie?”

“They’re visiting,” Jeannie assured him as she moved to his side, “Caleb, you remember Mer, well this is his daughter Alisa.”

Alisa stood up and smiled at him, “Hi.”

“Mommy,” a small cheery voice called as Caleb shook his niece’s hand.

“Maddie,” Jeannie hugged her daughter, “Here’s your Uncle Mer, remember him?”

Rodney raised his hand slightly, “Hi, Maddie.”

“Well this,” Jeannie turned her to where Alisa sat, “this is your cousin, Alisa. Are you going to say hello?”

Maddie suddenly pressed against her mother’s leg shyly as she looked at the teenager smiling down at her, “Hi,” she whispered.

“Hi, Maddie,” Alisa grinned, “How about you show me your room?”

“`Kay,” Madison murmured, she walked towards the corridor before turning and impatiently motioning Alisa to follow her.

 

The few days they stayed with Jeannie went quickly; Madison discovered she loved having a big cousin although Jeannie wouldn’t be happy with some of the things Alisa had taught the little girl.

“So,” Jeannie caught Alisa in the back garden sitting on the porch, “Are you ready to go to college?”

“No,” Alisa replied with a sigh, it had been something she’d been avoiding talking about since she’d been told about it, “Jeannie, I’m seventeen. I’ll more than likely be the youngest there and I’m joining in the middle of the semester and...” Alisa trailed off, “I’m afraid I’m going to hate it and I’m not going to make any friends. But I can’t tell Dad that. He’s excited about me doing this.”

Jeannie wrapped her arm around her niece’s shoulders and hugged her quickly, “You can stay with us until next year. Until you’re ready to do this.”

Alisa smiled at her aunt, “Thank you. That makes me feel a lot better but I don’t want to put it off. It’s time to go back to being as normal as I used to be.”

Jeannie laughed and hugged her again, “I’m always here for you, Alisa.”

“Then will you do something for me?” Alisa asked slightly nervously.

“What is it?”

Alisa smiled sweetly, “Call me Lissa.”

*********************************************

“Are you okay?”

Alisa looked at her father as he stood in the door of her dorm room as they finished unpacking her stuff. She’d met her room-mate, Linda, briefly before she’d had to go to her classes and already wasn’t looking forward to spending much time around her.

“I will be,” Alisa assured him, even if she didn’t really believe it herself.

Rodney nodded; he had to leave soon but was unwilling to disappear on his daughter until he was sure that she was alright. He knew how worried she was about leaving the relative safety of the Atlantis team, there she had access to some of the most brilliant minds Earth had ever produced as well as technology light years ahead of anything her peers had access to or even heard of.

“Okay,” Rodney said, “I...We...You have everything?”

Alisa smiled slightly, “I have your cell number, email address. You’ll give me your work and apartment number as soon as you have it. I have John’s numbers, Laura’s numbers, Jeannie’s numbers, the number for the SGC and even for an extreme emergency Generals’ Landry and O’Neill’s numbers. I’ll be fine. You need to go, Dad.”

“Yeah.”

Alisa sighed and walked to him; she wrapped her arms around her father and hugged him tightly, “I will be perfectly fine, Dad. I promise I’ll call you every chance I get and I will email you with any papers I write so you can see what I’m doing but you have to leave so I can do all that.”

Reluctantly Rodney nodded and hugging her once more he left her alone in the room.

 

Alisa decided she could really hate Linda.

It was now two weeks since she’d started taking classes here and it wasn’t too bad. Except for her room-mate. If Alisa ever found out who had told the bimbo that she was only seventeen then she would find some way to make their life hell. Linda had decided that since Alisa wasn’t yet eighteen that she had to be looked after and Alisa could only hold her tongue so much but had agreed to come along to the drama club Linda was auditioning for.  
Alisa stood leaning against the rail next to the control booth watching the people mill around as they waited for the auditions to start. She could hear some of them singing or rehearsing lines though it was more amusing watching some of them trying out dance moves.

“Do you think they know how dumb they look?”

Alisa turned to where the question had come from and felt herself smile just a little as she saw who was talking to her. He was at least a foot taller than she was with dark brown eyes, dark brown hair, a sarcastic smile on his face and was basically gorgeous.

“I’m betting they all think they look incredible,” Alisa managed to reply in her usual McKay manner.

He chuckled and held out his hand, “JD Tyler.”

“Alisa McKay,” she replied, shaking his hand with a grin, “I know why I’m here, why are you hanging around?”

“A friend,” he motioned to one of the guys moving around lights, “Needs a lift home with the sound equipment. I volunteered.”

“Nice,” Alisa smiled again.

They stood talking and enjoying the free entertainment on the stage until Linda reappeared.

“Are you ready?” she asked, making Alisa grimace but decided against saying anything.

“Yeah,” Alisa turned to JD, “Bye.”

“See you around,” he called after her.

As soon as Alisa was out of sight JD pulled out his cell phone, “It’s me,” he said the moment it was answered, “I made contact.”

 

“She’s a pain in my ass,” Alisa snapped as she leaned back on her bed, the phone held to her ear.

“It can’t be that bad,” John replied, as he tried to type with one hand before realising he had speaker phone and hitting the button.

“John, its worse than having a keeper,” Alisa ranted, “You’d think someone had deliberately told her to keep an eye on me...did someone tell her to keep an eye on me?”

“You’re getting paranoid, kid,” John told her, “Other than the room-mate from hell, how’re things?”

“Not bad,” she admitted, “Classes are the tiniest bit interesting sometimes, though I miss Radek and his experiments but I’m doing okay.”

“Good,” John told her, “I have to go, Alisa. I’m going on a mission in less than an hour so I’ll talk to you when I get back.”

“Behave,” Alisa told him, hanging up before he could reply.

John rolled his eyes as he quickly dialled the phone again.

“I’m exceedingly busy,” Rodney’s answer made John smile.

“It’s me,” John told him, smiling as he hear Rodney’s sigh of relief.

“I thought it might be someone wanting an update on my latest project,” Rodney told him, annoyance in his voice, “Idiots don’t realise that results take time.”

John chuckled.

“Why are you calling anyway?” Rodney asked.

“That kid of yours called me to rant,” John told him with an amused smirk, “I’m guessing she couldn’t talk to you.”

Rodney laughed, “I’ve already had the room-mate from hell tirade. She called me this morning but I had a meeting.”

“You’re missing her,” John noted astutely.

Rodney let out a long sigh, “Kids grow up, I just wish she hadn’t grown up so fast.”

“I know, Rodney,” John sympathised, “I know.”

 

Alisa stood in the lab studying the experiment set up before her that was going to be demonstrated today. Her conversation with John had made her feel better about herself; he always managed to do that.

“Alright,” Professor Crompton called them to gather round the generator in front of him, “Now let’s see how much you’ve all learned in the past few days.”

Alisa listened as her classmates all threw in what they saw on the generator but not one person noticed that it wouldn’t do anything except possibly explode.

“Now, who wants to turn it on,” Crompton asked with amusement.

“I wouldn’t,” Alisa said louder than she meant to, wincing as she suddenly became the focus of everyone’s attention.

“Really?” Crompton’s teasing tone disappeared and he stared at her, “What makes you think that?”

“Ah,” Alisa stammered before she took a deep breath and steeled herself, she’d faced down marines – she could face them, “You’ve got the connections wrong,” Alisa explained in a strong voice as she used her pen to illustrate, “Here, it’s a feedback loop. If you turn it on and it does actually work it’ll probably explode in about ten seconds.”

“Miss...”

“McKay,” Alisa replied, feeling less certain as he kept an even gaze on her while everyone else stood waiting.

“Of course,” Crompton noted, “I’ve read your father’s work and...you’re right,” he looked around the rest of the group, “I am very disappointed people, Miss McKay is not only the youngest member of this group but also only joined us a few weeks ago.”

Alisa felt her cheeks flame as everyone stared at her until Crompton restarted the class and rewired his generator.

 

“You look miles away.”

Alisa turned and smiled as JD dropped onto the seat beside her. He smiled back at her, “So, something bothering you or do you usually just kill your lunch.”

Alisa glanced down at where she’d torn apart the sandwich she was meant to be eating, “Just a really bad day.”

“I’m listening,” JD told her, he leaned back and pulled out two bars of chocolate.

Taking the offered candy Alisa sighed, “I just managed to alienate everyone in my class by being stupid enough to point out the Professor was wrong.”

“Oh,” he took in a hiss of breath, “That sounds bad.”

Alisa dropped her head into her hands, “I’m the freak, the seventeen year old in the same class as people two to three years older than I am and I just showed them up.”

“You’re only seventeen?” JD asked.

Alisa slowly turned to the good-looking guy who for some reason was talking to her, “Yeah.”

JD rested his hand on her shoulder, “Don’t let it get you down. You’d be amazed what people forget and freak isn’t the word I’d use. You’re smart and here, that isn’t a crime.”

Surprised by his kind and supportive words, Alisa couldn’t say anything before he stood up and left her sitting.

“Could you have been any dumber?” she murmured to herself as she watched him walk away, “He thinks you’re a stupid little girl. Fantastic.”

*********************************************

It was almost six weeks since they’d been forced from their home and Alisa was settling in to her new one, almost. She finished speaking to her father that morning before class, pleased to hear he was going to see John and Carson. She was worried about how little he seemed to be enjoying his new job so it was good to hear that he was rejoining his friends even if it was only for a night.

Now though she had a two hour lecture on wormholes which quite frankly the only reason she was going was because she got credit for it. Grabbing her bag, Alisa made sure she had her phone before leaving the dorm room and heading to the lecture theatre.

 

Alisa managed to resist the urge to tap her pen as she listened to the lecture; it was not only boring but considering what she knew about the Stargate quite amusing too. Finally the torture was over and the lights came back on, blinking in the sudden brightness she followed the others lead and grabbed her bag as well as the books she had to take back to the library. She noticed a man hovering outside, the thing she noticed was he was wearing an Air Force uniform but he wasn’t someone she knew.

“Miss McKay,” the man stepped forward, cutting off her exit, “I’m Lieutenant Marshall, General Landry sent me here to collect you. There’s been a problem at the base that requires your assistance.”

Alisa frowned, “My assistance? I’m not exactly someone people normally call.”

“A device has been set off that is holding several people in a force field,” Marshall explained, “Your father insisted that you be brought to the base. He’s unable to use the phone at the moment but told me to tell you that it’s similar to an experiment you worked on with Dr Zelenka.”

Alisa stared at him for a moment before sighing, “Alright, is this a ‘we have to go this instant’ emergency or do I have time to get my stuff and tell my room-mate I’m going to see my father before she thinks I’ve been kidnapped?”

Marshall hesitated for a moment before replying, “The second kind.”

“Okay,” Alisa turned to walk before turning back to him, “Look, rather than us both running around, can you dump these in my locker while I grab my laptop and bag?”

Marshall hesitated before nodding, “Where’s your locker?”

“Go right along the corridor,” Alisa told him, pointing the way, “It’s number 659 and that’s also the combination – I had a day of little imagination.”

“Alright,” Marshall said, “I’ll do that, you get everything and we’ll meet in ten minutes back here.”

“Make it twenty,” Alisa told him, “And make it the cafeteria. It’s closer to my room than here.”

Marshall nodded and headed down the hall leaving Alisa alone.

 

Alisa watched the man walk away before she turned and walked out the opposing door, the moment she was sure he couldn’t see her Alisa pulled out her phone and ran to her dorm room.

“Come on, Dad,” she muttered as it rang, “Come on, answer your phone.”

Finally reaching her room, Alisa dumped her bag on the bed before she went into her closet and found her emergency bag. Placing it over her shoulder, Alisa climbed out her window and once safely on the ground she pulled out her phone but this time tried someone she was almost sure would answer.

“Lissa,” Laura answered happily, “I didn’t expect to hear from you.”

“Shut up and listen,” Alisa snapped, “I’m in trouble unless Landry sent a Lieutenant Marshall to collect me...and I am so hoping you say yes.”

“He didn’t,” Laura said, worry in her voice, “Lissa, where are you?”

“I’m just outside my dorm heading to...” she stopped, “I don’t really know. Laura, what do I do?”

“Stay calm,” Laura told her, “Okay, I’m with General Landry now who’s on the phone to your protector.”

“My what?”

“Questions later,” Laura side-stepped the subject; “He’s going to meet you at the Drama building and will bring you here.”

“And the hell will I know who he is?” Alisa demanded.

“Give me a password,” Laura told her, “Something only he will be able to give you.”

Alisa started towards the Drama Building, trying to blend in with the groups milling around the campus, “Alright, Arcturus.”

“Good choice,” Laura told her, “I’ll be waiting for you when you get here, okay?”

“Okay,” Alisa whispered and hung up the phone, sliding it into her pocket as she jogged through the campus.

 

Alisa wanted this to be over fast but first she had to find her contact and get to the SGC, then she’d find her father and yell at him for not being there when she really needed him. Reaching the Drama Building Alisa looked around to see if there was anyone she recognised or who seemed to be coming to help her.

“Miss McKay,” Marshall appeared suddenly, “This is not where we agreed to meet.”

“Yeah,” Alisa murmured as she stepped back from him, she was only a few steps away from the corner but Marshall moved faster than she expected when she turned to run.

Alisa struggled as he grabbed her, wrapping his arms around both of hers and pulling her back to him.

“If you make a sound,” he whispered menacingly in her ear, “I will start randomly picking people to die. You don’t want that, do you?”

Alisa stopped struggling, “No.”

 

 _“What do you do if someone catches you like this?” Ronon asked, holding Alisa off the ground, trapping her arms against her side._

 _“Call for you to help me?” Alisa suggested, struggling slightly with no success._

 _“What if I’m not there?”_

 _“Call John?”_

 _“Alisa,” Ronon sounded annoyed but slightly amused as well, “If you are alone with none of us there to help you?”_

 _“Then I’m screwed,” Alisa snapped, struggling again._

 _“Lean your head back,” Ronon ordered, waiting until she had her head back far enough, “That’s my nose.” Alisa was surprised as he set her down, “If you’re ever in that position, throw your head back so that it hits whoever has a hold of you. It will either burst or break their nose and give you an opportunity for escape.”_

 

Remembering Ronon’s advice Alisa threw her head back, satisfied as she heard the crack before she was dropped to the ground as Marshall swore. Alisa started to run as he tried to stop the blood flowing from his nose, as she turned a corner someone new grabbed her arm and yanked her around the corner just as a hand clamped over her mouth.

“Alisa,” the familiar voice of JD whispered in her ear, “I’m here to help so no screaming or yelling when I let you go.”

Alisa nodded, readying herself to start running the moment he let her go.

“Oh, one more thing,” he said as he let her go, “Arcturus.”

Alisa stared at him as realisation sunk in, “You?”

JD shrugged, “I would have told you but I was ordered not to. Look, we can discuss this once we get back to the SGC.”

Alisa stared at him, “How do I know you can be trusted?”

“For crying out loud,” JD snapped, “I used your password, what more do you want?”

Alisa hesitated not sure what to say but before she could reply JD pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialled.

“It’s me,” he told whoever answered; “She needs more proof I can be trusted.”

Alisa hesitantly took the phone he thrust towards her, “Hi?”

“Miss McKay, it’s General Landry,” the man on the other end said, “Go with him.”

“I...eh...” Alisa hesitated.

“Lissa, for goodness sake,” Laura snapped suddenly, “Go with him and I’ll be here to meet you.”

“Okay, Laura,” Alisa smiled in relief before she turned off the phone and handed it to JD, “Let’s go.”

*********************************************

 _JD had been surprised and instantly suspicious when he’d arrived back at his apartment to find he had company._

 _“What are you doing here?” he demanded of the man sitting on his couch drinking coffee._

 _Jack grinned back at him, “Nice to see you too.”_

 _“I thought we agreed never to see each other again?” JD tossed his rucksack into his room before grabbing some coffee himself._

 _“I need your help,” Jack told him._

 _“My help?” JD demanded incredulously, “What the hell could you need my help for?”_

 _Jack set his coffee down and placed a photo on the table, “Do you remember Rodney McKay?”_

 _“McKay,” JD mused for a few seconds, “The scientist guy who almost got T killed by giving a 48 hour deadline.”_

 _“That’s him,” Jack nodded._

 _“Kinsey was blackmailing him with his daughter,” JD continued, “She was a cute kid.”_

 _“Well she’s not a kid anymore,” Jack told him, “She’s seventeen and until recently has been living in Atlantis. Since the Ancients turned up and kicked them out, she’s now heading for college.”_

 _“Which is where I come in,” JD finished with a grimace, “You want me to play bodyguard.”_

 _Jack nodded, “Alisa has knowledge of Ancient, Wraith and Gould tech and has made no secret of the fact she intended to take over her father’s job. She’ll probably take over at the SGC when she’s old enough.”_

 _“So you’re worried someone will try to grab her,” JD frowned, “NID, Trust – one of those psychopaths.”_

 _“She’ll be starting here next week,” Jack told him._

 _JD rolled his eyes, “I haven’t said I’ll do it.”_

 _Jack smiled knowingly, “But I know you will. You told Daniel you missed working for the SGC._

 _“This isn’t exactly going off world,” JD reminded him; “And remind me to strangle Daniel when I next see him. Alright, fine. I’ll play bodyguard. When do I meet her?”_

 _“You don’t,” Jack told him, “I don’t want her to spend all her time looking over her shoulder. Alisa knows it’s possible there are people out there who want her knowledge but I can’t make her a nervous wreck.”_

 _JD grimaced at him, “Wonderful.”_

 

“Where are we going?” Alisa demanded as JD pulled her into the Drama Building.

“I checked the plans for this place,” JD explained, “There are several tunnels, one specifically leads out to where my car is waiting.”

“Convenient,” Alisa noted as they moved through the corridors towards the theatre.

JD turned and grinned at her, “Why do you think you came here.”

Alisa frowned but didn’t say a word as they continued along the corridor. She glanced back and horror filled her, “He’s coming.”

JD saw Marshall behind them, dried blood on his face and pulled Alisa in the first open door he found. He pushed her up the stairs before shoving a cabinet over to block the door running up the stairs two at a time.

They could hear their pursuer coming and JD grimaced as he knew they were nowhere near the tunnel he was aiming for. He saw Alisa waiting for his directions and saw the fear in her eyes but could also see that she wasn’t letting it control her.

“We have to get to the stage,” he told her, “The trapdoor leads to the tunnel we need.”

Alisa nodded before murmuring, “He’s going to follow us,” she looked around and saw the control room near them; “I’ve got an idea.”

JD followed her into the booth and watched as she hooked her computer tablet up to the one there.

“Isn’t that passworded?” JD asked amused.

“Yeah, I hacked,” she replied without looking up at him as she concentrated on the screen in front of her, “Okay, I can control it from my computer. Your turn.”

JD nodded and looked around finding some rope. He grinned as Alisa stared at him.

“Are you insane?” Alisa demanded.

“No other way to get across,” JD told her unable to get the grin off his face.

“Oh my god,” Alisa murmured, “I’m in hell.”

 

JD made sure the rope was tight and motioned to Alisa who grimaced but joined him. The banging from behind them stopped indicating Marshall had managed to get through the blockade; JD grabbed the girl wrapping the rope around her waist. As Marshall appeared at the top of the stairs JD grabbed the rope and swung them across to the stage. Alisa let out a high pitched squeak as they swung across the open air, letting out a long shuddering breath when her feet touched the ground. A gunshot rang out and JD grabbed Alisa pulling her behind a piece of set, he could see Marshall above them aiming.

“He’s shooting at us,” Alisa snapped, sounding astonished.

“Actually he’s shooting at me,” JD corrected her; “He wants you alive, remember?” at her grimace he refocused her attention, “The trapdoor on the stage is too open; can you get us some cover?”

Alisa started tapping instructions on her computer, “Smokescreen?”

JD grinned as the smoke machines sitting in front of the stage started pouring a thick blanket of fog onto the stage. JD slid across the floor and opened the trapdoor, wincing when bullets hit around him as Marshall fired blindly hoping to hit him. JD waited until he was sure Marshall was reloading and motioned Alisa over, he was impressed by how calm she was considering the fact she was running from a would-be-kidnapper but living within an SG program meant this probably wasn’t all that unusual. As she climbed down into the tunnel, JD pulled out his own gun and fired off a few shots himself before he followed her.

 

Alisa felt like this day had been going on forever and just wanted to get to the SGC so she could curl up in a bed to sleep. JD continued to rush her through the corridor and Alisa wondered how long it was before they reached the car.

“Not far now,” JD assured her as he kept them running, “There will be a ladder soon and my car is at the top.”

“Good,” Alisa murmured, “The last time I was this deep underground was not comforting and I’m getting flashbacks.”

JD grinned at her sarcasm; she was definitely her father’s daughter. She’d been trained by an SG team unknowingly to handle strange situations and as scared as he knew she was, Alisa wasn’t letting it control her.

Finally they reached the ladder and JD motioned her up, he followed her up caught out as she gave a cry. JD saw a fist coming towards his face but wasn’t able to dodge in time. He grunted as he was flung backwards, hearing Alisa cry out his name. Pure luck meant he managed to grab a hold of the top rung so he didn’t fall back down but as he was distracted two men pulled his charge towards a car. JD pulled himself up, shaking off the effects of the punch as best he could before he ran and jumped on the back of the closest guy to him. When Alisa saw him attack she started to wriggle and strain to get away from Marshall who still had dried blood on his face from the burst nose she’d given him earlier. JD slammed his foot into the back of the knee of goon number two, as he fell JD jumped off and kicked goon two in the head knocking him unconscious.

As the second attacker fell Alisa used a move taught to her by John and slammed her elbow into Marshall’s stomach. He gave a cry and loosened his grip on her giving Alisa the chance to get away. JD grabbed her hand and slammed his gun into Marshall’s temple before dragging her to his car.

“Get in,” JD ordered, he started the car and the moment she was in her seat he hit the gas and they were on the road.

 

Alisa sat trying to catch her breath as JD drove, it was getting cold and she shivered slightly. She was going to kill her father, how the hell could the one time she really needed him to be on the other end of the phone was he not there?

“Are you hurt?” JD asked, making her jump out of her thoughts.

“No,” she whispered, “Just a little...insanely terrified.”

JD smiled, “Good way to be. Don’t worry we’ll be there soon.”

Alisa frowned confused, “I know geography is not my strong point but I know we’re nowhere near Cheyenne Mountain.”

He laughed, “That’s cause we’re not driving there. Unfortunately I don’t have Puddle Jumper.”

“Flying?” Alisa grinned suddenly.

JD’s grin matched her, “Oh yeah.”

 

JD was relieved they were almost at the airfield; he wanted to get to the base so he could make sure his precious package was delivered to safety. Alisa McKay was the future of the Stargate program, she’d been trained by the best minds in two galaxies already and JD knew that he had to protect this feisty genius kid. It felt familiar.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a gunshot and Alisa screamed slightly as the car swerved.

“Son of a bitch,” JD snapped, “Does this guy not get this? He doesn’t get to win.”

“Apparently not,” Alisa murmured, shocked as pulled out his gun and turned to her.

“Can you drive?”

“No,” Alisa cried, “I’ve been living in another galaxy for the past three years.”

He shrugged, “Just hold the wheel so we’re going straight and keep your foot down on the gas.”

“Oh God you’re insane,” Alisa breathed as she slid over to half-sit in the driver’s seat while he craned out the window, “I’m stuck with a guy who thinks he’s in an action movie.”

She gripped the steering wheel tightly as JD fired at the car behind them; Alisa winced as the car started veering to one side.

“Keep it straight,” JD yelled at her.

Alisa bit her lip and tightened her grip on the steering wheel even more, relief filling her as she saw their destination coming up.

“JD,” she yelled, “We’re here.”

“Good,” he called back and fired once more; Alisa heard a bang before the squeal of tyres and winced as JD pushed her back into the passenger seat.

 

“You took your time,” a man who Alisa thought looked like her grandfather greeted them, “Plane’s ready for you.”

JD nodded and threw him the car keys, “Thanks, Mike. Watch out for a guy in a uniform with blood on his face. I shot out his tyres but he’s annoyingly persistent.”

Mike grinned at them, “Got a few friends standing by for just this kind of pest. Get going, Hank’s waiting for you two.”

Alisa watched the exchange a little bemused but grabbed her bag from the car and followed JD to the small plane that was waiting for them.

“As I said,” JD told her as he motioned her to climb in, “It’s no Puddle Jumper but it’ll get us where we’re going.”

Alisa laughed and settled in her seat as JD did his pre-flight checks, relaxing back before she grimaced.

“He’s back,” she called, watching Marshall running towards them.

JD chuckled, “Don’t worry.”

Alisa saw the gun aiming at them and panicked, “Don’t worry?”

JD grinned at her and nodded to who was coming behind Marshall, “Meet the Cavalry.”

Alisa watched as Mike and several soldiers in SG uniforms surrounded Marshall, relief filling her as the plane they were in started moving. Once they were in the air she let out a long sigh and closed her eyes.

*********************************************

Laura gnawed on her thumb nail as she paced, she knew they were in the air but until she saw Alisa with her own eyes she wouldn’t be satisfied the teenager was safe.

“Lieutenant,” General Landry said, his voice calm and soothing, “They’ll be here soon.”

Laura turned to him, “I know, sir. I know but...”

“You won’t relax till you see her,” he finished.

Laura nodded, turning as the sound of a plane floated through the air to them. She nervously rubbed her hands together as she watched the small craft touch down and slow to a halt. Alisa smiled at her through the window and as soon as the plane stopped the teenager was out of her seat in an instant. Alisa ran to Laura who wrapped the teenager in her arms, closing her eyes in relief. After a few moments Laura pushed Alisa back and gently checked her.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Alisa smiled, “Thanks to JD.”

Laura smiled back and keeping an arm around Alisa’s shoulders turned to JD as he walked over to them.

“Thank you, sir,” she said sincerely before moving Alisa towards the base.

“Sir?” Alisa demanded, “What...I...what’s going on?”

 

JD walked slowly through the corridors of SGC feeling at home; it had been a while since he’d been here and suddenly he felt like he belonged as well as like the biggest fraud there was.

“I know you’re there,” Daniel said as JD leaned against the door watching him work, Daniel turned to him, “You may as well come in.”

“So,” JD wandered the office, looking at the familiar and the new items, “How’s things?”

“The usual,” Daniel shrugged before changing the subject “Is Alisa okay?”

JD smiled, “She did well. Smart, capable and didn’t turn into a weeping mess.”

Daniel laughed, “Happy to be back?”

“Guess you don’t know what you miss till it’s gone,” JD replied with a sigh, “I’d better go. Alisa wants to know who I really am; this could be a lot of fun.”

Daniel chuckled and watched his friend; no matter what had happened they were still friends, walk away.

Now all he had to worry about was Jack in Atlantis.

 

“Alisa, sit on your ass before I knock you on it,” Laura snapped as Alisa paced the VIP room.

“How could you not tell me about Dad?” Alisa dropped onto the bed.

“Lissa,” Laura pulled the chair over to face her young friend, “I didn’t want you to panic, especially when you had your own problems.”

Alisa sighed and rubbed her eyes, “Who is he?”

“Who?” innocence danced in Laura’s eyes.

“You know who,” Alisa glared at her, “You called him ‘sir’. That means...I don’t know what that means.”

“It means,” JD said as he walked in, “That I’m her superior officer.”

“That’s crap,” Alisa retorted.

JD laughed before he sighed and dropped into a seat, “About four years ago I went to bed as normal and woke up sixteen years old.”

Alisa stared at him confused.

“Until that moment,” he continued, “I was Colonel Jack O’Neill, now I’m a clone.”

Alisa stared at him, her eyes widened in astonishment, “You’re kidding.”

At her excited look JD stepped back from her, “Get rid of that look now. I’m not a science experiment.”

Alisa grinned, “Want a bet?”

“Lissa,” Laura said softly from the other side of the room.

“Oh come on,” Alisa turned to her friend, “You don’t find this the least bit interesting?”

“Answer that, Cadman and see what happens,” JD threatened.

The siren sounded through the base and Laura sighed in relief, “I’m just going to see if that’s any news on Atlantis. Bye.”

Alisa rolled her eyes as Laura practically sprinted from the room.

 

“So,” Alisa sat on the bed, “I take it the re....other Jack O’Neill got you to babysit me.”

“You mean the real one,” JD noted, “And yeah, he asked me to keep an eye on you.”

“Without telling me?” Alisa challenged.

“Not my idea.”

Alisa chuckled, “Okay, I get you not wanting to go by Jack O’Neill but why JD Tyler? What made you choose that name?”

“I didn’t,” he told her, “Hammond did?”

“Hammond?”

“General George Hammond,” JD explained, “He was the commander of the base for seven or so years. Anyway, he was the one that filled out all the paperwork on the new me and he chose my name.”

“Which is?” Alisa prodded.

JD rolled his eyes, “Jonathan Daniel Tyler.”

Alisa frowned in thought, “Why that name?”

“Well Jonathan is my name originally,” JD explained, “Tyler was my son’s middle name.”

“And Daniel?”

“Hammond has a sense of humour,” JD replied softly, “It was his way of reminding me I still had friends.”

“So JD.”

He shrugged, “Seemed the best name.”

“I like it,” Alisa laughed, “Gives you an air of mystery,”

*********************************************

Rodney dialled Earth from the co-pilot’s seat of the Puddle Jumper; he couldn’t believe that they’d actually done it, they’d saved Atlantis.

“Home here we come,” Jack murmured from the pilot’s seat as he moved the small ship into the event horizon.

As they appeared in the Gateroom in the SGC, Rodney smiled to himself. He planned on calling Alisa the moment he could to tell her they were able to go home. Jack set the Jumper down gently, grinning slightly.

“I love these things,” he murmured before opening the hatch, “Come on, McKay. Let’s go tell the others what happened.”

They were greeted by Landry and Daniel who grinned happily to see them standing there before they headed up to the briefing room.

“Rodney,” Laura cried in relief when she saw him there, she moved to him and was about to hug him but stopped herself, “Everything’s okay?”

He nodded, a little bemused by Laura’s enthusiastic greeting.

“What’s going on?” he demanded.

Laura looked at Jack who was waiting as expectantly as Rodney before she glanced at the other two men in the room, both who were happy to let her tell Rodney about his daughter.

Throwing Landry and Daniel a dirty look Laura turned to Rodney, “Can we talk for a second?”

 

“Cadman,” Rodney snapped, confused and worried as they stood in the General’s office.

“I don’t want you to freak out,” Laura started.

“Freak out?” Rodney demanded; panic covering his face, “What happened?”

Laura took a deep breath, “Someone came after Lissa.”

“What?”

“Calm down,” Laura told him sharply, “She’s safe; she’s in a VIP room with General O’Neill’s clone. She’s a little worried about you though.”

Rodney closed his eyes, “Then she’s okay.”

“A little hyper,” Laura smiled, “But she’s fine, Rodney. I promise.”

He dropped his head in relief, looking up as Laura placed her hand on his arm.

“I promise.”

 

“Dad,” Alisa ran across the conference room and threw her arms around him, “You’re back, you’re safe.”

Rodney hugged her tightly, “I heard you had an adventure.”

She shrugged, “Kinda. I thought Earth was going to be boring.”

Rodney laughed before he looked over at JD who was leaning against the wall, “Thank you.”

“It was my job,” JD shrugged before grinning, “Besides, it was fun.”

Alisa laughed at her father’s look of worry, “I’m fine, Dad. Though if Atlantis is open for business again, I’d like to go back.”

Rodney nodded, “I have absolutely no objections to that, Lissa.”

 

“So,” JD stood in the doorway watching Alisa check round her room, “You got everything?”

Alisa nodded, “I’m pretty sure.”

He nodded.

“You know you don’t have to be here,” Alisa reminded him, “I have about a legion of people watching and helping me get back to the SGC safely.”

“Yeah but I promised to take care of you until you go to the SGC so I’ll stick around,” he told her amused.

She rolled her eyes and closed her suitcase, managing to close it without too much problems.

“Looking forward to going home?” JD asked as he helped her with the final few bags, “Or are you going to miss college?”

“I can’t wait to get back,” Alisa told him as they walked, “But I must admit, being here was so different.”

“Including the running for your life?”

Alisa laughed, “You know there’s nothing unusual in that. Life in Atlantis is sort of intense and I spend a lot of time wondering if my father is going to be okay.”

“So why go back?” JD threw the bags in the back of the car.

“Because I get to learn from the greatest minds in the galaxy and if I’m there,” Alisa sighed, “I know the moment he gets back that he’s safe. If I was on Earth and didn’t know the Gate schedule I’d be a wreck.”

JD smiled at her, “Look after yourself, kid.”

“I’m not a kid,” Alisa told him, she stretched up and gently kissed his cheek before she slipped into the car, “Bye.”

JD watched the car drive away and smiled to himself, it had been interesting.


	47. 46 - Echoes

The Jumper set gently down in the Jumper Bay and Alisa smiled to herself, she was home. At her side in the back of the small ship sat Radek and several other scientists, a mixture of those who had been on Atlantis before and newbies.

As the hatch opened Alisa smiled to see John, Teyla and Ronon standing waiting and she moved instantly to greet them. Teyla hugged her first before, having heard what had happened, pushed her back to study her.

“I’m fine,” Alisa told the Athosian woman, “Honestly.”

“You were not hurt?” Teyla asked sternly.

Alisa shook her head, “Freaked out but not hurt.”

Ronon hugged her quickly before setting her down and letting John embrace the teenager.

“By the way,” Alisa said to them, “You’d be proud of me, I used a few moves to get away from the bad guy you taught me.”

With a grin she joined her father who was motioning the group he’d brought out of the bay.

 

Alisa finished unpacking and stood back to admire her new room. She’d asked to have her own place feeling she was ready for it properly now and her father had agreed, even if he didn’t look too happy about it.

Grabbing her jacket she headed out and started towards the lab, it was still getting sorted again after the clear out and the Ancients took over. Finding Radek in the middle of the chaos, Alisa wandered in.

“Can I help?” she asked.

Radek smiled, “Excellent, someone who knows what they are doing. Set up the station over there the way it used to be, I have only new team members and they are....” he trailed off, muttering in his native language as Alisa left him alone.

Quickly she started unpacking the box sitting on the table and organising them the way they had been before they’d left. They were home, now all they had to do was settle back into it.

*********************************************

“Lissa,” Rodney called, catching up with his daughter.

Alisa smiled at him, “Hey, Dad. I take it Elizabeth told you to get lost.”

He looked at her confused before frowning, “You know far too much about this place,” he grumbled, “Why didn’t you go with Zelenka?”

“Stuck on the mainland with him and Ronon,” she said with insincere musing tone, “No. Thanks but I’d rather not go insane.”

Rodney laughed, “I think I’ve found something, want to come and have a look?”

“Just a few minutes,” she smiled, “Then lunch.”

“Deal.”

 

Father and daughter stood on the balcony watching the large whale like creature as it emerged from the water.

“Fantastic,” Alisa mused, “I wonder if that’s the same one we saw when you were trapped in the Jumper.”

“I think it might be,” Rodney smiled; he leaned on the balcony beside her, “It’s your birthday in a few days. Do you know what you want?”

“D’you want me to write out a list?” Alisa grinned.

Rodney laughed, “It might help,” he watched her for a few minutes, “Are you missing Cadman?”

“A little,” Alisa shrugged and slid to sit against the wall, “But I always knew that she’d be transferred back to Earth one day. Besides she’s part of an SG team and she’s happy.”

Rodney sat beside his daughter and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, “We’re allowed to miss her though.”

Alisa nodded before a thought struck her, “Did you just say we?”

“Well...” Rodney hesitated, “That is...” looking at his daughter’s amused smile he shrugged, “She gave you someone to talk to and I’ll miss her for that.”

Alisa laughed and hugged him, “The whales are kinda cool.”

“Wonder what Sheppard will say,” Rodney murmured thoughtfully.

 

“How’re you feeling?” Alisa asked as she moved to the bed where her father and John lay, both were trying to get their ears to pop after their encounter with the native Lantean fish.

“WHAT?” Rodney yelled, “Lissa, the whales mean we can’t hear properly.”

“WHAT?” John called making Alisa laugh.

“I brought you your computer, Dad,” Alisa offered him the tablet; “If I get yelled at by Carson then it’s your fault.”

“Huh?”

Rolling her eyes she leaned over and kissed her father’s cheek, “I’ll be back later,” she called in his ear.

“Good girl,” Rodney smiled as she disappeared before he started working.

 

Several hours later Alisa sat in her lab, pinching her nose against the headache that was beginning to overwhelm her. She knew that the whales were responsible for this but until her father worked out how to get rid of them then it would only get worse.

With a sigh she decided she was not going to get any work done and knew if she got a little sleep it might be better.

Standing up the world tilted to one side and Alisa reached out for the table but her fingers slid off it as she fell landing with a thud but she was unconscious before her head hit the ground.

 

“Carson!!” Rodney yelled for help as he carried his unconscious child into the infirmary, “Carson, get over here.”

The doctor looked up from injecting an IV with painkillers and saw his friend, rushing over he helped place the teenager on a bed.

“How long has she been unconscious?” Carson asked as he quickly checked Alisa.

“I don’t know,” Rodney breathed, panic and fear in his voice, “I went to the lab to make sure she was alright and she was lying on the floor. Tell me she’s alright?”

“Rodney,” Carson made the terrified man look at him, “You need to go back to work and find a way to stop this.”

“But...”

“You can only worry here,” Carson reminded him, “Alisa needs you to do your job.”

Rodney stared at his friend as Carson’s words sunk in, after a few seconds he moved to his daughter’s side and kissed her forehead.

“I’m going to make this better, Lissa,” he promised her, “You just rest for now.”

*********************************************

Rodney stared at the sun and wondered how they’d managed to survive a possible cataclysmic event with so few problems to the ship. He felt John rest a hand on his shoulder and turned to his friend.

“People are starting to wake up,” John told him, “Some still have headaches and a few can’t hear but we’ve had no more fatalities.”

“Lissa?”

John licked his lips, “She’s still unconscious but Carson said she’ll be fine. She hit her head when she fell.”

Rodney nodded.

“We’ll be back soon,” John assured him, “You can be there when she wakes up.”

Silently Rodney turned to stare out the window again.

 

Alisa groaned as sharp pain shot through her head, forcing her eyes open she wasn’t surprised to find her father sitting at her side. He was working and glanced up for a second; turning back to his work before the fact Alisa was awake hit him.

“Hey,” Rodney gently rested his hand on her forehead, “How’re you feeling?”

“I think my head’s going to explode,” she muttered, “Tell me there’s drugs.”

Rodney chuckled as he motioned Carson over, “Ask the dealer.”

Carson smiled down at Alisa when he came over to the bed, “Good morning, Sleeping Beauty. I was wondering when you’d deign us with your presence.”

“You’re funny,” she muttered at him, “My head feel like it’s going to burst.”

Carson injected some painkillers into the IV, “You’re very lucky, Alisa. You hit your head off the lab floor when you fainted, this could have been a lot worse.”

“Doesn’t feel like it,” she sighed.

“These will knock you out again,” Carson told her as her eyes started to drift shut, “But I can promise you’ll feel better when you wake up again.”

As sleep pulled her back down Alisa felt her father gently stroke her hair and surrendered to the comfort.

*********************************************

“Good morning,” Rodney greeted his daughter as she arrived in the mess a few days later, “Happy Birthday.”

Alisa put her tray down before leaned in so he could hug her, dropping into a seat Alisa started to eat her breakfast smiling as the John joined them.

“Happy birthday,” John greeted her as he sat at her side, “What’s the plan for today?”

“I don’t have one,” Alisa shrugged, “I’m not working and since Laura isn’t here...”

Rodney and John swapped a look before Rodney turned back to his daughter, “Well I want to give you your present before I start work so as soon as you’re finished eating we’ll go.”

“Go?” suspicion filled Alisa’s eyes.

“Trust me,” Rodney told her with a smile.

Alisa rolled her eyes, “I guess I have to.”

 

Alisa walked along the corridors with John and her father on either side of her, wondering what was going on but knowing she wouldn’t get a straight answer out of either man so just walked with them.

To her surprise they entered the infirmary where Carson was standing holding a syringe.

“Hold on,” Alisa cried indignantly, “This isn’t a present, this is torture.”

“Think about it,” John told her.

The three men watched as realisation hit the young woman and she gave a small squeal before launching herself into her father’s arms.

“I’m getting the gene therapy?” she cried, excitement filling her.

“And she got it in one,” John laughed.

“It might not work,” Carson reminded her as she took a seat on the bed, “But considering it worked on your father then I’d say it has a pretty good chance.”

“And if it does work,” John continued, “We thought you might like to learn to fly.”

“You’re going to teach me to fly a Jumper?” Alisa breathed in amazement, “This is the best birthday ever.”

All three men grinned at the enthusiasm in the young woman and all three hoped the gene therapy would work otherwise her best birthday ever would become the worst.

 

“Okay,” John said his voice was calming, “Are you ready?”

“I think so,” Alisa took in a deep breath, “Yeah, I am.”

John smiled and he lifted the Jumper into the air, “We’ll go into orbit and them you can take over for a while. I’ll teach you how to take off and land in our next lesson but just now it’s learning to fly in a straight line, something I’m still trying to teach your father.”

Alisa chuckled and watched as the blue sky became the blackness of space, it always astonished her. Finally John put the Jumper on auto-pilot for the moment and motioned her to switch places with him.

Taking the pilot’s seat Alisa swallowed hard suddenly very nervous, John rested his hand on her shoulder as he stood behind her.

“Okay,” John said, “Just take a hold of the controls, very gently. Don’t hold on too tight but don’t let it slip out of your hands.”

Alisa nodded and did as he told her.

“Ready to fly without the autopilot?” John asked.

“Okay,” Alisa breathed, biting her lip slightly as John switched off the autopilot and giving her control of the small ship.

John watched her as she managed to fly the Jumper for fifteen minutes, remarkably well for a first go.

Pride filled him and he knew he may never have kids of his own, but teaching Alisa was as close as he’d probably get.

“Okay,” John took over again, “Let’s head back and next time we’ll try taking off.”

“What about landing?” she asked cheekily.

John rolled his eyes, “When I know you won’t wreck my ship.”

 

John found Rodney standing in the corner watching his daughter dance with Lorne at her birthday party; he was spinning her around and dipping her making the teenager laugh.

“She’s a natural,” John told Rodney before amending his comment, “Well more so than you were. A few more lessons and I’ll be confident in letting her fly to the mainland with minimal supervision.”

“Good,” Rodney smiled slightly. He tilted his head to one side, “You know this time eighteen years ago I was going crazy wondering how I was supposed to raise a child and look there she is, eighteen years old.”

“I remember the first time I found out who she was,” John mused, “And the first thing I thought was here is a smart-alec kid to drive everyone insane.”

“She does do that,” Rodney noted.

“True,” John laughed, “But she’s not the annoying brat I thought she was going to be.”

Rodney sighed, “I’ve worried so many times over the past few years that I was wrong to bring her here, then there are times when I see how she’s blossomed and I know I’ve done the right thing.”

John nodded and clapped his friend on the shoulder, “Let’s join the party. I heard a rumour Jeannie sent chocolate cake.”

Rodney watched John disappeared into the throng of people, he watched his daughter for a few more minutes before he went over to join in her party.


	48. 47 - Irresponsible

“Good morning,” Carson greeted Alisa as she bounced, literally, into the infirmary, “And why are you so cheerful?”

She rolled her eyes at him, “You know full well I’m going on this mission this morning.”

Carson laughed and motioned to the bed at his side, “Well by all means.”

Alisa bounced onto the bed and sat quietly as Carson did her pre-mission medical. When she’d been told she was getting to go with her father and his team, as well as Carson it had come as a shock but she was looking forward to it.

“Alisa,” Carson broke her out of her thoughts, “I want you to meet one of our new staff members,” he said motioning a redheaded woman towards them, “Dr Jennifer Keller this is Alisa McKay.”

“Hi,” Jennifer smiled.

“Welcome to the centre of insanity,” Alisa smiled back, “Hope you checked your rationality at the door.”

Jennifer looked a little surprised before shrugging, “Good to know. I’d better get back to work.”

Alisa waved before turning to Carson, “We’ll see how she does.”

Carson rolled his eyes, “You’re done. Go get ready and I’ll see you in the Gateroom.”

 

Rodney smiled as his daughter walked into the Gateroom ready for the mission, he was happy to let her come on this as the Athosians assured them this was a peaceful planet. Since they’d returned from Earth Alisa had seemed different, more confident in herself. He had been so proud of how she’d handled herself during the attempted abduction on Earth, though he was a little unsure about the relationship she had developed with O’Neill’s clone.

“Good morning, Sunshine,” John greeted the teenager, “Ready for a walk?”

“Always,” Alisa replied with a grin.

“So,” Rodney grinned, “Let’s go see if there really is a superhero here.”

Elizabeth nodded, she motioned the technician to dial the Gate and watched amused as the sextet left the city.

 

“My childhood hero was Evel Knievel,” John grinned in remembrance of his boyhood.

Teyla frowned confused, “Was he not evil?”

“No,” John assured her, “That was just his name. He was a daredevil ... which isn’t a kind of a devil; he just jumped motorcycles over things.”

Ronon looked confused, “Why?”

“Just because,” John shrugged, before smiling, “Didn’t always make it either.”

“And you greatly admired this behaviour?” Teyla asked bemused.

“No, I just...” he trailed off and went for his best escape, “Look, at least my hero is human. McKay’s is Batman.”

Rodney nodded, “Misunderstood and un-appreciated by many, his most formidable weapon was the power of his brilliant mind,” he paused slightly dramatically, “Not just a hero - a superhero.”

All five waited for Alisa to say something but there was no smart remark from her and John suddenly realised she hadn’t spoken since they’d exited the Gate. Rodney reached out and pulled the earphones out his daughter’s ears.

“What?” she asked.

“Are we boring you?” Rodney demanded.

Alisa shrugged, “Let me put it this way, I put these in five minutes after we left the Gate.”

They were interrupted by the villagers who as usual Teyla took the lead with, her diplomatic skills were much better than any of the others. The man who met them, Amaris led them to the village beaming widely as they moved closer to a crowd of villagers.

“Here he is,” Amaris told them, “The mightiest of heroes. Our champion protector,” he paused as the people parted so they could see the hero and all six stared, “Lucius Lavin”

Lucius sitting on a table with his feet on a bench grinned as the team approached, “Well. Will you look who it is?”

Ronon’s head dropped in disbelief, “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Alisa turned to her father, “Can I go home?”

 

Lucius continued with his story as John, Rodney, Teyla and Ronon all sat bored to tears, Carson was making sure that Lucius wasn’t using the drug again and Alisa was lying on the grass with her earphones stuck in her ears, music turned up loud.

As his story continued, John kept interrupting hoping to put him off which worked every so often but never completely. As Carson continued taking blood, Rodney started going over in his mind the rota’s for his teams for the next month to give himself something to do other than sleep.

Finally Lucius finished talking and the crowd dispersed, as John questioned Lucius Rodney gently nudged his daughter with his foot.

Alisa opened her eyes and pulled out one earphone, “Has the windbag shut up?”

“For the moment,” Rodney offered her his hand, pulling his daughter to her feet.

It’s nice to see you again, Alisa,” Lucius beamed at her.

“Touch me,” Alisa stated coldly before pointing to Ronon, “And he breaks your arm.”

Lucius backed away slightly, “Such a nice kid.”

“Okay,” John demanded, “What the hell is going on? If you’re not using the drug, why do these people like you?”

“A couple of months ago this bunch of ruffians come into town,” Lucius explained with a grin on his round face, “Start causing trouble. I beat ‘em up, I chase ‘em away, and all of a sudden I’m the town hero. They give me gifts; the women are throwing themselves at me...”

Alisa rolled her eyes and stuck her headphones back on, only to have Rodney remove them.

“It’s like the old days,” Lucius continued, “Except better, because now they’re not drugged.”

“Hang on, hang on,” Rodney stopped him, disbelief in his voice, “So you beat them up?”

“Yes! Me!” Lucius crowed, “I did.”

The team shared a look and Ronon asked the question they were all thinking, “How’d you manage that?”

“It’s not so hard,” Lucius paused dramatically for a second, “When you’re invincible,” he grinned at them, “I’m invincible.”

“Right,” John laughed

Lucius shook his head, “Alright. Looks like this is gonna take some convincing,” he looked around, “Let me see,” he noticed three men straining nearby as they hauled a large pallet of heavy sacks into the air on a pulley and grinned, “Hey! Time for a demonstration.”

They all watched confused as he walked under the groaning rope, Alisa pulled her earphones again.

“What is he...”Teyla trailed off as Lucius ordered them to let it go.

As the men released the heavy weight of the sacks onto the grinning man before, Alisa winced slightly before staring in astonishment with the others as flour sprayed everywhere with a soft green glow for a moment before Lucius stood there triumphantly, nodding at the villagers cheers.

“Oh, my God,” Rodney breathed frowning as Lucius goaded Ronon to hit him, “I wouldn’t,” Rodney warned the big man, “I’m telling you, don’t.”

Ronon ignored the warning and slammed his fist into the grinning man’s face, as it impacted the shield Ronon winced in pain pulling his hand back and cradling it close trying not to show the agony.

“See?” Lucius cried smugly, “Invincible. I can’t be vinced.”

“So drowning him is out of the question?” Alisa asked her father.

*********************************************

Rodney moved Alisa behind him as Kolya walked towards the bars of the cell they were in, Ronon moved so that the teenager was well out of sight. The door opened and several Genii soldiers aimed their weapons at the group.

“Miss McKay,” Kolya stated coldly, “I’d like to talk to you.”

“Go shoot yourself,” Alisa told him, her hand gripping her father’s sleeve.

Kolya laughed, he nodded to the guard nearest who moved and grabbed Alisa. As Rodney tried to hold onto his daughter he was struck by the butt of a rifle and Alisa cried out.

“Okay,” she snapped, “I’ll come.”

“Lissa,” Rodney said, his hand resting on his cheek where he’d been struck.

She squeezed his hand and walked forward out of the cell where Kolya pushed her to one of the guards. As Alisa was pulled away, Kolya turned to Rodney.

“Considering her intelligence she will make a fine addition to the Genii,” Kolya told Rodney, “Once she learns obedience.”

“I’ve been trying for eighteen years,” Rodney retorted, glaring at the man standing there as he tried to hide his panic, “You’ve no chance.”

 

Alisa hoped that John was somewhere planning a rescue right now because she didn’t like being a captive, especially now they’d separated her from her father.

“What’s this?” the soldier guarding her demanded grabbing her MP3 player.

“It’s a music player,” she told him coldly.

The man turned it over in his hands, “Where does the music come out?”

An idea struck her and she pulled out the earphones, “Put these in your ears. Give me a second to fix it,” as he worked out how to place the earphones in Alisa turned up the volume to full and found a song that started loud. Connecting the MP3 player to the earphones, Alisa hit the button.

The guard gave a cry of shock as his ears were assailed by overwhelming noise; Alisa took the opportunity to slam her knee into his groin before she started to run taking her music player with her. It had been a gift from Dianne several years ago and she wasn’t leaving it behind. As she darted out past the shocked guards she heard gun shots and hoped she found John or at least a safe place to wait before the Genii found her. She was well away from the village and into the forest when she stopped to breathe, Alisa started in shock as a hand clamped across her mouth and she was pulled behind a tree.

“It’s me,” John whispered in her ear, hugging her once he let her go, “How did you get away?”

Alisa held up the small music player, “God bless Bon Jovi. Shot through the heart became a shock to the ears.”

John grinned, “Come on. I might have something resembling a plan.”

 

Alisa studied the device Lucius was holding for a few moments before turning to John, “I have an idea.”

“What?” John asked, he needed to think of something for when he entered the village again.

“You can use the shield,” she told him.

“That won’t work,” John replied, “When your dad had it, Peter said it wouldn’t work on anyone else.”

“As much as I loved Peter,” Alisa told him, “He sometimes skimmed. Okay, Dad had the gene meaning that the shield device bonded to him but tubby here doesn’t. Although it was activated by someone with the gene they haven’t been using it meaning it’s not bonded with anyone yet.”

Lucius turned to John, “Did you understand a word of that?”

“I think so,” John mused, looking at the young woman in front of him, “You’re saying I could use it.”

“No, duh,” Alisa rolled her eyes, “If you’re ever going to trust me, John now would be a good time.”

John nodded, “Okay, that’s part of a plan,” he turned to Lucius, “Now we need you to persuade the villagers to fight.”

“I’ll go with the windbag,” Alisa said.

“You know,” John sighed, “Of all the things you could have inherited from your father, why did you have to get his diplomacy skills?”

*********************************************

Alisa listened to the townspeople talk nonsense as Lucius tried to get them to fight without him for as long as she could before she snapped.

“Alright, morons listen up,” she startled them all, “This man is not a hero,” she waved her hand at Lucius, “He is a disgusting leach who used a drug to get people to like him and since he didn’t have that here he used a piece of technology to make you think he was better than he is.”

“You have never seen him in action,” one of the women said.

“Oh trust me I have,” Alisa said in disgust, “The bad guys he supposedly saved you from are out there, about to kill my father and his friends because they tried to protect you. He paid them to run away from him so people, grow a backbone.”

 

Alisa followed on behind the town as they headed out to stop the soldiers invading their home, she could see Kolya aiming a gun at her father and her stomach clenched in fear. As the soldier surrendered to the pitchfork wielding natives, Alisa saw the standoff between John and the Genii leader looming. Moving through the crowd she managed to get herself positioned so that if Kolya won he wouldn’t get away unscathed.

A shot rang out across the silent square and Alisa felt her heart leap in relief as John stood there grimly holding his gun as the man who’d held them hostage lay on the ground dead.

As the excitement of being free rippled through the town, Alisa could see her father looking for her and ran over to them.

“Lissa,” he cried, unable to hug her as his arms were still bound.

Alisa grabbed a knife and quickly cut all four from their bonds, finding her father holding her tightly.

“Are you okay?” he asked, checking her for any injuries.

Alisa beamed, “Perfectly fine.”

“I heard shots after they took you,” Rodney told her.

“That was me getting away,” she assured him, smiling as John joined them.

“She’s following in your footsteps, Rodney,” John assured his friend.

Rodney nodded and wrapped his arm around his daughter as the crowd started to disperse. Alisa looked up at her father, “You know, you guys need to stop bringing me on these nice easy missions.”


	49. 48 - Tao Of Rodney

Alisa looked up as the door to her room opened and smiled to find her father there.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come?” he asked.

“Let’s see,” Alisa laughed, “Following you around the bowels of Atlantis as you switch off all the useless things the Ancients left on whilst they were so briefly in charge while you bicker with Radek,” she gave him a wicked grin, “I’ll pass.”

“Are you sure?” Rodney smiled at her.

“Strange but true,” Alisa told him, “Besides it’s my day off and Dr Weir has offered to help with my translating skills.”

Rodney frowned, “What happened to day off meaning day off?”

Alisa waved his concern away, “It’s only an hour or two then I’m going to watch the movie that’s being shown this afternoon.”

“Okay,” Rodney nodded in agreement, “I’ll see you for dinner.”

Alisa nodded back and gave him a quick wave as he left.

 

Alisa let out a sigh of frustration when Elizabeth laughed at her translation of the text, “I’m not too good at this.”

“You’re doing fine,” Elizabeth assured her, “Even someone with your intelligence will find things they can’t automatically do.”

“But Dad’s good at it,” Alisa sighed, knowing she was sounding a little whiney and petulant.

Elizabeth squeezed the young woman’s shoulder, “Your father took quite a while to catch on to this too, Alisa. Just keep working on it and it’ll come.”

“I guess I’m just a little impatient,” Alisa noted, “Normally if I don’t get something fast then I...well...”

“You give up,” Elizabeth finished for her before she smiled understanding, “But considering your ambition is to take over your father’s position at some point then giving up is not an option.”

Alisa shrugged, “I guess not.”

Elizabeth chuckled as she brought up a new screen on her laptop, “Okay, let’s try this one.”

 

Rodney saw his daughter walking in beside John and Elizabeth as he sat on the infirmary bed waiting for Carson to finish his tests.

“Less than an hour,” Alisa said as she hopped onto the bed beside him, “And you’re already in Carson’s tender care.”

Rodney rolled his eyes at her, “It was a slight accident, nothing to worry about, Lissa.”

“Yeah,” Alisa laughed at him, “I’ll bet.”

“Go and enjoy the rest of your day,” he told her, “I’m fine and Carson will tell us that in a few minutes anyway.”

“Dad...”

“Lissa, it’s the weekend,” Rodney reminded her, “Enjoy your day and I’ll see you for dinner.”

Alisa hesitated for a few seconds before she gave him a quick hug and started out. As she passed Carson she gave him a questioning look, he gave a reassuring nod before she left before heading over to talk to Rodney who, now his daughter was out of the room, was freaking out.

*********************************************

“Lissa,” Rodney walked in to the lab where she was working, as she turned to him he shook his head, “You don’t have to think that. I’m fine.”

“Okay, the mind reading thing,” Alisa stated, folding her arms across her chest, “Is both creepy and evil.”

“Sorry,” Rodney apologised to his daughter, “I’ll try not to read your mind.”

“Appreciated,” his daughter replied sharply, she sighed, “I’m going to join Radek. And before you say anything, I just want to see what the machine is and what it was meant to do.”

Rodney grimaced, “Its best just to leave it alone. I’m fine, I’m better than fine, Lissa. I can see and understand things that yesterday were mere dreams.”

“Dad, this thing rewrote your DNA,” Alisa reminded him, “Excuse me for being just a little confused, worried, panicked and possibly terrified that there’s something we haven’t found out yet.”

“Alisa...”

“Dad,” she cut him off, “You can’t stop me. Even if you lock me in here, I’ll find a way out and sneak there. Isn’t it easier just to let me do what I’m going to do anyway?”

Rodney rolled his eyes, “Fine.”

“I’ll see you later, Dad,” Alisa smiled, kissing his cheek as she walked past him.

 

Alisa frowned as she read over the data in front of her; she really had to work on her Ancient language skills. Across the room Radek was working, both of them trying to find out what the machine in the room could do and if there was a way to reverse the effects.

Radek was intently focussed; every so often he would murmur in his native language before hitting his hand off something sharply. Alisa knew he was angry at her father for not being worried about what was happening to him, Alisa had to agree with Radek it was scaring her quite a bit too.

“Have you found anything?” Radek asked interrupting her musing.

Alisa sighed, “I swear they wrote these things in code. I can’t find anything.”

“How are you?” Radek turned to her, concern in his voice and face.

Alisa laughed at him, “Oh come on, Radek this is just a normal day in my life.”

“Hey,” he moved to her side and sat down beside her, “Alisa, this is not something you should get used to. It is not something you should have to get used to and I’m sorry you feel you do,” he gently brushed a stray lock of hair back from her face, “You are still so young, Alisa. You have so much in front of you and I fear sometimes you will be jaded for the wonders you have yet to see.”

“If I get jaded,” Alisa shrugged, “Then so what. I’m not leaving Atlantis, Radek. It’s my home; you guys are my family so trust me you don’t have to worry about me.”

Radek laughed, “It is unfortunate that I already do.”

 

They continued their work both looking up confused as the lights started to flicker. Suddenly the room was plunged into complete darkness for a few seconds before the emergency lights kicked in. Alisa grimaced as she heard Radek swearing in his native tongue, something that was never a good sign as he went marching out the room. Alisa followed on hoping she’d be able to keep the bloodshed to a minimum once Radek caught up with her father. As she jogged along the corridor to catch up with Radek’s long strides she was horrified as bolts of electricity started shooting along the walls.

“Radek,” she cried as the energy arced and slammed into his chest.

Running towards him Alisa didn’t feel anything as she was struck, only knowing that one minute she was running forward and the next she was on the ground unable to breath.

 

Rodney ran into the infirmary with John and Elizabeth, horror filling his eyes as he saw his daughter and good friend both lying on beds unmoving with massive burns on their chest. He could hear Carson shouting orders as teams surrounded the two beds as he moved towards Alisa. Rodney heard the heart monitor flat line and panic filled him, without thought he pushed past Carson stopping him using the defibrillator.

“Rodney, she’s dying,” Carson snapped.

“I know,” Rodney replied, “Just give me a second.”

They all stared as Rodney placed his hands gently on Alisa, a bright glow started to pulsate and the wound on her chest slowly healed. Alisa took in a shuddering breath as she opened her eyes. Rodney moved to Radek and repeated what he’d done for his daughter. As Radek opened his eyes Rodney stumbled back until he felt another bed in his path. After a few moments he turned and fled the infirmary hearing his daughter call to him but he didn’t turn back, he couldn’t.

*********************************************

Alisa was finally released from the infirmary after Carson did a whole load of tests on both her and Radek. She was worried that her father hadn’t been by to visit her but after his astonishing display of healing abilities she didn’t blame him. She knew he was now trying to ascend so he could return to human form and be back to normal. Radek had returned to the room with the machine in it to study it some more but Alisa was in no hurry to get back there so had returned to her room. In fact she really wanted to see her father just now, she was worried about him.

The chime sounding brought her out of her musing and Alisa jumped up to answer it.

“Dad,” she sighed in relief to find her father standing there looking tired.

Without a word he stepped inside waiting until the door had closed before he pulled his daughter into a tight embrace. Rodney dropped his chin onto her head as he held her close to him.

“What’s wrong?” she whispered when he finally let her go.

Rodney shook his head, dropping to sit on the nearby chair, “Elizabeth thinks that the reason I can’t get myself into the proper state of mind to ascend is because I don’t feel worthy of it.”

“Dad,” Alisa squeezed his hand, “You know what I think of you.”

Rodney smiled and nodded, “Which is why I’m here,” he paused, “Other than to make sure you’re okay. Are you okay?”

Alisa smiled at him, “I’m fine, you should know since you healed me,” she shook her head at the absurdness of her statement, “You actually healed me.”

Rodney drew his finger along her hairline, pushing a few strands of blond hair back from her face, “My little Lissa.”

“Not so little anymore,” she reminded him as he continued to study her.

“You’ll always be my baby,” Rodney told her, he sighed wistfully, “There’s times when I wish I could go back to when you were that little girl but then I look at you and see just how incredible you are...I wish your mother could see you.”

Tears filled Alisa’s eyes, “Dad...”

“I don’t want to leave you,” Rodney told her, his voice coming close to cracking, “But if I can’t...if I don’t...” he trailed off, “You have a family here and Jeannie back on Earth. You’re not alone, Lissa.”

Alisa felt a few tears slide out her eyes as she moved to hug him tightly, “I love you, Daddy.”

Rodney took in a deep breath as he held his baby girl close to him, “I love you too, Lissa, never forget that.”

 

Alisa ran through the corridors, John hadn’t said what was wrong, only that she had to get to the infirmary. As she ran in Ronon caught her, stopping her from running into the bed where her father was laying looking, in Alisa’s opinion, slightly drugged.

“Dad,” she whispered moving closer to the bed and taking his hand, “I’m here.”

Rodney squeezed her hand, “Good.”

Alisa sniffed as Rodney let go of her hand and she turned to Ronon, he wrapped his arm around her hugging the young woman close trying to comfort her as the others discussed Rodney’s possibility of ascending now.

“Clear blue skies,” Rodney breathed as he lay, “All my troubles, just drifting away. Okay,” he closed his eyes, “Stop talking now.”

At this John smiled at this before sobering as he glanced over at Rodney’s daughter.

“Rodney,” Elizabeth told him gently, “You’re a good person. Know that we love you.”

“You love me?” Rodney asked in surprise, “Really? All of you?”

“In a way a friend feels about another friend,” John replied, shifting awkwardly as Alisa, Teyla and Elizabeth rolled their eyes at him.

“You’re just saying that because I’m gonna die,” Rodney murmured before his voice filled with melancholy, “Oh, God. I can’t believe I’m gonna die,” he winced, “Lissa?”

“It’s okay,” Alisa sniffed, trying to hold back her tears, “I’m here. I’m right, we all are.”

“Alright,” John said his voice soft and smooth, “Just go back to the blue skies. Let your thoughts go. Concentrate on your breathing.”

Rodney seemed to relax again and they all stood watching as the numbers on the screen slowly crept down. Alisa turned into Ronon tears spilling down her cheeks. Carson moved to turn off the equipment shocked when Rodney surged up and grabbed him. Alisa watched in confusion as her father stared into Carson’s eyes for several moments before he dropped back onto the bed unmoving.

Carson turned to the nurse standing nearby, “He’s not breathing. Quick, bag him. We need to get him on a ventilator.”

“Carson,” Elizabeth said softly, trying not to upset Alisa any more than she already was, “He gave us strict orders.”

“You don’t understand,” Carson glanced at her as he continued keeping his friend alive, “He just told me how to save him.”

*********************************************

Rodney found Alisa sitting on her favourite balcony watching the stars; he sat down beside her and smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder.

“Are you okay?” he asked his daughter.

“It was a hell of a few days,” Alisa whispered, sniffing back a few tears, “I’m just glad somewhere in your mind you knew the answer to save yourself.”

“Me too,” Rodney laughed slightly.

“Plus, you’ve got a load of new things to work on,” Alisa reminded him with a grin, “Some of which looks out of everyone’s league.”

Rodney sighed, “It’s annoying because it seemed so clear at the time. Maybe it won’t become clear until you’ve got my job and you’re working on it.”

“So, two three years top,” Alisa teased, laughing as her father playfully shoved her.

“Brat.”

“And don’t you forget it,” she laughed, she hugged his arm as they stared off into the horizon.

Rodney looked down at his daughter and closed his eyes in relief, another near miss.

How many more could she take?


	50. 49 - The Game

“Have you thought this out properly?”

Rodney turned to where his daughter was sitting cross-legged on his bed watching him go through his wardrobe, “Meaning?”

“Meaning the last time you had dinner with this woman you had Laura in your head,” Alisa reminded him.

Rodney rolled his eyes at her, “Hopefully this time it’ll be less traumatic.”

Alisa chuckled, shaking her head at the next shirt he held up for inspection.

“Dad, you’ve really got to buy some nicer clothes,” Alisa told him, she slipped off the bed and rummaged around, “Let’s actually try and co-ordinate for a change.”

Alisa chewed her lip and pulled out a white T-shirt before adding a dark red shirt, “This is the best I can do,” she told him, “I’ll get you something better for your birthday.”

“Brat,” Rodney murmured as he took the clothes from her, “Go away and annoy someone else.”

With a cheeky wave Alisa headed out the door leaving him alone. Little did his daughter know Rodney was dreading this, not only had his last date with Katie been with Laura in his head, the last real date he’d had that Alisa knew about was when Alisa was eight years old and that had been pretty much a disaster.

*********************************************

 _Rodney frowned as he studied the equations before him, he felt like he was constantly correcting other people’s work. Checking the time he shook his head in annoyance at himself, he had plenty of time before he was meeting Lila. They’d been seeing each other for about two months and he liked her, there was just one little thing – Alisa._

 _Every time he had a date Diane looked after his daughter which she loved but Lila kept talking about meeting her. Rodney had always had the policy that if he was dating it wouldn’t involve his daughter unless he knew they were serious, something that had never happened._

 _“Rodney,” Barbara, his assistant appeared, “The school is on the phone for you.”_

 _He groaned, “What’s she done now?”_

 _“I don’t think it’s that kind of call,” she told him._

 _Rodney winced; Barbara had six kids so he always took her advice on these sort of things, “Thanks,” he picked up the phone and took a deep breath before hitting the button, “McKay.”_

 _“Dr McKay,” the woman on the other end stated, “This is Kara McGlone from Alisa’s school. I’m afraid Alisa isn’t well. She’s been having quite bad stomach cramps.”_

 _Rodney sighed, “She had them a few times over the weekend but always seemed fine after ten minutes.”_

 _“Well I’m afraid they’ve been with her all day,” Miss McGlone told him, “We need you to collect her as soon as you can.”_

 _Rodney rubbed his eyes, “I’ll be there in about half an hour.”_

 _Hanging up the phone he quickly dialled Diane to let her know she didn’t need to collect Alisa from school before he told Barbara where he was going._

 _“Don’t worry,” Barbara told him, “Call me and tell me how she is, Rodney. I’ve seen everything so if you need any help...”_

 _“Thanks,” Rodney told her gratefully as he ran out to his car._

 

 _“Dad,” Alisa reached up to him when he walked into the nurse’s room._

 _Rodney picked up his daughter, feeling her wrapping arms and legs around him and burrow into his shoulder._

 _“Hey,” he whispered, “What’s wrong?”_

 _“My tummy hurts,” Alisa told him tearfully._

 _Rodney made a few soothing noises as he rubbed her back, he turned to the school nurse standing nearby, “Do you have her things?”_

 _“Here,” the young woman smiled at him before gently rubbing Alisa’s shoulder, “We’ll see you when you’re feeling better, Alisa.”_

 _Alisa didn’t say anything; instead she cuddled closer to her father. Rodney continued to soothe his daughter as he carried her to the car._

 _“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Alisa whispered as Rodney placed her in the back seat of the car._

 _“About what, Lissa?” he gently stroked her hair._

 _“I was meant to stay with Kirsty tonight,” she shrugged, “Now you won’t get to have your night without me.”_

 _“Lissa,” Rodney soothed, “It’s not your fault you feel bad and don’t worry about anything. Now, we’ll be home soon, you can get into your pyjamas and watch your cartoons on the sofa.”_

 

 _“Rodney,” Lila purred over the phone, “I completely understand. Your daughter is important and if she’s ill then that of course she is your first priority.”_

 _Rodney sighed in relief, he had no idea why Lila was dating him but it was things like this that made him grateful she was._

 _“I’ll make it up to you,” he promised._

 _“Actually,” Lila continued, “How about I make it up to you.”_

 _“What?” Rodney frowned confused, he glanced over to where Alisa was curled on the couch with her favourite teddy, Starz – he’d actually been Lis’ bear and was only brought out these days when Alisa was upset or feeling ill._

 _“I’ll come make you dinner,” Lila told him, “That means you don’t have to leave her and we still get to have dinner together.”_

 _“I...eh...” Rodney stammered a little, “That’s nice of you but...I...”_

 _“You still have to eat, Rodney,” Lila reminded him, “And I am a wonderful cook.”_

 _Rodney sighed, “Sure. Alisa will be in bed by about seven, come over then.”_

 _“You won’t regret this,” Lila told him before she hung up._

 _Little did he know that she was wrong and this would be something he would always regret agreeing to._

 

 _“Okay,” Rodney covered Alisa with her quilt before placing Starz in beside her, “You get some sleep and we’ll call your Gran and Granddad tomorrow.”_

 _Alisa cuddled her bear, “My tummy still hurts.”_

 _“I know, Lissa,” he whispered, “We’ll go see the doctor tomorrow morning._

 _Alisa nodded but grabbed his hand before he could leave, “Daddy, will you read me a story.”_

 _Rodney checked the time and nodded, “Okay, how about I read some more of the Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe?”_

 _Alisa smiled and snuggled up to him when he sat against the pillows with her, falling asleep before he was half way through the chapter. Marking his place in the book, Rodney set it on the bedside table before he slid off the bed. As she cuddled down with a sigh Rodney gently kissed his daughter’s forehead, frowning a little as he saw the grimace of pain on her face._

 _He’d take her to the doctor in the morning._

 

 _Rodney watched Lila as she buzzed around his kitchen; she was making some kind of pasta dish and chatting away about her day. They’d met at a conference, Rodney had been astonished when she started talking to him and was even more surprised when she agreed to have dinner with him._

 _“Daddy?”_

 _The small plaintive voice made Rodney turn to find Alisa wandering in with Starz dragging behind her._

 _“Lissa,” Rodney crouched down to her, “What’s wrong? Why are you up?”_

 _Alisa glanced at Lila, “Who’s that?”_

 _Rodney winced, he’d hoped Alisa would sleep until morning and not come down while Lila was in the house but he had no choice now but to introduce them._

 _“This is Lila,” Rodney picked up his daughter, “She’s a friend of mine who came to see me tonight.”_

 _“Hi, Alisa,” Lila smiled at the girl._

 _Alisa looked Lila up and down suspiciously before she whispered loudly to Rodney, “What’s she doing?”_

 _Rodney laughed slightly, “She’s making us dinner. Now, why are you down here?”_

 _“I’m thirsty,” Alisa told him, “And my tummy still hurts.”_

 _Rodney gently rubbed her back, “We’ll get you some water and something that will help your tummy, and then you go back to bed.”_

 _“Okay,” Alisa whispered._

 _Setting her down Rodney quickly got some painkillers and water for her, Alisa took the pill and liquid quickly._

 _“Bedtime now,” Rodney told her._

 _“I’ll tuck her in,” Lila offered, smiling at him, “If you don’t mind stirring.”_

 _Rodney hesitated for a moment but finally nodded and quickly kissed Alisa’s head again, “Night, Lissa.”_

 _Lila walked beside Alisa as they headed back upstairs to the little girls room. Alisa climbed back into bed and cuddled her bear._

 _“Now,” Lila said as she sat beside the bed, “Time to sleep.”_

 _Alisa nodded, “Goodnight.”_

 _“Good girl,” Lila practically purred, “And remember, if you come back downstairs tonight then I will take this bear and you will never see it again.”_

 _Alisa stared at the strange woman, clutching her bear tightly, “This was my Moms’.”_

 _Lila leaned into the child, “And if you interrupt us again it’ll be mine. Okay?”_

 _“Okay,” Alisa whispered, clutching her bear to her fearfully._

 _Lila stood up and gave her a warm smile, “Good girl. Goodnight.”_

 _Rodney smiled at Lila as he finished dinner, “That was great.”_

 _Lila laughed slightly, “I promised, didn’t I?”_

 _“Well before dessert I need to check on Alisa,” Rodney told her, “I’ll be back in a minute.”_

 _“I’m sure she’s asleep,” Lila said, trying to stop him._

 _Rodney shook his head, “I just want to check on her. She wasn’t well all day.”_

 _Before she could say anything else Rodney disappeared upstairs to check on his daughter and Lila hoped the little girl was sleeping because Lila needed to keep McKay sweet. She needed him to make sure she got promoted because without his knowledge Lila was sure she wouldn’t get her job._

 

 _Rodney gently pushed open the door to Alisa’s room sure she was sleeping because she would have been down a few more times if she wasn’t. To his horror he found Alisa doubled up in pain, crying softly._

 _“Lissa,” he ran over to her bed and gathered her into his arms, “Lissa?”_

 _“Hurts,” she cried, her hand pressing hard against her stomach._

 _“Why didn’t you come tell me?” Rodney asked confused, Alisa would never stay silent if she was upset or hurt._

 _“She told me not to,” Alisa whispered, “Or she’d take Starz.”_

 _Anger filled Rodney but he managed to keep it contained as he hushed her. Wrapping the quilt around his daughter, Rodney lifted her into his arms before carrying her downstairs._

 _“Is she alright?” Lila rushed over as Rodney placed Alisa on the couch._

 _Rodney turned on her, “Get out of my house now.”_

 _“What?” she asked innocently._

 _“You frightened my daughter so she didn’t come down to tell me how bad she was feeling,” Rodney snapped, “Now get the hell out of here.”_

 _Lila tossed her hair grabbing her bag and jacket, “It was getting boring anyway.”_

 _Rodney ignored her while she left focussing on his daughter as he called an ambulance._

 _Rodney paced the waiting room; he couldn’t get the sound of Alisa calling his name and crying in fear as they took her to the operating room. Her appendix had burst and if he’d waited any longer to call the ambulance...he shook his head trying not to think about it._

 _“Rodney,” Diane called as she jogged over to him._

 _He stared at her, “What are you doing here?”_

 _“Scott called,” she replied._

 _Rodney frowned, remembering that he’d seen Diane’s husband as he ran through the ER with Alisa on the gurney._

 _“How is Alisa?” Diane asked moving him to a seat._

 _He shook his head, “This is my fault.”_

 _Diane frowned at him, “No it’s not. There was no way you could have known.”_

 _Rodney sighed, “It is,” he quickly told her about the night._

 _Diane gently rubbed his shoulder, “It’s not your fault, Rodney. It’s not your fault._

 _Rodney rubbed his eyes; Diane was sleeping on the seats next to him as the sun streamed through the windows._

 _“Dr McKay,” the doctor appeared._

 _Rodney and Diane jumped up moving together to the woman standing there still dressed in scrubs._

 _“Alisa?” Rodney gasped fearfully._

 _“Your daughter is fine, Dr McKay,” the doctor, Rodney was almost sure her name was Greenwich, “We’re just moving her into recovery and you can see her.”_

 _Rodney sighed, feeling Diane gently rubbing his arm as relief flowed through him._

 _“Okay,” Diane said softly, “I’m going to go and pick up some things for Alisa; I’ll also tell the school what’s going on when I take Kirsty. You call her grandparents and try to get some sleep.”_

 _“Thank you,” Rodney whispered as he rubbed his hand across his face, “I don’t know what I would have done without you, Diane.”_

 _She gently squeezed his hand, “You won’t have to find out, Rodney. You two are part of the family.”_

*********************************************

“How was your date?” Alisa asked as she sat across Rodney for breakfast the next morning.

Rodney looked at her blandly, “Good morning to you too.”

“Come on,” Alisa rolled her eyes, “How was your dinner? I’m just curious if I’m getting an evil step-mother.”

Rodney frowned at her, “What is your problem with Katie Brown?”

Alisa shrugged, “She’s too nice.”

“She’s too nice?” Rodney demanded in confusion, “What does that mean?”

Alisa started to eat her breakfast, “She doesn’t exactly get sarcasm, Dad. She just looks at you with this...this...”

“This?” Rodney motioned her to continue.

She bit her lip thoughtfully, “Kind of like a confused rabbit.”

“Alisa,” Rodney scolded.

“You’re telling me you haven’t noticed?” Alisa said, ignoring him.

Rodney grimaced at her, “I happen to like nice.”

“Please,” Alisa scoffed, “You like people who argue back with you, which let’s face it Katie Brown won’t.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Dad, from everything I’ve been told by Gran, you, even the woman herself in the movie she left, you and Mom argued constantly,” Alisa reminded him, “We argue constantly. You fight with John, Carson, Dr Weir...do I have to go on? These people are your best friends.”

Rodney’s frown didn’t leave his face, “So you’d prefer if I dated someone like...say Laura?”

“No way,” Alisa cried with a roll of her eyes, “Then you two really would be like divorcing parents.”

Rodney laughed softly before fixing his daughter with a piercing stare, “I like Katie, Lissa and I’m seeing her again for dinner tonight. You don’t have to like it.”

She shrugged, “Good. Because I don’t.”


	51. 50 - The Ark

Alisa frowned at the readings she was getting, she was sure this should have worked and the energy reserve for the Jumper should now be at least at fifty percent.

“This was a dumb idea,” she sighed, dropping to sit on the bench defeated, “Why did I think I could do this?”

“Problems?”

Alisa looked up as Elizabeth entered the small vessel and gave the leader of Atlantis a quick wave hello.

“I take it things are not going well?” Elizabeth took the seat across from the teenager.

Alisa looked at her blandly, “I think it’s mad at me.”

Elizabeth smiled, “Well, I thought you’d like to know your father and his cohorts will be back soon.”

“Have they broken anything of value this time?” Alisa smiled, as she started working again.

Elizabeth shrugged, “I don’t ask until after they have their medical – just in case.”

“Good idea,” Alisa laughed before she stood with an exaggerated groan, “Excuse me, I now have to try to fix this thing without taking a hammer to it.

Elizabeth nodded with mock gravity, “I’ll leave you alone then.”

 

Rodney smiled as he heard his daughter berate the Puddle Jumper she was trying to repair. It had been a hell of a day, not helped by the fact John had once again almost got himself killed. The moment he was released from Dr Grayson’s care and made sure both John and Teyla were alright Rodney had wandered up to see his little girl.

“You useless piece of junk,” she was yelling as she brandished her computer tablet.

“Problems?”

Alisa spun and grinned finding her father standing there, “No. Nothing.”

He chuckled reaching out for the tablet, “Let me have a look.”

“No,” Alisa pulled it back from him.

“Lissa?” Rodney frowned a little surprised.

Alisa sighed and dropped the tablet on the bench, “The whole point of this was for me to do it myself. No matter how long it takes, right?”

Rodney nodded, “Right.”

“So how is you looking over this and giving me suggestions doing it on my own?” Alisa asked.

“Of course,” Rodney nodded with a grin on his face, “You’re right. I just dislike seeing you frustrated.”

Alisa smiled, “You once told me frustration is your brains way of telling you to step back and try something new.”

Rodney laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, “In that case, Lissa,” he said as he moved her out the Jumper, “Give it up for now and join me and Carson for dinner.”

“Okay,” Alisa sighed, grimacing at the offending vehicle, “If I eat I might not want to take an axe to it.”

 

“You’re kidding?” Alisa gasped as Carson and her father regaled her of their latest mission, “Is Teyla okay?”

“She’s fine,” Carson assured the teenager as he sipped his tea, “I’m just keeping her overnight in the infirmary for observation.”

“So where is the suicidal psycho?” Alisa asked, slapping her father’s hand away from her chocolate cake, “Did you section him?”

Carson laughed, “John’s giving his report to Elizabeth before he goes and does whatever it is he’s supposed to do in this place.”

“You mean the whole head of the military contingent thing,” Rodney chuckled, “I wondered when he did that? In between the trying to get himself killed, the running around and annoying me.”

“Aren’t you the one who calls him to start Ancient Devices?” Alisa asked with an innocent grin.

“Whose side are you on?” Rodney demanded trying not to grin.

Alisa turned to Carson, “Should I answer that?”

“I wouldn’t, love,” Carson said both giving Rodney equally guileless looks when he frowned at them.

 

“John,” Alisa called as she saw the military leader of the city walking nearby, “Hey, I was looking for you.”

John stopped and waited until she’d caught up with him, “Hi, kiddo.”

“So, how about that flying lesson?” she asked innocently, “Or have you crashed enough things today.”

John frowned at her making her laugh at him, “You’re a brat.”

“Sorry, John but you should have seen your face,” Alisa chuckled, “I’d better go, I’ve got work to do.”

John watched her go, “You’re a real pain in the ass, kid,” he murmured, shaking his head as he headed down to grab something to eat. It had been a hell of a day.


	52. 51 - Sunday

Alisa shivered as she stood in the Gateroom. The entire room was filled on the warm summer’s day but all she felt was cold. The black dress she wore, the one thing she’d brought with her for formal functions, felt itchy and uncomfortable but she didn’t move. She could only stare at the coffin before her, draped in the Scottish flag, a box holding all that remained of her friend. The man she’d come to love as her uncle.

Alisa felt her father’s hand rest on her back in comfort but she couldn’t tear her eyes away from the coffin. She knew Elizabeth had started to talk but didn’t hear any of the words said. Shaking as her father moved forward to take his place as a pallbearer, Alisa walked behind them through the Stargate to Earth.

 

Carson’s coffin was carried slowly through the corridors of the SGC to the morgue; their plane for Scotland wasn’t until the next morning. Alisa followed on behind unable to stop herself but she remained at the doors watching as the coffin was placed down.

Rodney turned and saw Alisa standing there, with a few quick strides he was at his daughter’s side and hugged her to him.

“I’m sorry, Lissa,” he murmured as he rocked her from side to side.

“There are rooms for you all to get some rest before your flight,” Landry spoke up, Alisa looked up surprised as she had no idea he was with them.

“Thank you, sir,” John said for them all.

Slowly they walked through the corridors; a few SF’s led them to the rooms set aside for them and each gladly entered the silence to grieve.

 

“Lissa,” Rodney sat her down and gave her some water to drink, “You should try and sleep for a few hours.”

Alisa shook her head, “I don’t...I just...” she suddenly looked up at him stricken, “Laura.”

“What about her?” Rodney asked confused.

“She won’t know,” Alisa whispered, “We have to tell her, we have to...it should be us, not someone who... who...” tears slipped down her cheeks as Rodney drew her to him again.

“It’s okay,” he soothed, rocking her gently, “I’ll find out if she’s on the base and I’ll,” he paused for a few seconds, “I’ll break the news to her.”

Alisa let go of him, she went into the bathroom and changed into something less formal to get some rest before curling up on the bed and closing her eyes as Rodney called up to the General. She could hear his voice talking softly but she couldn’t quite make out what he was saying. Her father was good at that, a skill learned from many years of practice. When he put the phone down, Rodney sat beside her.

“Laura’s been called in,” Rodney said, gently stroking his daughter’s hair, “She doesn’t know so I’ll tell her. You don’t have to worry, Lissa, it won’t be someone who didn’t know him.”

 

Laura Cadman walked through the corridors of the SGC, she’d been recalled on her day off and that intrigued her. She enjoyed working here, liked her team but she missed Atlantis and the friends she’d made there. As she entered the briefing room, Laura stopped in her tracks to find Rodney standing there in a dark suit, which she idly noted looked great on him, sitting in the chair beside where he stood was a pale faced Alisa, clad in a black dress and suit jacket her hair pulled back in a tight ponytail.

“Rodney?” Laura asked as she slowly stepped further into the room. She could see Landry in his office through the window but the room was empty with the exception of her, father and daughter.

“Rodney, what’s wrong?” Laura felts her stomach fill with lead as she reached him, “What’s happened?”

“There was an accident,” Rodney started, his voice was soft in a way she’d never heard before as Alisa stood and moved to his side in silence, “Carson...he was...he....”

Laura’s hands covered her mouth as she gasped in horror, “Oh God, no.”

“Laura,” Rodney breathed, he wrapped his arms around her holding her as she started to cry.

Rodney could feel his daughter’s presence just at his side and reached out pulling her into the embrace. Holding the two women in his arms Rodney allowed his own tears to slip along his cheeks.

*********************************************

Laura instantly received permission from Landry to accompany them, she’d returned home to change into something more appropriate for a funeral before rejoining the sad group. Heading to the plane she walked with Alisa, her arm resting around the teenager’s shoulders as they followed the six pallbearers who refused to let anyone else carry their friend.

Alisa was relieved to have Laura there, she knew it had been completely irrational but she’d hated the thought that someone who didn’t know Carson would tell Laura what had happened. Once the coffin had been secured onto the plane, they all headed to take their seats and Alisa stopped in surprise at who was standing waiting for them.

“JD,” she breathed in astonishment, “What are you doing here?”

He shrugged slightly, “I’m your bodyguard while you’re on Earth, remember. And I thought you might need a friend for this.”

Alisa sniffed and hugged him whispering, “Thank you.”

JD glanced at Rodney who just looked at him blankly, “Let’s get our seats.”

Alisa sat beside her bodyguard; Rodney took the seat beside Laura while John, Ronon, Lorne and Dr Cole spread out across the rest of plane. There’d been very little conversation since they’d left Atlantis and the silence seemed to drown out the sound of the engines as they started towards their friend’s final resting place.

 

Laura was dozing by the time they were an hour into the flight. Rodney watched her for a few moments; he understood his daughter’s need for him to tell Laura personally about what had happened. Laura was an important person in Alisa’s life; if he was being honest Rodney would admit she was also important to him. Laura Cadman gave him someone he could trust to look out for Alisa, someone he could talk to if he wasn’t able to help his daughter.

Careful not to wake Laura Rodney slid out his seat to take a quick walk; Alisa was sleeping her head pillowed by JD’s shoulder. The younger version of O’Neill was reading, he glanced up at Rodney and nodded letting him know Alisa was alright for just now. Rodney nodded back and continued on, heading for the small alcove just beside the toilets so he could be alone for a while. He glanced at the other four as he passed them; each of them was either sleeping or staring blankly as they sat.

Finally alone and not having to keep himself together for the sake of his daughter, Rodney collapsed onto the seat normally used by an air steward. His friend was gone, his friend was gone because he’d broken a promise and Rodney wanted to scream at the universe. Alisa was devastated, he’d seen it in her eyes as they all realised what had happened. None of them had been able to breathe as the reality that Carson had been killed sank in. Alisa had been inconsolable that night before she seemed to shut down, she’d been his silent shadow for the last few days barely speaking just staring into space.

“Rodney?”

The gentle voice made his look up to where Laura stood looking down at him; she reached out and brushed the tears from his cheeks. Without a word Laura wrapped her arms around Rodney drawing him into a comforting embrace. They stayed in the wordless hug for several minutes before Rodney pulled away from her.

Laura waited for a sarcastic comment but none came, instead he simply gave her a sad smile and placed his hand on her back to guide her back to their seats.

*********************************************

Alisa was surprised by how warm it was when she stepped off the plane but it occurred to her finally that it was actually summer. She wondered how she’d missed this fact back in Colorado but her musing was interrupted as they were met by their ride.

JD and Laura sat in the back seat with her but Alisa simply stared out the window watching the few clouds in the clear blue sky, she remembered Carson talk about how grey and rainy his home country was a lot of the time but for some reason when they were burying him the weather was beautiful.

Carson’s mother was wonderful, greeting each of them as an old friend when they arrived at the house. Alisa, usually good with names, couldn’t remember who was who out of Carson’s siblings despite having seen pictures and heard a lot of stories about all of them.

 

“Alisa?”

Confused at who was talking to her Alisa turned to find Carson’s mother looking at her concerned.

“I’m sorry?” Alisa said, she’d been lost in her thoughts.

“I asked if you were hungry, dear,” Carson’s mother, Emily as she insisted they call her said softly.

“No,” Alisa shook her head, “Thanks though.”

Emily gently rubbed her shoulder, “Okay, dear.”

Alisa watched Emily as she left, they’d come back to the Beckett family home after placing Carson’s body in the church. Alisa didn’t really understand the ceremony; she didn’t really care either because she wanted this to be a bad dream, a nightmare that she would wake up from soon. Her father and John were talking with Carson’s brothers; Laura and Dr Cole were with a few other members of the family as were the others of the party from the SGC but Alisa didn’t feel like talking to anyone.

JD rested his hand on her shoulder, “Hey, let’s go for a walk.”

Alisa turned to him and after a few seconds nodded slowly. JD rested his arm around her and drew her towards the door. Alisa glanced at her father who nodded he knew she was going out.

 

“It’s nice here,” JD said as they walked along the streets, not really paying attention to where they were going but just walking to get away from the sadness permeating the house.

“Carson loved it here,” Alisa sighed, shivering despite how warm it was, “He told me no matter where he went in the universe his home would always be the place he found the most beautiful.”

JD nodded, “You know it’s a good thing to be sad.”

“I’m not sad,” she replied coldly, “I’m angry.”

JD wisely said nothing, waiting for her to speak again. Finally Alisa snapped,

“Damn Ancie...” she trailed off knowing she should say anything classified out in the street, “They created all these things and didn’t think to put some kind of warning on them. I mean...they had to have realised that people would come back to the city and find all the crap they abandoned. They really were superior self-important asses.”

JD rested his arm around her drawing Alisa into a comforting hug, “I wish I could say something, Alisa that would make you feel better but...”

Dropping her head against his chest Alisa sighed, “I know. We should get back before Dad starts to wonder where I am.”

Together they started wandering back slowly to the Beckett family home neither saying a word as they walked.

*********************************************

The church was filled with people the next day, Alisa stood with the Atlantis team along with JD and Laura not really noticing anyone else. The service was actually quite beautiful, the focus was on Carson’s life and the fact he was doing what he loved. As they listened to how Carson had died saving the life of another Alisa gripped her father’s hand squeezing her eyes shut to try and stop the tears flowing again. At the end of the service John, Rodney and Ronon stepped forward to take their places once more, the other three had relinquished their positions to Carson’s brothers.

Standing at the graveside Alisa wondered why she didn’t remember her grandparents’ funeral; she remembered the day they died so clearly but not the funeral service or the grave. Carson’s mother, siblings and extended family were gathered together at one side, Alisa wondered if they were thinking the same as every member of the city of Atlantis – why Carson?

 

Laura stood in one corner of the dining room with a drink in her hand; there was a lot of laughter throughout the house as Carson’s family told stories about him. After a while John and Lorne got involved but Laura couldn’t bring herself to join in. She looked around and saw Rodney sitting alone staring into space; Alisa was talking with one of Carson’s nieces with JD her silent shadow. The others from Atlantis were dotted around the house, Ronon of all people was helping Carson’s mother put out food.

Slowly Laura made her way to where Rodney sat sitting at his side and resting her hand on his shoulder, “You okay?”

Rodney shook his head sadly; Laura took the glass from him and set it down with hers on the table before taking his hand and pulling him to a stand.

“Cadman?”

“We’re going for a walk,” she told him as she moved them through the people and out into the sunshine.

Rodney didn’t protest as they walked, in fact it took them both about ten minutes to realise Laura hadn’t let go of his hand.

“So,” Laura said softly as she folded her arms across her chest, “Are you going to tell me?”

“Tell you what?” Rodney demanded without any of his usual bite.

Laura frowned at him, “Why you’re feeling so guilty?”

“Cadman...”

“Hey,” she stopped him, “Look at me. I know you, Rodney. I know that mind of yours better than anyone,” she smiled slightly, “I was a resident in it remember?”

Rodney sighed, “We were supposed to be going fishing. I agreed because I wanted him to shut up and go away. I made an excuse to get out of it, if I hadn’t we would have been on the mainland, safe and he wouldn’t be...”

“Hey,” Laura stopped them walking and made him turn to her, “This wasn’t your fault, okay. It was an accident, a horrible, stupid accident and there was no way you could have known.”

Rodney moved and hugged her tightly, relieved she was with them.

“So,” Laura looped her arm through his and started them walking again, “I hear you’re seeing Katie again.”

“It’s easier without you constantly yapping away in my head,” Rodney told her, a slight teasing smile on his face before he frowned, “Alisa doesn’t like her.”

Laura wrinkled her nose, “That’s odd. Why not?”

“Says she’s too nice.”

Laura’s laughter echoed behind them as they continued walking.

 

Alisa walked upstairs to find another case of soda for Carson’s sister Melissa frowning as she heard someone crying. Curiosity got the better of Alisa and she gently pushed open the door to find Emily Beckett sitting on the bed hugging a teddy bear to her.

“Emily?” Alisa stepped inside.

The old woman looked up and wiped her eyes, “I didn’t see you there, dear. Are you looking for something?”

“Melissa sent me up to find more soda,” Alisa told her before moving to her side as Emily motioned Alisa to sit with her.

“Carson talked about you a great deal in his letters,” Emily said, a sad smile on her face, “He thought the world of you.”

Alisa gave a small smile, “He was the best. When we first got to...the base I spent a lot of time helping him as I tried to dodge doing any school work. Carson told me stories of growing up with so many siblings and the stupid things they used to do to each other. I’m an only child and it gave me an insight in to why that’s a good thing.”

Emily chuckled before taking a deep breath, “Let’s get this stuff downstairs.”

*********************************************

Jeannie found the hotel room and knocked.

“Hey,” John greeted her as he opened the door, “Come on in.”

Confused Jeannie entered the room finding the group sitting in a circle on the floor with a lot of alcohol around them. She shook her head as they turned and looked at her.

“Jeannie,” her brother jumped off the ground and moved to hug her, “Glad you could join us.”

At his slightly slurred voice Jeannie frowned at him, “How much have you drank, Mer?”

“Not nearly enough,” he replied, motioning her to where they all sat.

“Hey,” Alisa moved to her aunt and hugged her, “Good to see you.”

“You too, Lissa,” Jeannie smiled, smoothing her nieces hair back, “Now, can someone tell me what’s going on?”

John pressed a glass of red wine into her hand, “It’s a wake, a proper one for Carson now the only people here are those who know about Atlantis.”

“What?” Jeanie gasped, “Carson’s dead?” she’d only met the Atlantis doctor briefly during her time on Atlantis but knew how close he was to her brother and niece. At the sombre looks she received back Jeannie took a seat between Laura and John.

 

Rodney took another swig of his beer as he listened to Ronon tell a story about Carson telling him off when he was injured. After the funeral, they’d made their goodbyes and caught the plane back. Lorne and Cole had decided to go visit their family before they headed back to Atlantis so when Rodney suggested he and Alisa take the time to go see Jeannie the others had tagged along. Rather than invade her house they’d booked a few rooms at a nearby hotel and called her to visit them. He wasn’t sure how it happened but somehow sitting around in the room with a few drinks had turned into them sprawled in a large circle sharing their favourite stories of Carson. Both JD and Laura had stuck around, Laura for the comfort and JD to be there for Alisa.

“What about the time we got locked in the room with the stink weeds?” John chuckled, other than Alisa – who wasn’t allowed to drink, Jeannie – who’d just arrived and JD who was taking his duties as bodyguard seriously, John was the most sober of the group.

Radek laughed and started telling those who had missed the event the story, Rodney sighed as he realised this was all they really had left of their friend.

 

Jeannie re-entered the room after walking Alisa to hers; she smiled to herself as she saw Ronon and Radek were both fast asleep in separate corners, soft snores coming from them. On the bed, cuddled up together were her brother and Laura Cadman.

“You’d think they were actually a couple,” John said as he came up beside her.

Jeannie chuckled, “What’s this Katie he’s actually seeing like?”

“She’s nice,” John shrugged, “Alisa says too nice but honestly she’s not someone I’ve really spent time with.”

“I should go,” Jeannie told him, “Tell Mer to call me before you leave,” she turned and gave John a quick hug before kissing his cheek, “Take care of them.”

He nodded, “Don’t worry about it.”

Jeannie reached out and rested her hand on his shoulder, “Take care of yourself too, John.”

John winked at her as she left sighing when he was left alone, well the only person still awake. He grabbed the spare blankets from the cupboard, draping them over Ronon and Radek before he pulled the covers over Rodney and Laura – he couldn’t wait to see what would happen tomorrow when they realised how they’d slept. Sure his people were secure for the night John slipped out of the room and headed to his own.

Lying face down on the bed John grieved for his friend and for the loss they would only really understand in the coming days.

*********************************************

Rodney stood on the end of the west pier staring out across the calm ocean. They’d been back on Atlantis less than a day and already it felt different. It didn’t help he’d woken up with an enormous hangover before the Jumper ride. They made their goodbyes to Laura and JD; Laura kept giving him strange amused looks as they talked while Alisa seemed to be having an intense discussion with her bodyguard.

“How’d it go back on Earth?” Carson asked as he stood beside Rodney looking out at the horizon too.

Rodney gave a soft smile, “It was...it was awful,” he looked round at his friend, “Your family was amazing, though.”

“Aye, they are,” Carson nodded looking interested, “Good turnout?”

Rodney turned back to the horizon, “Oh, packed the church.”

“That’s good to hear,” Carson noted.

Rodney sighed, forcing back the tears that threatened him, “It’s not gonna be the same round here without you.”

“Ye’re tellin’ me.”

“You know,” Rodney said, swallowing hard, “The universe is a big place,” he turned to his friend once more, “Who knows, maybe we’ll bump into each other again.”

“Aye, who knows?”

Rodney looked away again, forcing back the tears that were threatening to spill over, “You were the closest thing to a best friend I ever had. I’m really, really sorry. I should have just...”

“Hey,” Carson soothed, “This isn’t your fault.”

Rodney snorted slightly, “You’re just telling me what I wanna hear.”

“Well, that’s what best friends do sometimes,” Carson told him, “And in this case it also happens to be true. Take care of yourself, Rodney and take care of that daughter of yours.”

“Goodbye, Carson,” Rodney whispered, raising his hand in a wave.

Carson smiled at him before he disappeared from sight and Rodney stood on the pier alone again but not for long.

“Dad?”

Rodney turned to find his daughter looking worriedly at him; he reached out his arm and drew his daughter to his side thinking about his friend not knowing that his daughter was contemplating something altogether different but possibly just as upsetting to Rodney.


	53. 52 - Submersion

Dr Yvonne Masterson sat in the lab she’d been assigned to, trying to calm down, extremely thankful it was empty. She’d worked hard on the piece of ancient technology she’d been given last week and had finished her report handing it to Dr Webber her Supervisor. Normally she’d move on to her next challenge but as she’d been leaving the lab she overheard Webber laugh and the words, ‘wait till McKay sees this’ had floated out behind her.

From the moment she’d stepped onto the Daedalus the legend of Dr Rodney McKay had reached her and she was terrified he was going to tear both her and her work apart. Yvonne knew she wasn’t very good at confrontation, her ex-husband had made sure of that and she knew if McKay started yelling at her then she wasn’t sure she’d be able to handle it which would send her back to Earth.

“Sorry,” a new voice made her jump, “I didn’t realise anyone was in here.”

Yvonne looked round and saw one of the techs walking in, “Can I help you?”

“Just need to grab something for Radek,” she shrugged, “I’ll be two seconds.”

Yvonne nodded and turned to her computer to pretend she was working, she was trying to remember the younger woman’s name but just couldn’t.

“Are you okay?” the girl, and Yvonne couldn’t use another word for her as she looked so young, asked.

Yvonne sighed, “I’m just tired.”

“I’m Alisa by the way,” the girl slid onto the stool beside her, “Dr...Masterson, right?”

“Yvonne,” she smiled slightly.

“Nice to meet you,” Alisa told her, “So, having a bad day – I recognise the signs.”

Yvonne let out a long sigh, “I’m just not very good at conflict and I just know he’s going to rip my work to shreds.”

Alisa frowned confused, “You know I’m usually pretty good at translating scientist but you lost me on that one.”

Yvonne shook her head; she didn’t know why she was confiding in Alisa but she hadn’t made any friends in her few weeks here and needed to talk to someone.

“My report on the device discovered on P4X 5TY,” Yvonne explained, “I handed it in and Dr Webber made this comment that Dr McKay...” she trailed off as she saw Alisa’s mouth form into an ‘o’.

After a few moments in silence, “He’s not as bad as people seem to think.”

Yvonne raised an eyebrow, “Really?”

“His bark is much worse than his bite,” Alisa told her, “You can trust me on that one and I can’t believe I actually used that phrase.”

Yvonne laughed at the wry look on Alisa’s face but before she could say another word someone else entered the room.

“There you are,” McKay said as he walked in, “I’ve been looking for you.”

 

Yvonne felt bile rise to her throat and forced herself to look him in the eye shocked as Alisa jumped off the stool with an annoyed sigh.

“I am not going to have dinner with you and your girlfriend,” Alisa snapped at him, “I don’t care what you say, it’s not happening.”

“Lissa,” McKay frowned, “Katie is...”

“The expression ‘dull as dishwater’ springs to mind,” Alisa cut him off.

Yvonne stared in amazement at what was going on trying to work out what was going on and suddenly feeling embarrassed as hell about complaining about McKay when it was obvious they were closer than she realised.

“She isn’t dull,” McKay retorted back, “She is...”

“Boring, uninteresting, dreary, tedious, mind-numbing,” Alisa listed, “I could go on.”

“Don’t,” McKay snapped, “Fine. I’ll see you when we get back from the drilling station. Don’t cause trouble while I’m gone.”

“When have I ever done that?” she asked cheekily making him grumble as he marched out the room.

Before he left, McKay turned back and looked at Yvonne, “Dr Masterson?”

“Yes,” Yvonne said softly.

“Good work on the thing from P4X 5TY,” he told her before walking out, “Finally they sent me someone with half a brain.”

Yvonne watched his back with astonishment before turning to Alisa standing there, “Huh?”

Alisa laughed, “Told you he wasn’t that bad.”

“And that whole thing was...”

“Alisa McKay,” Alisa introduced herself properly, “I guess you hadn’t heard that he’s my father. I’d better go, I’ve got to get back to my own lab before Radek leaves with Dad for the station and...never mind. Want to have lunch and we can talk again?”

Yvonne smiled, “That’d be nice.”

“See you in the mess at one then,” Alisa grinned grabbing the device she’d come for and heading back out the door.

*********************************************

Alisa checked her watch wondering when the team would be getting back. She’d met Yvonne for lunch and hoped to introduce her to some others; the other woman seemed very withdrawn and Alisa wanted to help her.

Turning her attention away from Yvonne Alisa looked at the things she’d received from Earth in the recent drop from the Daedalus. She had an idea what was in there and wanted to open them but also didn’t.

“Oh, don’t be stupid,” Alisa muttered to herself, “You wanted this.”

Shaking herself, Alisa opened the package and found a letter sitting on top. She slowly opened it and sighed.

“Yes,” Alisa laughed, placing the letter to one side and took the DVD sitting there, “Okay, General let’s see what you have to say.”

Slipping the disc into the computer at her side Alisa began to wonder what her father would say about her organising this new part of her life without even telling him. She thought it would either be pride or annoyance.

 

“Hi,” Jack said as the DVD started, “JD talked to me and I’ve started working on getting everything sorted for you. I’m assuming you opened the letter before you watched this. Since you not only got into the college of your choice and your friend Kirsty is there too I’ve managed to arrange it so that you two will be sharing a room. JD will also be there, though I’ll tell you now he’s going to bitch and moan about it a lot to you.”

Alisa chuckled softly to herself as Jack grinned at her from the screen.

“You know that coming back to Earth may put you on the radar of people we’d prefer you stay away from,” he reminded her, “So you’ll have to learn to live with the restrictions you’re put under.”

“Like that’s something new,” Alisa murmured to herself.

“I’m guessing from what JD told me you haven’t told your father about this,” Jack continued, “So, you need to talk to him soon, Alisa.”

“That’s easy for you to say,” she sighed.

Jack chuckled, “That’s pretty much it. Send me your reply with the next data transmission; let me know you’ve not changed your mind.”

Alisa watched the screen turn to black and looked down at the letter she still held in her hand, now she had to tell her father she was leaving Atlantis.

This wasn’t going to be easy.


	54. 53 - Vengeance

Elizabeth sat going over the reports from the latest planets visited by her teams, every so often she took a sip of coffee as she concentrated on finishing this as fast as possible. A gentle knock on the door made Elizabeth look up from her work to find the youngest member of the expedition standing nervously in the doorway.

“Alisa,” Elizabeth greeted the teenager with a smile, “What can I do for you?”

The young woman slid into the office and took a seat for all of three seconds before jumping up to pace the room.

“Alisa,” Elizabeth stated softly, “As much as I enjoy your company, I do have a lot of work I need to do. So spit it out.”

“I’m leaving Atlantis to go to college,” Alisa declared before dropping back onto the seat across from her, “Dr Weir?” she asked when the woman didn’t say anything.

Elizabeth let out a long breath, “Of all the things you could have said, I will admit I didn’t expect that. Have you told your father yet?”

“No,” Alisa shrugged before confessing, “I’m working my way up to that.”

Elizabeth shook her head, “That’s probably not the best idea but it is your decision. I’m assuming you have something already sorted.”

“When I was on Earth after Carson...” Alisa swallowed and trailed off for a second, “JD and I talked about it, he then talked with General O’Neill who’s organised for me to go to the college of my choice, where my best friend is going and got JD in as well. I will have friends, I will have intellectual stimulation and I will have my bodyguard. My dad has nothing to worry about.”

Elizabeth smiled, “And yet you’ve still not told him.”

 

Alisa stood outside her father’s lab wringing her hands, she could do this. He’d be happy she was out of danger. She hoped.

Taking a deep breath Alisa walked into the lion’s den and grimaced to find it empty, “Oh come on. The one time I need you to be here and you disappear.”

With an annoyed huff she left the room and headed to the mess to see if maybe her father was there.

He wasn’t.

She couldn’t believe the one time she actually wanted to talk to him she couldn’t.

“Alisa, report to the conference room,” Chuck’s voice came over her radio.

Sighing annoyed Alisa hit her own radio, “I’m on my way,” Grabbing her jacket, Alisa headed out of her room wondering why she was wanted.

 

“Alisa,” Rodney greeted his daughter when she wandered into the room.

“Hi,” she smiled, looking around curiously as the entire team stood around with Elizabeth, “What’s up?”

“We’ve lost touch with Taranans,” Elizabeth told her, “Your father thought you might like to join them in going to see what happened to them.”

“Cool,” Alisa noted before grimacing, “Hold on, Norina – right?”

“You are correct,” Teyla smiled, remembering the teenagers dislike of the Taranan scientist.

Alisa shrugged, “I suppose I can handle her for a few hours. Great.”

“Then go get ready,” Elizabeth ordered them, “Alisa, a word please?”

As the team trooped out Alisa waited back, she turned to the expedition’s leader waiting.

“This will give you a chance to talk to your father,” Elizabeth told Alisa, “Do you know how you’re going to break the news to him yet?”

Alisa shook her head, “I have no idea. How do I bring it up?”

“From what I know of your father,” Elizabeth said with a smile, “Feed him first.”

*********************************************

“They’ve got a lot done in the short time they’ve been here,” Rodney noted as they walked towards the buildings.

“They are hard-working people,” Teyla noted, “I’ve made several trips to assist them in getting settled.”

“This is Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard from Atlantis calling anyone in the Taranan settlement,” John called over his radio, “Please respond.”

They waited for a few seconds but there was no reply and no sign of anything from the settlement. Alisa chewed on her lower lip worriedly beginning to think that she probably couldn’t have come with them on this mission.

John shrugged, “I thought I’d give it a shot. Alright, let’s go.”

They continued onwards and as they reached the village the team had their weapons drawn with Alisa in the middle.

“Anybody home?” John called as they entered one of the buildings cautiously.

“It looks like they abandoned the place,” Rodney noted, looking around keeping his daughter close to him.

Ronon shrugged, “Maybe they found somewhere better to live.”

“But they left everything behind,” Teyla said as she studied the room, “Why would they do that?”

“Let’s get these work stations powered up,” John told them, “Maybe we can figure out where these people went.”

Alisa moved to the computer as Rodney activated the life signs detector which started to beep straight away.

“I have something,” Rodney told them, “A single life sign.”

“Where is it?” Teyla asked first.

Rodney checked the detector aware of his daughter at his side, “It’s...ah...below us,” adjusting the sensor to show the vertical perspective, as Alisa gave a low whistle Rodney looked up at his team, “Quite a way below us.”

“You’re not kidding,” Alisa murmured.

“They built underground?” John asked.

Teyla shook her head, “No. One of the previous civilisations that lived here was similar to the Genii, living below the surface to avoid detection by the Wraith. They left behind several underground passages but the Taranans didn’t utilise them.”

“Yeah, well, someone is,” Rodney noted.

“How do we get there?” John asked, readying his weapon again before following Teyla as she led the way.

“We’re going into the sewer system?” Alisa asked her father as she was moved into the middle of the group again.

“Seems that way,” Rodney replied.

Alisa scratched her neck nervously, “Do you remember what happened the last time I was underground?”

 

Alisa slid down the rope, relieved when John caught her and moved her to one side so Ronon could come down too. Once he was sure they were all done John turned to his friend who was staring at the life signs detector.

“Rodney?”

Rodney pointed straight ahead, John started forward in the direction his friend had given knowing that the teenager they had with them would be placed in the centre of the group once more. Teyla found a door and curiously pulled it open to see what was inside.

“Wait,” she called, moving out of the way to allow Ronon to open the door wider.

“Woah,” Ronon gasped.

“Eww,” Alisa grimaced as she saw what seemed to be dark red skin with what appeared to be veins through it.

“What is that?” Ronon demanded.

Alisa shuddered, “Extremely gross.”

“Looks like a cocoon of some sort,” Teyla noted looking around to the rest of the team.

Ronon peered at it but stayed where he was, “What’s inside it?”

“Personally,” Alisa said, “I’m hoping a big, harmless butterfly. Who’s with me on that?”

John cautiously walked closer to the cocoon and shown his light at it revealing it had been ripped open and was now empty.

“Well,” he grimaced, “Whatever it was, it’s not inside anymore.”

 

Elizabeth contacted them as they continued further through the tunnels; they gave her the quick lowdown on what had happened. Despite the assurance that they were fine and could handle everything Elizabeth decided to send in a team of marines as back-up.

“It’s a hell of a complex down here,” John noted as they continued taking turns left and right following Rodney and his life signs detector.

“It’s like a maze,” Ronon noted.

“We’re closer,” Rodney told them as he followed the detector.

John glanced back at him, “How far?”

“Forty metres,” Rodney told them, “It’s stopped moving, so we’re gaining ground on it.”

“Alright, good,” John turned back to look at them, “Look, if it makes any sudden moves I want you to make sure that,” he stopped and frowned looking around, “Where’s Ronon?”

“He was here a minute ago,” Alisa told them, looking around nervously.

“Ronon?” John called.

“In here,” Ronon called to them.

They hurried back along the tunnel to see what Ronon had found, as they reached the door Ronon moved back and held Alisa back.

“You’re not seeing this,” he told the girl who nodded nervously.

“Oh my God!!” Rodney gasped in horror

“Taranans,” Teyla whispered with equal horror.

Rodney and John squatted down to look at the bodies more closely.

“Wounds on their neck,” John murmured, seeing each had a similar bloody injury, “All of them. Does this look familiar?”

“It looks disturbingly familiar,” Rodney breathed looking at his friend.

“You don’t think...” John trailed off with a grimace.

Rodney and John stared at each other in horror, John moved to talk to Ronon finding only Teyla and Alisa.

“Ronon?” John said annoyed before cursing.

“Ronon?” Teyla called.

“In here.” Ronon’s voice came from another room.

They headed to where he was Alisa preparing to wait outside again but Ronon motioned her in.

“You can see this?” Ronon told the teenager.

“That’s what you think,” Alisa muttered as the team walked into the room.

In the middle of the room a table sat with a large container on it. Suspended in a green liquid inside was a very familiar sight.

“Oh, no,” John groaned.

“Iratus bug,” Rodney said.

John winced, “I hate those things.”

“That explains why the wounds looked so familiar,” Rodney mused; he felt his daughter press against his side and rested his arm around her comfortingly.

“What is it doing here?” Teyla mused, “Iratus bugs are not indigenous to this planet.”

Ronon shrugged, “Somebody brought it here?”

“Let’s hope it’s the only bug they brought,” Rodney murmured, he could see Alisa practically attached to Ronon.

“So,” John spoke up, “Some kind of a Wraith experiment?”

Rodney rolled his eyes, “Well, I doubt the Taranans did this to themselves.”

“I do not sense any Wraith in this settlement,” Teyla assured them.

“Oh, our little friend is on the move,” Rodney said as he checked the life signs detector, “It’s headed right for us.”

“How fast?” John demanded, readying himself

“Very fast.”

*********************************************

Alisa gripped the gun tightly in her hands, still shaking from the creatures they’d encountered and the knowledge that Michael was the one behind them. After their first encounter with the reason she was never watching a horror movie ever again, Ronon had pressed a gun into her hands. Rodney hadn’t looked too pleased but said nothing, he knew she’d been receiving lessons along with every other member of the science team on how to defend themselves and as much as he disliked her needing to know how to use the weapon he wasn’t arguing against her having the protection just now.

As they ran towards the Stargate the life signs detector started to beep and Rodney skidded to a halt, “Wait!”

“What is it?” Teyla asked, catching Alisa’s arm as they skidded to a halt.

“Life signs up ahead,” Rodney told them.

“Colonel Sheppard?” Teyla asked hopefully, “Ronon?”

An inhuman roar sounded from all around them and Alisa winced, “Doesn’t sound like it.”

Rodney and Teyla readied their weapons, as the life signs detector started to beep faster.

Rodney checked it and winced, “Life signs behind us, too. It’s closing in fast. Oh boy!”

Teyla pulled Alisa so that they formed a triangle with their backs to one another; Alisa was shaking as she held the hand gun tightly with both hands.

“We’re surrounded,” Rodney called.

As the growling moved closer, Teyla suddenly dropped to the ground as she was hit by a wraith stunner.

“Teyla,” Alisa cried.

Rodney grabbed her arm, “No, stay focussed.”

Alisa nodded before crying out again as her father was struck leaving her alone. Continuing to look around Alisa saw Michael stalk towards her just before her vision was filled with blue light before it went black.

 

Alisa gasped panicked as she woke up.

“Hey,” John soothed, catching her, “You’re safe, you’re okay.”

“What happened?” Alisa breathed fearfully, “Where’s Dad?”

“He’s getting checked out by the doc,” John assured her, “Same with Teyla and Ronon. We’re all fine.”

“Good,” she closed her eyes relieved, “Good. How did we get out of there?”

John smirked, “We stole a Wraith dart and beamed you guys up.”

“Cool,” Alisa breathed, leaning back against the pillows, “I’m not going to miss days like this when I leave.”

“Miss what when you what?” John asked.

Alisa froze; she hadn’t meant anyone else to know before she told her father, looking up at John she saw curiosity in his eyes and gave him a weak smile.

“Alisa,” John said firmly, “What are you talking about?”

“You have to promise you won’t tell anyone,” Alisa told him, “Not until I’ve managed to tell my dad.”

“I promise,” John said softly.

“I’m going to college,” Alisa told him, “It’s all organised and I start next semester.”

“Wow,” John looked stunned, “You always said you would never want to leave.”

Alisa shrugged, “Things change, John. It had to happen at some point.”

 

Three days past and Alisa still hadn’t managed to tell her father her news. It didn’t help that John and Elizabeth kept prodding her to tell him. The thing was Alisa didn’t know how she was going to tell him but she also knew she couldn’t put it off any longer.

“Dad,” Alisa slid into his lab where he was sitting tapping away at his computer.

“Lissa,” he smiled at her motioning her over, “Good, I wanted to talk to you.”

“I wanted to talk to you,” she pulled a seat over.

Rodney squeezed her shoulder, “Well, Radek and I have been talking about turning a few projects over to you...”

“Dad!”

“I know you might feel a bit overwhelmed at first....”

“Dad!!”

Rodney was on a roll though, “Lissa, I think this will be good for you.”

“DAD!!!” Alisa yelled cutting him off, “Can you listen to me?”

Rodney looked at her confused, “What’s wrong, Lissa.”

Alisa took a deep breath now she had her father’s full attention, “Dad, I...I...”

“Spit it out, Lissa,” Rodney told her.

“I’m leaving Atlantis.”


	55. 54 - First Strike

Alisa wandered through the corridors of Atlantis, she was looking forward to going to college but then again leaving the city was going to be hard. With a sigh she headed up to the control room to start her goodbyes, she paused on her way into Elizabeth’s office seeing both her father and John in there.

“Alisa,” Elizabeth called, “Please come in.”

The teenager smiled at the exasperation in the woman’s voice, “Hi.”

“Was there something you wanted?” Elizabeth asked, aware that Rodney was now studying his tablet with great interest and not looking at his daughter.

“I’m leaving...soon,” Alisa reminded her, “I thought I’d come and say a proper goodbye while I had the chance.”

Elizabeth smiled and hugged the younger woman, “Take care of yourself, Alisa. And if you need me I’m just an email away.”

“I’ll remember that,” Alisa told her, she was about to talk to John when they were interrupted.

“Doctor Weir?” the Technician on duty called into them

“Yes, Chuck?” Elizabeth said.

“The Apollo just came out of hyperspace,” Chuck explained.

“They’re ahead of schedule,” Elizabeth mused leading the others out into the Control room, Alisa followed on to see what was happening.

“Probably just trying to show off,” John joked, “You know being a new ship and all.”

Elizabeth smiled at him before activating the radio, “Colonel Ellis, you’ve made excellent time on your first voyage here.”

“Thank you,” the voice of Ellis came back to them, “I’m beaming down now.”

“Very well,” Elizabeth started, “We’ll meet...” before she could finished her sentence Colonel Ellis and four of his crew beamed down in front of them, Ellis looked around before gesturing to the men with him, “Set up in the Conference Room,” as they left he turned to Elizabeth, “Doctor.”

“Colonel,” Elizabeth took his out stretched hand and shook it, “Welcome.”

“Thank you,” he looked at the others standing there, “Colonel Sheppard, Doctor McKay,” he completely ignoring Alisa who was standing at her father’s side, “This is gonna make things easier. I’ll need to brief you all immediately.”

“What’s going on?” Elizabeth asked with a frown.

“Well, I’d prefer to talk in private,” Ellis stated, heading towards the conference room.

“Yeah, don’t mind me,” Alisa said, “I’m just invisible.”

Rodney rolled his eyes at her, “I’ll see you later. Okay?”

Alisa nodded; it was something considering he’d barely talked to her since she’d told him she was leaving. With a worried look to each other John and Rodney followed Elizabeth to the conference room.

 

Rodney and Radek stood looking up at the weapons platform suspended above their heads.

“Well, the specs check out,” Radek broke the silence, “We’ve loaded the target information. They’re ready.”

“Yeah,” Rodney murmured, “It’s good to go,” he sighed, “This is a bad idea, isn’t it?”

“We could tell them they’re not ready,” Radek suggested, “You know there’s a fault with the guidance system or something.”

Rodney shook his head, “I thought about that. They’re gonna have guys here to contradict us pretty quickly.”

“Yep,” Radek sighed too.

The two of them fell into silence, Radek looked at the grim expression on his friend’s face, “You’re not happy about Alisa leaving, are you?”

Rodney’s jaw tightened, “She made her decision.”

“Rodney,” Radek scolded his friend, “Alisa is doing what is best for her. You had to know it would happen one day.”

Rodney snorted, “It didn’t have to be today though.”

“I know,” Radek sympathised.

Rodney shook his head, “It was always the one thing I could hold on to that no matter what happened my daughter would be there waiting for me. No matter what everyone else in the city thought of me, Lissa always thought of me as a hero,” he sighed, “I’m going to miss having her here to talk to.”

“You haven’t talked to her much since she told you she was leaving,” Radek reminded him.

Rodney looked slightly ashamed, “I guess I didn’t take the news that well.”

“Well, Johnson is piloting the Jumper for her back to Earth,” Radek noted, “You could always replace him. Using the Gatebridge it won’t take that long to get there and back. It will mean you get more of a chance to talk to her.”

Rodney nodded and gave his friend a small smile. The two men turned back to the reason they were here.

“We’re here alone,” Radek noted softly, “We could make them not ready.”

“They’re building an armada, Radek,” Rodney reminded the other man, “I saw them. They showed me the pictures. I’d feel pretty stupid if we break this thing, only to have the Replicators show up and destroy the city.”

“Yeah,” Radek nodded sadly, “Yeah that would be bad.”

Rodney sighed again, “Tell the Colonel we’re good to go.”

*********************************************

Alisa winced as Ronon tossed one of the marines onto the mat with dizzying force; the man grimaced as she stood up moving out of the way so someone else could be punished.

“Ronon,” Alisa interrupted before he could mash the next victim to the mat.

“Hey, kid,” Ronon walked over to her, “You getting ready to leave?”

“Yeah,” she said, half sad, half excited.

Ronon was not known for making long speeches so he didn’t bother saying anything as he picked her up in a tight hug. Alisa hugged him back wincing as his grip didn’t loosen.

“I need to breathe,” she squeaked, gasping as he set her down.

“Sorry.”

“I’m going to miss you,” Alisa smiled at the former Runner, “But I won’t forget everything you taught me, JD is going to make sure I keep up with my self-defence training.”

Ronon reached out and gently cupped Alisa’s cheek, “Take care of yourself, Alisa. And make sure you keep in touch with your father, he’ll be unbearable if you don’t.”

Alisa chuckled, “I promise,” she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him once more.

 

Alisa found Teyla in the mess sipping some tea as she looked out across the horizon. The teenager slid into the seat across from the Athosian woman and gave her a smile.

“You have come to say goodbye,” Teyla noted.

“I’ve come to say see you soon,” Alisa replied with a smile, recalling a conversation long ago about how Teyla didn’t like the word goodbye.

Teyla laughed amused, “And you have everything you need?”

“I’ve packed and repacked about six times,” Alisa rolled her eyes, “I’m sure I’ve got everything. I hope I have everything.”

“Are you worried?” Teyla asked, seeing uncertainty in her young friend’s blue eyes.

Alisa nodded, “Yeah, about Dad. He hasn’t talked to me much since I told him. I think he’s mad.”

“I think he just knows how much he’s going to miss you,” Teyla said with a smile, “We’re all going to miss you.”

“Teyla,” Alisa groaned, “Please, don’t because I have made up my mind. I just don’t know how long it’ll stay made up if everyone keeps saying things like that.”

Teyla laughed, reaching out she took Alisa’s hand and squeezed it tightly. Alisa checked her watch and sighed, it was almost time to go and she had one more stop before she saw talked to her father.

“I have to go,” Alisa told the other woman, she moved and hugged her, “Gonna miss you, Teyla.”

“I shall miss you also,” Teyla whispered to the young woman.

 

John was getting ready to join the mission with the Apollo when Alisa appeared in the Jumper Bay. He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. They stood in silence for several minutes before John let her go; he looked her up and down nodding.

“You know I still remember that shy kid who stepped through the Stargate with us,” John told her, “Then I turn around and here is this incredible young woman with such wit, such brilliance and I’m amazed.”

“John...”

“I can only imagine what your Dad feels like,” he stopped her talking, “Because he remembers the baby he raised.”

“If you’re trying to make me feel bad,” Alisa frowned at him, “It’s working.”

John laughed, “Just wanted you to understand why it’s so hard for him that you’re leaving.”

“This isn’t easy for me either,” Alisa reminded him, “I’m leaving my family. I’m going to a place where I don’t know the Gate schedule and if something happens I won’t know for...” she trailed off, “But this is something I have to do.”

John stroked her cheek, “I know, Alisa. Look, I’ve got to go on this mission. Have fun at college and I’ll see you soon.”

He gave her another quick hug before he boarded his Jumper, Alisa watched him as he took off waving goodbye.

 

“Hey.”

Alisa looked up as her father walked over to her, “Hey, I’m just waiting on Johnson then...you know.”

“It’ll be a long wait,” Rodney told her, “He’s not flying you to Earth.”

“He’s not?”

“Nope,” Rodney smiled, “I am.”

A smile burst across Alisa’s face, “Really?”

“Unfortunately I have to be extremely fast considering what the military are up to,” he grimaced, “But if we go now I’ll have more time.”

Alisa nodded smartly continuing to grin; they walked into the Jumper her bags were already sitting in. As Alisa moved to sit in the passenger seat Rodney caught her arm.

“You drive,” he winked at her.

“Cool,” she slid into the pilot’s seat, knowing most of the trip would be automated but she still had to pilot the ship into the bay at the SGC. When Rodney contacted the control room that they were ready to go Alisa punched in the address for Earth. The trip didn’t take long and before she knew it Alisa was settling the Jumper into the SGC’s custom made bay.

“Nice,” her father congratulated her, “John would be proud.”

Alisa beamed and moved out of the pilot’s seat, she looked at the bags and sighed, they had to move all of these out of the Jumper quickly so her father could return to Atlantis.

“Lissa,” Rodney made her turn back to him, “I’m sorry I haven’t been more supportive about your decision.”

Alisa shrugged, not sure what to say.

“I am very proud that you did all this by yourself,” he told her, “Though a little more warning would have been nice.”

Alisa chuckled, “I wanted to do it before I lost my nerve. I’m scared, Dad. I’m scared of being away from Atlantis but if I don’t do it now I never will.”

Rodney looked down at his daughter, his fully grown brilliant opinionated daughter and smiled at her, “Your Mom would be so proud of you too. I know I couldn’t be any more proud of you.”

Alisa smiled and hugged him tightly.

“Okay,” Rodney broke their moment, “Let’s get this unloaded.”

As he opened the back of the Jumper JD waved a greeting to them before he started unloading Alisa’s bags in silence. Between the three of them they had the jumper unloaded very quickly and it was time for Rodney to head back to Atlantis.

 

“I’m not expecting any reports on what she’s doing,” Rodney told JD as they moved to one side, “But I expect you to tell me if she’s not letting you protect her properly.”

“No problem, Rodney,” JD nodded, “But then again Alisa is a bright kid and she’s done this once before.”

Rodney nodded, “Take care of her, she’s all I have.”

“Don’t worry, McKay,” JD told him, “I adore her too. Trust me, no one is going to harm Alisa. You’d better go say goodbye to her. I’ll start taking her stuff to her room.”

Rodney watched JD head away, relieved that Alisa would be watched over by this version of Jack O’Neill; she’d be protected.

“Lissa,” he called, motioning her over to him. Alisa walked over and he hugged her, holding her close to him as he realised he was going to have to say goodbye to her very soon. Alisa gripped him trying to keep her control.

“You have everyone’s numbers right?” Rodney asked.

“Jeannie, Laura, General O’Neill and even Colonel Caldwell all gave me their numbers so I can contact them at any time,” Alisa assured him, “You don’t have to worry. I will email you every week so that you can see how I’m doing I promise.”

Rodney kissed her forehead, “Good. I have to go.”

“Yeah,” Alisa breathed, she licked her lips, “Just take care okay? I know how dangerous it can be so I need you to be careful. Tell the others the same.”

Rodney nodded and slipped into the Jumper again leaving her standing alone for a few moments before JD joined her. As Rodney fixed the Jumper ready to leave he saw JD wrap a comforting arm around Alisa and smiled, she’d be fine.

 

Alisa watched her father leave and had an irrational need to cry out for him to come back but she smothered it quickly. She turned to where her bodyguard stood his arm still around her shoulders protectively.

“I should move the rest of this stuff,” she said determinedly, “Don’t think Landry will be too pleased with me if I leave it lying about.”

JD chuckled, “Are you ready for this?”

“No,” she said with a half-laugh, “But I have to do this.”

“Good,” JD patted her shoulder, “Come on, let’s get this done I want to get to the commissary and catch the chocolate cake.”

Alisa chuckled and nodded, it was time to move on to the next stage of her life. With a shrug she grabbed one of her bags and started out of the small Jumper Bay.


End file.
